


Sarah vs The Life Unexpected

by davidcarner



Series: The Mollyverse [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidcarner/pseuds/davidcarner
Summary: AU, Sarah made a decision 5 years ago to leave the CIA and raise Molly with the help of her mother. Now, as the CEO of Burton Industries she finds herself in need of a computer expert. However, Molly and Emma think Sarah needs someone to share her life with. FLUFF. CHARAH. So sweet you might get diabetes. Trying to get Surgeon General warning about reading may cause diabetes





	1. The Truth About Storks

Sarah felt the sun on her face. She could smell bacon and eggs, but she didn’t want to get up, not that there was anyone in the bed with her to make her want to stay. She just loved this time in the morning; calm, quiet, and the ability to reflect. She smiled at the life she had now, and chuckled at how terrified she was 5 years ago.

Sarah stared at the door in front of her, but was pulled out of her thoughts by the soft coo of the baby in her arms. She knocked on the door, and waited anxiously. When the door opened, the shock on her mother’s face was evident.

“You have a child?” she asked, stunned. Knowing how much her little girl was like her father, she never thought Sam…no she said her name was Sarah now, would ever have children. “I’m sorry, come in,” Emma said, trying to be the good hostess and not fall over from the unexpected sight in front of her. 

“It’s not mine,” Sarah said, with tears in her eyes. “I need your help,” and she told the story of how she came into possession of Molly, and how she was forced to kill her handler. She ended her story, still holding the small child. “I need you to watch her, raise her, like you tried to me, before Dad ruined me.” Emma looked at her daughter and made a decision. She did the hardest thing she ever could ever think of.

“No,” Emma said softly. Sarah’s mouth dropped in shock. “Listen to me, you think you can’t love, you think you don’t deserve happiness, you think your father broke you, but it’s the furthest thing from the truth. Don’t you see, right now, you have the chance you always wanted. This is your chance to get away from the CIA, this is your chance to have a home, a family, the life you wanted deep down. Sarah, I’ll help you raise her, we’ll live together, but you, you need to be her mother.” She looked at the two and gave a soft smile. “Besides, how much would it kill you to let go of her?” Sarah looked down at the little girl, and her heart, the one she thought was long gone, broke. 

Sarah, stretched in bed, feeling the warm sun coming into her room. She loved this apartment, but the bedroom, it was her sanctuary. She looked at the window, the affectionately named “Carina door”. It had been hard for the first few months becoming a “mom” but Sarah couldn’t think of anything else she’d ever want to do. She was glad they had moved to Echo Park when this apartment had become available. In fact, she’d never admit it, but she loved the fact that all her coworkers lived in the complex as well. 

They had become a family since she left the CIA. When Carina learned she had left, she quickly flew to California to talk sense into her, but after meeting Molly, and learning Sarah’s plan, she quickly resigned from the DEA. Sarah had wanted to create a security company that helped people. She named it Burton Industries because she believed everyone deserved a second chance in life. Carina told her that while she was good, if Sarah wasn’t going back into the field on a regular basis they needed one more on the team, and she knew just the guy. Sarah didn’t want to know how Carina convinced John Casey to come join them, something about a picture, but she never asked. Since then Casey had found his daughter, and through the “gentle” persuasion of Carina and Sarah they had reconnected. Alex, Casey’s daughter, now helped Sarah with paperwork, background checks, and sometimes she went on missions, but she always had to stay in the van. Alex had a boyfriend that Casey really wanted to hate, but he made her happy, even though he was a bearded gnome.

“Mom,” a soft voice came that broke her from her thoughts. Sarah turned her head, to see the smiling face in front of her. “Are you going to get up?”

“Nope,” Sarah said smiling and popping the “p”. “I’m gonna lay here alllll day,” she said, mock closing her eyes.

“Mommy, if you don’t get up you’ll starve!” Molly insisted. Sarah’s eyes popped open, and a grin covered her face.

“Oh, no,” Sarah replied. “What should I eat?” 

“Granny’s making omelets and bacon and orange juice!”

“Is she squeezing the oranges herself?” Sarah asked with a thoughtful looking grin on her face.

“Naeiou,” Molly answered. “She’s pouring it from the carton, but it’s from California!”

“It smells good,” Sarah said solemnly. Molly nodded, grinning. “Well, I don’t want to starve to death, soooo.” With that, Sarah, with mock reluctance, got out of bed. Molly was nearly bouncing as she led her mother down the hall to the kitchen.

“I got her!” Molly exclaimed. Emma turned and looked at the two. “I was worried she’d starve to death.”

“Well, thank goodness you got her out of bed!” Emma said with a wink to Sarah. Molly, quite proud of herself, went and fixed herself a plate, while Sarah gave her mom a sidehug. “Morning, Sweetie. I need a favor this morning. I forgot I had a doctor’s appointment and wondered if I could get you to take Molly to school?” Sarah noticed Molly grinning. 

“Sure,” She said, picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite. As she chewed she notice Emma not looking directly at her. She walked over to the fridge, and saw where there was an appointment reminder. “So, you had to reschedule?” Sarah said turning to her mom. Emma nodded. Sarah looked at Molly, who was giggling. Sarah gave her a mock stink-eye, and Molly laughed out loud.

“We need to go soon,” Molly said. “I have to give this picture to Mr. Chuck today.”

“Mr. Chuck?” Sarah asked, turning to her mom. Her mother seemed to be very interested in the wall that was the furthest away from Sarah. 

“You know, Mr. Chuck, the nice guy I told you about. Baby Clara’s uncle. Her mommy and daddy are dead and Mr. Chuck is raising her.” Sarah looked over at her mom, who was still studying that wall.

“Looking for a crack, Mom?” Sarah asked. 

“No, just admiring the craftsmanship.”

“Uh-hu,” she said stretching out each syllable. “Does Mr. Chuck have a girlfriend or wife?” Emma turned around, surprised.

“Would you like me to find out?”

“I have a feeling you already know,” Sarah replied.

“Now, dear, don’t be like that.”

“Be like what, Mom?” Emma sighed. Sarah was grinning a little because she knew they meant well.

“Molly really likes Chuck, he’s a very nice man, and he’s the one who came over here and fixed her video game system. Do you know he used to live in this apartment, in fact, his old room is your room!”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Sarah replied. Emma sighed, exasperated.

“I’m not asking you to marry him,” she began.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Emma gave her a flat look, and Sarah took a bite of her toast, chewing. 

“You were always a petulant child.”

“I got it honest,” she replied, still having a challenging look on her face.

“I would like it if you married Mr. Chuck,” Molly said. Sarah nearly choked on her toast. “That means Clara could be my baby sister and after you get married, you could go on your oneymoon and have a special night.”

“Who told you about the special night?” Emma asked. Sarah still couldn’t speak

“Jerry. He said that when two people get married they go have a oneymoon and have a special night where they call the stork and order a baby,” she replied, looking proud of herself. “I’d like a brother, please.” She paused and thought for a second. “Do you think Mr. Chuck would want another girl, because then he’d be the only boy here…we should probably ask him.”

“NO!!” Both women yelled at the same time. Molly looked a little surprised. Emma and Sarah shared a look. Emma nodded for Sarah to go ahead.

“Have you told any of this to Mr. Chuck?” Sarah asked, with a sick feeling with her stomach. Molly shook her head no, which relieved Sarah. “How about you let me talk to him about that. Now, I’m going to take a shower so I can take you to school.” Sarah turned to leave.

“What about breakfast?” Molly asked.

“Not hungry,” Sarah said, going into the bathroom. Emma looked over at Molly, who was smiling.

“When she meets him, she’ll love him,” Molly declared. Emma smiled.

“How about you let her handle that?”

“If we do, I’ll be old by the time she meets anyone!” And with that, Molly hopped down to get her stuff together. As she marched by Emma, Emma just had to know.

“How old is old?”

“Oh, twenty.” Emma looked up at the ceiling. She hoped her daughter found someone soon. She had it all, except someone to share it with. Emma smiled. Chuck would be the perfect person to share it with. 

}o{

The ride to school had been an interesting one. Everything Sarah attempted to talk to her daughter about, Molly turned it back to Chuck. Sarah laughed to herself. Whoever this Chuck was he ought to be happy that her daughter wasn’t older, or he might be in trouble. Actually, Sarah realized that when she did fall for someone, she might be the one in trouble trying to keep her from getting hurt. Sarah sighed. She didn’t need anyone in her life romantically. Bryce had been the last, and he was long gone once he found out she was going to raise a child. Casey gave Molly a father-figure, but he had told her that perhaps it was time she put herself back out there. Casey…he had found two or three feelings in the past two years. Sarah smiled at that. People deserved to be happy, and contrary to what her mom thought, she was. If the right guy came along, she would give it a try, but she wasn’t looking. Business was a little rough right now, and she needed to concentrate on that.

Most of her clients were in need of cyber security. It was the one thing Burton Industries wasn’t the best at. Sarah had to find a computer geek, and soon. 

“Did I tell you Chuck makes video games?” Molly asked. Sarah was pretty sure she did…about five times. “I just feel sorry for him. He tries to be happy, but it’s obvious he’s so sad.” Sarah looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter. She looked bothered.

“Why do you feel sorry for him?”

“His parents left when he was a kid, and then his sister and her husband died in that plane wreck. He told me his sister was like a mom to him, so he lost his mom twice.” She was quiet for a second and then looked up, catching Sarah’s eye in the rearview mirror. “I told him, I never met my real mommy,” she said softly. Sarah frowned, and wanted to do something to cheer up her daughter. She might not be her biological mother, but she was her mother.

“Don’t be upset,” Sarah said, starting a slow grin.

“Do you know what would make me happiest?” she asked.

“What?”

“If you’d meet Mr. Chuck,” Sarah started to roll her eyes, but Molly plowed on. “He’s so nice, and we played video games and had fun. He makes me laugh, Mommy. You need a friend like that.”

“So you want me to be Mr. Chuck’s friend?” Molly nodded. Sarah shook her head, half exasperated, half laughing. 

“If, IF, I meet him and don’t like him, it’s over, no more talk about him?” Molly grinned.

“Mom, you are so gonna like him, and I give you permission to marry him if you want to.” Sarah pointed at her in the rearview mirror.

“Enough of that. Do you understand?” Molly nodded, grinning. 

“I love you, Mommy.” Sarah grinned at her little rapscallion. 

“You are going to be a handful one day.”

“I’m not yet?” she asked, looking like a perfect angel. Sarah barked a laugh as she pulled up to the preschool. Molly’s eyes lit up, when she saw Chuck’s car in the parking lot. Soon, she thought, soon.

Molly ran inside and Sarah followed. She saw Molly’s teacher, Mrs. Wood. Sarah waved at her and walked over to her.

“Sarah, thank you for meeting me today.” Sarah got a strange look on her face. “You did know I wanted to talk to you, right?” Sarah couldn’t help but grin, her mother had out-spied her.

“Not exactly, but it’s fine, is something wrong with Molly?” 

“Well, come with me.” The two stepped into one of the offices. Sarah looked for her daughter who was standing with a tall man with brown curly hair. He wasn’t standing, he had squatted down to talk to her. Molly grinned and waved while she kept talking. The man looked up and saw Sarah. He gave her a wave as well. Sarah, not knowing what to do, waved back. She realized Mrs. Wood was waiting on her, so she turned back to her, seeing a smile on her face. “So you do know Mr. Bartowski.” Sarah shook her head, and Mrs. Wood looked confused.

“Would he also go by Mr. Chuck?” Sarah asked. Mrs. Wood nodded, smiling. “It seems like everyone knows what’s going on around here, but me. Here’s what I know, apparently Mr. Chuck is really nice, I get this info from my mom and daughter, he makes video games, and is raising his niece?” Mrs. Wood nodded. 

“When did you tell your daughter about her being adopted?”

“A few months ago, did Mom not tell you?”

“I just wanted to verify, it seems to have upset her for a few days, which it would anyone.” Sarah nodded. “Mr. Bar-Chuck came in to pick up his daughter and saw your daughter sad. Molly is always happy, and Chuck noticed immediately. He asked her what was wrong and she said she found out she was adopted. He asked me if he could talk to her for a second since he had some experience in this matter, so I let him. I hope that was okay, I realize now, looking back I may be at fault for all of this.” Sarah shook her head.

“Did he do anything inappropriate?” Mrs. Wood’s eyes got big like she had been slapped. Sarah chuckled. “Everyone seems to love this guy,” she said softly. Mrs. Wood smiled.

“He asked her what happened to her parents and she said they were dead. Chuck then told her about his parents leaving, his sister raising him, and that they were both lucky because someone chose to raise them. She said she wanted to meet her. Chuck told her gently that she had been in an accident and that’s why he was raising Clara. Molly seemed to be back to normal the next day, but each time Chuck came in with Clara, she wanted to help. In fact, when they got special duties, Molly asked to help the little ones. Chuck said it was okay, and Molly has talked about being her big sister. I told her they weren’t related, and she told me, that was okay, because none of her family was related.”

“So basically Molly has adopted Clara as her little sister?” Sarah asked. Mrs. Wood nodded. “What happens if Molly grows out of that?” Mrs. Wood said nothing, but the look she gave Sarah said that was exactly what she was worried about. Sarah sighed. “I guess it’s time to go meet Mr. Chuck.” Mrs. Wood touched her arm, stopping her.

“It’s none of my business, but he really is a very nice man,” she said with a grin. Sarah couldn’t help but laugh.

“My daughter told me this morning that she wouldn’t mind if I marry him.” Mrs. Wood laughed. “I’m not looking for anything right now. I’ve got enough on my plate trying to find a computer expert at work…” she paused when she saw Mrs. Wood’s grin. “Let me guess, he’s an expert.” Mrs. Wood shrugged, but her dancing eyes told her that he was. “Apparently this is going to be a match made in heaven.” She said it sarcastically, but Mrs. Wood didn’t seem to think so. “Let me go meet Mr. Right.” With that she headed off toward her daughter and Chuck Bartowski. As he saw her coming, he was grinning, in fact it was like he was trying to hold a laugh in. Her daughter scurried away and for a second she worried what she had said.

“Do I even want to know?” Sarah asked. Chuck shook his head, his eyes dancing with laughter. For a second she got lost in those brown eyes. Uh, oh. She felt something in her stomach that she never felt before. “I think I owe you thanks,” she said. Chuck cocked his head slightly to the side as if to ask why. Those eyes, it’s like they’re looking into my soul. “You helped my daughter out with finding out she was adopted. I didn’t even realize she was having trouble.” Sarah looked down to the ground, somewhat ashamed. 

“It was, is, my pleasure,” he said. Sarah looked up at him. “She seemed okay after I left, so how would you have known?” Sarah, remember how you said you weren’t looking and if you found him you’d give it a try… “Apparently Jerry had a talk with your daughter, I should warn you, that one…he’s going to be a problem someday.” Sarah couldn’t stop the blush. 

“I’ve heard,” she choked out. Chuck laughed.

“Make a special phone call,” he said shaking his head. 

“So, Molly really like you and Clara, and apparently wants to be her big sister.”

“It’s really sweet of her,” Chuck replied, honestly.

“Yeah, but you know kids, what if she gets tired of it?”

“You’ve never had a friend that you didn’t get tired of and moved on to another? It’s what people do.” Sarah really couldn’t retort that, and he was the child’s father…guardian…whatever. Sarah looked at him, and grinned.

“Molly wants to play video games again sometime, I know you must be busy-”

“I’d love to,” he replied honestly, with a grin. “She’s a great kid.”

“Thanks, maybe you can bring Clara and stay for dinner,” she offered. 

“I bet Molly would like that,” he said, but she could tell the grin was fading in his eyes. “Sarah, I want to be real upfront and honest with you. I talk a lot when I shouldn’t, my sister use to say I’m spiraling when I did this, but I found it’s always best to be honest. I don’t know what you’re looking for, but right now I come with a lot of baggage, and I’m going to shut up before I get my entire leg in my mouth.”

“Maybe I could be your baggage handler,” she said softly. Oh MY GOD! Sarah Walker what did you just say?! “Molly said you didn’t have many people in your life and I know what that feels like. I thought maybe you could use an adult friend.” Chuck’s face lit up, and Sarah’s stomach double flipped. I can start with friends. 

“You would be the most beautiful baggage handler I’ve ever seen,” Chuck said. “And I’ve done it again.” Sarah giggled. You’re GIGGLING!?! What is wrong with you!?! 

“You’ve actually come up in other conversations I’ve had,” Sarah began. Chuck lifted an eyebrow. “I run a security company, and I need a computer person. I hear you’re quite good.” Chuck smiled a tight lipped smile. 

“I’m okay, but with Clara, I’m just not comfortable doing that kind of stuff,” Chuck said, apologizing. Sarah nodded. “I hope that’s okay.” Sarah grinned and waved it off.

“But we’re still down for games and dinner sometime?” She asked. Chuck’s grin could have lit up the room. Sarah turned to go.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked. Sarah stopped, spun on her toes, and looked at him. Mom brings her…oh what the heck.

“Yes,” Sarah said. “I’m trying to spend more time in the morning with Molly, so I’m going to be bringing her.” And, now I’m lying just so I can be some guy who I don’t even know baggage handler. I’m never going to hear the end of this from Mom.

“I look forward to it.”

“Me, too. Bye, Chuck,” and turned and headed for the door. She glanced back, seeing Chuck had headed for the baby’s room. Mrs. Wood didn’t say a word, but lifted her hand, Sarah gave her a high-five as she went by, exited the school, and headed toward her vehicle. She got in the car, turned on the radio, and Feeling Good by Nina Simone was playing. She sung along to the lyrics.

It’s a new dawn

It’s a new day

It’s a new life

For me

And I’m feeling good.

}o{

“Walker?” Carina said, pulling her out of her thoughts of a certain tall, lanky, guy who was great with her daughter. Sarah looked at her two friends/partners. 

“Did I miss something?” Carina looked at John who grunted.

“Walker, are you having a lady feeling?”

“John, you have more lady feelings these days than I do.”

“Walker, did you get some?” Carina asked. Sarah’s mouth dropped. “Nope, it was just a phase.”

“Hhtt,” Casey grunted.

“That’s practically you being a gossiping hen, Casey,” Sarah said, grinning.

“Who is it, Walker?” Carina asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“It’s…no one.”

“Uh-huh, then why the smile, the humming, and the oh so bit of a blush?”

“There’s a dad at day care, well, not really a dad, his niece’s parents died and he’s raising her. Anyway, the day we told Molly she was adopted, she was a little sad at school and he noticed, and told her how his parents left him and his older sister raised him. He told that someone chose to raise them. Well, she wanted to meet his sister, who has died, and he told her that and he was raising his niece. Molly and Emma kinda staged something this morning to meet him, and I did.” She looked up at the two of them, who were both smiling.

“AND?” Carina asked. Sarah grinned.

“He’s a nice guy, who told me he had a lot of baggage.” Sarah paused and looked at her friend. She continued on in a very quiet voice. “I told him I could be his baggage handler.” Casey erupted in laughter and Carina snorted. Sarah put her hand over her head to cover her eyes. “I’m so lame. I also tried to get him to come in and see about being our computer guy because he’s supposed to be very good about that sort of stuff.”

“Oh, Walker,” Carina began, still laughing. “Romance on the job. Terrible idea! Don’t worry, I’ve figured out how to take care of all of it.” Sarah gave her a look. “We find Piranha.” Sarah’s eyes got wide. 

“He was THE best.” Casey nodded.

“We get him to work for us, tell him that we can protect him with our government contacts, good idea, Miller,” Casey said. Carina shrugged.

“What can I say, I’m more than a pretty face, right, Johnny?” Casey grunted and left. Carina turned to Sarah. “Sarah,” she began softly. “I hope he’s the one, because you deserve it.” She reached over and squeezed Sarah’s hand and left Sarah alone. Sarah smiled, turned on her music on her computer. Feeling Good played as she contacted everyone she knew with computer skills to help her find Piranha. Things were going good.


	2. Baggage Handler

Sarah walked into the apartment a little before 5:30. She saw the curtain flicker in the living room as she got to the fountain. She was tired, but a happy tired. She had found a small lead on Piranha, and she was looking forward to tomorrow morning. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. She had gotten along fine for the last five years without Chuck Bartowski, she was sure she could get along fine now without him. Can you really? She shook off the thoughts and looked at the two co-conspirators in the kitchen, apparently making dinner. 

“Miss Molly,” she said, trying to sound stern, but failing. Molly and Emma turned toward her. “I thought we agreed this morning that you wouldn’t talk to Mr. Chuck about ordering from the stork.”

“We did,” Molly agreed. “I told him that you were going to talk to him about that. Did you?” Sarah went pale, while Emma tried to find anyway she could to hold the laughter inside of her. 

“We may have talked about Jerry being a problem,” she got out, not sure how in twelve hours she had lost control of her social life. Because you don’t have one. Emma went back to working on dinner and tried to get Molly to do the same, but she was grinning ear to ear. She went over, got her mother a cup of coffee and brought it to her. “Thank you,” Sarah said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She sat down to enjoy her coffee, knowing Molly wasn’t going anywhere for a few minutes until she found out what she wanted to know. Molly had a future as an interrogator one day if she chose to. 

“Soooo,” Molly said, looking at her mother expectantly.

“Soooo what?”

“You like him, don’t you?” she said quickly, grinning. Sarah couldn’t help but smile at her daughter’s infectious enthusiasm.

“Maybe,” she said shrugging, going back to her coffee.

“I know you do,” Molly said smugly. Sarah turned toward Molly, drawing herself up, smiling, and trying to battle wits with the five year old, but knowing she was losing. “First,” she said holding up one finger. Emma and Sarah both barked a laugh at the sight. “You didn’t tell me we couldn’t talk about him anymore, which you said we wouldn’t if you didn’t like him.”

“I did say that,” Sarah admitted. She looked over at her daughter who had a gleam in her eye. Sarah was now curious. “If there’s a first, then there has to be a second.”

“Second,” she said, and gave a dramatic pause. “He gave me a note to give you,” she said quietly. Sarah reached for her daughter, but Molly scampered away laughing. Sarah looked at Emma.

“You’re in on this!” she accused, a smile covering her face. Emma held her hands up innocently, but her smile gave her away. Molly held a piece of paper up. Sarah shrugged, leaned back in her chair, and enjoyed her coffee.

“It has his phone number on it,” Molly said. Sarah sat there, not caring, fighting to keep the grin off of her face. 

“You should probably give that to her soon, Molly,” Emma said. Sarah shrugged.

“Whatever,” she said, trying to appear that she didn’t care. Emma watched her daughter as she spoke.

“Well, it could be kind of hard to explain to Mr. Chuck when he gets here in a few minutes.” Sarah shot up out her chair, nearly spilling her coffee.

“What!? He’s coming here!? Tonight!?” 

“Molly’s Wii isn’t working right, and we had his number, so…” Emma decided it was pointless talking, because Sarah had dashed through the house to her bedroom. Emma turned to Molly. “Did we make a mistake on this one?” Molly shook her head, grinning.

“Nope, Mom needs a friend,” and with that, she skipped into her mother’s room, laid the note on the desk, and skipped back to the room she shared with her grandmother. Emma walked into Sarah’s bedroom where she held the note. Sarah looked up.

“I’ve not been this nervous to open a note since Billy Tompkins gave me one in 4th grade. Mom, I used to be a CIA agent. I’m sweating, the last time I was sweating there was gunplay involved!”

“Calm down, Sweetie,” Emma said hugging her. She looked at her daughter. “It’s those eyes isn’t it?” Sarah nearly slumped.

“Ugh! And, the curls making the animal shapes, and the smile,” she turned to her mom. “Mom that smile…I am gushing. I don’t gush.” Emma laughed…not just laughed, but belly laughed, as if she had been told the greatest joke in the world. 

“I used to be upset that I never got to go through this with you in high school, but this…this has made it all worthwhile.” Sarah came over and sat down beside her.

“Mom,” she nearly whined. “He told me he had a lot of baggage. I told him I could be his baggage handler,” and with that she put her head in her hands, embarrassed. Emma laughed again.

“He’s good with kids,” Emma said. Sarah jerked her head up.

“You knew about him and Molly,” she said, not asked. Emma smiled and nodded. “You set me up this morning because of that.” Emma nodded. Sarah sighed. “I told him I was bringing Molly to school each morning to spend more time with her.” Emma put her arm around her daughter.

“You met him for what, five minutes?” Sarah nodded. “And, you’re that far gone?” Sarah nodded again. “Read the note, wear the white floral dress and the tan sweater, and calm down. He’s probably just as nervous as you are.” Sarah gave her a pointed look and started to chuckle. “Well, maybe he’s not,” and with that she left Sarah alone. Sarah picked open the note and read it.

Sarah,

I realized I never got your number this morning. You’ll find mine at the bottom. You’re right, I could use a friend, the problem is I’m not sure how to be a good one right now, but if you need to talk, about anything, feel free to call, text, or…I guess that’s all that you can do. I didn’t say it this morning, but as a kid who got left by his parents, what you’re doing for Molly can’t be put into words. It will mean more to her than you’ll ever know.

Chuck

Sarah smiled after she read the letter, picked up her phone, and added Chuck to her contacts. She then paused, and typed out a quick message. I hear I’m going to see you in a little while, looking forward to it, Sarah. She pressed send, nodded, and hurried to change clothes. Her phone went off, and she picked it up. I feel like you may have gotten bamboozled by those two…again…I can call your mom and tell her Clara’s being fussy and we can do it another night. Sarah smiled. Watching out for her, and they weren’t even a couple, this guy, was he for real… I may have gotten bamboozled…again…but I AM looking forward to it. Sarah smiled, and less than a minute later she heard a knock on the door. She came out of her room, and saw him in the doorway, Molly beaming up at him. He looked her way for confirmation that it was okay to come in. She smiled, and tilted her head to come in.

“Hey, Chuck,” she said. “Glad you could make it.” Chuck smiled at her.

“Thanks for having me.”

“Anytime,” she heard herself say. What am I doing? She started to say something else when there was another knock. Molly opened the door and there stood Carina and John. “Casey, Carina, why are you here?”

“I saw him and wondered if Grimes was with him,” Casey said. 

“I think they went out dancing tonight, Big Guy. You know Morgan is a little scared of you.” Casey grunted.

“Only a little?” he asked. Chuck laughed. 

“Terrified is the word I would use, but he’s trying to be cool in front of you,” Chuck said. Carina was all sorts of confused, and suddenly understanding dawned on Casey’s face.

“Does someone want to tell me how everyone knows each other?” Carina asked. John turned toward Carina.

“Not now, Carina,” John whispered. Carina was a little surprised. Chuck ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, John is Alex’s dad, who is dating Morgan, and he came by the offices one day, and that’s how we met,” Chuck began. “My niece, Clara goes to the same preschool as Sarah’s daughter, Molly, and I’m here to fix the Wii and have dinner.” Chuck paused for a second and saw the pain on John’s face. He turned to Sarah. “You know, John, my bad, Casey, is a really good guy. He had a talk with me that day.” Sarah turned to Casey.

“He was in a bad place, who wouldn’t be,” Casey said. Chuck looked around, realizing where he was, in his old apartment, where he and his sister had lived for years. Emotion started to get the best of him.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Chuck said to Sarah. “I told you I had a lot of baggage.” Sarah looked at Carina. Carina nodded toward him. Emma and Molly were in the kitchen watching, they had no idea what to do. Sarah stepped towards Chuck, and gently took his hand. He looked at her, tears in his eyes, his heart breaking. His eyes that looked into her soul that morning were clouded with pain that she hadn’t seen in a long time, and when she had they were in the mirror looking back at her.

“I told you I could be your baggage handler,” she said softly. “So, let’s have it.” Chuck barked a laugh, and it broke the tension in the room. “We’re all friends here.”

“I mean what I said that day, Bartowski,” Casey said. Sarah shook her head, when did this washed out NSA kill machine become the epitome of lady feeling? “She’d be proud of you. You didn’t quit, and you could have. Not only that, you’ve taken on the biggest responsibility in the world.” He paused and looked at Sarah. “Walker understands that.”

“It’s more than that, Casey,” Sarah said softly. “This used to be Chuck and his sister’s apartment.”

“Oh, hell,” Casey muttered. “Maybe-”

“No, it’s okay,” Chuck said. “I had a lot of great memories here, and Ellie would be proud of the family that’s here now. Besides I live in the house the two of them bought, it’s just there’s more memories here, you know.” Chuck felt someone hugging his leg and looked down and saw Molly. He ruffled her hair and smiled at him.

“When did you two meet, Casey?” Carina asked softly. Clara started fussing, and Chuck picked her up. 

“About three months ago,” Casey replied.

“They had only died a few weeks earlier,” Chuck said. “I wasn’t in the best place. Clara was only 8 months old, Morgan had to run the company for a while, while I tried to figure out how to be a guardian and grieve over the loss of the rest of my family. This gal,” who he blew a raspberry on her belly, making her giggle, “Probably saved my life, because I had to, as someone so eloquently put it, ‘Pull my head out of my ass,’ and raise her.”

“Casey, the charmer,” Sarah said. She held her hands out and Chuck passed Clara off to Sarah. As Sarah held her, she watched Molly to see if she was jealous. 

“I’m going to be Clara’s big sister,” Molly said to Casey and Carina. The two looked at Chuck and he shrugged.

“She decided to adopt her,” he said with a grin. “I think Molly knows more about family not being blood related than anyone.” Molly grinned up at him.

“I have an Uncle Casey and an Aunt Carina who aren’t blood related, and a mommy and a granny and a little sister who aren’t blood related.” She paused for a second, and then as she headed back to the kitchen threw in. “One day, I’ll have a daddy who isn’t blood related.”

“Sweetie, I have to meet someone, fall in love, all of that,” Sarah said patiently.

“Well, Mr. Chuck is right there, so get to it, and I really want a little brother,” she said as she walked out of the room. Emma nearly dropped the food, and the other four went quiet. Sarah couldn’t look at Chuck.

“Well then,” Chuck began. “I’m going to look at the Wii,” and with that he walked over to the TV. Carina held her hands out and took Clara. John tickled her stomach and she laughed. Carina gave Sarah a head nod toward Chuck and Sarah nodded. She walked over to him. “Sarah, I can show you how to fix this, but it’s going to be a lot of technobabble.” He looked at her, grinning. Sarah grinned back, with an eyebrow raised. “See this black cord plugged into the surge protector.” She nodded. “We call that the power cord.”

“Shouldn’t it be plugged into the machine?” she asked. Chuck’s jaw dropped, and she swatted him on the shoulder when she realized he was messing with her. “I really did get bamboozled again,” she said softly. “I’m glad.” Chuck looked up, surprised. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said shrugging. “Younger girls like me a lot,” he paused and thought about what he said. “That sounded so much better in my head.” Sarah laughed, knowing what he was trying to say.

“No, I meant, earlier. This place, it must be hard,” Sarah said. Chuck looked around, and shook his head.

“I mean, I’m okay, but sometimes…” he paused and collected himself. “The only family I have is an 11 month old child, who’s my sister, who raised me. Seriously, I have baggage.” Sarah took his hand again.

“Seriously, I can handle it.” She grinned. “Any old girlfriends?” Chuck dropped his head. 

“I’ve not had any real relationship in nearly 9 years. My girlfriend dumped me for Bryce Larkin, my roommate-”

“Bryce Larkin?” Sarah asked, her mouth opened. Chuck turned toward Sarah

“You know him?” Sarah couldn’t say anything. “You dated him?” Sarah nodded.

“It was a while ago,” she began. 

“I need to step outside a second, get some air,” Chuck said. Sarah nodded. He spoke very softly. “Will you come with me?” She looked up at him, and saw those eyes again that were so hurt. She nodded. Casey and Carina had Clara over in the kitchen with Emma and Molly.

“We’ll be right back,” Sarah said. Chuck walked over to the fountain and sat down. Sarah looked at the spot beside him and Chuck nodded.

“Sorry,” he began. “When she dumped me, I sat in that apartment for five years, working at the Buy-More, watching life go by, not living, just watching. Then Morgan and I made a game, and we turned life around. I thought, maybe, just maybe I was about to move on and get my personal life together. Ellie and Awesome got married. I threw my everything into the company, the game was coming along great, they had their baby, and just when I got to where the company was manageable, they die in that horrible accident, and I’m her guardian.”

“Father,” Sarah said softly. “You’re her father, Chuck. I get calling yourself Uncle Chuck so she won’t forget her parents, but you’re her father. I also understand not getting out there. I haven’t dated in over five years.” She chuckled. “Bryce actually dumped me because of Molly. What he didn’t know is I had kinda realized I didn’t really care for him, and I had started to already move on.”

“Casey was right, you really do get a lot of this,” he said looking at her. She smiled and nodded. Chuck looked down and then back at her, grinning. “I used to have a lot of important conversations with Ellie here,” he said softly.

“Have you really grieved over them?” she asked. Chuck shrugged, his eyes full of tears. She scooted closer and put her arm around him.

“Sarah, I know I’ve said it a few times, but I’m gonna say it one more time to give you the chance to get away.” Chuck looked at her, and she sat there smiling at him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “I have a lot of baggage.” She knew she shouldn’t, but she leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

“I got it,” she said. Chuck’s eyes had all the thanks she needed.

“I could really use a friend,” he said softly.

“I’ve got it,” she said. “What’s the rest of your baggage?” He looked at her confused. “That’s it?” she asked, honestly shocked. She looked out at the apartment, grinning.

“Isn’t that enough?”

“I’m going to tell you something that you can’t tell anyone else. I only tell my friends, okay?” Chuck nodded. “I used to be in the CIA.” Chuck shook his head chuckling, and then he realized she was telling the truth. It struck him. Here he was, with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, who had a heart of gold, and she was a former CIA agent. “Wetwork,” she said softly. Chuck’s eyes got wide. He took his thumb and slid it across his throat as a question. She nodded. “It gets worse, my dad was, is, a con artist.” Chuck nodded, slowly. 

“Okay, maybe I don’t have the baggage I thought.” Sarah laughed. No matter how bad things were with him, he seemed to make her laugh. She liked that…a lot.

“Chuck, your past doesn’t define you, your past is your past. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Didn’t I already get my second chance?” She turned, looked at him, and leaned in very close.

“Maybe it’s a very long second chance, or maybe it’s a third chance,” she said very softly, her lips inches from his. He swallowed. “Whatever it is, maybe you should just take it.”

“If only I had a friend who could help me out,” Chuck said just as softly. Sarah nodded.

“I got you.”

“Are you two kissing yet?” Molly yelled from the door.

“Well, if we were we’re not now,” Sarah yelled back. Molly squeed and ran back inside. Sarah laid her head on Chuck’s shoulder. “Perhaps we should go eat dinner.”

“Casey and Carina staying?”

“Do you mind?” Chuck grinned.

“The more the merrier,” Chuck replied. “Besides they’re your friends, excuse me family, and since I don’t have any…”

“Uh, go find your own friends,” she said, giving him a playfull shove.

“Okay,” he said moping. Sarah laughed, and pushed him inside.

“We were about to leave,” Carina said as they entered. Sarah shook her head.

“Stay, everything’s fine, it’s just a little emotionally overwhelming for Chuck, and the fact someone keeps bamboozling him,” Sarah said, looking at Molly. Chuck walked over and picked Molly up.

“You do know if you want me to come over, all you have to do is ask?” Chuck said. Molly giggled.

“I was worried Mommy might say no,” Molly replied.

“She might, and sometimes I might, but not because I don’t want to see you, but because I can’t because of Clara, or I have to work, or…” Chuck trailed off.

“You have a hot date?” Carina offered. Chuck turned to her, laughing.

“On that one, it’s probably a no.” Carina looked over at Sarah, who was fighting a grin.

“Maybe you can come over and have a hot date.” Chuck’s eyes got wide.

“You’re getting as bad as this one,” he said, and raspberried her cheek. Molly squealed. Chuck sat her down and they all sat down and started eating. 

“Sarah, did you ever find a computer expert?” Chuck asked.

“Nope, still looking for a geek,” Casey answered. 

“Nerds,” Chuck corrected. Casey looked up at him. “We, prefer the term, nerd.” Sarah laughed. “What happens if you don’t find one?” The three members of Burton Industries looked at each other and shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be ideal,” Sarah started.

“We could go under,” Carina corrected. Sarah tried to shush her. “Look blondie if your friend who is a boy can ask the question we can answer it.” Sarah gave her a look, and then one to Chuck as if to say, ‘sorry.’ Chuck grinned at her. Carina looked at him seriously. “Everything these days is cyber security, and we don’t have anyone like we need. The problem is the kind we need, costs way too much. If we were to find a former hacker we could leverage them into a better deal on our terms.”

“That sounds like blackmail,” Chuck said. Casey shrugged.

“We’re keeping someone out of jail who deserves to go there, like that Piranha guy.” Chuck nearly choked on his food. 

“Who?” he asked, his voice going a bit high.

“Piranha,” Sarah answered. “He’s a world class hacker.”

“I’ve heard of him,” Chuck said cautiously. Everyone turned toward him. “I’m a computer guy, I hear stuff. I hear he’s a good dude, retired.”

“Not for long,” Casey said chuckling. Sarah noticed Chuck being uncomfortable. 

“Chuck, he broke the law, we need help fixing things that other hackers are doing. We’re keeping him out of jail,” she explained, hoping she wasn’t frightening him off. In the past she would keep things like this to herself, but by being open she had learned she was much happier. 

“What if I worked for you?” Chuck asked softly. Sarah put her fork down, smiling.

“Is that what this is about?” Sarah looked at her two teammates and then back to Chuck. “We have plenty of time to find this guy. It’s not like we’re going to shut down tomorrow.”

“But you will, right?” Chuck asked. “If you don’t find him, you’ll close down.” Sarah shrugged.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “Don’t worry about it, we’re really good at what we do.”

“We’ll find him Bartowski,” Casey said, tearing the meat off of his fork and chewing. “There’s nowhere he can hide.”

“That’s very comforting,” Chuck said, feeling queasy. The conversation turned to other topics, but Chuck kept very quiet. After the meal, it was time for Molly to go to bed. Chuck started to pack up his things. Sarah walked up close to him.

“Can you stay awhile?” Chuck turned toward her and gave her a smile.

“I would love to, but it’s been a lot tonight, for the both of us,” he said, opening and arm and giving her a hug. He pulled away. “I didn’t realize how much this place meant to me.”

“I hope it’s not a problem,” she said worried. Chuck gave her his biggest smile. What just happened to my knees? 

“Are you kidding me, this is great,” he said. “As long as I can bring Clara by to tell her the great things that happened here to her mom and dad…”

“Anytime,” Sarah said. “You too. You’re welcomed anytime.”

“Might want to keep window locked,” Chuck said leaning forward and whispering in her ear. “I used to call it the Morgan door, back in the day.”

“It’s now the Carina door,” Sarah said with her own wry smile. “See you tomorrow?” Chuck had a confused look on his face.

“I thought the dinner and games was tonight…Sorry, you meant in the morning at preschool, my bad,” Chuck said with a grin. I can’t believe I’m about to do this.

“Why not both?” she asked. Chuck nodded slowly.

“Okay, I guess I owe Molly some games anyway.”

“And if you want to stay later your welcome to,” Sarah said. What am I doing!?! 

“Careful Agent Walker, I just might,” Chuck said, and headed out the door. He got to the fountain, turned, waved goodnight, and headed to his car. He got there, blew out a breath and muttered to himself. “Don’t. Freak. Out.”


	3. Lady Feelings

Chuck moved around his house, quickly, with purpose, but also full of song. He sang Good Morning, Good Day from She Loves Me to Clara, watching the close to one-year old smile at him. Last night had been a little rough with teething, but the bigger problem was that Sarah…his friend, with possibilities of more(?) was looking for Piranha. He needed to talk to her this morning. He wanted to talk to her this morning, but what would she say to him. He had the chance last night, at the fountain, to tell the truth, and he didn’t. She had told him every dirty secret about herself, and he didn’t. It wasn’t that he was trying to keep it a secret, it was just part of another life that he really didn’t admit existed anymore.

He had never stolen any real money, moving a penny from one account to another isn’t really stealing, but Casey, boy Casey would think it was. If they found out…they couldn’t, but somehow he had to tell Sarah. He loaded Clara in her carseat as he thought about his next move, and kind of went on autopilot as all parents do with little sleep as he drove to preschool. As he pulled in, he noticed Emma driving Molly this morning, not Sarah. Part of him was happy, part of him was not…not at all. 

Chuck closed his eyes for a second. It was time for him to be serious. What did a beautiful, caring, smart, funny, former CIA agent with a heart of gold want with him? The answer was obvious, nothing. Absolutely nothing. He needed to tell Sarah the truth for the sake of Clara. She would find another way, because he had to keep Clara safe. But how does she keep Molly safe? That thought ate at his brain. A hand hit the window, and Chuck jumped, screamed, hit the horn, scaring Molly who was outside, made Clara cry, and all the other children around cry as well. All the parents were giving Chuck a dirty look. Molly had got over her fright, and was pointing and laughing at Chuck. Chuck wanted to be upset, but Molly refused to let him be with her laughter. He opened the car door, and made monster hands at her. 

“If I didn’t have to get Clara, you would so get it,” he said in his best monster voice. Molly laughed at him.

“Molly,” Emma scolded. “You can’t scare him like that.”

“He was napping and I was waking him up so he wouldn’t be late,” Molly answered. Chuck looked at the little girl, who smiled back at him.

“Well, I am awake,” Chuck admitted. Emma laughed as the four headed in. “Is Sarah okay?”

“Yes, she told me to apologize and she’d call you later,” Emma said grinning. “She had a good time last night.” She paused as if deciding to tell him, and then made up her mind. “I think she wished you had stayed later.”

“Clara was teething,” Chuck explained. 

“Oh, dear. Did you get any sleep?” Chuck moved his hand back and forth to say a little. “Do we need to cancel tonight?”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Chuck said. “The first night is usually the worst. Will Sarah be able to make it?”

“She should, although I don’t know. All I know is something about a virus called Jeffery.” Chuck stopped short.

“Are you sure it’s not Jeffster?” Emma snapped her fingers.

“That’s it!” 

“Who’s going to work on it?” Chuck asked, remembering how this monster was created by Jeff and Lester who decided to take all viruses they could find and combine them together. It never should have worked, but it was Jeffster, so when something wasn’t supposed to work it did. Emma shrugged.

“I guess her regular IT guy, not that he appears to be that good,” she said, trying not to let the grin grow on her face. “I suppose fixing a computer would be a step down for a video game creator.” Chuck couldn’t help but grin at Emma.

“You have no shame, do you?”

“Nope, you two get along great, just like Molly and I thought you would.”

“When is Clara’s birthday?” Molly asked.

“It’s next Friday,” Chuck replied. “She’ll be one.”

“Good,” Molly said.

“Do you want to get her a present, Honey?” Emma asked. Molly looked perturbed at the question.

“Granny, she’s my sister, I have to throw her a birthday party,” she said as she reached up to carry Clara. Chuck looked at Emma, who shrugged. Molly begin to give Chuck the stinkeye. Chuck gave Clara to Molly, who gently carried her to the baby room. Mrs. Wood smiled at the beginnings of the blended family.

“I have no chance against her, do I?” Chuck asked.

“Sarah asked me the same thing this morning,” Emma said as she looked at Chuck. “She likes you, a lot, and I think she wants you to be her father.” Chuck looked at Emma and gulped.

}o{

Chuck sat in his office, the lights off, his eyes closed, listening to Here I go Again by Whitesnake on repeat. Morgan came down the hall, heard the music, prayed for the best, yet feared the worst, stuck his head in, and groaned.

“No, Chuck, no, no, no,” he said protesting.

“Buddy,” Chuck began.

“It’s not Clara’s birthday, it’s not Devon’s or Ellie’s. It’s not their anniversary, so what is it? What have I forgot that we need to get you through, because you CANNOT do this. You promised!”

“Buddy,” Chuck began again.

“I can hold down the fort, I can keep the games going, but, Chuck, you cannot sink and spiral like this!”

“Buddy, I met someone,” Chuck said softly. Morgan stood up straight. A smile came across his face.

“That’s great! No, really, Chuck, that’s fantastic! What’s her name?”

“Sarah Walker.”

“You know, that’s funny, the lady Alex works for name is Sarah Walker, and dude, no offense to your woman, do you know who she looks like?”

“Vicky Vale,” Chuck replied, knowing they were firmly on the Morgan train, next stop Insanityville.

“That’s right! How did you know?” Chuck looked at him from between his hands. Morgan’s eyes got wide. “DUDE! You are dating Vicky Vale.”

“Dating is strong,” Chuck began.

“No, this is good. This is really good!” Chuck had to get control of this, and soon.

“Buddy, do you really know what Casey does or used to do?”

“Oh, yeah. He used to work for the NSA, and killed a lot of people, but you can’t tell anyone.” Chuck looked at him, not for sure if he was impressed with his friend or certain he was crazy. “He told me in specific, graphic details of many of his kills. I didn’t kiss Alex for a week.”

“If Casey said he could hunt someone down, do you believe him?”

“Absolutely, whoever John Casey decides to find, is as good as found.” Chuck groaned and banged his head against the desk. “Who are they looking for, Chuck? I figured that part out, I’m getting better at this.”

“Piranha,” Chuck answered, his forehead slowly bouncing off the desk. 

“Huh, funny, it sounded like you said Piranha,” Morgan said, looking a little concerned.

“I did.” Morgan was quiet for several seconds.

“Should I go empty out petty cash so you and Clara can run?”

“There’s only $38 in there.”

“I used it to get pizza the other day,” Morgan answered. “Why do they want Piranha?”

“They need a computer expert for their company.”

“I’ve got $47 in quarters at my apartment.”

“I can’t take Clara on the run for the rest of my life. Certainly not with just $85.” 

“Maybe you should break up with her.”

“Would that really make a difference?”

“No.”

“Plus, she’s got this daughter, Molly. She’s great Morgan, I don’t want to hurt her, and I don’t want to hurt Sarah. Her heart…it’s so big and there’s so much love there. I think I’m the first guy she’s trusted in a long time, and I can’t hurt her. I can’t let her down.” Chuck gave a big bump to his head on the last one. “Plus, they’ve been infected by Jeffster.”

“They’re going to need a topical cream for that. Antibiotics aren’t enough.”

“The computer virus, Morgan.”

“Oh, that’s better. Who have they got working on it?”

“Their IT guy.”

“SKIP?” Chuck raised his head.

“From Buy More?” Morgan nodded. Chuck banged his head on the table one more time. “Chuck, your lady, she is in distress. You know what you have to do.” Chuck sighed. Morgan was right. Chuck stood up, Morgan got his coat, and slipped it on his arms without a word. As Chuck turned, Morgan grabbed his arms, and looked him right in the eye. “Remember, when everything’s down, remember.”

“Don’t Stop Believin’?” Morgan clapped his hands on Chuck’s arms.

“Go get her, Buddy.” Chuck took a deep breath and left the safety of Intersect Games. He found his way to Burton Industries, which was only a couple of blocks away. He parked his car, walked inside, and found Alex yelling at the computer.

“That only works with Morgan,” Chuck said to Alex. Alex looked up, saw Chuck, and ran around the desk to hug him.

“Tell me you’re here to fix our problems!”

“I thought you had a boyfriend, Alex,” Sarah’s voice came from the hallway. Alex smiled and saw her boss, and friend leaning against the doorframe, smiling at Chuck. “Chuck, miss me?” Chuck’s worries went away and he gave her his million watt smile. 

“Yeah,” he said honestly. Oh, crap there goes my knees again! I’ve had guys give me these lines before, how did they never affect me? Maybe because he’s telling the truth? “But, as much as it is a joy to see you, I thought I might help you out.”

“How’s that?”

“I hear you’re using Skip as your IT guy.” Sarah nodded. Chuck sighed. “I can fix this in ten minutes.” Sarah stood up straight, smiling.

“You don’t have to impress me, Chuck. Skip says it will take hours.”

“I’m not trying to impress you, if I had I would have told you five minutes,” he said confidently. And, there goes my knees again, and my belly, this guy is going to be the death of me, and I haven’t even properly kissed him yet! 

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to settle this,” Sarah said with a challenging look in her smile. “If you take 5 minutes or less, you win and you get to choose what the loser has to do, if it takes 5 minutes 1 second or more, I get to choose what the loser does.” Sarah stuck out her hand. Chuck nodded and shook. He started to remove his hand, when he realized he couldn’t. Sarah was staring at him, with the same challenging look. “Alex,” she said, still looking directly at him. “Would you mind baby-sitting Clara when Chuck loses so I can take him out on a date.”

“Sarah, if you wanted to ask me out, all you had to do is ask,” Chuck said. He thought he saw Sarah swallow.

“I’d be glad to, Sarah,” Alex said grinning.

“If I ask you out, you might do something silly like say no, this way, I know what I’m getting.”

“I don’t think you like to lose, Sarah.”

“Think?” she asked, and released his hand. Chuck, never releasing her gaze, cracked his knuckles, rolled his neck, and nodded toward her.

“Shall we?” he asked. Sarah led him, with Alex following close behind. Casey and Carina saw what was going on and followed them into the server room. Chuck saw Skip trying to stop the virus, but he was going about it all wrong. Skip looked up, saw Chuck, and jumped up out of the chair. “Thanks, Buddy.” Chuck sat down, and began to look over the code. Sarah came over with her phone and put it on stopwatch mode. She put 5 minutes on the clock.

“It’s not too late to back out,” she said, smirking. Chuck looked at her, and winked.

“You don’t want to know what you have to do when I win?”

“You can tell me if you want because there is no way it ever happens.” Chuck nodded. “3. 2. 1.” And with that, Chuck’s fingers started flying across the keyboard. Gone was the man who last night was down on himself, gone was the self-deprecating humor, gone was the man who had lost all his family. In front of her, with his fingers flying was the man who believed in himself, and heaven help her it was so sexy. Sarah swallowed, and had to look away. The timer clicked down and two minutes had passed. “Oh look, I’m gonna fix that patch in your security while I’m in here.” Skip tried to watch, but just couldn’t keep up. The time passed by, and Sarah had no idea how close he was.

“Forty-five seconds is all I’ll need,” he said. The time had 50 seconds on it. The time went down and Chuck appeared very confident. He snuck a glance at Sarah, and winked at her. She shook her head, smiling. She could get used to this Chuck. “Where are you,” he said, scouring for a batch of code.

“Ten seconds, Chuck,” she said, leaning right against his ear, her breath making him shiver. 

“Found it,” he said, with four seconds to spare. He held his finger above the enter key and they both watched as the counter went to zero, and a -1 appeared on the screen. Chuck hit enter, looking her directly in the eye. Carina checked one of the nearby computers, it worked perfectly. “Guess you win, Sarah,” Chuck said. The look on Sarah’s face was indescribable. 

“Why did you do that?” she asked softly.

“Because losing really didn’t sound like losing,” he said. “Six tonight?” he asked. She nodded. He got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, nodded at Casey, gave Carina and Alex a quick hug, fist bumped Skip, and left.

“Why are we not using him for our computer guy, Walker?” Carina asked.

“I offered, and he’s not comfortable now that he has Clara,” Sarah answered, but part of her wondered.

“You and Molly are safe,” Carina countered.

“Walker’s a trained agent,” Casey replied. “If someone comes after Bartowski, there’s nothing he can do.”

“No one would ever know it was him,” Skip said. Everyone turned toward him, they sometimes forgot Skip worked there. “It’s almost like he’s a hacker, he’s so good.” 

“So he’s safe,” Carina said. Sarah shook her head. Carina grinned. “You could always move in with him and give 24 hour protection.” Sarah gave her a level look, but a grin fought her face, and won.

“What do you me almost like he’s a hacker,” Casey said. Skip shrugged.

“Just sometimes, when no one is paying attention to what he is doing, he can do things I’ve never even heard of, but when he realizes someone is watching, he just real good.”

“Thanks, Skip, you can go,” Casey said.

“But, this is my area,” Skip replied. Casey stared at him.

“Take the day off.”

“But, Sarah is my boss not you.”

“Skip, take the day off,” Sarah said. She didn’t like where this was going. Skip left, and Sarah turned toward Casey. “Be very careful what you’re about to say.” Casey shook his head.

“He probably knows Piranha or someone like him, and I think I scared Chuck last night,” Casey said. Sarah nodded. “Look, a lot of those geeks,” Sarah gave him a glare. “Nerds?” She nodded. “Wow, she’s already whipped,” he muttered. Sarah glared again. Casey ignored it and went on. “Are good on a computer. I’m not saying he knows a big name hacker, but with me going off last night like I was, what if he does? Maybe he could do what we need, but he’s got to be scared half to death after my rant.” Carina felt his forehead to see if he had malaria or if he was delirious. Casey swatted at her hand.

“Sarah, you should probably talk to him,” Carina said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Oh get off it. You brought us in, changed us, heart-warmed us, and now we have lady feelings. Before I used to just be out for fun, but now I want something as well…maybe someone to give me lady feelings and lady feelings,” Carina said with a wink. Sarah’s mouth dropped, and John grunted and grinned at Carina. Carina turned toward him.

“Johnny you promised you’d never grunt at me that way again.”

“And you promised you’d destroy that photo.” Sarah stuck her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes.

“NAHNAHNAHNAHNAH,” she started chanting. “I need brain bleach! I need it now!” Carina came over and hugged her.

“Go get lunch and go talk to him.”

“Sarah, he was in a real bad place a while back,” John said quietly. “He might have been serious last night, that little girl may have saved his life.” Sarah nodded and walked off.

“I still need brain bleach,” she yelled as she walked out the door. Carina turned toward John, and he sighed. 

“I think I messed up,” he said. Carina grinned at him.

“Who are you and what have you done with John Casey?” Carina asked. Casey grunted, but his heart wasn’t in it. “Casey, are you implying-”

“I’m not implying he’s Piranha, but he’s probably a hacker. Look at the way he clammed up and left last night.” Carina nodded.

“He was worried what would happen if we didn’t find a computer expert,” Carina said. “What do we do if he is Piranha?” 

“I don’t think it matters if he is or isn’t. It’s obvious Bartowski is a good man that will do what has to be done for his family, and he all but volunteered last night. Whatever pranks he pulled in the past, are in the past, and we all deserve second chances,” Casey said. “He and Walker deserve happiness.”

“You know, we could make sure they figure this thing out,” Carina offered.

“You know my boyfriend is Chuck’s best friend, Dad,” Alex said from the doorway they never heard open. John nodded and looked at Carina, who grinned. “Let’s go have lunch and talk this out,” she said, heading down the hallway.

“You know, Johnny,” Carina said softly. “I still have those cuffs, and you always were good at giving me lady feelings.” Casey grunted.

}o{

Sarah had heard for years about this deli in town that was supposed to be one of the absolute best, so she told Alex where she was headed, and took off. She wanted to stretch her legs, so she walked down to the Buy More Plaza…or was it the Large Mart Plaza…she could never be sure. In the past few years an Orange Orange and Weinerlicious had gone out of business there. If Sarah hadn’t known better she’d have thought both would have been a CIA cover. She saw the sign she was looking for and entered. As she scanned the list of sandwiches, she noticed one that caught her eye and made her smile. It was after the lunch rush, and the store was nearly empty. A woman, about her age, short, and a brunette watched her. She looked up in the direction Sarah was looking and grinned.

“It’s one of our best sellers,” she said.

“The Chuck, huh? That’s an interesting name for a sandwich,” Sarah said.

“It’s named after an interesting guy,” the sandwich maker replied. “Chuck Bartowski is one interesting man.” Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“Tall, lanky, raising his niece-”

“His hair makes interesting animal shapes?” the sandwich maker cut in. “Hi,” she said extending her hand. “My name is Lou, let me make you a sandwich and you and I have a little talk.” Sarah raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

“Sarah,” she replied. Sarah went and sat down, and Lou joined her a few minutes later. 

“So you know, Alex and Morgan both called me today to tell me about you. We’re all Chuck’s friends. Alex called me to give me a heads-up after you said you were walking over here to have lunch today.”

“So is this where you sit me down and tell me if I hurt him, you’ll hurt me?”

“No, Alex assured me that’s not your style, what I have been voted to do though, is the person to tell you what you’re getting into. Chuck will eventually, but he has to mope, and doubt himself for a while before he can open up.” Sarah looked relieved.

“So he’s doubts himself that much around everybody?” Lou rolled her eyes, and Sarah laughed. 

“Look, Jill did a number on him and then when his best friend was sleeping with her behind his back…well, things couldn’t get much worse, or so we thought,” Lou began. Sarah had a look on her face that said, “wellllll” “What?” Lou asked.

“The last guy I dated was Bryce Larkin, but that was over 5 years ago.” Lou’s mouth dropped.

“Really?”

“My job…”

“You’re former CIA,” she said. Sarah was not happy that she knew.

“Does everyone know?”

“Morgan does, so yes,” Lou replied, grinning. “Casey tried to scare him about Alex and told him he was NSA, so Morgan assumed you and Carina were as well.” Sarah dropped her head. “Don’t worry, Morgan doesn’t say anything out of his circle of trust…I don’t think.” Sarah shook her head and chuckled. 

“Sometimes, back then, there was no one to trust, no one to understand what you went through.” Sarah looked away, it had made so much sense back then, now, it just seemed shallow, which she now realized that’s what it was. 

“A port in the storm, as they say?” Lou asked. Sarah nodded.

“He’s the last guy I’ve even been on a date with, and that was five years ago,” Sarah said. Lou’s mouth dropped. “Seriously, raising a child and running a company; Time. Con. Suming.” Lou laughed. “Anyway.”

“Back to Chuck, I tried five years ago to date the guy, but he had no confidence. I name a sandwich after him, Sarah, and he still never asked me out. Sarah, if you want a relationship with his guy, you’re going to have to do a lot of the work. He’s broken, and then he was nearly whole, and then he lost his rock, Ellie. Sarah, I think he has survivor’s guilt. I’m no psychologist, but I think he believes he should have been the one to die.”

“Maybe he needs to see one,” Sarah offered. Lou snorted. 

“We tried that, he refused to go back, said the doctor reminded him too much of the professor from Back to the Future,” Lou said, shaking her head. She looked at Sarah right in the eye.

“He needs a friend, someone who will love him for who he is, and see what’s inside,” she paused and grinned at her. “And, from what I’ve been told, you have passed most of the qualifications.” Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“Most?” Sarah asked. Lou smiled.

“Morgan hasn’t signed off on you yet,” she replied. “Morgan considers himself Chuck’s heterosexual life partner, and has final say.”

“He does, does he?” Sarah smiled. “Maybe I need to meet Morgan.” Lou smiled. 

“I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation,” Lou said. She turned serious. “He thinks everyone has abandoned him, and is certain he will never have happiness. I want him to be happy, but you have to know this is going to take some time.” Sarah nodded. 

“Think I’ll head over and see a couple of nerds,” Sarah said smiling. Lou smiled, reached out, and shook her hand. 

“Good luck, Sarah,” I’m pulling for you.


	4. Save You Now

Sarah entered the small building of Intersect Games, and was greeted by the receptionist.

“Hello,” the redheaded receptionist said in a thick New Jersey accent. “How can I help you today?”

“Is Morgan available?” Sarah asked.

“May I ask who’s asking?”

“Sarah Walker, his girlfriend’s boss,” she replied. The lady nodded, picked up the phone, and punched a few numbers.

“Morgan, a Sarah Walker is here to see-” she held the phone away from her ear. 

“What was that?” Sarah asked, having heard the sound. Suddenly the door opened, and an out of breath Morgan was standing there, trying to appear professional.

“Daphne,” Morgan said, trying to get his breath. “Anytime Mrs. Walker shows up, you let her just come right on back.” Sarah smiled at him and entered down the hallway. 

“Interesting choice to be the receptionist,” Sarah said.

“We got her through a work release program,” Morgan explained. Sarah looked surprised. “We were having a cash flow problem early on. We didn’t have any cash to flow. So, if we let her work here, her salary was paid by the state. You should always make sure you have your valuables after you talk to her though,” he said. Sarah looked at him. “She was in jail for conning people as a wedding planner.

“What makes you think she’s a pickpocket?” Sarah asked.

“Are there many in the con game that can’t pick someone’s pocket?” Morgan asked. Sarah had to admit he was probably right. They came to his office and he offered her a chair. She sat, and he sat across from her at his desk. A large smile covered his face, and he steepled his fingers together in front of him, bouncing them together. 

“I’m so very glad you came here today to win my approval,” he said. Sarah gave him a curious look.

“Who says I’m not here to make sure you have my approval,” she countered. Morgan’s face fell, and Sarah couldn’t help herself and grinned. Morgan laughed.

“Okay, I deserved that,” he said. “I’ve watched over him for several years, and I’m very protective of him. Probably overprotective.” He held up a pad and a list of questions he had made a copy of. “I’m made a questionnaire to make sure he has the right person. I just don’t want to see him hurt.” Sarah watched Morgan during his admission. She thought he was genuine. A little strange, but genuine. 

“Okay,” she said bouncing a shoulder and grinning. “Hit me.” Morgan’s eyebrows raised in surprised. He quickly pulled out a pencil, licked the end, and prepared.

“If you’re on a deserted island what type of sandwich would you bring?” Sarah blinked once, not sure she had heard him right. Morgan noticed the look on her face.

“Okay, okay, maybe a little much for the first question, toss up, which is better Star Wars or Star Trek?” Sarah had no idea.

“Who says either should be better than the other, they both have their own redeeming qualities.” Morgan nodded.

“Nice, I like it,” he said, making notes. “Okay, marathon video game session with boyfriend’s best friend; feelings?” Sarah leaned in close.

“Probably the same that said best friend’s girlfriend feels, and that if we felt like we were being ignored, we might go do something we enjoy, like getting dressed up, drinking, and dancing. All. Night. Long.” Morgan dropped his pencil on the desk and gulped. Sarah sat back. “Let’s skip to the big ones, I’m ready.” Morgan nodded and found one. He looked up, and locked his gaze on Sarah.

“Bad things I should know,” Morgan said, pencil ready.

“Did CIA wetwork,” she began, Morgan looked up over the paper he was writing on, his eyes huge. He drew his thumb across his throat. Sarah nodded, and Morgan gulped. Sarah smiled to herself and continued. “Father was a con man-”

“Two things, first, no offence meant by the pickpocket remark earlier.” Sarah nodded it was fine. “Second, you know I said bad things, right, not cool, impressive, things.” Sarah smiled. She shouldn’t be surprised with this reaction, but that meant he’d probably have the same negative reaction about some things.

“I dated Bryce Larkin, in fact, he is the last guy I dated since I started raising Molly.” Morgan did not looked pleased, but then his eyes narrowed.

“Are you saying he broke up with you because you raised a baby?” Sarah thought for a second.

“He thought he did, what he didn’t know was I was over him already,” Sarah replied. Morgan nodded.

“I’m not gonna lie, the Bryce thing hurts you, I have been known to keep things from Chuck that have to do with Bryce,” he said, making notes.

“Like what?” Sarah asked, honestly intrigued. Morgan thought for a second, and then head nodded like, ‘why not’.

“Five years ago, Bryce emailed Chuck on his birthday, and I deleted the email. It was something stupid about Zork anyway,” Morgan replied. Sarah looked a little confused. “It was a text based Role Playing Game, or-”

“RPG,” Sarah finished. Morgan’s eyes lit up and he made notes. “Of course sometimes that does mean Rocket Propelled Grenade.” Morgan was writing quickly, and his eyes were lit up like it was Christmas and he was a kid. “You were saying about the email?”

“Right, I deleted it, and the next day his computer was stolen. We got another sent to us a few days later, must have been some strange replacement plan. Listen, I have only one more question on here that matters.” Sarah looked at him, ready. “Why him? He’s no one.” Sarah gave him a look.

“He’s your friend,” she said, sitting up straight in the chair, starting to get upset. Morgan shrugged.

“Let’s be honest, he got kicked out of Stanford, it took every trick in the book to get him to finish up, he worked at the Buy More foreeevvveer, it took me, ME, Mr. allergic to work, to get him to work on our game, and we’ve only gotten one actually out, the other goes gold next week, and he’s a single dad raising a baby that’s not even his. Loooooser.” Sarah slammed her hand on the desk, making Morgan jump back.

“That is the kindest, most giving man I have ever met! He has put his life on hold for his niece! He took the time to help a child he didn’t even know to get over one of the worst days of her life, when I, her MOTHER, didn’t even know how upset she was. How dare you speak of him like that! I thought you were his…friend….” Sarah noticed Morgan was smiling, glowing, and bouncing. He ran around the desk and hugged her. She knew over 100 ways to kill him, and he knew it. He had done it all to find out exactly how she felt about him. He let her go, and she was watching him, fighting a grin, afraid he might do it again.

“I’m going to need you to sign a few waivers-”

“You do know I know over 100 ways to kill you?” she asked. Morgan tossed all the papers over his shoulder.

“Paperwork is very overrated, plus there’s the possibilities of unseen paper cuts,” Morgan said. Sarah stood, bent, and kissed him on the cheek. Morgan’s eyes got wide and he touched where she had kissed him and looked at her.

“I wish I had someone who cared about me as much as you do him.”

“I think you do,” Morgan answered. Sarah smiled and started out the door. “He’s probably asleep in his office. Clara was teething last night.” Sarah turned and looked at him. “He wouldn’t let anyone help. Alex and I offered to watch her so he could sleep, but he refused. He’s been burning both ends of the candle trying to get the code right and the bugs out so the game can be certified. He thinks he’s done with it. Last night was supposed to be his sleep night, but Clara…” Sarah nodded.

“I’ll take care of it.”

“I completely believe you. Take care of him, Sarah. He’s a good guy.”

“Morgan, he’s a great guy,” she said smiling, “And, so are you,” and with that, she walked down the hall to Chuck’s office. As she walked, her phone went off, she looked down, reread the message twice, and rolled her eyes. She walked into the dark office and saw Chuck, stuffed on a couch that was too short for him. She bent down in front of him, and for the first time since she met him, he seemed completely at peace. 

How can this guy affect me this much, this quickly? She couldn’t help herself and ran her fingers through his hair. There’s been no one to share my life with, so why him? She looked at him and smiled. Why not? And with that, she made a decision. She said she could be his baggage handler, and tonight she was going to be that. She pulled her phone out, and shot off another quick text. 

“Morgan,” she said softly, never having moved.

“Yep,” he replied from the hall, where she knew he was listening.

“Do you need him for the game for the rest of the day?”

“Nope.”

“He’s going home, for the day, he needs to sleep, but I need him to get his daughter. She’s having teething problems.”

“If anything comes up, I’ll call him.”

“Morgan, call me if anything comes up,” she said. “I know you got my number off his phone.”

“Am I in trouble?” he asked, his voice quaking.

“Are you going to use it wisely?”

“Yes,” he squeaked. Sarah smiled.

“Then no.” She ran her fingers through Chuck’s curls again. He shifted and she saw him smile. “Chuck,” she said softly. “Time to get up.” His eyes opened, and he got the biggest grin on his face.

“Oh, it’s a good dream,” Chuck said. “You’re so pretty.” 

“How do you know it’s a dream, Chuck?” she asked.

“Because you’re in my office, and you don’t know where I work,” he answered, with a sleepy grin on his face. “Seriously, the pictures your mom showed me didn’t do you justice, you’re so pretty.” Sarah leaned in close. Chuck’s grin got bigger.

“Chuck, I’m former CIA, how hard do you think it would be for me to find out where you work and get in here.”

“She’s got you there, buddy,” Morgan yelled from the hall. The grin on Chuck’s face fell off. 

“I wouldn’t dream Morgan’s here,” he said with a panic on his face. Sarah still close, grinned.

“I certainly hope not Mr. Bartowski.”

“Uh-oh, I’m in trouble. No one uses Mr. Bartowski unless I’m in trouble or they’re my teacher.”

“Maybe I’ve decided to teach you how to be happy, Chuck,” she said, unable to help herself. Chuck’s brain may have short-circuited with that one. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I need your keys, we need to go get your daughter.” Chuck came out of his stupor quickly. “She’s fine, teething, and causing a small ruckus. My daughter is causing a huge ruckus because of said small ruckus.”

“Do we have a problem with those two?” Chuck asked. Sarah began to stand and offer him a hand to get up off the couch.

“I have it on good authority that some people believe helping others is what makes them tick,” she said, smiling at him. “So we’d have to be a hypocrite to say anything. Besides, how much of a problem could a five year old really be?” Chuck’s face had a look of horror.

“You don’t watch movies, do you?” Sarah kind of shrugged, confused. “You NEVER say something like that. It’s like saying, one last mission and then someone dies. It’s like saying what could go wrong and then you’re shocked when the water pipe breaks in the bathroom and ruins your floor and you have to move out of your house for a minimum of three weeks.”

“What. Could. Go. Wrong.” She said. Chuck nearly fell off the couch in horror. He covered his head, waiting for the roof to fall on him.

“Protect yourself, Sarah!” he shouted. She rolled her eyes, grabbed him, and drug him out of the room.

}o{

“I still don’t understand why we’re in my car,” Chuck said.

“Because we need your daughter’s car seat, and yours is bigger,” Sarah replied.

“Why am I not driving?”

“You’re tired.”

“If, I was completely awake?”

“I’m a trained CIA agent.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m more qualified to get us all home safer.”

“I think you’re just a bit of a control freak,” he said, grinning. Sarah shut the car off and turned toward him, a slight grin on her face.

“Would that be so terrible?” she asked softly. Chuck’s brain seized.

“That’s really not fair,” he wheezed. She arched an eyebrow, the grin growing.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked innocently.

“You know what, I’ve not slept much, and I think I misunderstood what you said,” he said, getting out of the car. Sarah did as well, and as they both got to the front, she placed her hand on his arm.

“Maybe you didn’t,” she said, as she smiled and headed into the preschool alone. Chuck was stuck in the parking lot, brain overheating.

“What does she see in me?” he mumbled to himself.

“Same thing Molly does,” Emma said from behind him, scaring Chuck half to death. He calmed down, and started to ask why she was here when he realized he didn’t have a car seat for Molly. “You’re a great guy, Chuck. She’s been waiting for a long time for a great guy.”

“A guy, who breaks down, who’s wallowed in misery for years, a guy who’s out of his league with her?” Emma smiled.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. She thinks you’re too good for her. In fact, if she wasn’t so happy and have her roots planted in her family, home, and job, she’d probably keep everything bottled up inside.” 

“I can’t ever imagine her like that,” Chuck replied, looking at the door Sarah just went through. He looked back at Emma who shook her head. “What about you, Mom?” he asked with a smile. “Am I good enough for your girl?” She walked up to him, and hugged him.

“Chuck, you’re perfect,” she said. She released the hug and patted his arm to get him to come in with her. “Listen, Sarah is probably going to want you to fill out paperwork to let the two of us pick up Clara if you need someone else too.”

“I’ve got Morgan and Alex,” Chuck replied, a little surprised. Emma nodded.

“I know you think the world of Morgan, but is he the best at handling a baby?” Chuck realized that even though Emma didn’t really know Morgan, that she nailed his friend. “And if Molly see’s Alex picking up Clara…”

“I asked you this morning if I had a chance against her, and you said no. I asked Sarah if she’s going to be a problem and she answered, how much of a problem could a five year old be. Which is the truth?” Emma smiled. 

“Sarah really didn’t answer your question did she?” Emma said and went inside. Chuck followed, and saw Clara being held by Sarah, and Molly waiting for him. Molly handed him papers to sign.

“Sarah, what is going on?”

“Chuck you need someone you can trust with your child, and Molly right now is determined to be a big sister. If you don’t want this, it’s fine, but please don’t think it’s a bother.”

“Sarah, you barely know me.” Sarah smiled at him.

“Chuck, you’re wrong. I know you, we may not have known each other long, but I know you.” Chuck couldn’t help but grin. 

“Okay, should I,” he began, but paused not wanting to step out of place.

“The third form is for you to be added to my pickup as well,” Molly said, growing a little impatient. He looked at Sarah, who was trying to hold in a laugh. She blinked a few times as if that would hold the laughter at bay. Chuck pressed his lips together, blew out his cheeks, nodded slowly, and then shrugged. He went through the papers signing them. Mrs. Wood beamed at Sarah, and Sarah grinned back at her. Chuck looked down at Molly.

“Don’t you dare try and pull something to get me to pick you up, Missy,” he said pointing at her.

“He’s not joking, Molly,” Sarah said backing him up. “If you pull something, whatever punishment Chuck says, goes.” Molly nodded, smiling like she had won the lottery.

“Okay, Mom,” she paused and looked at Chuck. Chuck had a bad feeling what she was about to say. “And, Mr. Chuck.” Chuck let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A look at Sarah told him she was wondering the same thing. “Let’s all go home,” she said, taking Emma’s hand and leading her out the door. “I’ll ride with Granny and you two can bring the baby.” Chuck and Sarah shared a look. 

“I guess we’re going,” Chuck said, opening the door for Sarah and Clara. Sarah shrugged, and took Clara out to the car. He saw the look on Mrs. Wood’s face. “You aren’t going to believe me if I tried to explain this would you?”

“Chuck, I don’t think whatever you’d try to explain, you believe anymore,” she said. “I guess I’ll see the four of your tomorrow?” and with that she turned and went to the other kids, giggling. Chuck shook his head and headed to the car. When he got there he saw that Sarah already had Clara buckled in. Chuck joined them in the car.

“I like that seat,” Sarah said. “Those ones when Molly was a baby were so difficult to fasten sometimes.”

“Sarah,” Chuck began. Sarah let out a breath, knowing what was coming. “Thank you,” he said softly and reached out and took her hand. Sarah was surprised, but happy. She squeezed it, and decided in for a penny, in for a pound. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“It’s my pleasure,” she said. Chuck couldn’t help but laugh, and the two drove away, happily.

}o{

When they got to Sarah’s they decided to do something easy and had pizza delivered; vegetarian with no olives, of course. Clara started to fuss, and Chuck started searching for the gel to relieve the pain.

“You trust me?” Sarah asked. Chuck was surprised.

“Yes,” he replied not sure where this was going. Emma handed Sarah a bag from a local store. In it was a bottle with little pills. She picked up Clara, and gave Chuck a chance to read the label. He shrugged not seeing anything that could hurt her. Sarah bounced Clara as she softly hummed. Chuck thought he might fall asleep standing up listening to her it was so soothing. Molly had disappeared and a terrible racket had come from another room. Emma went off to see what was going on. Sarah took one of the tablets, and gently placed it under the tongue of Clara. In a few seconds she stopped fussing and smiled at Sarah.

“Mama,” she said. Sarah’s eyes got huge as she looked at Chuck. He just laughed.

“Sarah, it’s no big deal,” he said. Sarah gave him a look.

“Who’s that?” she asked pointing to Chuck.

“Dada,” Clara answered. Sarah turned toward Chuck, smirking, but when she saw his face, she knew she had messed up. He wasn’t mad, just sad.

“I’m sorry, Chuck,” she began. He waved it off, but went over and sat on the couch. “Clara,” she said turning back to the little girl. “I’m Aunt Sarah, and that’s your Uncle Chuck.” Clara yawned, and put her head on Sarah’s shoulder. Emma came out into the room with something Chuck had never seen before.

“Is that a swing?” he asked. Emma smiled. Sarah got Clara in the swing and turned it on. Molly came into the room with an old bunny and started to give it to Clara. “Sweetie, she’s teething and she’ll chew on it.”

“I know, but it’s her turn to have it now.” Chuck looked at Sarah who shrugged at Chuck but smiled at her daughter. “Okay,” he relented. Molly handed the bunny to Clara who inspected it for a minute and then began to chew on the bunny’s ear. In about 20 seconds, she was asleep. Sarah turned toward Chuck, which was good, because he had just caught her in a bear hug.

“Thank you,” he said, sounding almost desperate. “Thank you,” he whispered. Sarah held him and patted his shoulder. “I just hate I’ll have to wake her when I leave.” Sarah pulled back and gave him a look.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked. Chuck just stared at her. “Clara is sleeping with Molly and Emma tonight.” Chuck looked at Emma as she whispered, “good night,” and took the swing carefully back to her room. Chuck gulped.

“Sarah,” Chuck began. 

“Chuck, I’m going to stop you before you spiral. Tonight you need sleep. That’s all this is. You’re half-crazed and sleep deprived. Now you can sleep in your old room, which would make the most sense, or you can give me all the reasons why you can’t.”

“I can’t take your bed!”

“Who said you were?” Chuck’s eyebrows raised. “Chuck we’re two adults, we can sleep in the same bed without having sex.”

“I’m aware that we won’t be having sex, I just don’t want…” he trailed off, and lowered his head. Sarah took his hand and rubbed it with her thumbs.

“Chuck, look at me,” she said softly. He raised his head to see her smiling. “I don’t think tonight will be the last time you’re in my bed, or I’m in your bed, but we certainly aren’t ready for that.” Chuck blushed furiously. “Furthermore, while I am very confident in myself, I’m not sure how my ego would handle it you falling asleep in the middle.” Chuck laughed softly. “You need sleep. Tomorrow we’ll take the kids to school, take you home to change, and then you can take me to work. And, if I have time you can take me to lunch.”

“What if I have something important to do?”

“Morgan already said you didn’t need to do anything.”

“Well, as long as it’s cleared by Morgan,” Chuck replied, grinning. Sarah led him over to the couch. She sat down, and patted her lap. “Lay your head down.”

“Are you-”

“Chuck,” she said a little exasperated, cutting him off. She did have a smile on her face though. Chuck did as she asked, and he had to admit it was quite comfortable and quiet and…. Less than a minute later, Sarah heard his breathing change; he was asleep. “What am I gonna do with you, Chuck?” she asked softly as she played with his curls. She picked up the remote, found some program to watch with the sound down, and sat there, more content than she had ever remembered being. She heard soft footsteps.

“Is he okay?” Emma asked. Sarah didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact she was playing with his hair.

“I think he will be,” she said with a smile. “Mom,” she began. Emma shook her head and chuckled.

“Sarah, just go with it,” Emma said smiling. “Why shouldn’t you two be happy?” Sarah looked at her, and tilted her head as is to say “why not?” Emma went back to bed and Sarah continued to watch TV. A few hours later, Chuck began to toss and turn.

“It should have been me,” he mumbled. “It should have been me!” Sarah hugged him the best she could. “Ellie, it should have been me,” he said softly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sarah shook him to wake him.

“Chuck,” she said softly. He opened his eyes and looked around, and saw her. He sat up, wordlessly, looked at her for a second, and his eyes threatened to break again. She hugged him, and he sobbed quietly. “You’ve never had a chance to grieve, have you?” He shook his head on her shoulder. “Let it out, Chuck,” and he did. For thirty minutes he cried. He let out all the hurt, anger, and frustration of ten long years and the loss of his family. When he was done, he pulled away, a look of embarrassment but gratitude. 

“Sorry, I think your shirt is soaked,” he said, wiping his eye. Sarah laughed, she couldn’t help it. How come in his worst moments he could make her laugh? She stood up and took his hand. She led him to the kitchen where another bag was. She handed it to him and pointed to the bathroom. He looked down, seemed to almost freeze up again, when she gave him a look and nodded her head toward the bathroom. She went in her room, changed into a tee shirt and her sleep shorts. She pulled back the covers to the bed, and waited outside the bathroom until the door opened.

“Go pick your side,” she said as she headed to the bathroom. She stopped, not able to help herself. “Just remember, this will set a precedent,” she said softly. She thought she heard Chuck’s brain lock up.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered. 

“You’ll enjoy every second of it,” she said as she shut the door. Chuck went into his old bedroom, got in the bed, and waited. He wasn’t sure what he should do so he just stared at the ceiling. Sarah walked in, not even hiding the grin on her face. She got in her side, and scooted as close as possible, leaned down to his ear, and spoke very softly, her breath hitting his ear.

“Good choice,” she said. Chuck didn’t know if he’d sleep at all tonight. In five minutes, he was asleep.

}o{

Chuck opened his eyes as the sun came in the window. He had missed this, there was something about that window, the sun coming in, the blond hair laying on his chest…wait, what? He looked down, and there was Sarah, wrapped up with him, her head on his chest. He should probably get up, things would be awkward enough with Molly. He felt something to his right. He turned his head and there was Molly watching him. 

“How long until I can call you Daddy? I would like a little brother to go along with Clara,” she said as she skipped out of the room. Chuck noticed the weight wasn’t on his chest anymore. He turned his head slowly to see Sarah looking at him.

“Remember yesterday when you asked if we had a problem with her?” Chuck nodded his head. “I think we have a problem.”


	5. The General's Orders

The knock on the door was insistent. The door opened a crack and an eye looked out, the chain still holding the door open.

“Casey, let us in,” Morgan said.

“What are you doing here, Grimes?” Casey asked. Morgan looked at Alex and swallowed. Alex nodded to go ahead.

“Well, see, Alex and I, we were-”

“He’s probably doing the same thing there that I was here, Johnny,” came the voice behind him. Casey looked at Alex, who’s eyes got huge. She looked shocked for a second and then smiled at her dad.

“Let us in, Dad, before they figure out we’re all over here.” Casey had to admit his daughter made some sense. Her taste in men was questionable, but who was he to judge. As long as the bearded gnome made her happy. Ugh, were those lady feelings? Casey opened the door.

“Well, seems like if I’m the kettle, you’re the pot,” Morgan said, feeling proud of himself.

“Your girlfriend’s dad knows many ways to hurt you, and leave very few marks.” Carina said. Casey grunted at Carina, smiling. “Casey, don’t grunt at me that way in front of the kids.” 

“Okay, changing subjects,” Alex said before she learned things she could never unlearn. “Sarah’s car is still at work, Chuck’s car is parked outside, is Operation Charah successful?”

“Not according to the general,” Casey said. “Operation Charah is only successful when her objectives are filled.”

“What exactly are her objectives, Casey” Morgan asked.

“She’s on her way over her now to explain it to all of us,” Casey replied as there was a knock on the door. Casey opened it and saw Emma carrying Clara. Alex held her hands out as soon as she saw the baby, and Casey noticed Morgan looked a little worried. Emma came in and was followed by Molly who was right behind her. “Remember Grimes, those things you do with my daughter can lead to one of those,” Casey said where only he could hear. Morgan’s eyes got very wide. Casey gave off a pleased grunt. Carina leaned into his ear, knowing what he had said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t forget that either,” she said, and leaned back as Casey whipped his head around with an identical look as Morgan. “What are our orders, General?” Emma looked down at Molly.

“It’s very simple, until my Mommy and Daddy are married, Operation Charah proceeds,” Molly said smiling. Morgan looked at Casey to make sure he heard clearly. Casey shrugged.

“Just so we’re on the same page here, General, Daddy is…”

“Chuck,” Molly said like Morgan was stupid. Casey grunted happily at that. “He’s been so good to me, and I love him. I need him in my life, and Mommy does too. Anyone can see they love each other.” Emma laughed.

“She’s right, you know,” Emma said. “And, be ready for a fight with those two. They’ll use ‘complicated’ as a reason every time. Work, there’s the children to think about, Chuck’s lack of confidence, Sarah will be scared to rush things because they haven’t known each other long enough, there will be a million excuses, but the truth is, when you know, you know, and deep down, these two know.”

“They make each other better,” Molly said. “Oh, and I also want a little brother, so that’s part of Operation Charah as well.” Everyone tried to hide their laughter, except Casey who looked queasy.

“General, that’s not something you can usually order someone to do,” Casey said, trying to get out of this. Molly pouted.

“Mr. John, please,” Molly asked, looking sad. Casey groaned.

“Never thought you’d be taking orders from someone so short, huh, Casey?” Morgan asked. Casey shook his head.

“Never.” Casey looked over at Carina. “Which do you think is going to be easier, finding a new IT guy or this?”

“An IT guy, or Piranha?” Carina asked, looking at Morgan. Morgan gulped. Casey turned, an evil grin on his face.

“You’re in the nerd world, Grimes, ever heard of Piranha?” Morgan looked like he was about to pass out.

“I mean you hear rumors, I’m sure they’re all urban legends,” he said, adjusting his shirt collar for more air. 

“Morgan, you’re trembling,” Carina said, moving towards him. Alex gave her a look, but nodded to go ahead. “Do you know Piranha? Is Chuck, Piranha?” 

“That’s preposterous,” Morgan said. “I have no idea who Piranha is.” Carina looked like she was about to move in, when Alex shook her head. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. “Chuck Bartowski is Piranha, and the stories aren’t even close to true. He can do so much more.” He turned to Alex, his eyes shining. “Did I do good?” Alex nodded and smiled. Casey grunted, disgusted. 

“So what do we do?” Emma asked, worried about Chuck.

“Nothing,” Casey said. “Walker would have our heads if we had him join.”

“Why can’t Daddy work with Mommy?” Molly asked. Emma started to say something but decided to save her breath.

“He’s scared for Clara.”

“Isn’t Mommy worried about me?”

“Molly, have you seen your mommy?” Carina asked. “She’s amazing, no one can hurt her.”

“Then that’s how we fix it,” Molly said. Everyone was confused. “Mommy and Daddy live together, and that way my whole family is safe.” Casey and Carina shared a look. They both thought and thought. Morgan looked at Alex, she shrugged.

“Guys,” Morgan began hesitantly. “Tell me why her plan wouldn’t work, but because I can’t see why not.” 

“Well, if you can get them to agree to live together, it actually is pretty good. The problem is where? That apartment isn’t big enough for the five of them,” Casey said, wondering how the five year old was the smartest kid in the room.

“Chuck’s house is huge,” Morgan said quietly. “It was paid off by the insurance after Ellie’s and Devon’s deaths. It has five bedrooms, one of them has been converted to an office, and one is a play room. Only three of them have beds. One has a single, one has a toddler and a crib, and the third is the queen size that use to be Ellie’s and Devon’s.”

“What’s my bed look like?” Molly asked. Morgan raised an eyebrow. “The toddler bed.”

“Well, I kinda bought it and decorated it knowing that Clara would need it soon, it’s a Star Wars bed.”

“What’s Star Wars?” Morgan’s mouth dropped.

“We have to fix this, now,” Morgan said to Alex. She calmed him down.

“It would be better for them if we were close by,” Casey said.

“There is a duplex for sale next door to his house,” Morgan said. Carina and Alex smiled. “I mean it would be for the mission,” Morgan said to Alex, who nodded. If she said anything she would burst out laughing.

“There is no way you’re moving in with my daughter, Grimes.”

“No problem Casey, you and I will just live together,” Morgan said, smiling. Casey turned to his daughter.

“You know I love you,” he said in a choked voice.

“It’s okay, Dad, I would enjoy living with Morgan, and if it makes you feel any better you can just tell yourself it’s for the mission,” Alex said, trying not to laugh at her father. 

“That fixes one problem, but if Bartowski starts working for us, what about his company?” Casey asked

“You mean Intersect Games, where the minds of Bartowski and Grimes meet?” Morgan asked. He shrugged. “It’s not like there’s much going on there.”

“Morgan, what do we not know that we should?” Carina asked. Morgan looked a little disappointed.

“Chuck’s good at making video games, he is, but he’s so much better at hacking and encryption and all that stuff. We’re doing okay, but we’re small, our receptionist is part of the State Work Release program for crying out loud. Chuck is amazing, but it’s just the two of us, really,” Morgan looked a little depressed.

“I’m just spitballing here,” Alex began. “But, why not merge the two companies. There’s plenty of room in the Burton Industries building. IF, Chuck worked as the IT guy, that would free Skip, who would love to work on video games,” Morgan had to agree to that. “And, every job wouldn’t be about hacking. He could work on games, computer protection, that kind of stuff.”

“That’s for Walker and Bartowski to decide, but that makes a whole lot sense,” Casey agreed.

“Are we really doing this to those two?” Emma asked.

“Doing what?” Morgan asked. “We won’t force them, but we can encourage and push them along. Emma, I’ve known Chuck forever, and he’s taken nearly nine years to move on from Jill, if we wait for them, we may all be dead. Sarah has her eyes locked on two things until she saw Chuck, work, and Molly. Besides, we’re doing it for the children,” Morgan said.

“’Ren,” Clara said. Everyone looked at the little girl in surprise. She giggled and clapped her hands together. 

“Operation Charah is a go,” Molly said. 

“No, it can’t be Operation Charah,” Morgan said. “They would figure that out.” Molly nodded. “How about Project OMAHA? Objective Married And Happy Always.” Molly nodded.

“Now I have to go get Mommy and Daddy to drive me to school.” With that, she turned and left.

“You all will do constant surveillance on her when she starts to date, right?” Emma asked the rest of the group. They all nodded and watched Emma leave.

}o{

Casa de Walker (formerly Bartowski) approximately 5 min ago

Sarah thought about what her daughter just said. She was terrified, not because she was terrified about what her daughter suggested. No, she realized she actually liked that idea. That’s what terrified her. She had no idea how to date someone. The look on Chuck’s face was terror. She just wasn’t sure if it was because of what Molly had said, or Chuck was worried that it would upset or push Sarah away.

“I’ll deal with this later,” Sarah mumbled a little louder than she meant. She saw Chuck’s face and eyes were troubled for just a second and then nodded. She rebuked herself silently. He had taken that the wrong way. “I have a big appointment this morning,” she said as cheerfully and casually as she could. She went into her closet. “I’m going to be lazy and take these clothes into the bathroom and let the hot water knock any wrinkles out of them.” She pulled out a purple button up blouse and a black skirt that went down just to the top of her knees. She walked out and held them over her. “Professional enough?”

“Who’s the client?” Chuck asked. “Not that I need to know, but if I did I could give you a more informed answer-”

“Chuck,” Sarah said smiling. “I get it, you’re spiraling, I’ll tell you if I can’t tell you, okay?” Chuck nodded. “It’s a Mrs. McNeally. She and some other teachers had money in a company that held a part of their retirement fund. The company has been hit with some ransom type virus and can’t get their money out.” Chuck’s face look troubled.

“I had a Mrs. McNeally in the fifth grade as a teacher,” Chuck said softly. “If it’s her, she’ll love it. Please fix this for her, she deserves better than that.” Sarah nodded, afraid to speak. This guy, he cared, he kept putting others first, he was making her feel things she didn’t know if she ever felt. She got her things, walked to the doorway, and thought she ought to fix something from earlier. She walked over, bent down and got within an inch of his lips, staring into his eyes.

“Chuck,” she said softly. “I misspoke earlier. I meant we’ll take care of it later. It’s been me for so long, you kind of get use to just saying it. I’m sorry.” She leaned in and kissed him. It was short, but there was a WHOLE lot there. She pulled away smiling.

“You know if that’s the way you apologize, I look forward to all of your apologies.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Wait until I’m not apologizing,” she said and walked over to the door, when Emma appeared.

“I’m going to take Clara and Molly over to see the gang at Casey’s if you two don’t mind,” Emma said.

“Who’s the gang?” Chuck asked.

“Casey, Carina, Alex, and probably Morgan,” Sarah answered. Chuck began to chuckle. Emma waved and the three left. Sarah turned back to Chuck, smirking. “What, don’t want to be judged taking the walk of shame?”

“Mrs. Walker, I don’t know who came up with that phrase, but 1. Nothing happened, 2. If it did why would there be any shame?” Sarah smiled.

“I like you, Chuck.”

“I’m rather fond of you myself.”

“I’m going to shower, make yourself at home.”

“I’m going to assume I should stay out of the bathroom until you’re done.” Sarah smirked.

“I’ll let you make that decision, but I will remind you, I am ex-CIA.” Chuck gulped. 

“Noted.” Sarah laughed and left. Chuck looked around the room, it wasn’t his anymore, but there was still something about it. He got up headed into the kitchen, and saw breakfast had been made. He grabbed a plate, sat down, and began to eat. He heard the shower stop and shortly Sarah walked out, in a full bath robe. 

“Thought I should eat before I get dressed.” Chuck nodded toward the food when the door opened. In came Molly, followed by Emma. Clara was squirming in her arms and Emma put her on the floor. “Are you coming to see me, Clara?” Sarah asked. Clara clapped, and stood up. Sarah crouched down on the floor and held her hands out. Chuck dropped his bacon as he saw Clara get herself up and took a few steps toward Sarah. She started to tumble when Sarah snatched her and gave her a big hug.

“Mama,” she said. Chuck had gotten off the stool, crouched like Sarah, a few feet away, tears running down his face. Clara saw him and reached toward him. Sarah let her go, and she walked six hurried steps to Chuck, who grabbed her in his arms. “Dada,” she said, and Chuck openly sobbed. Sarah didn’t understand until he spoke.

“Thank God,” he said through his sobs. “I didn’t mess you up.” Sarah put her arms around both of them, and then Molly, not wanting to be left out, came and gave them all a group hug. Chuck could have sworn he heard it, but maybe it was in his mind, but the word came through loud and clear. Awesome.

}o{

“So she had never taken a step before?” Sarah asked, a little surprised. Chuck shook his head. Sarah was driving again, and Chuck found he really didn’t care.

“No, the therapist said with these kind of cases, sudden changes in the family, trauma, all those types of things, can affect development. Not that there’s anything wrong with learning to walk at even 18 months, but it can slow them down. Of course, I thought worst case.” Sarah gave him a tight smile, took his hand and squeezed it.”

“Mama!” Clara yelled from the back seat. Sarah wanted to grin, but she knew she shouldn’t.

“Chuck, about that,” she began.

“Maybe I should let her call me Dad,” Chuck admitted. “Ellie and Awesome would be fine with it, I know.”

“I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead, but was he that awesome?” Chuck smiled.

“He was even awesome brushing his teeth,” Chuck replied. Sarah laughed. Chuck looked down, worried. Sarah squeezed his hand for him to talk. “The therapist also said that when she did respond positively that as long as it was healthy I should try and keep her in that environment as much as possible.” Sarah gave him a glance grinning. Chuck blushed, but kept going. “She even suggested I might date, and get out of my funk.” Sarah fought the grin on her face, but lost. “What I’m trying to say, Sarah, is that you’re good for her…and me,” he added in a whisper. “Thank you.” She grinned at him. 

“You’re good for me and Molly,” she replied. “Thank you.” She pulled up the hand she was holding, kissed it, and winked at him.

“Mama!” Clara yelled. Sarah looked at Chuck who shrugged. She looked in the review mirror at Clara.

“What?” she asked. Clara giggled and babbled something at her. Chuck shook his head, Clara had been more responsive and expressive in the past two days than the past three months. 

“This isn’t fair,” Molly said. “She gets to call you Mama, but I can’t call him Daddy.” Sarah couldn’t help herself. 

“She’s got a point,” Sarah admitted. Chuck looked at her.

“You’d let your daughter call some guy you’ve only known for 2 days, Daddy?”

“Chuck, honestly, if you and I are never are a thing, are you still going to be in her life?”

“If you’d let me, yeah.” Sarah shrugged with his answer. Chuck looked at her, but she wasn’t helping. He decided to end this, here and now.

“Molly, you realize by calling me that, that changes our relationship, right?” Chuck asked. Molly looked confused. “I wouldn’t just be your friend. I would be a parent first, the same way your mom is.” Sarah looked in the rearview mirror and gave her daughter a look. She just smiled back. Sarah had a bad feeling this wasn’t going to go the way Chuck hoped. “You understand that I would have to tell you no, like your mom. Make decisions you wouldn’t like?”

“So if I call you Daddy, I am basically agreeing to what you just said, right?” Clara asked. Chuck nodded, pleased with himself. He looked at Sarah, but the look on her face and her slightly shaking his head left him confused. He had just defused the entire situation. He had figuratively stopped the bomb.

“Okay, Daddy, I understand.” Sarah burst into laughter seeing Chuck’s face.

}o{

They had dropped the two children off with minimal fuss, although Molly did tell Mrs. Wood Chuck was her Daddy. Chuck went to explain, but Mrs. Wood was giggling too hard. Sarah was no help as she linked her arm through Chuck’s and said they should get home and get him out of yesterday’s clothes. Chuck went quite red, and Mrs. Wood’s giggles left, and full out hysterical laughter replaced it.

“Sorry if I embarrassed you,” Sarah said. Chuck had been quiet the entire ride. Chuck looked up at her, and shook his head, as if drawn out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I was thinking about Mrs. McNeally,” Chuck replied. “Maybe I should come to that meeting and listen in on what’s going on. Kind of just be a free advisor.” Sarah gave him a smiled.

“Chuck, you want Clara to be safe. That’s exactly the sort of stuff you shouldn’t be doing.”

“But, Molly’s safe,” Chuck retorted. Sarah gave him a, “well, duh,” look. “If someone came after Clara you’d protect her, right?” Sarah thought about giving him the safe answer, but for some reason that wasn’t enough. She took his hand.

“Like she was my own,” she answered.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t live with you,” she replied. Although the therapist did say that keeping her surroundings the same would be best for Clara.

“Oh,” Chuck said, having not thought of that. 

“That being said, since apparently you’re now my child’s father, and I’m your’s mother, feel free to stop by any time,” she said. “I’ll even leave the Morgan door unlocked for you,” she said softly, waggling her eyebrows at him.

“I can’t believe you,” he said, sounding insulted. Sarah was a little surprised. It was more of the same flirting they had been doing. “Taking the Chuck Bartowski eyebrow dance and trying to turn it into your own!” Chuck crossed his arms like he was pouting. Sarah now understood he was playing and went along

“You named the eyebrow dance as yours?”

“I didn’t name it,” Chuck said, like he was explaining something to a child. Sarah looked over at him, her mouth open. “Those that saw it gave it the name,” he replied as suavely as he could. 

“Pbbbth.” Chuck’s mouth dropped open as they pulled into the driveway.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but I am sorry. Know I am not responsible for your actions.”

“Bring. It.” And Chuck hit her with the eyebrow dance. Sarah yawned.

“I mean it was okay,” she said getting out of the car. How does that nerdy eyebrow dance make me want to tackle him?

“Well, that proves it,” Chuck said. “It was what I was afraid of.”

“What’s that?” Sarah said as he led her around front, and she stopped. It was a white house, a picket fence, and a red door. She hadn’t even been paying attention to the house during their verbal sparring. 

“You okay?” Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

“I love it,” she said. Chuck looked at her questioningly.

“Hmm, could it be I was wrong?” Chuck asked, grinning. Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Since you were immune to the eyebrow dance I assumed you just weren’t human, but if you love this house,” and he hit her with the eyebrow dance again. She bumped his shoulder with hers. “Nope, alien.” Sarah laughed. “Fifty cent tour?” Sarah nodded.

As Chuck showed her around, she found herself thinking how big this was for Chuck and Clara, but it would be perfect for the five of them, or even one or two more. She thought the girls could share the one room, Emma could have her own room, and the master bedroom…she fought the blush that threatened to rise. 

“Let me get a shower, and changed, and well scoot,” he said. “Make yourself at home, and know, I have no CIA training if you decide to come in the bathroom while I’m in there, but I can scream in a very effeminate way.” Sarah laughed at him, and as he turned, she grabbed his arm, causing him to turn in surprise. She pulled him in for a kiss. Chuck swore he heard colors with that one. When she let him go, he was a bit wobbly.

“Hurry back,” she said softly, and turned to head downstairs. She swore she heard him mumble something about “not worrying about the hot water,” as she left. She explored downstairs and took a long look at his office. It felt like him. It was him. “Chuck Bartowski, what am I gonna do with you, and what are you doing to me?”

“I could ask you the same question,” he said softly from behind. She spun and saw him in jeans, button up shirt and his chucks.

“Casual Friday?”

“Yeah, but when you’re the owner, and you don’t have any clients, every day is casual Friday. But back to your question…”

“I don’t have an answer.”

“Me either, but it’s more than just me and you.” Chuck replied. Sarah nodded

“Let me be honest, part of me loves the fact your daughter is calling me Mama and my daughter is calling you Daddy. There’s another part that is scared to death. Part of me says screw it, let’s throw this thing into overdrive, and a part that says take it slow, and I don’t know which is which, or what I should do.”

“Thank God!” Chuck said, feeling relief. “I feel the EXACT same way!” Sarah stepped up to him.

“What do we do?”

“Why don’t we spend the weekend together, as a family? It’s Friday, let’s do movies tonight, Disney tomorrow or Sunday, or a park, or whatever, and see how it goes. Sunday, we talk.”

“Where?”

“My place is bigger.”

“Is this one long weekend, or is there a curfew?”

“I promise to be a gentleman if you stay, but I would understand if you didn’t.”

“What if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?” Sarah asked softly. Chuck’s brain nearly exploded. She patted his face and then kissed him softly on the lips. “I’m so sorry I enjoy doing that to you. Come one, let’s get to work.”


	6. Piranha Returns

Chuck went to get in the passenger seat of his car when he realized Sarah was right beside him.

“Perhaps you should drive,” she said. Chuck went around the car and got in. “Mind if I connect my phone to your Bluetooth?” she asked. 

“Go right ahead,” he said, starting the car. A few minutes later she was done, he looked over at her, and she was smirking. 

“You know it’s hard to find your favorite song,” she said. “What do you think of this?” Nina Simone’s Feeling Good began to play. 

“That’s a good one, but to call it your favorite, that’s a big step,” he said, glancing at her. She was staring at him.

“I think I found the one,” she said, never taking her eyes off of him. Chuck nodded for a second, and he found the courage to find his voice.

“You know, the way you say that, one could think you’re talking about all sorts of things,” he said. Sarah never answered, she just held his hand, and had a smile on her face that Chuck couldn’t describe. He pulled up to Burton Industries, right beside her car. She leaned over and kissed him.

“See you at lunch?” she asked. 

“Mind if I walk you in?” he asked not wanting to go. She smiled, and moved her head as if to say, “come on.” They got out of the car, and Sarah took his hand. They walked into the building.

“Hey, guys!” Alex said, smiling at the two. “Morgan called me to tell you he has good news.”

“We got certified?” Chuck asked. Alex put her finger to her lips, but nodded. “Yes,” he said, pumping his fist. “Now I can really relax this weekend.” 

“So the game is done?” Sarah asked. Chuck shrugged.

“We’ll get some more beta testers on it to try and find any bugs, and we’ll be waiting for reports once the game launches to make patches, but one of the problems we have is, we take forever to get a game out because it’s just the two of us, and we want it right. Big companies just push them out, and patch them later. I’d rather get it our right than make some deadline the public thinks of.”

“Is the company…” she started and then trailed off. Chuck smiled and took her hands.

“You can ask me anything,” he said. “To answer what I think you’re asking, we’re doing okay. We could do better, and part of it was my fault with Ellie, Devon, and Clara a few months ago. I got distracted by a personal project as well, and well..” He trailed off, and Sarah stepped to him and hugged him. He was okay, and didn’t need it, but he wasn’t about to turn down a Sarah Walker hug. 

“Hate to interrupt, Sarah, but the package you were waiting for came in; it’s on your desk,” Alex said. 

“Thanks,” Sarah said smiling. The door opened and they both turned. 

“Mrs. McNeally,” Chuck said, smiling. He walked over and hugged her.

“Charles Bartowski, it is so good to see you. Do you work here?” she asked. Chuck smiled and shook his head.

“No, but I know the owner pretty well,” Chuck said looking at Sarah. Sarah tilted her head and smiled, as if to say “really”.

“Pretty well, Chuck?” Sarah asked, walking over and putting her arm around him. Chuck smiled at her. “I would hope so, being your girlfriend and all.” Chuck kept his mouth from dropping, and Alex had to contain her laughter at Chuck. “Alex, can you show Mrs. McNeally to the conference room? I need to take care of a few things and I’ll be right there.” 

“It’s fine, dear, I’m early. Take care of whatever you need to. Good to see you again Charles,” Mrs. McNeally said. Chuck waived at her. 

“Nice cover, there Mrs. Walker,” Chuck said smiling. “I like how you got on her good side.” Sarah gave him a look.

“Cover?” Sarah asked. “Chuck, my kid is calling you Daddy, we are talking about spending the weekend together and you not being gentlemanly, you spent the night at my house, your head in my lap, and mine on your chest holding you so you wouldn’t freak out. Maybe we’ve not had the physical part of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but I’d say we’ve had all the emotional, plus some.”

“But, we haven’t even been on a date,” Chuck countered, laughing.

“Chuck, some would say we’ve been on two,” Sarah replied. It was at that moment they both remembered what the third date usually entailed. They got the same worried look on their faces at the same time and they both started laughing seeing it on the other. “Perhaps that wasn’t the best choice of words.”

“You’re the one who keeps talking about me being ungentlemanly,” Chuck said. “But, seriously, do you want me to stay for this meeting. I can help.” Sarah laid a hand on his chest.

“I’m sure you could, but you want to keep Clara safe,” Sarah said. Chuck thought about saying something, but sighed and decided not to. He gave her a soft kiss, turned, and stopped. He turned around.

“So does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Chuck asked.

“Are you ready for those responsibilities?” Sarah asked.

“I’m not sure what they entail,” Chuck admitted.

“Most boyfriends don’t,” Sarah replied, smiling. 

“Chuck Bartowski, Sarah Walker’s boyfriend,” Chuck said, and grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“Careful, Chuck, you’ve just invoked all the responsibilities,” Sarah said grinning.

“I’m ready,” he said. Sarah walked over and kissed him. When they broke apart, she held his hands. 

“Let me know what you find out about her if you can,” Chuck said. “She was an amazing teacher, and doesn’t deserve this.” Sarah nodded.

“Soon as I’m done, I’ll call,” Sarah said. “Maybe finalize those lunch plans.” She winked at him, turned and went back to her office. Chuck left and drove to work. Sarah picked up the folder on her desk. She leafed through it, but there wasn’t much. A few facts and theories stuck out. Piranha hadn’t really been heard from in nine years. Sarah found that interesting, that was about the time Chuck was kicked out of Stanford. It was rumored that he had a thinking juice, Chardonnay. But the thing that stood out, Piranha never took anything for himself. Most were pranks, sometimes he broke into databases, and left them with better security than they had before he had broke in. Chuck had joked he had fixed their security yesterday. She picked up her phone and called Skip. After Skip stammered and stuttered for a few minutes, he said, yes, they did now have better encryption. Sarah hung up and stared at the folder.

“Chuckkkkk,” she said softly. “What am I going to do with you?” She thought about it for a second, and a smile came to her face, and then she felt the blush run up her, and she stopped. She went to the conference room and held the meeting with Mrs. McNeally. Casey and Carina weren’t required to attend, but usually one, if not both did. Neither showed. After they were done, Sarah walked her out, went to Skip, gave him the info to see what he could do, he didn’t believe he could do anything, and went to see if she could find her partners. She turned a corner and heard a noise coming out of a supply closet. Sarah opened the door, and wished she hadn’t.

“OH MY GOD!” she screamed and slammed the door shut. Alex ran down the hallway and found Sarah, disgust covering her face. “Stop!” Sarah said. 

“Is everything okay, Sarah?”

“No, nothing is okay, and it never will be again. Don’t go in there, in fact, come with me to my office.” The two walked away. The door cracked open and Carina and Casey looked to make sure the coast was cleared and ran the other way. Sarah went in and sat down on her sofa. Alex sat across from her at the table in her office. Sarah had her hands in her head.

“Was it that bad?” she asked. Sarah shivered.

“Yes, no, I don’t know, I’m stuck and don’t know what to do,” Sarah said.

“You love him.” Alex said. Sarah brought her head up like she was shot. She couldn’t find the words, and Alex just grinned at her. “I know what the problem is,” she said. Sarah chuckled.

“Well, tell me.”

“Are you sure?” Sarah nodded. “Okay,” Alex began. “Your daughter and mother love him, they’ve known him for three months and they think he’s the greatest guy ever. Casey knows him, and respects and likes him. I’ve known him for two months and I think he’s great. Morgan worships the ground he walks on. You’ve only known him two days and already know how great he is, but you think it’s too soon. You think it’s not possible. You’ve got feelings you don’t know what to do with and you have two children to think about, but they are the ones who are driving this. They love both of you. Deep down, you love him, you’re just scared to.”

“Why didn’t you become a psychologist?” Sarah asked. Alex laughed. 

“He loves you,” Alex said softly. Sarah smiled. She liked the sound of that. Sarah thought for a minute and decided to be honest.

“Okay, real talk?” she asked. Alex nodded, anxiously. “He suggested we spend the weekend together as a family, to see how we do. Here’s the problem. It’s kinda our third date.” Alex laughed. Sarah smiled, fighting the blush. “Also, he told me he was okay if I went home each night, but I don’t want to. I’m not saying sex, but Alex, last night as we slept, we started out on opposite sides of the bed, and this morning, we were together, it was like I found the part of me that was missing. I don’t even like cuddling, and I can’t think of a morning I’ve ever woke up more relaxed, happier, and satisfied. And nothing happened!” 

“How do the girls feel about it?” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Molly’s calling Chuck daddy, Clara is calling me mama, and she walked for the first time today. Chuck even said if it didn’t work out, he’d be a part of Molly’s life, and I have no reason not to believe him.”

“Sarah, if Chuck says something like that, about a child that has lost her parents, you can take it to the bank,” Alex reassured her. “So you’re gonna stay?” Sarah grinned and slightly nodded.

“Yeah,” she said softly. 

“And?” Sarah’s face beamed.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “I really don’t know.” Carina and Casey walked in, looking ashamed of themselves.

“Walker,” Casey began.

“Save it, Casey,” Sarah said. “Next time, put a sock on the door.”

“Dad!” Alex yelled. “Carina!” Alex shook her head in disgust and left. 

“How much business are we losing because of our IT problem?” Sarah asked, staring at the folder on her desk.

“We could be adding another 40% to 50% to our profits,” Carina said.

“That’s probably be conservative,” Casey added. Sarah nodded.

“You know Chuck could fix our problem,” Sarah said softly. “But he’s worried about Clara. The part of me the CIA trained says that if I could move in with him, protect his family, and we’d be great. But the part of me that’s real close to using a word I’ve never used before to express my feelings for a man, says that would put too much strain on a relationship.” Casey and Carina shared a look.

“Walker, you deserve to be happy,” Casey said. “Maybe you should tell Chuck the truth and you two have an adult conversation about this.”

“That would require him to tell me the truth,” Sarah said. Carina and Casey shared a look. “Oh, come on, we’re trained spies. He about wet himself over Piranha talk at dinner. If I had my lady feelings in check,” she said, winking at Casey. “I’d of caught it that night.”

“You know Walker, he probably is scared to death to tell you,” Carina said. Sarah nodded.

“But, when you’re in a relationship with someone you have to be honest. He gave Molly a speech about what relationships entail,” Sarah said sighing. “I hate to do this.”

“Bartowski hasn’t ever messed with Agent Walker before,” Casey said smiling. Sarah looked at Casey and grinned.

“Casey, it’s not Agent Walker Chuck has to worry about. It’s his girlfriend Sarah.”

“Chuck me,” Casey muttered. Sarah got up, pulled up security cameras and isolated the one on Skip, and one on the back parking lot near Skip’s desk. “You’re going to trap him.”

“I don’t want to,” she said. “I don’t want to be that person, so I’m not. Agent Walker will.” 

“I’m confused, Sarah,” Carina said. Sarah nodded and got a grin on her face.

“I don’t care who he is, but I need to know, because if he is, we need to quit kicking stuff up hunting for Piranha. I’m trying to keep the schnook safe. I can’t do that if I’m the one looking for his alter ego.” Casey laughed and the two turned to leave. “Hey,” Sarah said never looking up from the computer. They both gulped and turned. “Be good to each other,” she said softly, smiling while getting everything together. Carina and Casey turned and left. Sarah sighed, picked up the phone and called Chuck.

“Hey,” Chuck said softly when he answered.

“Hey, yourself,” she replied.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Sarah sighed.

“No, she said. I’ve got a situation here, so can I get a raincheck on lunch?”

“No problem, anything I can do to help with your situation?”

“Are you implying you’re the situation?”

“Sarah Walker, I would never assume that I am, but if I was, I would be glad to be that, as long as it’s not something I’ve done, wrong-”

“Chuck.”

“Right, spiraling. Situation?”

“I know Casey scared the crap out of you the other night, but do you know Piranha?”

“Mrs. McNeally’s case that bad?”

“Skip thinks it’s impossible.” Chuck sighed.

“Look, I can-”

“Chuck, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Sarah, you’re not asking, I’m offering.”

“I get it, but what happens next time, when it’s something else? You need to keep Clara safe.”

“You keep Molly safe.”

“Chuuuccckk.” She almost whined. 

“I trust you,” he said.

“Do you?” she whispered. “I’m sorry, this is stressful; I need to talk to you about this later. Like tonight, or this weekend after the kids are in bed.”

“Uh, does that mean that, uh,” Chuck stammered.

“I think we should stay, as for the other…”

“Whatever you think is best,” Chuck replied.

“Chuck,” she said softly. “I already know what I think would be best. The question is are we ready for that?” Chuck sputtered and nearly choked. Sarah laughed softly. “I’ll see you later.” Chuck stared at the phone for a second. A minute later he picked up his cellphone and called Skip on his, which Sarah saw on the monitor. 

“Skip, it’s Chuck, I need you to send me all the info you have on the retirement case. I’m doing Sarah a favor, so you can’t tell her, okay.”

“Chuck, she’ll kill me.”

“Skip, do you want me to send her your browser history?”

“I cleared that!!!”

“Skip…it’s me.”

“I’m sending it now, Chuck.”

“Skip, one more thing, I need you to take credit for this, do you understand?”

“Chuck, I can’t-”

“Browser. History.”

“Fine, Chuck. Seriously, thanks, I haven’t got a clue on this one.” Chuck hung up, and hit the button that called Morgan’s office. 

“Morgan, I need to talk to you about something,” Chuck said.

“I’ll be right there,” and two seconds later he was. Chuck picked his words carefully, not wanting Morgan to go…well….Morgan. 

“Buddy, we have a mission, an off book mission.” He looked Morgan straight in the eye. “Piranha needs to come back.”

“Chuck, that is a bad idea.”

“Someone has taken Mrs. McNeally’s retirement money.”

“5th grade Mrs. McNeally?” Chuck nodded.

“Her money, and several others, are trapped by a type of ransom ware, and there’s only one person who can get it back.”

“Chuck…do you need your thinking juice?” 

“Thanks, Buddy.” Chuck began to work. He logged in on his secure computer and began to read code. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. Morgan brought the juice, and Chuck began in earnest. Morgan walked out and called Alex telling him that he had just gave Chuck the juice. Alex forwarded the message on to Casey.

“Do we tell Walker that we know he’s Piranha?” Casey asked Carina.

“And get murdered?” Carina answered. “No, we let them figure this out, but we should alert Sarah.” The two took a deep breath and went to her office. She was watching her computer, waiting to see something on the monitor. Carina knocked on the door frame.

“You two can take the day off and do whatever, I’ve got to take care of this,” she said never looking up. Carina had never seen her look like this before. 

“We have an inside man,” Carina said. Sarah looked up, smirking.

“Morgan.” Casey grunted.

“Chuck is currently partaking in Chardonnay. Morgan thinks he’s trying to help Mrs. McNeally.” Sarah opened the file to double check something, held up a finger to her lips, and dialed Chuck.

“Hey,” Chuck said, sounding very surprised.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I was wondering if you’d like to drive over here and let me make it up to you. I have about fifteen minutes between meetings.”

“Uh, Sarah, I would love to, but, man I hate myself right now. Look I’m really sorry but after you called, I decided to celebrate the game meeting certification and I’ve had quite a bit of Chardonnay.”

“Quite a bit?”

“Yeah, uh, I may have cut a little too loose, it’s been a while since I’ve had anything to celebrate and now I feel terrible that you aren’t here or I’m not there, to celebrate with you.”

“It’s okay, Chuck.” She paused. “You okay, anything you want to talk about? You know that’s something boyfriends and girlfriends do, talk to each other.”

“I’m good,” Chuck said, his voice a little shaky. “I’ve got a few things to take care of, do you think you’ll be free around 3?”

“I can be,” she replied, wondering where this was going.

“I think I can get everything done I need to by then,” he replied.

“I thought you were celebrating?” she said.

“I am, but I’m working on this side project. You don’t know how sorry I am that I can’t be there.”

“Oh, I have a good idea.” Chuck made some noise between a groan and a sigh. Sarah laughed, said goodbye, and hung up. She began to get some work done, and was surprised when her phone rang five minutes later. She was even more surprised by who it was.

“Morgan?” Sarah said as she answered. ‘Is he okay?”

“No,” Morgan said. “His favorite teacher got her retirement taken away. Everyone is telling him to leave it alone, but he can do something about it, and he is. Sarah, you can’t get mad at him for doing the right thing. I get it, he should have told you about Piranha, but he’s not been him in years, which I think is part of his problem. He has so much confidence when he’s doing stuff like that, but as Chuck Bartowski, he’s been the guy life has taken a dump on.”

“Morgan, who said I’m mad at him for helping her?”

“Sarah, even Awesome and Ellie didn’t know about Piranha.”

“Morgan, he says I’m his girlfriend, and he trusts me, there must be consequences.”

“Tell me you’re not breaking up with him,” Morgan said barely over a whisper.

“Break up with him? Seriously? You think I’m going to break up with him? I lo-like him. A lot.”

“Sarah, he loves you too.” And with that, Morgan hung up. Sarah sat there and stared at her phone, a slow smile crossed her face. This was going insanely fast and they both knew it, but when you know…you know.

Since talking to Sarah earlier Chuck had thrown himself into his work. It had been a while, and he was a little rusty, but soon, he was making headway.

“Got you!” he yelled about 2:00. Morgan came rushing in, and saw Chuck smiling. He looked up, smiled, and hit a button. The ransom ware was gone. He put a note on the website that said Burton Industries thanks you for your patronage. Chuck pulled a flash drive out of the computer and looked at his friend. “Can you drive me somewhere real quick?” Morgan held up his keys, and the two took a quick trip to the backside of Burton Industries. Inside, Sarah saw a car pull up in the parking lot. Chuck called Skip, and a few seconds later, Skip came out the back door and took the flash drive Chuck gave him.

“You need to tell Sarah, you’ve created a solution for that ransom ware virus. This should make the company some money.”

“Chuck, I can’t do that.”

“Skip, if you don’t you could be out of a job.”

“Then I could just work for you and Morgan.” Chuck sighed. The answer was obvious, he and Skip switching jobs would fix so much, but Clara….

“Skip, please.” Skip nodded, took the drive and went back inside. Sarah watched it all and was wondering if she should call Chuck when her office phone rang. It was the company that had Mrs. McNeally’s retirement fund. They talked for a bit, and Sarah checked the company’s bank account. Her eyebrows raised when she saw how much money she had just made for doing nothing. Sarah’s eyebrows went even higher when the company offered to put Burton Industries on retainer. She said they didn’t have that service available yet as they were just starting in the cyber industry but hoped to soon. She was told to call back as soon as they did, and her company’s name would be given out to others to help if she didn’t mind. Sarah hung up, not sure what to do.

“What did he do?” Carina asked, leaning against the door frame. Sarah swung the monitor her direction. Carina did a double take. 

“Best I can tell, about 3 hours of work,” Sarah said. “Plus they want to put us on retainer.”

“Sarah,” Carina began.

“I know, I know,” Sarah replied. There was a knock on the door, and the saw Skip.

“I have a program that will fight and stop any similar ransom wares,” he said. Carina and Sarah shared a look.

“You mind showing us how it works, Skip?” Carina asked. Skip started to sweat. Carina took the flash drive out of his hand.

“Good-bye, Skip,” Sarah said. Skip fled. Sarah leaned back in her chair and grinned. “Chuck Bartowski, what am I going to do with you?”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Carina said, and left. Sarah threw a pencil that hit the door right where she had been standing. “Getting sloppy!” she yelled from down the hall. Sarah looked at the time, got up and walked out of her office.

In Chuck’s office, the lights were out, and Chuck was just sitting there, listening to Feeling Good, on repeat. Morgan started to come in and say something, but saw the mood was different. Chuck continued to sit there until he saw a shadow standing in the doorway.

“I’m fine, Morgan, just thinking about how many different ways she’s going to hurt me,” Chuck said, never looking up.

“How much have you had to drink, if you mistake me for Morgan?” Sarah asked.

“Not enough,” Chuck replied. Sarah started to talk but Chuck held up his hand. “I need to say this. This is who I am, Sarah. At least it used to be, a long time ago. It wasn’t for a while, but I met this little girl at preschool three months ago, and my life changed. I started to think maybe I could be me again. Then I meet her mother, the smartest, sweetest, funniest, intimidating, and with an inner beauty that can blind you. Plus she’s gorgeous,” Sarah chuckled. “Since I’ve met you, I have started to feel like me again. When I’m with you, I get to be me, and I’ve told you most of me, but not one little part. I said I trust you this morning, but if I do, then why haven’t I told you the truth. The fact is I do trust you, but I’m scared. Life has been so good the past few days. I’m afraid. Afraid when I tell you the truth you’re going to leave. I’ve had a whole lot of people leave, but to lose the love of my life….I think that will finish me. I’m not telling you that to guilt you, or to give you an excuse as to why I didn’t do what I should have, I just wanted you to know why, because you deserve that.” Sarah nodded, and turned on the lights. She walked up to Chuck’s desk and looked him right in the eyes.

“So tell me,” she said softly. Chuck nodded, took a deep breath, and said the words he always swore he’d never tell anyone.

“I’m Piranha.” Sarah just looked at him. Chuck was confused and then his face fell. “And, you’ve known all along.”

“No, I figured it out this morning,” she said, just like she was discussing the weather. Chuck leaned down and bounced his head against the desk. “Careful, you wouldn’t want to hurt anything. Those desks can be costly to replace.” Chuck looked at her, his eyes wide. She shrugged. “I’d tell you it would hurt your brain, but obviously it’s already damaged.” Chuck just stared. “I’ve. Killed. People. I’ve started revolutions with a fork. I’ve done things that wake me up at night and have night sweats, and you don’t blink an eye, or you haven’t thought of them, which it could be the latter because you’re obviously brain dead if you think that you being Piranha makes me mad.” 

“I have thought about it, and no it doesn’t matter,” he said softly. Sarah slapped her hand on the desk making him jump. 

“I get why you didn’t tell me at first, and the second or third time, but I gave you EVERY opportunity today to do so. EVERY. Chuck, we have something going on here that I want very, very, very much, but if you lie to me or keep secrets…”

“No more secrets, no more lies,” he said, and then stopped. “I have one more, but it’s something special no one knows about, and it’s not bad and I’ll share it as soon as I can.”

“Chuck that’s fine, but if you ever, EVER, lie or keep something like that from me again, you will not like what happens. Are we clear?” Chuck nodded. Sarah straightened up. “Now, you had a conversation yesterday with Molly about how relationships change when terms are used and there are consequences. There will be consequences for your actions, and trust me, you’ll know EXACTLY when. Don’t worry about it until it happens, are we clear?” Chuck nodded. She leaned back down smiling.

“Please remember in the future that the ‘love of your life’ is here for you. That’s what people in relationships do.”

“Did I say love of my life?” Chuck asked. Sarah nodded, with a look on her face that dared him to take it back. “Well, I won’t blame the Chardonnay.” Sarah smiled.

“You are making my life difficult in a very good way. I’m finding myself having trouble staying away from you, and not talking to you. So, if you’re done for the day, I’ve made a ton of money,” Chuck smiled and Sarah smirked at him. “And, I need to talk to someone about potential recruitment and what all would be required for him to join my company.”

“Sounds like someone’s in high demand. He might have a lot of stipulations.” Sarah smiled and leaned even closer. Chuck leaned forward as well until their lips were inches apart.

“He has no idea what I’m willing to offer,” she said softly. Chuck forgot how to breathe. “When your brain reboots, let’s out of here. I guess my car can stay in your parking lot this weekend.” Chuck still couldn’t breathe, and Sarah couldn’t let her boyfriend pass out, so she leaned in and kissed him. In a second his mind figured out what to do again. As she pulled away, she couldn’t help herself. “I have an amazing incentive and benefits plan.”

“Hey-oh!”


	7. At Last

“Last thing I heard was Sarah smacking her hand on the desk,” Morgan whispered. The entire Burton Industries staff was listening via speakerphone at Alex’s desk.

“Is he crying?” Carina asked. 

“You really think he’d cry?” Morgan asked.

“If she wanted him to,” Casey replied.

“You’ve got a point,” Morgan replied. “I don’t dare go down there and see what’s going on though.”

“Morgan, what good is it if you’re our eyes and ears if you don’t go down there?”

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” Morgan crept to his door that was only cracked, not shut. He opened it, put his head out, looked left, looked right and saw Sarah and Chuck standing there. He screamed and tossed his phone into the air. Sarah reached out to catch it.

“Nice,” Chuck said. Sarah smiled, and gave him a shoulder bump.

“Meeting, board room in five minutes,” Sarah said into the phone, and shut it. She held it in her hand.

“Sarah, you should really give him his phone back, you know Alex helped persuade him to do this,” Chuck said, trying to keep them out of as much trouble as possible. Sarah started to speak, when Daphne walked up.

“Yes, Daphne?” Chuck asked. She handed him papers. 

“Today is my last day in this dump,” Daphne said. Chuck looked at Morgan.

“That’s not possible we have her until April 7th,” Morgan said.

“Today is April 7th,” Sarah replied. Morgan looked at Chuck. Chuck shook his head. 

“Dude,” Morgan began. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Morgan, I’m sorry,” Chuck replied. “For three months you’ve kept this place afloat, we still haven’t hired Manoosh, and we need to re-up on the lease. I have got to get my head in the game.”

“This is what I’m talking about,” Sarah said. “I want to talk to you two about something and the rest of my crew. I think I have an idea that I want you all to mull over. I think we can make your business a lot more profitable.”

“Unless you’re planning on running it, I don’t know how you could help,” Morgan said. Sarah couldn’t look him directly in the eye. Morgan’s eyes got big. “Sarah, don’t tease us like that. We can make games, we can do so many things, but running a business…we get pwned.”

“Seriously, they’re terrible,” Daphne said.

“I really hope you ask us to be a reference, Daphne,” Chuck said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

“I’m gone,” she said, as started to walk away, but realized something and turned around. “If you two should ever decide to get hitched, let me know, I can give you a good deal.”

“Good-bye, Daphne,” Sarah said. Chuck looked at her, and she grinned. “If you know all the cons, you can’t get played.”

“Dude, your girlfriend is so awesome,” Morgan said. Sarah chuckled. Chuck smiled so hard his nose scrunched. 

“I know, right?”

“Let’s go talk this over,” Sarah said, handing Morgan his phone back and leading them out. Morgan walked out beside Chuck.

“Let’s let her just run the thing, Chuck. We have no idea what we’re doing,” Morgan said.

“We’ve launched two games.”

“One, I mean the second should be fine, but, Dude. We could just make the games and let her worry about all the other stuff, think about it.”

“I am, Morgan. I am.”

}o{

Everyone, including Skip, was in the conference room. Sarah looked around and began to pass out folders for everyone. 

“Now, I’ve only had a couple of hours to work on this idea, so these are just preliminaries,” Sarah began. “Yes, Morgan,” she asked, seeing Morgan’s hand raised. 

“You’ve only had a couple of hours to work on this, and you have presentation folders ready for all of us?” Sarah nodded as if to say, “well, duh,” 

“I put the folders together. Sarah sent me one presentation and I ran copies,” Alex said, staring at Morgan and Chuck. “Daphne did that stuff as well, right?” Chuck looked at Morgan.

“I told you when she said that it was sexist she make copies it wasn’t. That was literally in her job description,” Chuck said to Morgan. 

“But, she seemed so sure!” Morgan argued.

“Because she didn’t want to work!”

“If you two would shut up, the grownups are trying to solve the problem,” Casey said. Chuck looked at Casey. 

“Really, Casey. Because it seems to me I made you quite a bit of money today,” Chuck replied, cheekily. Casey grunted.

“Whatever, Bartowski,” Casey sneered. 

“Last page,” Sarah said. “That’s how much Chuck made this company in about three hours of work. Plus whatever we sell the encryption program for to other companies.”

“Walker, I think there’s too many zeroes on that number,” Casey choked out.

“No, Johnny, that’s what he did,” Carina said. They shared a glance and Casey looked over at Chuck. He didn’t say anything but nodded and grunted. 

“Chuck, you’re in the wrong line of work,” Morgan said still gazing at the number.

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings, guys,” Sarah began carefully.

“We suck at running a video game company,” Chuck said. 

“I hate having to work,” Morgan said. “Making video games and testing them, fun. Running a company…I’m terrible.”

“I was supposed to be the one who did more of the CEO type stuff, and well, my world was falling apart and I almost let this company fail. In fact, I’m not a hundred percent sure that Daphne didn’t steal some money because I’m scared to check,” Chuck admitted. 

“Here’s the best solution I can come up with, merge our companies,” Sarah said. “Skip, we all know you’d rather work on video games and let the IT stuff, encryption, and cyber security go. That is the best and easiest solution, however, that could leave Chuck vulnerable because of who he is and what he can do. Also we each have created our own branded company, and I’m not crazy about merging.” 

“Is there a solution that doesn’t involve merging?” Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

“The other option is a holding company buys both companies. It could really be a shell corporation, but that doesn’t protect Chuck,” Sarah said. 

“Why not?” Chuck asked. “Not questioning you, I just don’t understand this part.” Sarah nodded.

“No, I get it. Say a company buys us, and we suddenly start working on cyber security, where did the security expert come from? It will look like someone from your company,” Sarah explained.

“I’m sorry, I’m new to this, but couldn’t the expert come from the new holding company?” Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head.

“That would be great, but that means you then aren’t the cyber security expert,” Sarah explained. Chuck thought.

“Okay, go with me on this,” Chuck said. “The company doesn’t have to be real, right? It could be the shell company like you said?” Sarah nodded. “Why couldn’t it be a company that a cyber security expert owns?” Sarah blinked, trying to draw the lines in her head, but not understanding. Chuck was smiling. “He doesn’t exist. Just like the company.”

“A cover?” Sarah asked. Casey and Carina straightened, intrigued. 

“I’ve got some people who owe me that could build one,” Casey began. “If someone could beat that, they’d figure out who Chuck is anyway.” Sarah nodded slowly, and looked at Chuck, beginning her own grin.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a cover story would you?”

“Charles Carmichael of Carmichael Industries. Retired tech extraordinaire entering his 30s, bored, and wanting to get back into the ‘game’ so to speak.” Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Possibly Chuck Bartowski if he didn’t get thrown out of Stanford on his ear, so to speak.” Sarah nodded. “And, you can hide me in plain sight. I’ll be your ‘Q’, Vice President of Research and Development, or something like that.”

“That was going to be Manoosh’s title,” Morgan said.

“That’s what Manoosh can still do,” Sarah said. “That’s the beauty, Morgan, no one will know because only we know who’s going to do what.”

“Can I be Vice President of Gaming Operations?” Morgan asked. Chuck nodded.

“I like it buddy,” Chuck said. He turned to Sarah. “And, since Charles Carmichael is independently wealthy, he won’t need to make a paycheck.”

“You two could move in here, which would cut down significantly on your overhead, and ours since we’d be splitting it,” Alex said. “Page eight.” Morgan and Chuck flipped to page eight. They both looked at each other, and then at Sarah.

“What do you need from us? How soon can we sign off on this?” Morgan asked. 

“That’s it?” Casey asked, a little surprised.

“When you’re drowning in your own stupidity, you don’t question the color of the life preserver someone is throwing you,” Morgan replied.

“That was surprisingly eloquent,” Carina replied.

“I surprise myself sometime,” Morgan admitted. Chuck sat there quietly, realizing something.

“Something in the books you don’t want us to see, Bartowski?” Casey asked, enjoying needling him. Chuck looked at him, and Casey’s face fell. “Have you been stealing from the company?”

“No, I need a second with Morgan and Sarah,” Chuck said. “There’s something they both have to know before this goes through.” Sarah nodded and everyone else got up and left.

“Is this about the secret you mentioned earlier?” Sarah asked, coming over, sitting beside him, and taking his hand.

“Whatever it is, Man, you can tell me,” Morgan said.

“I’ve made a game,” Chuck said. Morgan nodded.

“Kinda what we do,” Morgan replied. Chuck shook his head.

“At home, on my own time. It’s called the Awesome Family.” Chuck took a deep breath.

“Ellie, Devon, and Clara,” Morgan said softly.

“And Peaches,” Chuck said. “I kinda got the idea from the Lego games where you had to go back through and redo levels with other characters so each one has its own powers.”

“Dude, that’s…Awesome!” Morgan said, smiling.

“I want to take all the proceeds and start a scholarship for students that want to work on their PhD that have a significant financial hardship, specifically those that are homeless, in foster care, or in legal guardianship,” Chuck was looking down at the floor. Tears were streaming down his face. Sarah was rubbing his hand, and hugging him with her other arm. 

“Chuck Bartowski each time I think I can’t love you more, you prove me wrong,” Sarah said softly. Chuck raised his head. He was looking in Morgan’s direction, and saw Morgan’s face first. Morgan’s eyes were huge, but he got up, and quickly left the room. Chuck turned toward Sarah, who had a look of panic on her face at first, but as she saw Chuck’s face, the tears streaming down, she leaned forward and kissed him. It started slow and soft, but the passion slowly began to grow. They separated for a second and studied each other.

“We are totally going too fast,” Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

“Love will make you do crazy things,” Chuck replied. Sarah nodded.

“You know I’m not going to want to leave after this weekend.” Sarah said.

“You know if you do, you’ll take part of me with you,” Chuck replied, and crashed his lips into hers. They pulled apart. “If we do this, are you going to be satisfied I’m safe enough?”

“No, I think I’m going to insist on having to move in and give you 24 hour protection,” Sarah replied.

“Just you?”

“Can’t leave my family behind.”

“I would never ask you to. This is crazy,” Chuck said, and Sarah grabbed him and pulled him back in. After a minute they came up for air. “Are you going to be okay me being around that much and working with me?”

“I have no idea,” Chuck admitted. “If we had any sense we’d take the personal stuff slow.”

“Yes, if we had any sense we would. Do you have any idea how I ended up in your lap?”

“Nope, my brain shut down a couple of times,” Chuck replied, looking into her eyes. “I love you, Sarah Walker.”

“I love you, Chuck Bartowski. If you have any questions or reservations you need to say them, NOW.” Chuck looked down, took a deep sigh, and asked.

“How’s your medical and dental?” Sarah never missed a beat.

“Excellent. We do some government jobs, and as a benefit, we’re eligible for some of their medical.” He pulled back, surprise and a smile on his face.

“Really?”

“Yep, I’m good at what I do,” she said, and gave him her eyebrow dance.

“I’m not suprised,” Chuck admitted. “Our company is a wreck isn’t it?”

“I’m shocked you’re still in business,” Sarah replied, honestly. Chuck nodded.

“Well, I guess you’ll be bossing me around,” Chuck said. Sarah shook her head.

“No, Chuck, partners,” she said, leaning back in. 

“What about Morgan?”

“He doesn’t get these benefits.”

“Good.”

“Wait til you get your signing bonus.”

“We should probably get back to the meeting before we go too far.”

“I walked in on Casey and Carina in the storage closet today,” Sarah told him. Chuck recalled in shock. 

“You poor thing.”

“I’m going to need to help me forget about it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chuck said, grinning. “I think I’m going to like my new job.


	8. Burning Up With Love

Sarah was excited, and trying her best to hide it. After the meeting adjourned, Chuck invited everyone over to his place for a cookout. When Casey asked what kind of grill Chuck was using, Chuck realized that all he had was a little $20 special square black one. He wasn’t even sure he had charcoal. Casey gave him grief for a few minutes, but went to his apartment to get his Beastmaster 3000. Casey also informed Chuck that Chuck was not allowed to touch his grill. Something about that being akin to touching another man’s wife. Chuck just shrugged.

Sarah had called her Mom and Emma was going to pick up the girls. Sarah learned that Emma had a date for tonight, so it would just be her, Chuck, and the girls after the party. Sarah smiled at the thought. Years ago, that would have terrified her, now, it just felt perfect. She had run home to pack a bag, while Chuck wandered around his old apartment. When she came out with her bag, he was looking at a wall with his head cocked to the side, remembering years gone by. She surprised him by coming up behind him and slipping her arms around him.

“Do we need to get anything for the party tonight?” she asked. She felt Chuck tense. “You don’t have anything do you?” she asked, pulling away. Chuck turned around, a little embarrassed.

“Clara doesn’t eat much, and I kinda make do with what we have,” Chuck admitted.

“It’s okay, we’ll go to the store. Together.” Chuck smiled at that. 

“Is it weird that I think that sounds fun?”

“No, because it does to me to,” she admitted.

“Tell me the truth, you’ve just been bored the past five years, and have a thing with tall guys,” he said grinning.

“Especially ones who hair makes funny animals shapes.” Chuck put his hand on his head.

“Ellie would kill me if she knew it was this long.”

“I kinda like it like that.” Chuck’s smile could have lit up the entire complex.

“I’m thinking about leaving it like this.” She shrugged and picked up her bag. As she turned away, she smiled where he couldn’t see her.

“Do what you want, you’re a grown man.” Chuck snorted.

“The same grown man who didn’t buy any food for me last week, so tried some old baby food?” Sarah turned around.

“You’re joking, right?” Chuck stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down. 

“I ordered Sizzling Shrimp to be delivered,” he said, not able to look her in the eye. She couldn’t help but grin.

“You’re not just dating me so someone will make sure you have food are you?” Chuck couldn’t help himself.

“I mean that’s not the only reason,” Chuck said, smiling. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, I’m dating the biggest nerd,” as she walked out the door. Chuck stood there smiling.

“And, I’m the nerd,” he said happily to himself as he followed her out. Chuck stood by the door of the vehicle, and wiped his hands on his pants several times.

“You okay?” she asked when he got in.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know. I did something and I didn’t think anything about it, and then I started thinking that you might think it was something, and then I started thinking you might be upset it wasn’t something, and mrpphhh.” Sarah had put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

“Breathe,” she said. He took a breath and nodded. “I’m going to take my hand away slowly, but if you start to spiral again, I’m putting it right back.” Chuck nodded. She slowly pulled her hand away. “Now, whatever it is, it’s fine.” Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out two keys and handed them to her.

“It’s keys to my house. One for you and one for Emma. I figure if you’re going to be staying you’ll need them. You are welcome to keep them after this weekend as well.” Sarah looked him in the eye.

“Did you just ask me to move in with you?”

“No, but I didn’t not ask either.” 

“This should be freaking me out. I should be saying this is all happening too fast.” 

“We said let’s take the weekend and then talk. Let’s just do that.” Sarah nodded.

“Grocery shopping?” 

“Absolutely,” Chuck said. “I don’t see how anything there can go wrong.”

}o{

“Woman, I said no!” Chuck said. “I have said nothing about the lowfat meat, the gluten free bread, and even the insane amount of vegetables, but enough is enough.” Sarah’s mouth had dropped open. “I am a grown man and if I want Frosted Flakes, then I shall have them,” he said, as he put them in the cart.” 

“Fine!” she said, as she pushed the cart down several aisles and Chuck had to hurry to keep up with her. She stopped in the bakery, turned, looked him right in the eye, and picked up a premade chocolate cake. “Then I will get this instead of making it from scratch.” 

“Those cookies over there would be good as well,” Chuck said in a softer tone. Sarah turned saw them, turned back and nodded, and put them in the cart. The two were trying not to laugh. 

“It is quite ridiculous how much I am enjoying shopping with you,” Chuck said.

“What’s going to be ridiculous is tomorrow morning when Molly sees you eating those Frosted Flakes, and you let her have some, because we both know she has you wrapped around her finger.”

“So does her mother,” Chuck muttered. Sarah winked at him.

“And then she bounces all day from the sugar high,” Sarah continued. 

“Ah, there’s where you’re wrong. She’ll collapse at the most inopportune time from the sugar crash,” Chuck said. Sarah nodded slowly and graciously.

“You are correct. And, being that you know exactly what is going to happen, I’ll let you take care of her.”

“You just want Clara because she calls you Mommy.” Sarah shrugged, grinned, and didn’t deny it. They looked at each other and both started to speak. They laughed and realized that a new song started to play over the store intercom. Elvis Presley’s Can’t Help Falling in Love came on and they both laughed. “I feel like the universe is trying to tell us something.” Chuck shrugged, grinning. 

“Who am I to fight the universe. This is probably a pretty serious discussion to have over baked goods.”

“Is the freezer section better?”

“Housewares,” Chuck replied.

“Well done,” she said nodding. “Well done.”

“You know, anything you didn’t pack, you might need to pick up,” Chuck said, slightly embarrassed.

“I’m not judging, but besides work, and watching Clara, have you done anything since Ellie and Devon passed?” Chuck shook his head.

“I mean I’d stop by for food for Clara or diapers or formula, but I just didn’t see the reason to do anything else. Ellie and I are both cleaners so there were already plenty of cleaning products. It was just me, so I didn’t use a lot of plates and things. I never fixed anything fancy, or even proper. It’s not that I was being a slob, I just didn’t care. My life consisted of one thing, Clara, and then I realized it was a little more than that.”

“When was that?” Chuck looked away, and shook his head. 

“You’re gonna think I’m lying.”

“No I won’t, what happened.”

“I met a little girl that was upset that she was adopted, and I told her how special she was, and I realized Ellie didn’t give up on me, and raised me. I realized she’d be mad if all I did was mope. So I started to get better. It took some time, and I’m not saying I’m 100% there yet, but I’m getting there.”

“Molly has a way of getting to people,” Sarah said. Chuck just looked at Sarah like she had grown a second head.

“I love that kid, but she’s a force of nature. We’re going to have problems with her when she’s a teenager,” Chuck said. Sarah’s eyes did something. Chuck thought he had messed up and said something wrong.

“We are when she’s a teenager?” she asked quietly.

“Sarah, I told you I’m there for her, no matter what. That kid changed my life, and I love her like she was my own.” 

“What if I’m married?”

“I’m there,” he replied. “Is it wrong to say I hope it’s to me?” he asked softly. 

“No, it’s not wrong, in fact it’s right.” Chuck realized they were having the discussion in the baby aisle. He picked up a box of diapers, dropped them in the cart, and started to walk away, when her hand came down on her forearm. He turned and looked and her eyes were still indescribable. “You’ve thought about our future?”

“I don’t want to lie to you. No, I haven’t,” Chuck said, noticing the sadness that covered her face. “But, I can’t think about things in the future without thinking about how they will affect you, Molly, and Emma. I haven’t really thought about the future itself in a long time. I know it’s only been 3 days, but I can’t imagine you not being in my life.” Sarah nodded. “You know the one thing I do keep thinking about?” Sarah shook her head. “I keep wishing you could have met Ellie. I keep thinking how much she would have squealed when first meeting you, and how much she’d love Molly and Emma. I wish you’d have gotten to meet my family.” Sarah took his hand. They didn’t say anything else as they went and paid for the groceries. Chuck went to pull out his wallet, and felt a hand on his arm and saw a smile on Sarah’s face. He’d give her money later. Okay, he’d try to. He had a feeling anything Sarah didn’t want to happen, didn’t.

}o{

On the ride back, the two began to loosen back up. They began to talk about anything and everything. When they got to the house, they carried in the bags, and Chuck began to put out paper plates, silverware, and napkins. He walked into the kitchen to help Sarah prepare things. He looked around and noticed everything that needed to be cut up was. 

“Culinary school?” Chuck asked. Sarah turned toward him, smiled, and twirled a knife.

“CIA,” she replied. 

“That’s impressive and a little terrifying,” Chuck admitted. “Do. Never mind.”

“I always have at least one knife on me,” Sarah said, smiling, anticipating Chuck’s question. Chuck grinned.

“Place strategically? You know, it’s probably best not to joke about something like that with your former CIA girlfriend.”

“I’m your former girlfriend?”

“This is going downhill quickly.”

“Well, then there is something I should go ahead and tell you to make you all sorts of uncomfortable. I used to sleep with a knife under my pillow, but having a daughter wake you at night, makes you realize that’s not a good idea. I put my knife in the nightstand beside the bed, and I saw something in there.” Sarah was grinning. “You’re going to make tell you?” Chuck stood there. “It was an entire box of condoms. Not a little box, but one you buy at LargeMart.” Chuck’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying not to throw up. He opened his eyes.

“Those were probably Awesome’s,” he said. Sarah looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I haven’t completely gone through everything of theirs.” Chuck turned to leave the room.

“I’m sorry, please don’t leave.”

“Oh, I’m not mad, I’m just going to go hide the box I got since apparently that’s bad form,” he said. The smile on his face said he was completely joking, and Sarah threw a plastic spoon at him, missing. “I thought you were an excellent shot Miss CIA.” He hid behind a wall. “Ouch!” he yelled as the spoon was expertly thrown to curve and hit him.

“I missed on purpose the first time,” she replied. 

“I’m not for sure which is scarier, that you can do that, or that I find it attractive.” Sarah rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door and Chuck went over and opened it. 

“I’m hommmeeee!” Molly yelled, walking in followed by Emma carrying Clara. Chuck looked at Sarah. All she could do was shrug. 

“You don’t have to knock,” Chuck said, giving Emma a hug.

“Well, I don’t have a key,” Emma replied. Sarah handed her one. Emma looked at Sarah and Chuck. Chuck opened his mouth to speak, and Emma held up her hand, shushing him. “I’m not paying for a wedding,” she said, and walked off, smiling. Molly came over and hugged Chuck’s leg.

“I’ve got $22 in my piggy bank if it will help,” Molly said. Chuck looked at Sarah, who grinned.

“I’ve got at least $22 in mine,” she added.

“You’ve seen how I run my company, you probably have $21 more than I do,” Chuck admitted. Sarah belly-laughed at that one. 

“Do Clara and I get to share a room?” Molly asked.

“For the weekend,” Sarah said, and winked at Chuck. “After that, we’ll see.”

“The playroom is HUGE!” Molly declared. “I can’t wait to sleep in my Star Wars bed!” and bounded off. Sarah walked over and wrapped her arms around Chuck.

“I understand if this is too much or you want to take it slow,” she said softly.

“What if that’s the last thing I’m thinking?” Chuck asked. Sarah smile grew. “I have one more thing to give you.” He left the room quickly, and came back with a small box. He handed it to her nervously. Sarah looked at him. “Open it.” She opened it, looked inside, and back at Chuck. “It was my mothers,” he said. “She left it for Ellie when she left, and I want you to have it.”

“Chuck, this is something you give to someone really special,” she replied, tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Chuck replied. “That’s why I’m giving it to you.” Chuck helped her put the charm bracelet on her wrist. She leaned in and kissed him as the doorbell went off. They broke the kiss and Chuck went and opened the door. The entire crew was there and came in. For the next several hours the house was packed like it hadn’t been in months. Chuck and Sarah worked in the kitchen together, bumping hips every once in a while after a badly told joke. Guests came and went through the house. Food was made, devoured, and people laid on furniture. As the afternoon turned into evening, Emma left for her party, the guests went on their way, Chuck and Sarah put the two little ones down to watch a movie, and cleaned up. When they finished they came back in the living room, and both were asleep. Sarah grabbed Clara grinning, because she was lighter and began the trek upstairs. Chuck grabbed Molly and did the same. Soon the two kids were in their respective beds, and the two adults were downstairs, snuggling on the couch, with the TV on, watching nothing. 

“You sure do know how to show a girl a good time, Mr. Bartowski,” Sarah said as content as she had ever been. Chuck pulled away and looked at her.

“Be honest with me, aren’t you bored? You were a CIA agent, jet setting and trotting around the globe. Now you’re taking your daughter to preschool, you haven’t been on a date in forever, and even thought we are dating, we haven’t left each other’s house. How can this be enjoyable for you?” Sarah ran her hand across his face. 

“I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy that. I’m not saying I didn’t have girlfriends that I used to go out with, party until 5 am, go to sleep for an hour, and then have a 24 hour mission. What I am saying, those days are gone. I get to do so much with my company now. I get to make a difference, I can go on some small missions, but I get to come home and see my little girl, and now my littler girl, and my nerdy boyfriend. I have it all.”

“When’s the last time you left California?” Sarah put her other hand on the other side of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” she asked. Chuck shook his head. “That life was stealing my soul, and Molly gave it back to me. She let me have the life I wanted, and still do the things I’m good at, and because of that little rapscallion, I met the man of my dreams when she stole his heart. Chuck, she saved me more than I saved her.”

“You both saved me,” he replied. Sarah smiled coyly. 

“It’s late. Why don’t you give me 10 minutes and come up to bed,” she said. She gave him a peck on the lips and a wink, and headed up the stairs. Chuck sat there on the couch, and found he couldn’t breathe or swallow. After the allotted time, he stood up, and headed upstairs. He walked in, saw the bathroom door was still shut, found his nightclothes, grabbed them, went to the hall bathroom, and changed. When he came back in, he saw Sarah standing there waiting for him with a black coat on that fell just past mid-thigh.

“Chuck,” she said softly as she walked toward him. She pushed the door shut, looked him right in the eye, and took off black coat. Underneath was a purple negligee. Chuck made a choking/moaning sound. She walked up and kissed him on the right side of his jaw. “Remember earlier today,” she began and switched to the other side of his jaw. “When I told you that there would be consequences?” Chuck’s brain was gone, but the words seemed to mean something. Sarah backed away as it hit him. “Chuck, after tonight, I really hope you never keep something from me again. Because this is punishing me as well.”

“Sarah,” he half whispered/groaned. “I swear I never will again.” Sarah nodded. 

“You won’t, because if you do….just don’t.” Chuck nodded smiling. “Now, you said you will be a perfect gentleman and you will, right?” Chuck nodded, a look of pain on his face. “I expect maximum cuddling, and tomorrow…well, that’s a new day isn’t it.” Chuck got a grin on his face. “And, I’m not talking 12:01 AM either.” Chuck hung his head, walked over, opened the door, and got into bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Molly’s in a new place,” Chuck replied. “I thought about turning on the baby monitor, but this way I can hear her fine.” Sarah stood there looking at him. She smiled and shook her head.

“I really wish you had just told me the truth today.” Chuck closed his eyes.

“I really hate the CIA right now.”

“Chuck, open your eyes.” He did. Sarah crawled into bed, and got to where just inches separated their faces. “This is not Agent Walker. IF it was, you would gladly do this. This is Sarah Walker, who’s pissed that Chuck Bartowski didn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth when he had the chance. Do you understand?” Chuck nodded. She leaned down, kissed him, and didn’t even bother starting on the other side of the bed. She looked up at him for a second. “Please, don’t ever keep something from me again,” she said softly. 

“There’s something you should know then,” Chuck said. She looked at him.

“I love you,” Chuck said. Sarah smiled, snuggled into Chuck and feel asleep. 

}o{

Sarah slept like a rock. Chuck heard Emma come in and go to her room. Sleep came in fits. About three, Chuck was sure he heard something. He slipped out of bed, not really sure how’d he’d get back in because of Sarah, and went to the girls’ room where he heard muttering. He opened the door, and saw Molly shivering. He walked over to her, and felt her forehead. She was burning up. He scooped her up, and started downstairs with her. Emma met him at the door to the room.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s got a fever.”

“I’ll get the medicine bag.”

Chuck got her downstairs and laid her on the couch. He got some washrags and put cool water on them. He put them on her forehead, and waited for Emma. She brought Ibuprofen and Tylenol. Chuck picked up the Ibuprofen first.

“I always use this first, it seems to knock out the fever the quickest,” he said. Emma smiled at him. He poured out the recommended dosage, and gave it to Molly.

“Daddy, I’m cold,” she said. Chuck picked her up, sat on the couch laying back the best he could and laid her on his chest. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over them. 

“I’ll set an alarm for two hours to wake you up for the Tylenol,” Emma said. “Unless you want me to stay with her.”

“No, I’ve got her, if you would just listen for Clara,” Chuck said. Emma rubbed Molly’s head, and bent down and kissed Chuck’s forehead.

“Thank you,” she said simply. Chuck just smiled. She went upstairs leaving the two in the dark. Molly stirred, and Chuck sang softly to her. She finally settled down, and went to sleep. Chuck just laid there in the dark, softly stroking her hair. “How did I get here, Ellie?” he asked the room. “How did I go from no one to two daughters?” No answers came, but sleep finally did.

}o{

2 hours later, a slight buzzing woke Sarah. She saw Emma go by her room, and she noticed she was alone. She wrapped her coat around her, went down the stairs and stopped when she got to the bottom. There stood Emma watching the couch.

“What’s going on?” Sarah asked.

“Molly has a fever, and Chuck is taking care of her.” Sarah looked at her.

“When did this happen?”

“A few hours ago,” Emma said, looking at her daughter knowingly. Sarah turned back to the couch and may have let out a noise that sounded like hnnnnng. “I think I’ll order some tomorrow,” Emma said, still looking at Sarah.

“Some what?”

“Bridal magazines,” Emma replied. Sarah turned back to her, and held her gaze.

“Get the ones online, that way you don’t have to wait for them to be mailed.” Emma nodded, smiled, and went over to Chuck to wake him up. Sarah watched as he cared for their daughter. It hit her like a ton of bricks what she had just thought. After a bit the two settled back down on the couch and Emma came back to her.

“You should really know voices carry at night down here,” Chuck said just as Emma got to where Sarah was standing.

“Good to know,” Sarah said. “You need anything?”

“I’ve got all I need right here,” Chuck answered. “Get some sleep, I love you.”

“I love you, Chuck. Good night.”

“Night, Momma, night, Daddy,” Molly said sleepily. “I love our new home. Chuck looked over to Sarah who he really couldn’t see in the dark. He saw her walk over. She hugged him, kissed him, and bent down to whisper into his ear.

“Forget Sunday, we’re talking tomorrow,” she said, turned, went back upstairs, and went to bed.

“Daddy, does she know that tomorrow’s Sunday?” Molly asked. Chuck really couldn’t answer, because his brain was spinning. “Daddy, I think I’m going to be sick.” Chuck found his brain suddenly worked just fine.


	9. In Sickness and in Health

Sarah wet a washcloth, walked over to the couch, and laid it on her patient’s forehead. She heard a mumbled thanks and smiled. She had changed out of her clothes from the night before and was watching the sun come up. 

“Did you know?” her patient asked.

“Know what?” 

“That someone that small could regurgitate that much?” Chuck asked. “I mean it was like something out of the Exorcist. It just kept coming and coming and coming.”

“Clara never thrown up like that before?”

“No. I mean she’s spit up some, but that…that was truly something I have never seen…nor want to again.” Chuck laughed. “When I was a kid and I got sick, Ellie used to have to fight me. I would cry and moan, but Molly, she was great. Ellie always said I deserve to have a child act like me. I guess I’m lucky my girl isn’t,” he said. Sarah grinned at him. He took the washcloth off of his face, sat up, a worried look on his face. “Sorry, she’s your daughter, not mine.”

“Really?” she asked. “If I’m not mistaken, you sat up with her last night, you manned the explosion that happened in the bathroom. You kept her calm and held her hair and told her you were there.”

“I overstepped my bounds, didn’t I?” Sarah swatted his arm.

“Chuck Bartowski, quit being an idiot. You were exactly the father that girl needs and deserves.” The look Sarah gave him gave him no room for argument. He grinned at her. 

“You approve?” she leaned over and kissed him.

“One thousand percent,” she said. “Now, get some sleep. I have some paperwork I need to take care of…where are you going?” she asked Emma as she came down with Clara.

“Mama!” Clara yelled holding her arms out. Sarah stood up, walked over, and took her. Clara hugged her neck and giggled. 

“How’s my girl?”

“Hu,” she said. Sarah walked over, and grabbed a bad of dry cereal, and Clara began to go to town on it. 

“I steal your kid, you steal mine?” Chuck asked, smiling.

“Sharing,” Sarah said winking.

“Hey, Clara, is Sarah pretty?”

“Retty,” Clara said, hugging Sarah. Sarah looked like she would cry. “Mama retty.”

“Yeah, she is isn’t she,” Chuck said.

“You two getting married next week, or Monday?” Emma asked dryly. 

“We haven’t decided,” Sarah replied, in a playful mood. Both women turned to Chuck, who’s head seemed to be short-circuiting again. 

“I think you broke him,” Emma said.

“He’ll reboot in a minute,” Sarah replied. “You know you’re pretty?” she said to Clara who clapped and giggled. “Yes, you are.” Sarah turned to her mom. “Where are you off to?”

“If Chuck doesn’t mind, I’m going to take Clara over to our apartment. I figured the two of us should spend the day over there, if not the night, so as not to spread this thing.”

“You okay with that Chuck?” Sarah asked.

“Hey, Pumpkin?” Clara turned towards Chuck. “You okay staying with just Granny for a while.”

“Gran!” Clara yelled, holding her arms out. Chuck looked at Sarah.

“How did she pick up on that so fast?”

“How does she pick up on calling me Mama so fast?” Chuck looked up at the ceiling where his room approximately was. In the bed in that room lay Molly, asleep. After her throwing up, which Chuck swore was things she ate when she was three and possibly her toenails came out of her, Sarah gave her a bath, put her to bed in Chuck’s bed, and washed the sheets on her bed.

“You know, I think when she’s better, we might have a little talk with one Miss Molly,” Chuck said.

“Sis!” Clara yelled. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at Clara. Chuck’s eyes were about to close.

“Mom, I’ll call you when the coast is clear,” Sarah said. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“I’m fine, in fact, I was going to take Molly and give you two some alone time,” Emma said. “I figured you two needed to have a conversation.” A soft snore made both turn as they saw Chuck laying there, his head awkwardly on the couch, mouth slightly open, snoring. “Hard to find a guy who will stay up all night with your child.”

“Hard to find a guy you love, who will stay up all night with your child,” Sarah countered.

“Sarah, don’t overthink it,” Emma said, pulling her in for a hug. Clara gave Sarah a one arm hug and patted her back. Sarah pulled away and tickled Clara. 

“I’m not,” she said smiling. “But it’s not just my decision.”

“Let the little one loose on him if you have to,” Emma said, heading out the door. “All’s fair in love and war,” she said, and she left. Sarah looked over at Chuck, still snoring.

“I feel for you Chuck,” Sarah said softly, running her fingers through his hair. “I’ve got Emma, Clara, and Molly on my side. It just doesn’t seem fair.

}o{

About 9, Sarah looked up from her computer. She was working on putting together the consolidation of the three companies, which was impressive since Carmichael Industries really didn’t exist yet. She heard thumps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Molly making her way down.

“Mommy, I love our new house,” Molly said. Sarah saw Chuck open one eye, and quickly close it again. “When can we move the rest of our stuff in?”

“Honey, it’s not our house,” Sarah replied. “We haven’t been invited, but I take it your good if we were invited to move in?” 

“Why hasn’t Daddy asked us to move in yet?” Molly asked. 

“You’d have to ask Chuck, Sweetie,” Sarah began, but never got to finish. Molly walked over and got right in Chuck’s face.

“Daddy? Daddy?” Chuck opened one eye and shut it. Sarah knew she should stop this, but she was enjoying it way too much. “DADDY!” Chuck jumped. “When can I move the rest of my stuff in? Can I do it today?”

“You should probably ask your mother that,” Chuck replied, trying to figure out why this little person was screaming at him. 

“So you don’t mind if I move my stuff in?” Molly asked. Chuck’s head was in a fog, and he knew he should be careful, but he just wanted some sleep.

“No, I don’t care,” Chuck replied. Sarah hid her laugh with her hand. Chuck had no idea what he had just stepped into. Sarah started to say something when her phone went off. 

“Hello,” she said, grinning. The grin fell from her face in seconds. “I mean…I really can’t…are you sure? I could do that. Are you sure it’s her? She was the mole!?! She’s going by herself? Well, no I don’t blame her, and all this time I thought it was Zondra. Well, Molly was sick all night.” Sarah looked at Chuck, her eyes pleading. Chuck had managed to pick himself up off the couch.

“We got this, Mommy,” Molly said, holding her fist out to Chuck. Chuck just looked at it. Molly turned and gave him the evil eye. He bumped her fist and she exploded it. Chuck didn’t. That got another evil eye. Chuck did it again, and exploded it. Molly nodded, turned to Sarah and smile. “We got this,” she said, and leaned back on the couch both hands behind her head.

“I understand what I’m about to say is going to complicate my life to no end, but when she starts dating, I’d feel better if you talk to the boys beforehand,” Chuck said. Sarah nearly dropped her phone. 

“If that’s what you want,” she said shakily.

“You’ll show them the knives?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “When I get done with this, we talk?” Chuck gave a single nod.

“Yes,” Molly said, doing a fist pump. “I’m getting a baby brother!” Chuck and Sarah shared a look. Chuck just grinned and shrugged. Part of Sarah did a flip that she didn’t know she had.

“I’m here, Carina,” Sarah said, never taking her eyes off of Chuck. “I’ll be in as quick as I can.” She hung up, got up, walked over, and stood right in front of him. “I promised no secrets, but can we wait until I get back to talk to you about this.”

“Sure, a couple of days?” Sarah gave him a look. “Got a pressing knife fight in Jakarta?”

“No, it should take a couple of hours, and I’m staying here with Carina and covering Ops. I’d explain more, but I really need to go,” she replied. “I love you both, and I will talk to you soon.

“Love you,” Chuck said, grinning. She bent down to kiss him and he pulled back. “I wouldn’t, sleep, bad breath, drool.” 

“You owe me one,” she said winking. She kissed Molly, got to the door, stopped and turned back. “Molly, if your serious about this, what he says goes, you got it.”

“Got it, Daddy and I, we’ve got an understanding,” she said. Sarah grinned. 

“Chuck, we are so talking when I get back,” Sarah said, and with that she was gone.

“You’re ordering my baby brother tonight, aren’t you?” Molly asked. Chuck looked at her, and decided to be honest.

“You know that’s not how that works, right?”

“I figured, Jerry isn’t that smart, but I’m five, how about you give me this talk when I’m older?”

“Don’t you want your Mom to?

“Nope, she’ll be all technical, and you’ll blush, and sputter, but you’ll be honest. That’s what I love about you, Daddy,” Molly said. “TV?” Chuck reached over and ruffled her hair, causing a quick little tickle/slap fight to break out.

“You watch TV, I nap, and if you need something, you wake me?” Chuck offered.

“Deal,” she said. “Daddy, thanks for letting me live here. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Mommy comes with me.”

“Love you, Molly,” Chuck said halfway asleep. Molly lay with her hands behind her head, sure she was on her way to completing Project OMAHA.

}o{

Sarah watched the computer monitor, not believing the footage she was seeing.

“I always thought it was Zondra,” she said softly. “Carina, I feel so bad.” Carina had just been starting at her the whole morning. For two hours they watched as Amy was tracked on the cameras and Zondra was leading a strike force to bring her down. 

“Walker, are you seriously not going to tell me what happened last night.” Sarah was looking at the monitor. She sat up, grinned, and turned toward her friend.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Oh, for the love of Pete! You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife! What went wrong?”

“How do you know anything went wrong?” Sarah asked innocently. Carina smirked.

“Because you’re not mad like it was terrible, and you’re not glowing like you would be if it was half of what you were hoping.” Sarah knew she shouldn’t say anything, but she couldn’t help herself. She and Carina had shared so much the last five years. 

“Okay, I wore the purple thing I showed you a few weeks ago,” Sarah began. Carina’s eyes lit up. “But, someone lied to me yesterday,” she continued.

“No. You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“But, didn’t that punish you more than him?” Sarah blushed. 

“At first, I thought he had learned his lesson, and first thing in the morning, we’d have our fun, but then,” Sarah paused.

“What did he do? Massage? Kiss you? Rub you?” 

“He opened the door, so he could hear Molly in case she was scared or got up since it was her first night in the house.” Carina sat down.

“Your ovaries exploded didn’t they?” Sarah didn’t answer, but the blush returned. “That’s not it, is it?” Sarah shook her head. “Walker…tell me!”

“He heard something in the middle of the night. It was Molly, she had a fever and was having a chill. He picked her up, carried her downstairs, gave her medicine, and slept on the couch holding her. Two hours later, Emma woke him so he could give Molly the other medicine, and that’s when I saw it all. I went back to bed when I heard a commotion. Molly got sick, and Chuck took her to the bathroom, held her hair, and nursed her all the way thought it.”

“Are you marrying him Monday, or do you think you’ll wait ‘til next week.”

“I told him that we were having a talk tonight,” Sarah said. She looked down at the floor. “I know what I want to do, but…”

“Here it comes,” Carina said.

“What?”

“It’s complicated. The kids, our work situation, our housing situation. Sarah what do you want to do?”

“Spend every minute with him,” Sarah said, surprised by her own honesty.

“If there was no romance involved, what would you do about work?”

“Exactly what we’re doing.”

“If he were an asset what would you do?”

“Move in and provide 24 hour guard.”

“What’s. The. Problem?”

“I’m scared.”

“There it is,” Carina said, hugging her. “Sweetie, you love him, of course your scared. You’re scared he’ll realize he fell for the wrong former federal agent and you’ll find him swinging from my chandelier one night.” Sarah just gave her a flat look.

“You have a chandelier?”

“No,” Carina admitted. “But, you know what I mean.”

“What if we break up?”

“Do you think he’ll ever not be in Molly’s life?”

“Not unless I ask him not to be,” Sarah admitted.

“Then it comes down to two people, you and him.”

“He’s never actually asked me if I would move in,” Sarah said softly.

“Have you ever asked?” Sarah just looked at her. “If you want it, go get it!” Sarah smiled. 

“Miller, Walker, I got her,” the comms exploded. “We’ve got Amy, we got the mole!”

“Zondra, I owe you an apology,” Sarah said.

“You don’t owe me anything, Walker,” Zondra replied. “I thought it was you.”

“Next time you’re in the area, why don’t you drop by,” Sarah offered.

“You got it,” Zondra replied. Sarah smiled, signed off, and found her phone. 

“I’m going to call Chuck, and we’ll wrap up,” Sarah told Carina. She dialed the number, and was surprised by what she heard.

“Chuck’s phone,” came Molly’s voice. 

“Is he asleep?” Sarah said, and heard an awful retching noise in the background.

“If he is that’s impressive,” Molly answered.

“Molly, what’s going on?”

“According to Chuck he just threw up something he ate in third grade.” Sarah ran her hand over her face. “Ohhhh, that sounded painful.”

“I’m on my way,” Sarah said. She turned to Carina who was fighting a smile.

“Go, nurse your man back to health.” Carina said, grinning. Sarah hugged Carina and raced out the door.

}o{

Sarah walked in and saw Molly sitting on the couch, watching TV, coloring, and eating potato chips. She came in and sat down beside her. Molly looked up, sad.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” she said. “I ruined this weekend.”

“How did you ruin this weekend?” Sarah asked. 

“You and Daddy were supposed to have a big family weekend with all of us and order me a baby brother. I got sick and ruined it, and now Daddy is sick.” They paused when they heard a terrible retch. Sarah held up a finger.

“You need anything?”

“All good,” he choked out.

“We have different definitions of all good,” she muttered. She turned back to Molly. “Being a family isn’t just about being a family that goes to a park or Disneyland, or goes and get ice cream. It’s about being there at all times.”

“In sickness and in health,” a weak voice came behind them. Sarah looked back at Chuck. He looked awful, but she couldn’t love him more than she did right now. She hopped up and went to help him. He tried to shoo her away, but she was having none of it, and walked him to a chair that he sunk into. “Family is about being there during loss, during the hard times, and during the times no one else is there for you,” Chuck said. 

“Like when you were there for me when I found out I was adopted?” Molly asked. Chuck nodded.

“But, you had family, Molly, why didn’t you say something?” Chuck asked. Molly looked down.

“I didn’t understand then,” she said.

“Understand what, Sweetie?” Sarah asked.

“I didn’t understand that you wouldn’t give me back,” Molly said. Sarah’s mouth dropped. 

“Molly, you are my daughter. I may not be your biological mother, but I will never give up on you, and I will fight tooth and nail for you,” Sarah said looking her in the eyes. Molly hugged Sarah. 

“And Clara?”

“Yes, Molly, and Clara, as long as Chuck lets me,” she replied.

“Why would I ever not let you, and, how could I stop you? Seriously, how?” Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him and shrugged. 

“You couldn’t,” she replied grinning.

“And, Daddy?” Sarah never quit looking at him.

“In sickness and in health,” she said softly.

“In sickness and in health,” he replied.

“As long as we both shall live,” she said, parts of her body doing dances she hadn’t felt in a while. Chuck grinned.

“As long as we both shall live,” he replied doing the eyebrow dance.

“I do,” she replied.

“I do too.”

“I’m not kissing you right now,” Sarah said, smiling.

“I wouldn’t kiss me right now,” Chuck replied. Sarah grabbed Molly’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go make your bed, wash my sheets, and talk about where you got those potato chips,” Sarah said. Chuck made an ohh face at Molly. Molly made a scared face back at Chuck.

“Wait, your bed?” Chuck asked. Sarah stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at him.

“My bed,” she replied, giving him a look that challenged him to say anything. Chuck situated himself in the chair.

“The big walk-in closet is empty,” he replied. “There’s plenty of room in the attic for storage, and in the basement for some things as well,” he said, his eyes closed. He opened one eye and saw her still looking at her.

“You asking me to live with you?”

“I thought you just told me you were going to,” Chuck said as the door opened. Emma walked in holding Clara, rolling a big suitcase behind her.

“There’s two more in the trunk,” she said. Chuck just watched her come through, and she stopped right in front of him. “If you hurt her,” she began.

“If I hurt her?” Chuck asked. “She knows over 100 ways to physically hurt me and she has my heart in her hands.” Emma smiled at him. 

“What happens next?”

“Well, I thought I’d take a nap,” Chuck said. “But, apparently you women-folk aren’t going to let me.”

“Women-folk?”

“I have a fever, I’m delirious, and I don’t know what I’m saying,” Chuck said quickly. Emma bent down and kissed his forehead. 

“You have a slight fever, did you throw up?” Chuck nodded. “That explains the smell.” Chuck looked hurt. “Go shower, now” she said pointing toward the bathroom. Chuck got up, and walk by, turning his head so as not to look at her, he came to Sarah, and did the same thing. She slapped him on the backside as he went by. 

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“If you don’t shower, that smell will be the death of me.” Chuck turned and started back up the stairs. The four watched him go.

“You sure about this, Sarah?” Emma asked. Sarah looked at her.

“I’m sure I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I’m scared to death,” Sarah admitted. Emma smiled.

“See, not that complicated.”

“Does that mean you’ll call the stork tonight?” Molly asked. Sarah put her hand over her face.

“Jerry and I need to have a long talk,” Sarah said, and started up the stairs of her new home.


	10. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Chuck was in that place, half-awake, half-asleep. There was something on his left cheek, not chewing, but every once in a while there felt like teeth. It was more than something, it was causing him to wake up quickly. He was quite aware he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, because he was pretty sure the hairs on his face just grew from whatever was being done to him. He was fighting to open his eyes, when it suddenly stopped, and he felt his pillow go down by his left side, like someone was hiding. He felt eyes staring at him from the right. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the right. There stood Molly with the biggest grin on her face.

“If you say a word about calling the stork,” Chuck began. He paused for a second. “Just don’t.”

“You’re getting really good at this Daddy thing,” Molly said. “Granny wants to know if you’re hungry?” Chuck started to answer but his stomach made its own feelings clear. “Daddy’s hungry!” she said, and took off. Chuck felt a hand go over his chest and slowly down his torso.

“She’s right, you’re getting really good at this daddy thing,” Sarah said softly, her lips on his ear. Chuck realized where her hand was and he did the one thing he was best at. He freaked out. Emma was up, Molly was up, and if they kept this up…He shot out of bed.

“Wow! Look at the time. You probably want a shower. I’ll let you have this one, and I’ll go use the other.” And with that he shot out of the room, clothes in hand. Sarah sat up, looking around, confused. Had she just been pranked? She sighed, got up, and went to take her own shower. A cold one. Down the hallway, Chuck was standing in the shower, bouncing his head off the wall. “What are you doing?” he asked himself. “Seriously, what are you doing? The most beautiful woman in the world, who loves you, and you love her, and you dash out like that. What is wrong with you?” 

He took his shower, got dressed, went back into the bedroom, closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed, waiting. Chuck heard the shower turn off, and a few minutes later, Sarah came out of the bathroom, dressed. She looked at Chuck as he stood, and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

“Listen, I am so sorry. That just caught me off guard and everyone is awake, and I’m…Sarah, I love you, and if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life with you, it’s just, this whole thing, it’s like…”

“We’ve been set-up and pushed together?” Chuck’s eyes got wide. Sarah nodded. “I feel the same way. There’s so much pressure on us, that I feel like we just can’t be. Does that make sense?”

“That is exactly how I feel,” Chuck said softly. He walked up to her and hugged her. “Are we crazy?” Sarah pulled away and looked him in the eye. 

“I get the strangest feeling we’ve been set-up, and I’m glad I met you, and I’m glad this is crazy, and I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but it feels like everyone is pushing us to be something and maybe we aren’t ready to be that yet,” Sarah replied.

“Do you know how much of a burden you’ve taken off of my mind, you just saying that?” Chuck asked. Sarah grinned.

“Good, and do you know how much of a burden you’ve taken off my mind knowing that you feel the same way?” Chuck shook his head. “Maybe I shouldn’t move in.” Chuck shook his head no.

“No,” Chuck began.

“Listen, it’s a lot of pressure on us, maybe we should just slow it down? It doesn’t change what I feel about you.” Chuck was quiet for a second.

“I’ve slept the best I have in years holding you.” Sarah sighed.

“I’ve slept the best I have as well.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to make love to you,” Chuck began. “95% of all men would say I’m crazy.”

“That’s why I’m not dating and in love with 95% of all men.”

“Stay. Move in, sell your apartment, and stay. I’ll have them put the house in our names. Just don’t leave.”

“Easy boy, that’s close to begging.”

“I ain’t too proud,” Chuck said with a grin.

“You do know that song’s about sex right?” Chuck leaned down and kissed her. It started out slow and soft, but the hunger within both of them grew. The next thing they knew, they were both on the bed, clothes seconds from flying off, when Sarah stopped.

“Did I do something wrong?” Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head laughing.

“Not like this, not the first time,” she said softly. Chuck took her hand and kissed it. “But after that,” she said, hitting him with her version of the eyebrow dance. Chuck shook his head, grinned, and hit her with his version. The smile fell from her face. She leaned in close. “You were right, it does work,” she said sultry. Chuck visibly gulped, and Sarah laughed. “Come on,” she said patting his leg. “Speaking of being set-up, there’s a certain five-year-old we need to speak to.” Chuck held her wrist for a second, and she looked back at him.

“You’re not leaving?” Sarah smiled and shook her head.

“I regretted the idea as soon as I said it,” she admitted. She leaned forward and kissed him. “Chuck the only way you’ll get rid of me is if you run me off.”

“Sarah, you’re former CIA, I couldn’t make you do anything.” Sarah grinned.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” she whispered. Chuck stared at her for a second, and quickly got up off the bed.

“We need to get out of here, now.”

“Do we?” she asked, and Chuck fled. Sarah chuckled and headed out of the room. Chuck was waiting for her at the staircase. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he said into her ear, and pulled her in tighter.

“Look, I think you and I need to have a little chat with someone. Follow my lead on this one, okay?” 

“Wait, that’s not right. You’re her mom, and you shouldn’t have to play the bad cop and me play the good cop.” Sarah just looked at him.

“You’re five seconds from me dragging you back in that bedroom,” she replied. Chuck groaned.

“Listen, later. I promise I’m good with us. But right now, there’s too many up and around.”

“Okay, can you do bad cop?” Chuck grinned.

“Only one way to find out. Why don’t you go first. Sit down on one side of her, and I’ll sit on the other.” Sarah headed down the steps. Chuck counted to 20 and then followed. He got to the table, and sat down beside Molly. Emma looked up saw the two on either side of Molly, and shook her head.

“I think the game’s up, Kid,” Emma said. Molly shrugged.

“I don’t care, I got what I wanted.” Chuck turned to look at Molly.

“Don’t be too mad at her, Chuck, I was involved as well,” Emma admitted.

“Mom!” Sarah said.

“Oh, give me a break. You’ve done nothing but work, and raise that girl for five years.”

“What did you do?” Sarah asked. Emma smiled and looked at her granddaughter. 

“Very little, to be honest, it was mostly Molly. She had pictures of you and showed them to Clara at preschool.” Chuck looked at Molly, who shrugged.

“I just told her she was my mommy,” Molly said. “I told Mrs. Wood I was trying to help Clara talk, and she said most babies can’t say mommy, but can say mama.”

“So you showed her the picture and called her mama,” Chuck said, grinning.

“You’re not upset?” Molly asked.

“No,” Chuck replied. Sarah looked at him, surprised. “Why would I be upset? Look, what did she do, set us up on a blindish date? Maybe got one of the preschool teachers involved, and your mom? We,” Chuck said pointing to himself and Sarah. “Are the ones who fell in love. They introduced us. We should probably be thankful. Plus, Clara is walking, talking, and …where is Clara?”

“In the playpen in the living room,” Emma said. Sarah hopped up smiling, and went to get her. Emma leaned in. “You do know if she keeps that up with Clara, one day she’s going to want another baby.” Chuck nearly choked. “What if I take the girls to the apartment tonight?”

“You don’t have to,” Chuck said softly.

“Scared to be alone in the house with me, Chuck?” Sarah asked. Chuck turned and looked at Sarah.

“No, it’s just I spent most of yesterday asleep and missed out on everyone last night,” Chuck replied. Sarah just looked at him, grinning. “I also know how you can’t control yourself around me.”

“Baby brother!” Molly loud whispered. Chuck rolled his eyes and Sarah laughed. 

“I’ll take the girls tonight,” Emma said. “Just so you know, it wasn’t just the people you named in on the plan.”

“There was a plan?” Sarah asked.

“I wanted to do project Charah,” Molly said. Chuck and Sarah shared a look. 

“Oh, goody, we have a cutesy couple name,” Chuck said.

“I kinda like it,” Sarah said, shrugging. 

“Morgan said we had to change it,” Molly added.

“Morgan was in on it?” Sarah asked, shocked.

“You know Casey, Alex, and Carina were as well,” Chuck added. Molly just nodded. “What name did Morgan come up with?”

“Project OMAHA,” Molly replied. Operation Married And Happy Always.”

“I don’t hate it,” Chuck admitted.

“Always, huh,” Sarah said, coming up and wrapping an arm around Chuck. He leaned back into her and looked up at her. “Think you can handle that, Bartowski?”

“I can if you can,” he replied. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

“Challenge accepted,” she said, winking at him.

“Seriously, when’s the wedding?” Emma asked. Chuck shrugged looking at Sarah. 

“I figure when she gets tired of waiting and asks me,” Chuck said. “I know you’re taking the kids tonight, but would you mind watching them for a bit now? There’s something I want to show Sarah.”

“Sure,” Emma replied. “I was going to take them to the park anyway, and see if you two wanted to join me.”

“This won’t take long, I promise,” Chuck said.

“Then we need to plan Clara’s birthday party,” Molly said. Sarah looked at Chuck.

“She turns one this coming Friday,” Chuck said.

“I haven’t even gotten her anything yet,” Sarah said. Chuck looked at her like she was crazy. He reached in and tickled Clara’s belly and she scrunched herself into Sarah’s neck.

“Sarah, because of you and Molly, Clara is the happiest she’s been since she’s been with me. She has a mom and a sister, what else could she need?”

“Mama,” Clara said, hugging Sarah. Sarah’s eyes were filled with tears. Chuck got up, found his shoes, put them on, and held Clara while Sarah got ready. 

“Seriously, we need to throw her a party,” Molly said.

“You got it, Pumpkin,” Chuck replied. “Help Emma watch her and we’ll meet you at the park in a little bit.” Sarah came downstairs ready to go. Chuck gave Clara over to Emma and they headed to the car. A quick drive to the beach and Chuck had reached his destination. He held her hand as he slowly walked to what he considered his spot.

“I always came here when things went wrong,” Chuck said softly. “I came here after I was kicked out of Stanford, after Ellie died, and every time things seemed to go wrong.” Chuck turned to Sarah. “Even on days that were seemingly good, I wanted to come here and just watch the waves to calm me, soothe me. Since I’ve met you, I haven’t had one want to come here, except to show you this spot. There’s not much of my life you’ve not seen or been a part of already. I mean you already live in my old apartment, but this, this is my spot. I want you to know as confusing and crazy the past few days have been, I couldn’t be happier. All because of you.” Chuck leaned in to kiss her, and she stopped him.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I realize you’ve been closed up for the past several years, but you opening up like this, I understand, it makes you vulnerable, it’s scary, and you’re taking a chance. I promise you, I will be worth the chance.” She started to kiss him, and he pulled back, a grin covering his face.

“You know, with the things we’ve said in the past few days, we’d be married in a few countries.” Sarah laughed, and Chuck pulled her in for a hug. He pulled away slightly, and began to kiss her. After a few moments they pulled apart. “You know the house might be empty.” Sarah looked at him, considering.

“Tonight?” Chuck nodded.

“I mean no pressure or anything,” Chuck said. Sarah bit her bottom lip trying to keep from laughing.

“Let’s go,” Chuck said. “I have barely seen my girls.”

“You’re girls?” Sarah asked, an eyebrow arched. Chuck looked over at her.

“My girls, which includes you,” Chuck said. She wrapped an arm around him and with her other, placed her hand on his chest as they walked back to the car.

“Careful, Chuck,” she said. “Keep talking like that and you’ll find yourself surrounded by us for fifty years or so.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

}o{

The drive to the park was quiet. Chuck sat in the passenger seat, thinking. Sarah reached over and took his hand.

“Talk to me,” she said softly.

“You’re gonna hate me,” he replied.

“Never.”

“I don’t want Molly and Clara to go tonight,” Chuck said. “When we started this, we knew exactly what each one came with, and after talking to Molly yesterday about family, it just seems like we’re hypocrites. I mean it’s one thing taking a night off but after what Molly said last night…it just doesn’t feel right.” Sarah didn’t say anything for a second.

“Chuck Bartowski, if you keep this up, I am going to drag you to the courthouse tomorrow,” she said softly. Chuck looked at her, blinking.

“File a restraining order?” Chuck asked confused. She gave him a look. It would have been longer and more pointed, but she was driving. They reached their destination, she pulled in, whipped off her seat belt, and got close to him as possible. She grabbed his face with both of her hands.

“I’m going to marry you before someone else figures out how wonderful you are and makes a play for you.”

“Sarah, there’s no one else but you.”

“How do you know it’s been less than a week.”

“Sarah, I know. Will it be hard work, yes. Will it take every day of me showing you how much you mean to me, yes. Will I gladly do it, yes.” Tears flowed down Sarah’s eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, when she felt someone watching her. She looked past Chuck and noticed the face peering in the car.

“Molly?” Chuck asked.

“That girl, to want us to be together…”

“Think if we tell her that if she leaves us alone she might get that brother is a bad idea?” Chuck asked with a grin. The look Sarah returned wasn’t a grin, and she wasn’t mad, but Chuck thought perhaps he shouldn’t ever joke about that again. “Never mind.”

“Don’t start something you can finish, Chuck,” Sarah said softly. Molly was beating on the car window. “To be continued,” she said, winking at him. Chuck gulped. The two got out of the car, and Chuck picked up Molly.

“Kid, I kinda need you not to keep showing up at inopportune times,” Chuck said softly to her.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just missed you, and I won’t get to see you tonight.”

“Well, your mom and I were talking about that,” Chuck replied. “You’re not going anywhere tonight. There may come a night in the future where your Mom and I may do something alone, but I don’t think right now is the right time.” Molly hugged him. “No matter what happens between you and your mom, I got you, Pumpkin.” 

“No, you and Mommy have to stay together,” she said, hanging on to him for dear life.

“That’s my plan, Pumpkin. That’s my plan.” Chuck noticed Emma and Sarah talking. Sarah took Clara, and Emma waited for Chuck. 

“Turning down a night alone with my daughter?” Emma asked, grinning. 

“Emma, or should I say, Mom,” Chuck said grinning. Emma smiled at that. “We got into this knowing it wasn’t just us, so we need to make sure this is going to work. Besides,” Chuck said, tickling Molly’s ribs. “I gotta make sure all my girls are happy.”

“Chuck, will you just marry her,” Emma said, exasperated.

“If that’s what you want, then why don’t both of you tone it down,” Chuck said seriously. “It’s been a week. Let us find our pace. I appreciate everything you’ve done, and I am thankful for the support, but let us figure this out.” 

“You’re right,” Emma said. “We were so concerned you two would never find each other, we went overboard. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Chuck said, setting Molly down and ruffling her hair. “Without you both, we may have never got this far, but now, we know what we have, and, I can’t speak for Sarah, but I’m going to do everything I can to make her happy as long as she’ll let me.”

“While I do appreciate you not speaking for me,” Sarah said from behind Chuck. “I agree with everything you just said.” She walked up and put her free arm around him. “I’m moving in, and I’m bringing Molly, and we’d love to have you stay with us.” Chuck nodded. “This is my family now. Maybe it’s unconventional, maybe it happened fast, but it’s what makes both of us happy, and this is what we both want.” Emma’s smile was huge.

“I couldn’t be happier for you two,” she said. “If you’ll have me,” she began. Chuck cut her off.

“Come on, Emma, Sarah raising two and a half kids….” Emma grinned. Sarah looked down at Molly and winked.

“You know you’re the half one, right?” Molly hugged both their legs. Sarah looked at Chuck. “We’ve got to plan a birthday party,” she said, grinning. “A girl only turns one once, right, Clara,” she asked looking back. Chuck reached over and tickled her belly. Sarah gave a glance around the park and caught Chuck’s eye.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Probably some pervert watching the kids or something, something just feels off,” she said.

“Then let’s head home,” Chuck said. Sarah started to shake her head. “Hey, remember you’re a former spy, plus a mom, and that whole women’s intuition thing. I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“What about Chuck E Cheese?” Molly asked. Sarah and Chuck shared a look. 

“Oh, no,” Emma said. “I’m going to go to the bookstore, find myself a book, have some coffee, and relax. I’ll see all of you later,” and with that, she was off. 

“Scaredy cat!” Chuck yelled after her. She just waved and kept walking. Chuck looked down at Molly. “You owe me,” he said in a deep voice.”

“Okay,” she answered in the same type. They went to the car, piled in, buckled up, and took off. As they pulled away, a man walked out of the woods and stared after them.

“Chuck…Sarah…kids…who knew?” Bryce said, shrugged, and went back to waiting for his contact.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah drug the kids in a few hours later, to the smell of something delicious.

“I may be a scaredy cat, but I’m in better shape than you two,” Emma said after one look at them. 

“There was a birthday party,” Chuck said.

“She was four,” Sarah said, still looking to be in shock. “There were twenty kids there, and the mothers, they just didn’t care. They let them do whatever.” She looked up at Emma. “I’ve started a revolution with a spoon, and this was scarier than that ever was.

“I thought it was a fork,” Chuck said.

“That too, although the spoon was plastic.” Chuck started at her.

“You are so amazing,” he said grinning. Sarah smiled at him.

“You ought to see what I can do with a spork.”

“Enough, take it to the bedroom,” Emma teased. Sarah waggled her eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck looked down, and Molly was asleep on the floor. Emma walked over, took Clara, who was nearly out as well, and took her upstairs. 

“I’ll bathe her,” Chuck said, looking down at Molly.

“I got it,” Sarah said smiling. “Molly, come on,” she said, half dragging her upstairs. Chuck went upstairs, and took a long hot shower. He changed, went and found Clara, and read her a story as she fell asleep in his arms. Before he finished, Molly and Sarah came in. Molly had on her PJs, kissed Sarah, walked over, demanded a good night kiss, which Chuck gave to her before she beat him up, climbed into bed, and was out like a light. Chuck kissed Clara on the head, started to get up, when Sarah took her from him. She held her for a minute, kissed Clara goodnight, and tucked her into her crib. They walked out and started down the hall.

“We’re going to have to get Clara a new toddler bed,” Chuck said. Sarah nodded, grabbed Chuck, and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. “Private discussion?”

“Something like that,” she said, slowly walking towards him.

“Sarah, we do this, and every single part of our life is tied together.”

“Promise?” Chuck gulped. “Chuck, shut up and kiss me.” Chuck was always told to be a gentleman, so he did exactly as his lady told him. A few minutes later he found himself out of breath and on the bed, with Sarah giving him a look like she was a starving lioness and he was a five-course meal. 

“Are you sure about this?” Chuck asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Hear me out. If we do this, then every part of our life is entangled in each other. There is no you and I, it’s we on everything, and Sarah, I am done. I am done with ever trying to not be with you, Molly, or our family. Sarah, I want this, but if you don’t then right now, I need you to tell me, because I’m not strong enough to say no.” Sarah grinned at him, and kissed his jaw.

“You never did shave the past few days,” she said. Chuck was having a hard time forming a coherent thought.

“Been a bit busy being sick and stuff,” Chuck replied. She made his way up to his ear.

“You’re saying if we do this, there’s no turning back?”

“Uh-huh,” he managed to mumble out.

“Good,” she whispered. “Now if I hear one more word about not wanting to, I’m going to be very upset. Understand?” Chuck nodded. He appeared to want to say something.

“I love you, Sarah,” Chuck said, and caught her by surprise by kissing her where her shoulder and jaw met.

“You’re going to pay for that, Chuck,” Sarah said, nearly losing the ability to speak herself. She looked at Chuck, his eyes dancing.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she said, and he did.


	11. Sub-Missions and Knives

Chuck eyes flew open. There was a terrible noise, and an elbow caught him in the face. Not hard, but enough to make his eyes water. He turned to see who had assaulted him and all he saw was a bare back and blonde hair flying. She turned around wielding a knife, which made Chuck freeze. Sarah saw Chuck, and stopped mid-turn. The sheet fell down to her waist, and Chuck’s brain didn’t know what to do. She was holding a knife, she was naked, and he was supposed to be a gentleman and not look. A grin started to cover Sarah’s face as she thought she actually saw smoke coming out of his ears.

“Are you going to turn off that awful sound?” Sarah asked. Chuck wanted to speak, move, do anything, but his brain was shot. She grinned at him. “Guess I’ll have to do it,” and began to reach across him to turn off the alarm clock. 

“Gah,” he managed. Sarah got the alarm clock turned off, and slowly moved back, when two hands caught her just under her ribs. He began to slowly trace his fingers up her sides. “Two can play that game,” he said into her ear. She thought her brain might shut off. He bent in to kiss her where her neck met her collar bone when they heard a voice.

“Molly, the door’s shut, don’t go in there,” Emma said.

“Did you lock the door?” Sarah whispered, flying back under the covers. Chuck shrugged, trying to remember.

“At one point,” he whispered back. “But then I opened it.”

“I locked it at one point this morning.”

“I know, I was there,” he replied. She gave him a look. “Sorry, I opened it back, who shut it the third time?” Sarah shrugged.

“I have no idea,” she admitted. The knock on the door came and the two shared a look. “Come in?” she said, not sure what to do. Emma opened the door carefully, noticed they were appropriate and stuck her head in, smiling.

“Chuck, Molly would like a word with you, when you have a minute. Sarah, Casey called, you have a meeting with the general this morning,” with that she started to leave, paused, and turned back. “Sarah, it’s not good form to murder someone else’s alarm clock.”

“She do that often?” Chuck asked, knowing he really shouldn’t. 

“We’ve gone through four,” she said. “In the last six months.” Chuck turned to look at her, she shrugged, innocently.

“Mommy, I need to talk to Daddy by himself!” Molly yelled. 

“Would you like me to take the kids to school?” Emma asked, fighting the grin on her face.

“Naeiou,” Sarah replied. “The alarm clock went off to go to work, and that’s what we’re going to do.”

“I wasn’t sure what it was for,” she said, unable to resist and left. Chuck turned to Sarah.

“Did your mom just suggest…” he couldn’t finish that sentence. Sarah nodded, grinned, and leaned over to kiss him. After a few seconds, Chuck pulled back, knowing that if he didn’t they were going to be late. “Work,” he croaked. Sarah leaned her forehead against his.

“Carina is going to bug me all day,” Sarah said, trying to hold back a giggle.

“Great, I’m going to be the subject of gossip all day,” Chuck said, not mad at all. Sarah hit him playfully in the chest. 

“I guess I better get up, so you and Molly can have your talk,” she said. She found his PJs and tossed them to him, as he tried to get dressed while giving her some privacy. “Really?” Chuck peaked over his shoulder, saw she had a robe on and turned toward her. She had an amused expression on her face. 

“I’m trying to be respectful,” Chuck replied. She walked over and kissed him.

“You’re sweet,” she said, heading for the door.

“Golly gee, ma’am, thanks for making me feel like I’m eight.” Sarah turned and looked at him. Chuck got the feeling that she was a lion stalking her prey and he was fresh meet.

“Chuck,” she said softly. “We both know I don’t think your eight,” and with that she walked out. Chuck gulped. Molly stuck her head in the room.

“Got a minute?” she asked.

“Just one, and then I need to get ready for work,” he replied. Molly shut the door and came and sat down beside him on the bed. 

“I’m really sorry,” she said. Chuck was a little taken aback. “I pushed things too hard, and I want to make it better, but you know I’m going to want to be around you and Mommy at night, and Clara is too, so I had an idea if you’d like to hear it.”

“Sure.”

“I have a sub-mission for you.”

“You may spend too much time with Casey,” Chuck said, grinning.

“Listen, I’m serious. You can’t get time here alone with her, but what about lunch? She has to eat, doesn’t she? And, since Morgan was involved with my plan, and you know how good he is about picking out food, you can rope him in. Maybe just bring her lunch today, a picnic tomorrow, she loves chocolate eclairs, maybe one for breakfast one day.”

“I like it, simple, yet thoughtful. How’d you get so smart?”

“People don’t always notice a five-year old around. They say things and I just remember.”

“Okay, lunch today?”

“Medium-rare cheeseburger, extra pickles,” Molly said. 

“You sure?” Molly looked almost insulted.

“Would I lead you wrong?” Chuck threw his head back and laughed at that. He pulled her in for a hug. “I owe you a video game night still. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“Let’s get Clara’s party planned first,” Molly replied.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that,” Sarah said, coming into the bedroom. “Didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“Uh-huh,” Molly said. She leaned over to Chuck. “She says that, but she always manages too.” Chuck laughed at that as well.

“Well, how about I go get showered and dressed, while you two hash out the plans.”

}o{

Chuck sat quietly in the vehicle on the way to work from preschool.

“You think Molly and Mrs. Wood will do anything but talk about us today?” Sarah asked, amused.

“I think she’d plan our wedding if we’d let her,” Chuck said, not even thinking about the implications of what he’d just said. Sarah turned to look at him as it dawned on him. He just put his face in his hand.

“I finally get everyone to calm down about us, and then I go and say that,” Chuck groaned. Sarah laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

“I know what you meant, and you’re probably right,” she agreed. 

“Where are you going?” Chuck asked.

“Taking you to work, and getting my car.”

“I thought we had a meeting this morning about Carmichael Industries?”

“I have to talk to the general first, Sweetie,” Sarah replied.

“Okay, two things, one, don’t you think as a company about to be taken over I should be there to represent Intersect Games so as not to throw suspicion about who Charles Carmichael is? Two, I’m totally fine with you calling me sweetie.” Sarah made a turn in traffic.

“I kinda forgot about Intersect Games,” Sarah admitted. Chuck tried to look hurt. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Just don’t tell Morgan, he won’t be a sucker like me,” Chuck said grinning. He pulled out his phone and sent a text. A few seconds and a ding later, he smiled. “I invited Morgan to come to the big meeting telling him it was all about financials. He begged out.”

“It has nothing to do with financials,” Sarah said.

“Sarah, if he comes to this meeting there is no telling what he will say, and there will be no acquisition, and then there will be no financials for Intersect Games,” Chuck said seriously.

“I’m still shocked how two guys so smart are so bad at running a business,” Sarah admitted, pulling into Burton Industries. Chuck got out and walked around the front of the vehicle. He looked at the building and Sarah stood there beside him. “What are we waiting for?” she whispered.

“Just steadying myself for whatever is going to happen in there,” Chuck replied. “While I’m good with people, when it comes to my business, both professional and personal, it’s been a while since I let anyone in.” Sarah slipped her hand in his. He looked down at their hands and back up at her.

“Thanks for trusting me,” she said, smiling.

“Always,” he replied, and pulled up their hands, kissing hers. 

“I’m here, this is no big deal,” she said. “We make this cover, and you’re safe.”

“Who’s the general?”

“Diane Beckman, NSA,” she said. Chuck gulped and seemed to look a little pale.

“You sure she doesn’t know who I am?”

“She knows who Chuck Bartowski is, but she doesn’t know who Piranha is,” she said, smiling. “And, I plan on keeping it that way.” Chuck nodded.

“Let’s do this,” he said, and they walked inside together, holding hands.

}o{

Thirty minutes later, Chuck wanted to crawl under the table. Beckman had told them there was no reason the NSA should get involved and help them out. Sarah and Casey used every trick they knew and in the end, Beckman said they had nothing to offer unless they wanted to reenlist. Beckman signed off ending the hopes of Carmichael Industries. Sarah shook her head.

“She’s mad at me for taking you,” she said to Casey. 

“I never thought she’d stoop that low,” Casey replied.

“Word is the NSA and CIA have their hands full with rogue agents,” Carina said. “She probably has no idea who to trust.” Sarah looked at the flash drive that contained the encryption.

“The funny thing is, that drive could probably fix most of her problems,” Sarah said.

“Which also means she really can’t create a cover identity for Carmichael,” Casey added. Chuck looked up.

“So let me get this right, all she could really do is look the other way if I made a cover identity, but she won’t because she’ll get nothing out of it?” Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

“If Carina’s right and they are facing rogue agents, she’s desperate to even trust us to come back,” Sarah added. Casey grunted.

“Not to toot my own horn, but she knows I’d never betray my country and I’d never work with someone who would,” Casey said. Chuck’s mind was racing. He knew how to fix this. He reached over and picked up the flash drive. Sarah watched him.

“What are you thinking?” she asked. Chuck grinned.

“You trust me?” Chuck asked. 

“With my life,” Sarah said softly. Chuck walked over and hit the screen reestablishing the link to Beckman, Casey’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Beckman’s screen came on, and she stared at the monitor.

“I thought I made myself perfectly clear!” Beckman said reaching to disconnect the call.

“Perfectly clear you don’t have a clue of what’s being offered to you,” Chuck replied. Casey sucked in air. Sarah’s eyes opened wide, and Carina just smiled.

“Whatever you did to that boy last night must have been something,” Carina whispered to Sarah. Sarah couldn’t help but grin.

“Do you know who you are talking to?” Beckman asked.

“Someone who’s getting beat at every turn and is so paranoid she’s refusing a saving hand,” Chuck replied. Beckman studied him. 

“You’ve got one minute.” Chuck shrugged.

“You’ve got one minute,” he countered. Beckman couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Listen, I have it on good authority you’re battling rogue spies, personally I don’t care, but this,” he said holding up the flash drive. “Could fix many problems. This will stop 95% of those searching for information. Without the proper password, agents won’t be able to access information. This is the first thing Carmichael Industries will market, and we’re willing to let you have it for free, just to help us set up. If you do, then maybe we can help you. You get a lead on a certain site, our hacker can get in, get out, with the information you want.”

“You have no one with that kind of skill,” Beckman scoffed. Chuck rolled his eyes.

“We have many with those types of skills. I’m the worst of the bunch and I’m better than anyone you have. I swear I should just hang up,” Chuck said turning toward the power button. He caught Casey’s eyes and gave him a look that he hoped Casey would interpret.

“Wait, Chuck,” Casey said, trying to figure this out. “This is our country we’re talking about. She just doesn’t understand.” Chuck paused, nodded, and turned back to Beckman who was becoming very interested.

“Is your computer on the NSA network?” Chuck asked.

“Of course it is.”

“And, you believe it is secure?” 

“Absolutely.” Chuck scoffed and turned to Sarah.

“How long?” he asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

“Ten minutes?” she replied. Chuck looked insulted.

“Five,” Casey answered. Chuck nodded. He walked over and pulled out his laptop out of his bag. 

“General, I’m going to hack your system in five minutes or less to prove to you how bad your security is. I expect full immunity from what I’m about to do.” Beckman thought, and then answered with a sinister smile.

“If you’re caught I’ll disavow you, but if you can do it, full immunity,” she replied. Chuck stared at her.

“Caught?” he asked. Beckman grinned.

“Scared, Bartowski?” she sneered. Chuck laughed.

“You can go tell your staff what’s about to happen, and they’ll never even know I was there.” He turned to Sarah. “Will you start a timer?” Sarah pulled out her phone. “Go,” he said, and his fingers began to fly. “General, are you’re lights in the office connected to the internet?” he asked. Beckman started to answer when it suddenly got very dark in her office. Chuck just smiled. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand to keep the general from seeing her laugh. Beckman’s printer started to print off “General Becky” in huge font. Chuck kept typing. “Ohhh, that’s a big hole there. I’m gonna fix that, free of charge.” Chuck typed some more. Beckman’s computer monitor went black, and suddenly it said, Chuck – 1, Beckman – 0 on her monitor. Chuck stopped typing. Two minutes were left on the clock. Chuck sat there staring at her.

“Bartowski, fix it!” she yelled.

“Are you going to help us?”

“Who are you?”

“That’s for you to figure out, General,” he replied. “Now do we have a deal?”

“Deal,” she said. Chuck looked at Casey, who nodded. Chuck hit enter, and everything in Beckman’s office went back to normal. Chuck stood up. “I’ll leave the rest of the negotiations to you and the Sarah,” Chuck said. “Good day, General,” and Chuck walked out of the conference room with out looking at anyone or saying a word. As soon as he rounded the corner out of sight, he quickly found a restroom. It was a few minutes before his stomach was empty, his nerves calm, and he felt back to normal. He washed his face, and rinsed his mouth out from the terrible taste.

“Nerves?” Casey asked. Chuck nearly jumped through the ceiling. He hadn’t heard him come in or come up beside him. Chuck could only nod. “Good idea not drinking your thinking juice in front of her.”

“What most don’t know is it also helps keeps me calm,” Chuck answered. 

“Stomach settled?” Casey asked. Chuck shook his head.

“No, but it was empty, so… Casey I took on a General, what was I thinking?” Chuck asked.

“That you knew the only way to get this to work was to show her how wrong she was. It was stupid, moronic, and very brave. You were the only one who could save us, and you did. She’ll never find out from me that you’re Piranha, you have my word,” he said, reaching his hand out. Chuck shook it. Casey noticed he was still a little unsteady. 

“I just got us put on NSA missions didn’t I?”

“Not exactly, a few maybe, but nothing you or Walker have to be in the field for. If you’re behind the computer, and Sarah’s running Ops, we should be fine.”

“How good is Sarah in the field, Casey?” Casey looked at him, and decided if he could ask the question, then he could hear the answer.

“When she was in the field, she was one of the best. They called her the Enforcer, the Ice Queen. There was no one better, but Molly changed all of that. Molly helped her find her soul before she lost it, and Sarah helped Carina and I find ours. The spy business is a nasty, soul-sucking life, but we were the best. Now, we help everyday people, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I love it. Know this, if someone tried to take you, Molly, Clara, or anyone Sarah loved…” Casey grunted a laugh. “I wouldn’t like their odds of staying on this earth for long.”

“Hey what are you two doing in there,” Sarah yelled from the door.

“Getting my makeup on straight,” Chuck answered. 

“Bartowski, you’re a moron, but you’re alright,” Casey said.

}o{

Chuck sat in his office reading the reviews of the game about to be released. He couldn’t believe how high the scores the game was getting. He sat back, somewhat relived. He noticed movement around the door.

“What, Morgan,” Chuck said. Morgan put his head in the door, smiled, glided to the chair in front of Chuck’s desk, and sat there.

“I need details,” Morgan said. Chuck just stared at him. “Come on, Chuck, you’re glowing. Alex just raved at what you did to a NSA General.”

“It’s probably from throwing up from talking to Beckman,” Chuck replied. Morgan remained unfazed.

“Chuck,” he began, paused, took a deep breath, and decided to let him have it. “In the past nine years you haven’t done one thing that required a risk. It took me five years to convince you to do this, and if hadn’t been for that seed money you never would have agreed.”

“It was the Awesomes,” Chuck grumbled.

“Well, of course it was the Awesomes! Today you did something that was such a risk I hardly even recognized it as being from you, but then, I remembered. There was this guy, who would do anything for anyone, and I realized you haven’t changed, you just finally let yourself be in a situation that could help other people.”

“Morgan, I did it mostly for me,” Chuck answered. Morgan put his hands on the desk and looked right at his friend.

“If this merger or whatever doesn’t go through I have no job,” Morgan said. Chuck sat quietly for a moment, uncomfortable, and finally nodded.

“If this game isn’t a success the doors close,” Morgan continued.

“We’re getting amazing reviews,” Chuck countered. 

“Chuck, buddy, come on, you’re good at this, but you, you my friend are made for more. Sarah Walker, has helped you find yourself, and as your best friend, I so approve. Why do you think I wanted it to happen so bad?” Chuck couldn’t resist getting his buddy back for what he had done to him for the past several weeks where it came to Sarah.

“She knows,” Chuck said, just watching his friend. Morgan looked around worried. He leaned in.

“Who?” he asked, his voice rising several octaves.

“Sarah.”

“About, what?” his voice still many octaves too high.

“Project OMAHA,” Chuck answered. Morgan went pale. “How you came up with the name.” Morgan adjusted his shirt collar.

“You covered for me, right?” Chuck just looked at him.

“So far. I’ve been given a sub-mission,” Chuck said softly. Morgan calmed and nodded.

“The general, right?” Chuck just looked at him. “Molly,” he said softly, but insistently.

“Molly is behind everything?!” Chuck exclaimed. “This is too much!” Morgan tried to shush him. 

“Look, that kid is scary. I’m sure Sarah’s been training her.” Chuck just looked at his friend. “How can I help? The sub-mission?” Chuck leaned in.

“Since my nights are filled by children, I need to try to use lunch to date her,” Chuck said. Morgan nodded.

“See, she’s good, isn’t she? Picnic!” he said, snapping his fingers and pointing at Chuck. “That will take a day or so to organize. What about today?” Chuck leaned in.

“Funny you should ask,” he said.

}o{

Sarah sat at her computer, working. Her stomach made a noise, but she didn’t have time to go out and get anything right now. She loved her boyfriend, but she thought he would give her a stroke, heart attack, and some other physical aliment all at the same time with the stunt he pulled this morning. Beckman was in, Chuck would probably have to create the cover identity to be safe, but it was going to happen. Carmichael Industries would soon be a thing. Her stomach let her know that hunger was now a thing. She found herself sniffing at something delicious smelling, coming down the hallway. She looked up, almost thinking she could see the aroma in the air, when she saw her favorite site in the doorway, grinning, holding a bad that was emitting that smell.

“Hey, Beautiful,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” she said and then her stomach growled.

“Sounds like part of you is more excited to see me than other parts,” Chuck said. “Mind if I come in?”

“Is the burger coming with you?”

“Well, I should hope so, it yours.” Sarah just stared at him.

“I may eat, then lock that door and quench another hunger,” Sarah said, grinning. Chuck gulped.

“Don’t you have a lot of work to do?” Chuck asked, looking around nervously. Sarah laughed at him.

“Don’t make me chase you down,” she said, with a coy look on her face. Chuck walked over, sat down in the chair across from her grinning. He handed her the bag. She opened it, took one whiff and moaned.

“I think I’m jealous,” he said, smiling. Sarah chuckled. “Do you have a knife?” Sarah reached down and pulled one out of her ankle hostler.

“Okay, that’s impressive, a little intimidating, and I’m more turned on than I really should be,” Sarah burst out laughing with that one. She cut the burger in half, took hers, and began to scarf it down. She was about three bites in, trying not to moan again, when she noticed Chuck not only had not touched his, but was trying not to laugh.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” she asked when she had managed to finish chewing. 

“You know, the way you’re going to town on that, I’m afraid I’d lose a hand if you decided you wanted that other half,” Chuck said. Sarah was nearly crying trying to hold back the laughter.

“Sorry, when I like something I go after it,” she said, giving him a look as she bit into her burger. Chuck’s ears turned red. “Okay, changing the subject, you nearly gave me a heart attack today with what you did.” 

“Sorry, it was the only way I could see us getting what we were after,” Chuck said, shuffling in the chair.

“No, you don’t understand. I get it, and it was the right move, it’s just…”

“Sarah, that’s me. That’s the guy you brought out that’s been trapped inside. I hope you like him.” Sarah shook her head, grinning.

“Chuck, I love him. And, if he doesn’t pick up his burger in the next five seconds, I’m going to eat his part too.” Chuck grinned and motioned for her to take it. She reached down and started in on it.

“So tomorrow, I was thinking if you have a little time we could leave the office for lunch.” Sarah nodded, still chewing. “Do you want me to leave the two of you alone?”

“Nope,” she said, finishing off the burger. “I’m done with it.” She gave him a look. “Now I need to go exercise.” 

“I think that’s some sort of sexual harassment.” Sarah leaned in.

“Isn’t sexual harassment the unwanted advance?” Chuck thought for a second.

“Definitely not sexual harassment,” he replied. 

“You do know this will only get worse once we start working together?” Sarah asked. Chuck shook his head. “There is a supply closet down the hall.”

“The one you caught Carina and Casey in?” he asked. She nodded. “No, thank you,” Chuck said, shaking his head. 

“There’s one on your side of the building too. Seriously, you want a tour?”

“Not yet. Let’s make sure it all actually happens first,” Chuck replied. Sarah nodded.

“Then, I hate to be this way, but the sooner I get all of this done the sooner you can move in.” Chuck stood up and started to leave. “Oh, speaking of moving in, Emma’s been moving things in all day apparently.”

“Oh?” Chuck replied. “I thought we were going to help her.”

“Emma can be a little stubborn,” Sarah said.

“Runs in the family,” Chuck muttered. “Blood related or not.”

“Hey,” Sarah said, smiling. “I heard that.”

“Love you,” Chuck said retreating quickly.

“Love you. Thanks for lunch, see you in a few hours?” Chuck nodded, and headed back to work.

}o{

Sarah was just putting the final touch on the paperwork. Chuck would have to help her create the alias, but everything else was done. Her phone rang and she smiled seeing who it was.

“I was just about to call you,” Sarah said.

“I need a big favor,” Chuck said, nearly out of breath.

“Sure, what is it,” she said straightening and preparing to take someone out.

“They want to interview us. Intersect Games. Me, Morgan. They want to interview us.”

“Okay,” she said, not sure of the emergency. 

“I hate to ask this-”

“Chuck!” she cut in.

“Right, spiraling. Can you please take my vehicle and get the girls?” he asked.

“Okay, but what’s the big favor?”

“That’s the favor,” he said confused. Sarah chuckled.

“Chuck, what am I going to do with you?”

“Love me forever?”

“Okay,” she answered, a smile on her face. “Anything else?” 

“No, Alex is taking care of the wardrobe. Sorry, we’ve been kinda using her in that department for a while.”

“Okay, but going forward, I get some say in what you wear,” she answered.

“She said you’d say that. Thank you, Sarah. I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

“Love you, knock ‘em dead.”

}o{

Sarah collected the girls and started to the apartment. She and Emma had decided that they needed to continue to pack and bring a load over. She was thinking about how much her life had changed, and how much she loved it, when she saw Molly watching her and grinning.

“How was lunch?” she asked. Sarah smiled.

“He brought me a burger, medium-well, extra pickles.” Molly made a “yes” fist pump. “He wants to do something tomorrow.” Molly just smiled. “So, ma’am, what is your endgame?”

“You two married,” Molly said, not one bit bashful. “You both deserve to be happy.”

“He makes me happy, Molly.”

“Me too,” she said. “What about you, Clara?”

“Appy!” 

“That poor guy doesn’t have a chance,” Sarah said softly. “Not that he minds.”

“So about my baby brother,” Molly began. Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled. One day, there would be a baby, one day.


	12. The Devil You Know

Clara was walking by the door, holding Molly’s hand, when the door opened. Chuck walked in, wearing a light grey three-piece suit, with the jacket slung over his shoulder of his lavender dress shirt. His dark purple tie, was slightly loosened.

“Dada!” Clara yelled. Chuck smiled down at her and bent down.

“How’s my girls?” he asked. “You taking Molly for a walk?”

“Olly!” Clara yelled, and tottered over and hugged Molly. Sarah came out into the room to see what was going on. She stopped at the sight in front of her, and things danced in her that had in years….well, not until the last week or so. She may have made a slight moaning/groaning sound of hnnnng. Chuck looked up at her.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said softly.

“He looks good doesn’t he, Mommy?” Molly asked. Sarah didn’t answer, but the smile on her face, and slow head nod showed she agreed with her daughter.

“I feel as though you might be undressing me with your eyes, Mrs. Walker,” Chuck said. Sarah bit her bottom lip, and Chuck’s eyebrows went up. He turned back to Molly. “Don’t even say it,” and Molly made a zipper motion across his lip. He pulled her in for a hug with one arm, and Clara with the other, letting his coat fall to the floor. He looked up and saw Sarah watching him. She turned, walked into the other room, found her phone, and text Alex, praising her on the choice of clothing. 

“You okay?” Emma asked.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Sarah replied. “There’s just the man of dreams out there, in a three-piece suit, hugging both of our kids. I’ve never been better,” she said, looking up at her mom from her phone.

“You know no blood test is required, right?” Emma asked. Sarah nodded.

“Blood test for what?” Chuck asked, walking in with each girl in a different arm, Molly holding his jacket. Sarah turned to him, looked back at Emma, who shook her head and left the two alone. Sarah turned back to Chuck.

“For a marriage license,” she replied, with no hint of humor in her voice. “Don’t even need to have a waiting period once you apply for it. Just a picture ID.” Chuck blinked. 

“Mama!” Clara yelled, reaching for Sarah. Sarah took her, and raspberried her cheek, making the little one burst out into a fit of giggles.

“I’m going to go give her a bath and put her to bed. We got you food, it’s on the stove,” Sarah said, as calm as could be. Chuck blinked again. “You okay?”

“Just feeling a little uncomfortable,” Chuck replied. Sarah bounced a shoulder, holding Clara.

“Completely comfortable on my end,” she said with a sparkle in her eye. With that, she turned and took Clara upstairs talking to her the entire time. Chuck felt a small hand, turn his head toward her.

“NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!!” Molly said softly but insistently. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit quick?” Chuck asked.

“You’ve know her for almost a week, what else do you need?” Molly asked. Chuck slumped.

“Molly, look, I love you mom,” Chuck said.

“And she loves you. Why is it so complicated?”

“Well, there’s you and Clara,” Chuck began. She grabbed his face again and turned it toward her.

“Dad, we’re a family. I may be five, but those were marriage vows you two said the other day.”

“Look, can you let your mother and I figure this out?” Chuck said, pleading. Molly shrugged. He set her down, and ran his hand through his hair. She handed him his coat and looked him right in the eye.

“I think she’s already figured this out,” and turned and went upstairs. Emma came through, and Chuck looked at her.

“You’re right,” she said softly. “You two need to figure this out.”

“Thank you,” Chuck said. Emma shrugged and started upstairs, grinning without Chuck seeing it.

“But she’s right too, Sarah has figured it out.” She left Chuck in the kitchen by himself. 

}o{

Chuck passed on the food for a moment. He went upstairs to change, checked in with Sarah to see if he could put his daughter to bed, was denied with a smile, but make no mistake he was denied. He sighed, kissed his daughter goodnight, went to check on Molly, was run off by Emma, kissed Molly goodnight, and wandered back downstairs. He got the food off of the stove, found his interview online, and cast it to the TV. He took a deep breath and begin to watch, knowing how horrible it was going to be. He never noticed Sarah come in behind him. 

“Well, I didn’t sound like a complete idiot,” he said to himself, and reached for his food. Sarah came up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair, surprising him.

“You never sound like an idiot,” she replied, smiling at him.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Chuck responded. “I think one day, you’ll look back and realize the first few times I talked to you, I was a bumbling fool.” Sarah laughed.

“You were sweet,” she said. Chuck raised his finger as if to say “ah-ha!”

“See, sweet,” Chuck retorted. “That does not rule out idiot or fool.” Sarah snuggled against him, giving him room to eat, but just.

“I know it’s crazy with the game, but do you have any time tomorrow to come by?” Chuck tried to answer but was mid-chew. Sarah shook her head at him, grinning. He swallowed and grinned.

“Unless another surprise interview comes up, I have literally nothing,” Chuck said. “Game is currently in production, distribution is figured out.” Chuck looked around to see if anyone was listening. He leaned in, and Sarah leaned in to hear him. “Don’t tell anyone, but Alex over at Burton Industries might have taken care of all of that.”

“She’s good, I hear,” Sarah whispered back.

“Not as good as her boss,” Chuck said leaning back. Sarah playfully swatted him.

“What was that for?”

“Stealing my employee.” Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance.

“Think I can make it up to you?”

“No, but I’ll let you try,” Sarah said chuckling. Chuck laughed.

“So, what do you need me for tomorrow?” Chuck asked nervously. Sarah shook her head.

“I’m not dragging you down to the courthouse to marry you if that’s what your worried about.” Chuck mock wiped sweat off of his brow. “You’re such a nerd. I need your help, and by help, I mean you create an ID for Charles Carmichael.” Chuck grinned. Sarah’s look turn predatory, and she leaned in and whispered into Chuck’s ear. “If I decided I wanted you to go to the courthouse with me, there would be no dragging on my end,” Sarah whispered, and lightly nipped his earlobe. With that, she got up and walked away, heading upstairs. Chuck looked at the rest of his food, picked it up, put it in the fridge, and raced upstairs. 

}o{

“So apparently Jerry has been kissing girls at preschool,” Sarah said. Chuck turned to her, worried. Sarah grinned. “Not, Molly,” she said quickly, knowing he would be worried. 

“That kid, that’s the one I’m going to need you to have a talk with if he ever asks her out, and feel free to show all of the knives,” Chuck said. Sarah felt a smile crawl up the left side of her face that Chuck couldn’t see.

“So, just to get it out there, you do want to marry me someday, right?” Sarah asked.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Chuck asked. Sarah, not able to resist, turned to him, raised her left eyebrow, and then turned back to watch the road.

“I’m not buying you a ring,” Sarah deadpanned.

“Uh,” Chuck gasped. “Am I not good enough to give a ring to?” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Yes,” he said softly. “I do want to marry you someday. I just think it’s too soon.” 

“Why?” she asked softly. Chuck’s eyes went wide and turned back to her. She was being serious. “I’m a former CIA agent, I’ve got a body count, I’ve got a child that is intent on pestering you until she gets what she wants, and being with me could expose you.”

“Because you and that wonderful little girl who you claim pesters, loves without asking anything in return, because you see past all pity I had on myself and you saw me. You both did. So yes, someday I want to marry you, and change my name to Chuck Walker if I have to.” Sarah laughed at that. “And I want to adopt that little girl. I want to do all of that sooner rather than later, but right now, there is so much going on in both our lives, I want to slow it down and get to be us, whatever that is. But one day if you’ll have me, I want to marry you.”

“Yes,” she said softly. Chuck looked at her, confused. “Yes, I’ll have you.” Chuck went pale. “What’s wrong?”

“Did we just get engaged?”

}o{

The rest of the ride was quiet, and awkward. Well it was on Chuck’s part. He wasn’t sure what it was on Sarah’s. She never answered him, but last night she said she was completely comfortable. Did that mean she was now? If she was, then why didn’t she answer him. He was jerked back to reality when they pulled into the parking lot. She parked the car and turned toward him.

“I need to trade my vehicle in,” she said. 

“Okay…”

“I don’t mind taking your vehicle every time we go somewhere, but you never will take mine. It’s been sitting in the parking lot for days now.” Chuck nodded. Sarah grinned. “Your choice.”

“My choice what?” he asked, barely able to breathe.

“If we’re engaged,” she replied, and hopped out of the car. Was that a trick? Was it not a trick? Chuck was close to spiraling. He got out of the SUV, walked around front where Sarah was waiting for him, and took her hand.

“Don’t tell Molly,” he said, and winked at her. Sarah’s eyes shot up in surprise. 

“Does that mean?” she began, but couldn’t finish the sentence. Chuck shrugged and started to the door. Sarah came with him, trying to look upset, but couldn’t, impressed she had been beaten at her own game.

}o{

“How about a yacht owner?” Chuck asked.

“Why a yacht?”

“Charles seems like an America’s Cup kinda guy,” he said, trying be aloof.

“I figured you’d get seasick.”

“Oh, I might, but not Charles Carmichael.”

“He sounds like a jerk,” Sarah said, grinning. Chuck’s mouth dropped in fake shock. He would have retorted, but Casey stuck his head in.

“Beckman would like a word,” he said.

“We’re on our way,” Sarah said. Casey left. “Leave Carmichael here,” she said, and started out of the office, then turned in the doorway. “In fact, leave him out of our house.”

“Our house?”

“Our house,” she said. Chuck grinned. “Got a problem with that?” He shook his head. “Good, come on.”

They went into the conference room and Casey handed her a printout. Sarah looked at it for a second, and then handed the paper to Chuck. Chuck looked at it, and gave a low whistle.

“Is this for us?” he asked. Sarah shrugged. 

“Since I currently can’t pay, but I can barter, I thought this would be an acceptable trade for a little computer work,” Beckman said.

“What work?” Chuck asked. 

“We currently have…questionable motives with some of our operatives within the NSA and CIA. We have a CIA agent that is working to eradicate that group, but he needs intel, and I need people I can trust,” Beckman explained.

“So nothing that could get us in the line of fire?” Sarah asked. 

“Correct,” Beckman said. “You will be working with an agent based there. He should have already been there.”

“I’m here, General,” the voice said. Three of the four people in the room knew the voice. They all turned.

“Chuck me,” Sarah muttered.

“I thought I killed you,” Casey said.

“I got better?” Bryce said shrugging.

“You should have aimed at his head, Casey,” Chuck said, and got up and left the room. Beckman observed the reactions.

“I thought you said you knew them, Larkin?”

“Oh, he does, General,” Sarah answered. “He knows us, and we unfortunately know him.”

“I need you to work with him,” Beckman said.

“Actually, I only need Chuck,” Bryce replied. Sarah shot him a look, and he flinched.

“Why Chuck?” the General asked.

“They know each other fairly well,” Sarah replied, giving Bryce a “shut up or I will personally kill you!” look.

“Figure this out,” Beckman said, and cut off the feed. Sarah got up and began to walk past Bryce. Bryce grabbed her arm. Sarah looked down at her arm and then back at Bryce. The next thing Bryce knew he was facedown on the table, a knife to his throat. 

“You don’t ever touch me again,” she said.

“So you’re seeing someone?” he asked. Sarah cranked on his arm she had twisted behind his back. “My bad! My bad!” Sarah let him go.

“I’m going to find Chuck. Casey keep him here, and if he tries anything, aim higher this time.” She started to walk out, but paused at the door. “On second thought, aim lower,” and with that, she left.

“It feels like she’s angry with me,” Bryce said.

“Ya think, Moron?”

}o{

Sarah headed to the lobby, looking for Chuck. Alex raised her head.

“I shouldn’t have let him back there, should I?” Alex asked. Sarah shook her head.

“It’s fine, really,” she said. “Did Chuck come this way?” Alex shook her head. “Call me if he does.” Sarah scratched her head, and decided to try her office first. She went there and no one was to be found. She passed Ted in the hallway, the man dating Emma, and one of the “maintenance men” that worked at Burton Industries. Ted and the other two maintenance men were actually all former agents with one agency or another. They provided some backup if needed but were all men who were “retired” but wanted something to do with their lives. She started to ask if he had seen Chuck, but he pointed to the computer room and winked at her.

Sarah walked in, and saw Chuck looking at the computer banks they had. He was looking at the paper, and visualizing all the new bounty for helping Bryce.

“Is it worth it?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Chuck grumbled.

“Not the computers,” she answered, her arms wrapped around herself. Chuck turned. “He knows your Piranha, doesn’t he?” Chuck dropped his head. “This, this is why I asked you what I asked you in the car.” She went and sat down at the desk, and lowered her head. “I knew it was too good to be true. I knew I would never get it all.” Chuck walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, don’t you dare give up on us,” he said. “I told you I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said, ruefully shaking her head. “It’s just I don’t get the fairy tale ending. People like me don’t deserve them, but I’ve spent five years thinking I could. I had the perfect daughter, and I thought I was going to get the perfect husband.” Chuck hung his head.

“So you found out about my addiction and you’re dumping me?” Sarah looked up.

“What are you talking about?” she asked. “What addiction?”

“I have this addiction to a certain woman that helped me get past some of the worst moments in my life,” Chuck said grinning. Sarah shoulder bumped him. 

“Three months,” she said softly.

“What?”

“Three months,” she said, looking him in the eye. “We try this three months, and then we reevaluate.”

“What is this?”

“All of it,” she said.

“Nope,” he answered. “I am not going to put some stupid schedule on when we will do what we want to do, and I am not going to give up on us because of some arbitrary date. Sarah Lisa Walker, I am not going anywhere. Three months, three years, thirty years, three hundred decades, I am not going anywhere unless you remove me, because let’s be honest if you wanted to, could-” He would have continued to spiral, but Sarah jumped up and kissed him. It was thank you, I love you, and I need you, all rolled up into one. Eventually they had to come up for air. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand. They walked back to the conference room. Casey and Carina looked up when they entered. “We’d like a word alone with Bryce.” Casey nodded, Carina came over and hugged Sarah, and squeezed Chuck’s shoulder, and they both left. Bryce stood to say something, and Chuck slugged him knocking him back into the chair.

“OW!” Bryce yelled, blood coming out of his nose. “What was that for?” 

“Your pick,” Chuck said calmly. “Jill or getting me kicked out of Stanford.”

“Jill was FULCRUM,” Bryce explained. Chuck looked at Sarah who shrugged.

“Do you need a topical cream for that?” Chuck asked. Bryce rolled his eyes.

“You know the bad agents Beckman keeps talking about, FULCRUM.”

“You’re trying to tell me that not only you are a spy, but so is Jill, and she’s part of the bad guys?” Bryce nodded. “What’s next, I was going to be recruited?” Bryce slowly nodded. Chuck turned to Sarah who was slowly understanding.

“He scored too high, didn’t he?” Sarah asked. Bryce nodded. “He scored too high so you set him up to appear to be cheating and they had to dismiss him.” Bryce stood up, and started to approach Chuck again. Chuck slugged him again. Bryce fell back into the chair a second time.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?”

“Remember a minute ago I said choose?” Bryce nodded. “Well it’s for the one you didn’t choose the first time.” Bryce groaned. “You just don’t get it, do you? You didn’t give me a choice. You didn’t explain anything to me and let me make my own decision. You took it all away, you weren’t my friend, you were my parent.” Chuck looked down.

“So you’re blaming everything since Stanford on me?” Sarah looked away. Bryce was right about that, whatever Bryce did do, he wasn’t responsible for anything since Stanford.

“No,” Chuck said in a forced whisper. Both of them snapped their head around and looked at him. “I did it. I did everything or nothing as the case may be, after Stanford. I can’t blame you, and I don’t. I blame you for getting me kicked out, and not telling me about Jill, but that’s it.”

“I’m not standing up this time,” Bryce said. Chuck laughed.

“You probably shouldn’t,” he replied. “You owe me, so here’s what you’re going to do, you are never, EVER, going to tell Beckman who I used to be at Stanford.” Bryce nodded.

“I haven’t, and I won’t.” Chuck looked at Sarah. 

“I’ve said my piece, I’m going to leave you two alone so you can say yours,” Chuck said, and started to leave. She grabbed his arm, and he turned and looked at her, questions in his eyes.

“Going forward, whatever I have to say, you get to hear,” she said. She turned to Bryce. “Bryce, this is my boyfriend/fiancé. I am going to marry him. I am living with him with our two kids-”

“You have a kid?” Bryce asked Chuck.

“Ellie’s daughter.”

“Where’s Ellie?”

“Her and Devon…they died in an accident,” he replied. Bryce looked down.

“When?”

“Three months ago, my niece/daughter is turning one Friday,” Chuck said. “We’re having a party if you’d like to come.” Bryce looked up at him.

“Just like that.”

“Bryce I carried what was inside of me way to long, I had to get it out. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your viewpoint, your nose just happened to be in front of my fist.” Bryce nodded. “Sorry, Sarah, go on.”

“I am done with missions, Chuck and I are merging businesses, we have children to protect, and you will do nothing that put us in danger.”

“Got it, no more Andersons,” Bryce said. Chuck looked at Bryce who grinned. Chuck looked back at Sarah.

“Really?” he asked, grinning.

“What, it was our cover.”

“Bryce picked the name, didn’t he?” Sarah nodded. Chuck shook his head. “You’ve never seen The Matrix have you?” Sarah shook her head.

“Apparently his nerd powers are nothing like yours,” she said. Chuck grinned. Bryce looked from one to the other.

“Really?” Bryce said. “This isn’t some crazy cover? This isn’t you playing him to get him to work for your security company? This is real?”

“It’s been more real in a week than it was our entire relationship,” Sarah blurted out, and then regretted it as soon as she did.

“Chuck, a week? Dude, she’s playing you.” Sarah started to reply, but Chuck shook his head.

“Okay,” Chuck said. “I hear what you’re saying, I get you believe it, but I’m pretty sure she’s not, and even if she is, it’s my life to screw up. It’s not yours Bryce. She’s a mom, a business owner, funny-”

“Sarah’s funny?” Chuck barked a laugh. He turned to her.

“He never knew you, did he. He never actually met you. He met Agent Walker, but not the real you.” Sarah smiled, and kissed his cheek.

“Bryce, we’ll help you, but so help me God if you hurt him again, I’ll make sure Casey doesn’t get the chance to shoot you, are we clear?” 

“We’re clear. So you both know, I care about both of you, I just don’t want to see you two get hurt.”

“Then let us live our life, and keep my secret,” Chuck said, reaching out his hand. Bryce shook it. “I’m done punching you.”

“I’m not if you hurt him,” Sarah said.

“How about we meet tomorrow and I’ll show you my problem,” Bryce suggested. “Seriously, if anyone can figure this out Chuck, it’s you.” Chuck nodded and he and Sarah watched him leave. Carina and Alex burst through the door.

“When’s the wedding!?” Chuck and Sarah shared a look. They turned back, both shrugged, and headed to Sarah’s office to finish up on Charles Carmichael. Casey stuck his head in the door.

“I wouldn’t tell the general if I were you,” he warned. “Not knowing a date is just as bad as there not being a wedding.”

}o{

That evening saw Molly and Clara being brought home by Chuck, while Sarah went shopping for party supplies. Chuck offered to go, but Sarah thought she’d get more done by herself than with the four of them. Clara was sitting on the couch between Molly and Chuck watching the Mario Kart race. This one was for all the marbles, the bragging rights, the King or Queen of Casa de Bartowski y Walker. Chuck was losing, just barely, as Sarah came in. She watched as Chuck made a “mistake” near the end, and then acted like he couldn’t believe he had been beaten. Molly, did the mature thing, and danced around in a victory lap. She sat on Chuck’s lap for a second, told him she still loved him, even though he lost, and took her little sister’s hand and walked her to go color in the other room.

“If you wouldn’t punch guys in the face all day, you probably would have won that,” Sarah said. Chuck grinned.

“I apologize for that barbaric response this afternoon,” Chuck replied. Sarah winked.

“I gotta admit, I was a little jealous.” 

“A bit turned on too?” Sarah leaned down next to his ear and spoke very deliberately.

“When I’m around you, I’m always a bit turned on.” Chuck’s brain overheated. Sarah smiled, pulled his arm around her and snuggled in to him.

“You know I’m not playing you, right?”

“I trust you, Sarah,” Chuck replied. “Deep down I know, but that insecure part of me, it wonders.”

“That’s why I said three months.”

“Nope.”

“We could do this all night,” she said.

“Nope, I’ve got a three piece suit up there that will change you mind.” Sarah’s mouth dropped and she leaned away, swatting his chest.

“Chuck Bartowski, that’s seduction!”

“So I shouldn’t?” Sarah grinned and leaned back in to him.

“Do your worst,” she said. 

“Okay, you asked for it,” he said. He snuggled closer to her, put his mouth right up next to her ear. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sarah melted.

“You win, and I never like losing.”

“Sarah, if we do this right we both win.”

“I like the way you think, Mr. Walker.”

“Wait until you see the rest of my ideas, Mrs. Bartowski.”


	13. Girls Night In

Sarah was kissing Chuck, on the couch, enjoying herself, but some habits in life die hard, like when you know someone is watching you. She broke the kiss and turned, and there at the bottom of the stair case was two eyes watching them.

“I think we’re being spied on, Chuck,” Sarah said grinning.

“Did you just get engaged?” Molly asked, her smile threating to take her whole face.

“What would give you that idea?” Sarah asked.

“He called you Mrs. Bartowski,” Molly replied, looking at her mom like she couldn’t believe she had forgotten that. “I like the name Molly Bartowski.” Chuck put his hand to his forehead, Sarah couldn’t help but laugh.

“Was there any particular reason you’re down here, Pumpkin,” Chuck asked. Sarah gave him a confused look. “We,” he said pointing to Molly and himself. “Had an agreement.”

“Yeah, if I wanted him to marry you I had to quit interrupting all the time,” Molly said. Chuck gave her a look and Molly covered her mouth. Sarah was fighting full on laughter. “I just don’t ever want to leave here.” She added removing her hand and then putting it back on her mouth when she was done.

“Molly, we’re not going anywhere unless Chuck asks us to, okay?”

“I’d never ask you to leave, it’s your house too as far as I’m concerned. Both of you,” Chuck added.

“Good,” Molly said.

“Now, why are you down here?” Chuck asked.

“I can’t sleep and I keep thinking about things.”

“What things?” Chuck asked.

“Stuff Jerry told me today.” Chuck turned to Sarah.

“Look, I know you have access to guns, lots of guns. There are huge empty rooms downstairs, what if you get them, bring them here, and proceed to clean them, or load them, or something with them while you have a loooooong talk with that boy,” Chuck said. “I don’t trust him around Molly.” Sarah was grinning.

“Sounds like you’re worried about your daughter,” Sarah replied. Chuck thought for a second and nodded.

“I am when it comes to that kid,” Chuck answered. Molly hopped in his lap.

“Jerry thinks he knows why you haven’t called the stork yet,” Molly began. Chuck tried to speak, but Sarah gave him a quick head shake not to stop her. She wanted to know what this kid had been saying this time, and she kinda like how it threw Chuck off balance.

“He said, his daddy couldn’t call the stork and had to get some special blue pills…Daddy you okay?” Chuck had nearly choked during her explanation. 

“He’s fine,” Sarah said, using all her CIA training to keep a straight face.

“Apparently his daddy tries to call every time he takes a pill now. We could order some for Daddy,” Molly said. Chuck had turned crimson. Sarah had tears leaking down her face holding in the laughter. She finally burst, and Chuck just watched her, shaking his head. Sarah laughed and laughed. Molly turned to Chuck. “I don’t understand what’s so funny.”

“Sometimes guys do need help making that phone call,” Chuck began to explain.

“Chuck doesn’t need any help,” Sarah finally managed to say, wiping away the tears.

“Oh, so it’s mommy who needs the pills,” Molly said. Chuck didn’t have any training from the CIA to hold in emotions, and he laughed. He looked at Sarah, who clearly didn’t find this funny, and he laughed even harder. Sarah couldn’t help but grin.

“Laugh it up, Fuzzball!” she said. Chuck stopped laughing and looked at her.

“Marry me,” he said softly.

“Okay,” she answered. Molly shrieked! The kind of shrieking that dogs from three miles away lay down and covered their ears with their paws. “YES! YES! YES!” She jumped off the couch and danced. At least Sarah and Chuck assumed it was dancing. Then she just stopped and turned toward them. “Where’s the ring?” she demanded, giving both of them the stink eye.

“Don’t need one,” Sarah answered, and snuggled in to Chuck. She noticed he was a little tense and sat back up.

“You didn’t mean that, you were joking,” she said softly, not wanting to get the wrath of Molly.

“Truth?” Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

“My mouth got out in front of my brain, and said it before I could stop myself. If you said no, I was going to say this was a joke,” Chuck replied. Sarah had a strange look on her face.

“You actually proposed like that?” she asked, with a grin.

“We’ve been dancing around it all day, and yes, I know this relationship is not normal and some would say it’s ridiculous the pace we’re going, but I love you, you love me, if it was just us, no one would say much. The fact we love each other’s kids only makes it easier. You said it the other day. You know me. You may not have known me long, but you know me, and I know you, and I know how much better life is with you in it every day than you not being in it, so yes, I proposed just like that, because that has been our relationship. It’s full of mundane things that we are making the best out of together.” Sarah had tears streaming down her eyes.

“I think I should go to bed,” Molly said, vibrating she was so happy. “You two have a phone call to make.” Chuck just closed his eyes. Sarah knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help herself.

“We may have to make two or three phone calls,” Sarah said nonchalantly. Chuck’s eyes popped open and he turned fourteen shades of red. Molly skipped up the stairs singing.

“Gonna get a brother, yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah. Getting a baby brother, yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah.”

“Mrs. Wood, is going to be very pleased tomorrow,” Chuck muttered. Sarah looked at him.

“She isn’t going to be the only one,” Sarah replied, with a coy smile, waggling her eyebrows. Chuck grinned, and heard a knocking noise from the door. “You expecting someone?” 

“We almost had a moment, I’m sure it’s Clara. She hotwired a car and took it out for a joyride. That’s the police returning her home now.” Sarah laughed.

“That’s oddly specific,” she said as she went to get the door. She opened it, a surprised look on her face. “Carina?”

“As in works with us, Carina?” Chuck asked from the living room. He sighed, shook his head and stood up. “I’m going to bed. I assume you two have important things to discuss, so feel free to use any of the rooms down in the basement.”

“We seriously have a basement?” Sarah asked. Chuck pointed to a door. “I just thought that was a closet.”

“So you two haven’t broke it in yet?” Carina asked, a grin on her face. Chuck had had enough. He started up the stairs.

“There’s six or seven rooms down there,” he said. “We were on our way to getting half of them tonight before you showed up, G’night!” And with that, he was gone, Carina’s mouth opened in shock, Sarah’s as well, but thinking about pushing Carina out the door, and dragging him downstairs to take him up on his offer.

“Maybe this is a bad time,” Carina said, and pulled up the bottle of tequila she had beside her. Sarah grinned.

“It is, and that looks like a particularly bad idea,” Sarah admitted. She stepped out of the way to let Carina in. 

}o{

They made their way downstairs, and Sarah was surprised. There were four full bed rooms, a kitchen area, room for a table to eat at, a TV/gaming area, and over to the left, a pool table. The door there, led to a garage. She went out the garage trying to figure out how she had never noticed it before when she realized the drive she thought went to another house behind theirs was actually the driveway for the garage. She looked up saw the fence and realized that was their backyard.

“He said it was big enough for two families to live in without either knowing the other was there, but this is a little ridiculous,” Sarah said. 

“We could put everyone else down here,” Carina muttered. Sarah turned to look at her, shaking her head.

“Nope, if you’re moving over here, that duplex will work fine,” Sarah said. Carina’s mouth dropped. “Don’t give me that, I’m not that much of a rusty spy. I know what’s up. Nice by the way of leaving the intercom on in the conference room to overhear the talk earlier.” Carina grinned.

“Would you have expected anything less of me?” she asked. Sarah shook her head. Some things never changed.

Sarah looked at the clock. It was only 9 pm, but after the day they had had, she wasn’t surprised Chuck went to bed. He was exhausted from everything the past few days, and tomorrow was going to be difficult. She walked over, found two glasses, and put them on the counter.

“Here’s the deal, no lies tonight. Each time we take a shot, the other honestly answers the other’s question. The goal, try to remember it in the morning,” Sarah said, a sparkle in her eye.

“Walker, you forget this is ‘to kill ya,’” she said smiling. “You never do well with it.”

“Try me,” she said.

}o{

10:54 pm

“And I left him there,” Carina said. Sarah was nearly rolling she was laughing so hard.

“Casey? John Casey let you do that, and you’re still together?”

“Careful, Walker, that’s going to need another shot,” Carina said. Sarah nodded and looked at Carina’s drink. Carina threw it down. “What are you scared of with Bartowski?” Sarah stared at her.

“That’s what this was all about?” Sarah asked, pointing to the tequila. “You could have just asked.”

“And you wouldn’t have told me everything,” Carina countered. “You say you’re not Agent Walker anymore, but we both know you haven’t completely opened up.”

“I haven’t opened up!?”

“Sarah, it’s me, I know the truth.” Sarah looked down.

“I don’t deserve it all,” she whispered. Carina nodded.

“There it is. The reason you haven’t dated for five years. The reason it took Molly running an op to get you back in the game. You don’t think you can have it all.”

“Who’s crazy enough to think I deserve it all,” Sarah said looking defeated.

“You.” Sarah looked at her. “You saved me, made me think I could have it all, you saved Emma, and gave her another chance at motherhood, and being a grandmother. You saved Casey, you saved Ted, Bob, and Fred from rotting away from nothing. You told Alex that there was nothing wrong with dating a bearded nerd, and for the record, that’s when we should have realized you like nerds.” Sarah grinned.

“I like my nerd,” she said dreamily. Carina rolled her eyes.

“If you starting singing, I’m out of here,” Carina stressed. Sarah made a motion of making a zipper across her lips and tossed the key. “You think Chuck deserves it all, right?” Sarah nodded, refusing to speak. “Chuck loves and wants you, so your mission, Agent Walker, is your last mission. Marry your nerd, and be happy for the rest of your life.” Sarah stood up and saluted. “You can speak, Sarah, just no singing.”

“What if I fall in love with the asset?”

“It is not only okay, it is recommended.”

“What if I want a sub-mission?” Carina gave her a look and nodded for her to go on. “What if I have little babies with chocolate eyes and hair that makes animal shapes?” Carina rolled her eyes.

“That’s what you want?” Sarah nodded. “You have to take another drink,” and before she could finish that sentence, Sarah picked up the bottle and drained about ten percent of it. “You are so gone, both in love with that guy and drrruuunnk!”

“I love him,” Sarah said, smiling.

“Is she okay?” Chuck asked. He had come downstairs after not being able to sleep for a while, worried about tomorrow.

“No,” Carina said, turning to him. “She has fallen completely in love with you.”

“I have a missss…a misssssi…I gotta job!” Sarah said enthusiastically, staring at Chuck like he was a piece of meat. “I gotta make babies with you,” she said pointing at him. Chuck looked at Carina.

“What did you do to her?” 

“I got her to open up,” Carina said. “Well, me and,” she picked up the bottle looking at it. “Half a bottle of tequila.”

“We gotta makes the babies,” Sarah said coming over and putting an arm around him. “Gotta practice. Lots,” and with that, she kissed him. Chuck tried to pull away, but he couldn’t. He felt like he was taking advantage of her. She pulled away. “Why do you not want to make the babies?”

“Sarah, you’re drunk,” he began.

“Oh. My. God.” Carina said. “You are that much of a boy scout. Your fiancé is drunk and wants you, and you…” Carina went over and grabbed her bottle, and started to leave.

“You can’t leave,” Chuck said.

“No, Chuck,” Sarah said. “I get the babies, not her.” Chuck shook his head.

“No, she’s drunk and doesn’t need to drive,” he explained.

“Chuck, I will do what I want.”

“Don’t make me call Casey,” he said.

“What are you going to call me?” Casey asked, coming down the stairs.

“My door was locked.”

“Walker, you need better locks on that door,” Casey said.

“Got it, gotta make the babies first,” she said. Casey stared at her and then turned to Chuck.

“What did you do to her?” he asked. Chuck held his hands up.

“Carina gave her tequila,” Chuck began to explain, but apparently that was enough. Casey grunted. “Look, Carina’s drunk and doesn’t need to drive. It’s late, we’ve got to deal with Bryce in the morning. You can have the whole downstairs, and leave through the entrance over there, or come up and have breakfast in the morning.” Casey grunted. 

“And we can go make the babies,” Sarah said, grinning. Chuck turned to her.

“I tell you what, why don’t I get you into bed and we’ll see about that later?” Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

“G’night. Don’t make too many of your own babies,” she said, Chuck guiding her up the stairs.

“Bartowski,” Casey growled. Chuck turned around. Casey was shaking his head and gave a half smile. “Take care of her.”

“I will, John.”

“No. Take care of her.” Chuck’s eyes got big as saucers. “Her chocolate, your peanut butter.” Chuck was blushing and Carina and Casey burst out laughing. 

“Come on, Chuck. Gotta make the babies!”

“This is going to be a long night.”

}o{

The next morning Chuck got out of bed and shut the alarm before it went off. He heard Sarah groan something unintelligible. He went and got the girls ready and brought them downstairs for breakfast. Casey and Carina were there. Casey was having pancakes, and Carina…well she just snarled a lot.

“Where’s Walker?” Carina asked. Chuck just shrugged. “I better get her some painkillers and a glass of water.” Carina got up, filled up a glass of water and started upstairs. Chuck sat there for a second before it dawned on him.

“She only took the glass of water, didn’t she?” Chuck asked.

“Yep,” Casey said, eating his pancakes. Chuck leapt from the table, and made it just inside the doorway to see Carina dump the glass of water on Sarah’s head. She shot up, sputtering.

“What the hell!” she yelled. 

“That’s for getting me drunk!”

“I didn’t get you drunk! You got yourself drunk!”

“You wouldn’t talk to me unless you were drunk!” Carina accused. Chuck turned to leave, by way of sneaking, but Sarah stopped him.

“You, animal shapes. Stop.” Chuck stopped mid-stride. Sarah turned to Carina. “You’re right,” she said softly. Carina was ready to fight some more when she realized Sarah was agreeing with her. “I need to be better at talking, and I’m sorry, but right now, I really need to talk to him.”

“I’ll say,” Carina said, giving her a hug. “How much do you remember?” Sarah winced and looked at both of them.

“Did I say something about making the babies?” Carina and Chuck shared a look. Sarah dropped her head.

“Hey, thank you for taking care of her last night,” Carina said softly. 

“Carina, she fell asleep-” Chuck began.

“Chuckles, I know, and thank you,” with that, she grabbed him, gave him a hug and left. Chuck looked at Sarah.

“I just never know with her,” Chuck said. Sarah barked a laugh. She patted the bed, and Chuck came and sat down beside her.

“Soooo, how do you feel about kids?” Sarah asked.

“Can’t stand them,” Chuck deadpanned. “I mean I’m raising two that aren’t even mine, why would I want my own.” Chuck looked at her. “How do think I feel?”

“I deserved that,” Sarah said. “It got really real last night,” she said softly. “I’ve never thought I deserved something more, and now, I have a chance to have it, but at the same time I’m really scared.”

“As I understand it, that’s how these things normally work,” Chuck replied. “We don’t have to get married tomorrow. I mean we can wait as long as you want.”

“Well, we’ve got a merger, one child graduating preschool in May and going to start Kindergarten in August,” Sarah began. “Big ceremony?”

“Most of my family is gone, Sarah.”

“Elope?”

“Do you want to?”

“No, but something small.”

“Beach?”

“Yeah,” she said nodding. “We’re doing this,” she said, not asked.

“I guess I best get to a jeweler,” Chuck said.

“Actually, I have an idea about that, trust me?”

“With my life. And I mean that literally, because if Beckman finds out I’m Piranha-”

“She’ll do nothing,” Sarah said looking at him. Chuck believed her. Sarah held up a finger, listened, and called out. “Mom, will you just bring it in here?” Chuck gave her a confused look, but in a minute the door opened softly, with Emma looking a little embarrassed.

“That’s what I get for trying to spy on a spy,” she said. Chuck looked confused. “This,” she said, holding a box. “Was my mother’s. She always wanted Sarah to have it.” Emma handed Chuck the box. He opened it, and inside was a diamond ring.

“Sarah,” he began.

“Look, I know it’s not traditional, but what about this whole situation has been?” she said. “Please, Chuck.”

“I’m fine with it,” he grinned. He slid off the bed and dropped down to one knee.

“WAIT!!!” came the yell from outside. Chuck rolled his eyes, and nodded at Emma to open the door. There stood Molly, vibrating, holding Clara. Behind them was Carina and Casey.

“Don’t screw it up, Bartowski,” Casey said. 

“I think I got this,” Chuck said. He turned to Sarah. “Sarah Lisa Walker, will you marry me?”

“That’s it, nothing fancy?” Casey whispered to Carina.

“Shut up, Casey,” Carina said, tears in her eyes.

“Say yes, Mommy,” Molly loud whispered. Sarah looked over at her.

“You sure, Molly?” she asked. “This will be your new home and-”

“OF COURSE I’M SURE!” Molly nearly screamed.

“Sarah, I know they’re part of your family, but I’m asking you,” Chuck said grinning. “And if you could hurry, my knee.”

“Yes, Chuck,” Sarah replied. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” Chuck put the ring on her finger and leaned in to kiss her. Out in the hallway the chant began.

“I’m getting a brother, yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah. Getting a baby brother, yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah.”

}o{

What had been the happiest morning of Chuck’s life had turned into one of the worst mornings. Bryce needed to get to a computer console that didn’t have internet, or even an intranet as far as he could tell.

“Are you saying it’s impossible?” Bryce asked.

“I’m saying, you can’t get into that room with the random 6 numbers that change every five minutes, log onto that computer, break the encryption, download the data and get out,” Chuck replied, his head in his hands.

“What if I clone the 6 number generator?”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I can get close to the mark and let your gadgets do the work,” Bryce replied.

“Bryce, you’d have to be within five feet for three minutes, minimum,” Chuck replied. Bryce scoffed.

“Dude, I am great at seduction.” Sarah barked a laugh. Everyone turned to look at her. She grinned.

“Don’t mind me, just thinking of this morning,” she said.

“Lady feelings will get you killed, Walker,” Casey said.

“Lady feelings might get Bryce killed,” Sarah countered. “They don’t call her the black widow for nothing.”

“Okay, so I modify this scanner, then what?” Chuck asked.

“Then I get into the computer lab and you talk me through it,” Bryce said. Sarah shook her head.

“Nope, there’s no way he can talk you though all that, plus the signal is questionable,” she said.

“Walker’s right, Bryce,” Casey replied. “The only person that could get in there is Bartowski.”

“He’s not going in there,” Sarah said, paying full attention now.

“What if you went with him?” Casey asked. Sarah considered it.

“There is no way that would work,” Bryce said. Chuck looked at him.

“It’s simple, we got in the wrong part of the building, wanted a little alone time,” Chuck said, grinning.

“Sorry, Buddy, no one would believe she would go off with you,” Bryce said, smirking.

“You trust me?” Sarah asked Chuck, a twinkle in her eye. Casey and Carina both grinned.

“You know I do,” Chuck said. “Are we going to do this?”

“If Bryce can get the code,” she said, grinning.

“It has to be tomorrow night,” Bryce said.

“No problem,” Sarah replied.

“It’s going to take me a bit to fix this scanner, do you mind getting the kids?” Sarah winked at him.

“Not at all,” she said. Bryce stood up, nodded, and left, in a huff. She turned to Chuck. “One sign of trouble, we bail.”

“We are doing this just to shut him up, aren’t we?” Chuck asked.

“Yes,” Sarah admitted, a little ashamed of herself. “Maybe we shouldn’t.” Chuck grinned. 

“Oh, yes we should!”

}o{

Sarah collected the girls and came home. She and Emma made dinner and were playing with the girls when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. A lady was standing there with a notebook in her hand.

“Hello, I am here to see Clara Woodcomb and Chuck Bartowski,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, he’s still at work,” Sarah said. “Can I ask what this is about?”

“I’m Beverly Charlotte. I’ve been working with Chuck and Clara as her therapist. Chuck asked me to help him out for adoption proceedings with Clara.”

“Oh, come in,” Sarah said, opening the door wide to let the therapist in. “I’m Chuck’s fiancé, Sarah. He must have forgotten with all the transition going on at work.” The therapist raised her eyebrow. 

“Transitions at work and fiancé? That’s a lot of changes,” she said, making notes in her notebook. Sarah panicked.

“Why don’t I go call him, I’m sure it just slipped his mind,” she said and dashed off. The phone rang twice before Chuck picked up. “Chuck, Clara’s therapist,” she began.

“Oh, crap!” Chuck yelled. “I’m on my way.”

“Chuck, she doesn’t seem happy you forgot or that I’m here.”

“Don’t worry Sarah, it will be fine,” and Chuck hung up. Sarah stood by herself for a second.

“I’m sweating,” she said to herself. Had she just ruined the chance for Chuck to adopt Clara?


	14. We Are Family

Chuck parked the car in the driveway of the house and headed inside. It had been fifteen minutes since he had heard from Sarah, and he heard the panic in her voice over the phone. He rushed inside and found everyone in the living room. Sarah popped up and ran over to him, giving him a hug.

“I hope I haven’t ruined things,” she whispered into his ear, clinging to him.

“Never,” he whispered back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a smile, pulled away and walked over to the therapist that had been helping him Clara for the past couple of months. “Mrs. Charlotte, I apologize, the past week has been crazy,” he said offering her his hand. She shook it and he sat down on the couch. He turned to Emma who was holding Clara in the seat next to him and held out his hands. Clara reached back.

“Dada!” she yelled, and clapped. He grabbed her and gave her a raspberry on her cheek. She gave a giggling yell, and hugged him. 

“She’s talking,” Beverly said. “And she’s calling you dada?”

“You said it wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Chuck replied. “She’s been talking for about a week.” He grinned and turned to Sarah. “Care to help me?” Sarah grinned and nodded. “Go over by Mrs. Charlotte.” Sarah got up and crouched beside Mrs. Charlotte. Clara started wiggling and clapping.

“Mama,” she yelled, and before Chuck could get her on the ground, her legs were working. She walked over to Sarah, and hugged her. Both of them laughed. “Mama retty!” 

“She sure is, Clara,” Chuck said.

“Clara is calling Mrs. Walker, mama?” Mrs. Charlotte asked. Chuck nodded.

“Clara is back to how she was before her parents died,” Chuck said. Molly had been sitting there, very quiet. Chuck turned to her. “This one,” he said ruffling Molly’s hair. “Decided that since she was adopted by Sarah, and Clara lost her family, to become Clara’s big sister. Molly started showing Clara pictures of Sarah, and telling her that she was her mother.”

“And all of this has happened in a week?” Mrs. Charlotte asked. Chuck nodded. Mrs. Charlotte looked at everyone. Molly got up and came and sat in Chuck’s lap.

“You aren’t going to try to take my sister away are you?” Molly asked.

“Young lady, I am only a therapist. I’m not court ordered, but it was recommended, just like it was recommended Chuck see one as well,” Mrs. Charlotte replied.

“Sorry, I had an urge to say ‘Great Scott!’ each time I saw him,” Chuck answered. Mrs. Charlotte gave him a level look. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“As I was saying, I am only here to assist, and make recommendations,” she continued. “Clara has had a number of stressors in the past year, including several in the past week it would appear.”

“Excuse me?” Sarah blurted out, turning into protective mama bear. Mrs. Charlotte raised her hand.

“Let me explain,” she said. “New people, new household, new routine, and new family, are all stressors for anyone, especially a baby trying to develop.”

“So, you can’t take my sister away?” Molly said. Mrs. Charlotte was quiet for a second.

“No, and I cannot even recommend to the court she be taken away. Mr. Bartowski is her legal guardian, he has done nothing to lose that right. In fact, I see no reason he won’t be made her adoptive parent if he continued with the process.” 

“Mrs. Charlotte, I thank you for your time, but I think we have no more need of your services,” Chuck said. Mrs. Charlotte nodded and stood. Chuck, Sarah, and Molly did the same. Chuck stepped over and slipped his arm around Sarah, and with his free arm, pulled in Molly. “I know it’s not conventional, but this, this is my family. I’m going to marry Sarah, I’m going to finish adopting Clara, and one day, I’m going to adopt Molly.” Molly beamed up at Chuck. 

“I wish you the best,” Mrs. Charlotte said, and headed to the door. “Good-bye,” she said, and shut the door. There was a silence for a second, and then there was a knock on the door. Chuck and Sarah shared a look. They walked to the door, and Sarah opened it. Mrs. Charlotte was standing there.

“So, since you told Mrs. Charlotte, the therapist, to go, I sent her to the car. I’m Beverly, and we need to talk, but first,” she launched herself at Chuck and hugged him. Sarah wasn’t sure what to do. “I’m so happy for you,” she said pulling away. She turned to Sarah. “I would hug you, but I feel you might do me physical harm.” She shrugged and grinned at Sarah. “I’m gonna chance it,” and hugged her. She pulled away from both of them. “Listen, clinically, I had to say what I said, but there are times, you have to use the eyeball test. May I?” she asked, holding her arms out to Clara. Clara smiled and reached out. Beverly held her.

“She never reached for you before, has she?” Chuck asked. Beverly shook her head.

“Chuck, this is nuts, but somehow the five of you have come together, to give her the environment she needs, and you need,” she said looking at Chuck.

“Chuck,” Emma said, standing behind them. They all turned to look at her. “Every time Molly and I saw you all we could think is how sad you looked.”

“It wasn’t pretty,” Molly admitted. Chuck ruffled her hair.

“Chuck, you were miserable,” Beverly said. 

“Really,” Sarah said looking at him.

“Mom, the first day he saw you, he had this goofy grin,” Molly said, laughing. “The first time Granny showed him your picture I knew he was in love.”

“Look, whatever you’re doing, it’s working, for all of you,” Beverly said. “Just be happy. That’s all I’ve ever hoped for you two. Now, I have to tell you something you may not like. Chuck, you shouldn’t file for adoption,” she said. Chuck looked a little upset. Beverly smiled, and continued. “Until after you marry Sarah. It will be less paperwork.”

“You think we should adopt her?” Sarah asked. Beverly gave her a “well-duh” look.

“Of course you should,” Beverly answered. She looked down at Molly. “Did I understand you right, that Molly is adopted as well?” 

“Yep,” Molly answered. “Mommy adopted me, and soon Daddy will to. I just want to know how I adopt Clara?” Beverly smiled at her.

“Sweetie, you can’t legally adopt her, but what you’ve done is more important. You’ve helped her overcome everything that hindered her from being herself. You are her sister in every part that matters. Some people are blood related, but they don’t care about each other. You, you love Clara, and that is more important. You are family. In fact, Chuck doesn’t need to adopt you to be family, but it would make things easier from a legal standpoint.”

“So I’m her sister?” Molly asked. 

“Yes, sweetie, you’ve been the best big sister to her,” Beverly said. She turned to Chuck and smiled. “You don’t need my help any more. You’ve got this. Just love these ladies and I’m sure you’ll be fine. Something happens, you call me, but I don’t think you’ll need me.” She hugged Chuck again. “I’m sorry, this is unprofessional, but your case…it killed me.” She turned to Sarah. “I don’t know you like I do the other two, but because of you, they have opened up like I’ve never seen them do in all the time I worked with them. Don’t you ever apologize or worry for your relationship with them.” She smiled at everyone, and handed Emma to Sarah. “Good luck, and I’d love an invite to the wedding.” She turned and left.

“Spring or summer wedding?” Emma asked behind her. Chuck turned to her grinning.

“I’m not the bride,” he said, and gave her a hug. He turned to Sarah. “No pressure.” Sarah grinned.

“Keep it up, I’ll drag you down to the courthouse, but I’m thinking sometime after Molly’s graduation,” she replied.

“And then Daddy can adopt me?” Molly asked.

“You better believe it, Kiddo,” Chuck said, grabbing her in a hug and picking her up.

“What about Clara?” Molly asked.

“After the wedding, we’ll apply,” Sarah said. Chuck turned to her, his megawatt smile on full blast. The moment was interrupted with a knock on the door. “Now who?” she asked, opening the door. There stood Morgan, Alex, Carina, and Casey. Chuck grinned.

“I think I know what’s going on here,” Chuck said. 

“Come on, girls, this is a work thing, and I don’t think you’ll care anything about it,” Emma said. Molly hugged Chuck, and kissed him on the cheek, hopped down, had Sarah bend down, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then forced everyone else to do the same. She left with Emma and Clara.

“That child scares me,” Morgan said.

“Come on,” Chuck said, and took everyone to his office.

“You were right, Chuck,” Alex said, unrolling blueprints on the table. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Chuck said, looking sheepishly. “I though it was okay-”

“Chuck, it’s fine, I just didn’t know you were doing all of this,” Sarah said, cutting him off before the spiral got out of control. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Getting that sequencer and us getting in is too dangerous,” Chuck said. “I needed something to keep Bryce off our back, so I gave him something to keep him busy. The guys said they would keep an eye on him, so he’s safe. I asked Alex to pull the blueprints, because I was fairly sure that building had been separated, and at one time it had been a hotel.” 

“I don’t get what that matters,” Morgan said. Alex pointed to the original blueprints.

“See this here,” she said, pointing to the blueprints of the older building. “That’s where servants moved, unseen by guests. This building, is now,” she continued pointing to two other sets of blueprints. “These two buildings. This is where the locked door is. Best we can tell, hardly anyone is stationed behind that locked door.”

“This is genius!” Sarah said softly, her eyes lighting up at what she was realizing.

“So this building is the restaurant you two were casing out,” Morgan said to Carina and Casey. Casey grunted.

“We slipped through the kitchen here,” Carina said, pointing to the blueprint. “And made it all the way to here,” she said pointing at another door on the other blueprint. “Where, according to Bryce, the computer is. We encountered no one.”

“How did Bryce miss this?” Morgan asked.

“Because he takes the way he thinks is the easiest to him without regarding consequences for anyone else,” Sarah said, hugging herself, her mind a million miles away to a place over five years ago.

“Bryce doesn’t think about others when making a plan,” Chuck added, Sarah looking up at him. “He doesn’t think about how it will affect partners, friends, or anyone. In his own weird way, he’s trying to be unselfish by taking the risk, but by not sharing he’s being the most selfish.” Sarah nodded at him, understanding exactly what he meant, having been a part of Bryce’s world herself.

“Bryce doesn’t let you all the way in, because I don’t know if even he knows what’s inside of him and how to deal with it,” she added. 

“So we get this file for him Thursday night, and then we have a birthday party for a certain one year old Friday?” Morgan asked.

“We have to,” Casey muttered. “That kid of your scares me, Walker.” Chuck smiled.

“Casey, you’ve face revolutions, how does a kid scare you?”

“She put you two together, do I need to say anything more?” Sarah and Chuck shared a look and shrugged. “So, if there’s nothing else, we’ll see you in the morning?”

“Morgan, come to the Burton building tomorrow,” Sarah said.

“Uh, what about my computer?” he asked.

“Oh, I didn’t think about that,” Sarah admitted. “How about you and Chuck get all the stuff you feel you need to move, and the guys will take care of the rest.” Chuck started to protest, but Sarah raised a hand cutting him off. “Please, let them. They are so excited to have so much to do the past few days. Oh, and Chuck and I are going shopping for a vehicle.” Carina laughed.

“Minivan, Sarah?”

“Bigger SUV,” she answered. Carina’s eyebrows raised. “We just need something bigger.”

The four left, leaving Chuck and Sarah by themselves. Sarah stood at looking at the door they all just left through.

“Chuck,” Sarah said softly.

“Yeah,” he answered slipping his arms around her.

“I would have protected you,” she said.

“I know, but it was also about protecting you, and doing it the easier way.”

“Chuck, I really want to get married, and I never thought I’d say those words.”

“We can do the courthouse,” he said slowly kissing her neck. She spun him quickly and pulled him down for a long kiss. He forgot his name for a second.

“We might have to go there tomorrow for the vehicle anyway,” she said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Hi – Yo!”


	15. Stay on Target

“I must say, since I known you, I’ve made more plans that I haven’t kept,” Sarah groused. 

“Yep,” Chuck said, from behind the computer towers. “That’s the disadvantages of dating people with kids, real jobs, and life in general.”

“You know some people would get their feelings hurt over it,” Sarah replied. “But if you’re open and talk about things instead of hiding it, and had a shred of understanding, you’d realize sometimes things happen.”

“You mean like our first weekend, our date we still technically haven’t gone on, or the lunches I’m supposed to take you on this week?” Chuck asked. 

“Yep,” Sarah replied. “But that’s the life we live, could you imagine if we had to keep things from each other like when I was in the CIA?” 

“It must have been a hard life,” Morgan said, not trying to listen in, but had no choice being within five feet of them working. “Your personal life must not have been very…satisfying?”

“You could say that again,” Sarah said. “But now if something comes up, I just talk to my partner, friend, fiancé, whatever term applies to Chuck at that moment, and we adjust.”

“I’ll take all of the above, Alex,” Chuck said, drawing a laugh out of Sarah. “I guess this is your way of saying we’re not going car shopping today?”

“Well, this is more important and time sensitive than the car,” Sarah responded. 

“Ouch!” Chuck yelled.

“Sharp edge?” Morgan asked.

“Yep,” Chuck responded. Sarah blew a breath out of her bottom lip, straight up, trying to get the stray lock of hair out of her face. She saw Chuck sit up from behind the tower, massaging his hand, grinning at her.

“I guess it should have occurred to me that you would have multiple computer banks to set up for your gaming company,” Sarah admitted. She turned to Morgan. “Seriously, I’m glad you caught this and corrected it before I made a major mistake.” Morgan blushed, grinned, and waved off the compliment. Sarah grinned at the bearded man, and grabbed him in a bear hug. “I never said it, but I’m glad you’re here. You’re a huge part of all of this.”

“Logistics is kinda of his thing,” Chuck added, happily taking in two of his favorite people in the world getting along so well. “Well, that and cheap meals.”

“Hey, if it wasn’t for that skill, we might have gone out of business long ago,” Morgan said. Chuck pointed to him and nodded in appreciation. 

“I’m done over here, ready to fire it up?” Chuck asked. Morgan grinned and went over to a group of switches they had built to power everything up. 

He flipped the first switch. “Do,” Morgan sang. 

Morgan flipped the second, “Ray,” Chuck sang.

Morgan grinned, and flipped the third switch, and they both turned to Sarah, expectantly.

“Mi?” she sang. Both guys sighed and look disappointed.

“Ghostbusters marathon?” Morgan asked.

“Yep,” Chuck replied, walking over and putting his arm over the confused Sarah. “I mean you just can’t expect someone to know to sing Egon there.”

“I told you, it’s because you’re just an asset to her,” Bryce said walking in.

“Oh look, it’s the best friend that stole your girlfriend, Chuck,” Morgan said.

“Apparently, he did me a favor,” Chuck retorted. Sarah was fighting a grin.

“I am standing right here,” Bryce fired back.

“Well why don’t you go stand in the middle of the road,” Morgan said, walking up towards Bryce. Chuck walked over, and pulled Morgan away.

“All those computers you’re drooling over,” Chuck said, making Morgan look away from Bryce to him. “Means we have to help him.” Morgan thought for a second.

“Do I have to enjoy it?” he asked, seriously.

“No,” Chuck replied.

“I feel dirty, but I’ll do it,” Morgan said.

“We don’t really need you,” Bryce said. Chuck whirled on Bryce.

“Yes you do, because without him, there’s no me,” Chuck said.

“Or me,” Sarah said, standing beside Morgan, crossing her arms as if to dare Bryce. Bryce put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Fine, figure out another way in to that door,” Bryce said. Chuck turned to Sarah and grinned.

“What, you can’t seduce her?” Sarah asked, grinning. 

“You know what he’s about to say,” Chuck said to Sarah. She turned to Chuck, effectively ignoring Bryce. “She’s not into men.”

“She’s lucky they sent Bryce and not you,” Sarah said. “You’d have her up in her room in ten minutes telling you every secret ever.”

“See, this is what I mean, Chuck,” Bryce insisted. “She is using you. She’s using your skills to save her company and then she’s going to going to dump you and leave you in a sadder shape than Jill ever did.”

“You know what, Bryce. I don’t believe it for a second, but even if she did, totally worth it,” Chuck retorted holding his hand up toward Sarah. Sarah couldn’t help herself and high-fived him.

“Really, Chuck,” Bryce said. “My leftovers.” Sarah grabbed Chuck before he could attack him. 

“No, not like this,” she whispered. “Get him where it hurts.” Chuck stared at Bryce.

“Bryce this is what you don’t get. We know how we feel. Most people know, deep down how they feel, or they have feelings that they can’t figure out what they mean. Those feelings grow, but it’s love. Society says how fast or slow people should move, but we’ve never been real good at listening to society,” he said, pointing to Sarah and himself. “We are going to get married, and one day, you’re going to realize it’s not a cover, or a way for her to maintain her asset, or a honeypot or honeytrap or whatever it is you’re thinking. It’s real.” Sarah stared at Chuck. She thought about knocking Bryce out, throwing Morgan out of the room, and tackling him right there.

“You’re gonna get hurt so bad,” Bryce said, shaking his head. Chuck had had enough.

“You try and get through that door. I guarantee you we’ll have that computer info before you ever get through that door,” Chuck said.

“Fine,” Bryce said turning to leave. “I’m just trying to save you, Chuck.”

“Again, it is my life,” Chuck replied. “You don’t get to make decisions for me.” Bryce threw his hands up, and left.

“What do we do?” Morgan asked, seriously wanting to tackle Bryce, rip his leg off, and beat him with it. Sarah’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, I am all in this Charah mission.”

“Go get Casey and Carina,” Sarah said to Morgan. Morgan hurried out of the room to find them. She turned to Chuck. “We go to the restaurant, enter the way Casey and Carina showed us, get that info, shove it in Bryce’s face Friday morning and throw our baby girl a birthday party Friday night.” Chuck’s grin was at full blast, and Sarah wondered how much time they had until Morgan got back.

“Are we going as ourselves, or the Carmichaels?” Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Sarah, let me for once go undercover.” Sarah thought for a second. “How’s your Texas accent,” she asked with a strong one.

“Charles Charles has a fine Texas accent, Ma’am,” Chuck replied in his own accent.

“Charles Charles?” Sarah asked skeptically, dropping the accent.

“We do everything twice as big in Texas,” he said, still in the accent. Sarah laughed, and got very close to him, placing her hand on his chest. “Uh, it’s a shame we don’t have wedding rings.” Sarah looked down at the engagement ring.

“Emma,” she said softly. “She has the rings that go with this engagement ring. We’ll just ask her tonight.” Carina, Casey, and Morgan showed up a few minutes later, and the plan was worked out. Morgan would go with the guys in the van, and Carina and Casey would work as part of the wait staff at the restaurant. The guys would also be providing backup for Bryce if they needed it, at Chuck’s insistence.

“You know, no one would blame you if you left him in the cold,” Casey said.

“I would,” Chuck replied. “Maybe he didn’t do me right, but there’s no reason for me to do him the same.” Casey grunted, proud of Chuck. He and Carina left. 

“We have a problem,” Morgan said. Chuck and Sarah turned. “Actual work, problem. We haven’t tested the game yet, and with the shape everything is in here…”

“So, how about you and Molly test the game in my office tonight, and I can do spot corrections if possible?” Chuck offered. Morgan grinned and turned to Sarah.

“How can I turn down you guys trying to make a kids’ game bug free for our company?” she asked, grinning.

“I’ve been thinking,” Chuck began. “How about we turn one of those downstairs room into a gym for you.” Sarah launched herself into Chuck’s arms. “So that’s a no?” Sarah grinned at him.

}o{

“So, tomorrow can we sneak away and go car shopping?” Sarah asked when Chuck finally slid into bed. The game had been nearly bug free, and what few problems there were took minimal time to fix. Morgan and Molly had a blast with the game, and Chuck asked both of them questions about what they liked, and what they’d like to see different. Some things he could add on the spot, some just weren’t possible, but he made notes to add them to future games or even possible updates. He was still up in the air about that one, given how much some of the addons of games cost.

“We’re the owners…” he began. “Who are the owners?” Chuck asked, realizing he had no idea what he owned in the whole merger. 

“We all own 1/6th,” Sarah answered. “Me, you, Casey, Carina, Morgan, and Alex.”

“Good, Alex does so much, she deserves to be part of this,” Chuck said, nodding. 

“I’m sorry, I had talked to everyone about the plan, and kept meaning to talk to you whenever I had a chance here, and well…”

“Kids, therapists, projectile-vomiting, cabal meetings to see you and I married, and Molly,” Chuck offered. Sarah lay her head on Chuck’s chest.

“Hard to believe how short a time I’ve actually known you,” she said. “It’s like I’ve known you forever.”

“It’s just my nerdish charm that is unavoidable,” Chuck replied.

“I was thinking it was in spite of it,” Sarah replied, grinning. 

“Ha!” he answered. They lay there quietly, both content, exhausted after moving all day, and sleep took them.

}o{

“Emma,” Chuck greeted her as she came down for breakfast the next morning. “I was told there were wedding rings that I should ask you for.” Emma’s eyes got real big and she shot up the stairs, stopped when she saw Sarah, hugged her, and continued on. Sarah looked at Chuck suspiciously. “Maybe I should have phrased that differently,” he muttered to himself. 

“MOMMY!! DADDY!!” Molly screamed from upstairs. Chuck groaned. Sarah laughed to herself. She didn’t know what had happened, but this ought to be good. Molly came flying down the steps, and crashed into Sarah, hugging her. She let go, and flew to Chuck, hugging him. “I’m so happy!”

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Chuck said, gently trying to pry Molly off of him, without upsetting her. “Your mother and I are going to pose as a married couple for a little mission, and that’s why we need the rings.” Chuck happened to see Sarah roll her eyes and start back upstairs to talk to Emma. 

“You’ll have the rings?” Molly asked. Chuck nodded. “THEN MARRY HER!” she yelled while whispering. 

“But if I take her to get married, you won’t be there,” Chuck answered.

“Just get married!” she said. Sarah came downstairs, trying to give Chuck a pointed look, but couldn’t help grinning. 

“You’ve caused an uproar this morning,” she said accusingly, but smiling. Chuck grinned at her.

“I just did what you told me to,” he replied. Emma came downstairs with Clara.

“I don’t want them back,” she said pointedly. Chuck looked at Sarah.

“I guess we have our orders,” Chuck said. “You three ready to go?”

“I’m going to take the girls today so you two can get to the dealership,” Emma said.

“You sure?” Sarah asked. Emma nodded. Sarah grinned, and grabbed Chuck before anyone could change their mind. “Come on, let’s go get this vehicle before something else happens.”

“But I wasn’t done with my breakfast!” Chuck protested. Sarah stopped and gave him a kiss that made Chuck forget his name.

“Not hungry,” he said zombie-like after she let him go. She pulled him out the door. Emma stood there and looked at Molly.

“It’s time,” Molly said. Emma nodded and pulled out her cellphone.

}o{

“Yes,” Chuck said into the phone. “That’s the dealership we’re at. Do you need anything?”

“Nope,” Morgan answered. “I just wanted to make sure everything is okay, Buddy. Everything is okay, right? Nothing life changing that you would do without telling me, right?”

“Morgan, Sarah and I are buying a vehicle together,” Chuck answered. “In a few days I’m putting her name on the deed to the house, you can’t get much more life changing than that.”

“I mean, there is the wedding.”

“I know you want a big wedding, Morgan,” Chuck answered rolling his eyes. Sarah was trying to hold in the laugher. She was test driving the SUV and she loved it. It was roomy, got great gas millage, and there was room for four kids and three adults in it. She smiled as she looked at Chuck and thought about that last part. 

“Seriously, would you be mad or happy for me if we ran off and got married?” Chuck asked.

“I’d be happy for you, but it is required as your best friend for you to have a ceremony for the rest of us to be there,” Morgan replied. Chuck pulled the phone away from his face, and just looked at it.

“Seriously, you’d be okay with that?” Chuck asked, shocked. Sarah’s mind was spinning, and she noticed her stomach doing flops. She wanted to be married to Chuck, why was this happening to her? What was happening? “Okay, buddy, I promise if we go any other dealership I’ll call you, but I kinda doubt it, Sarah really likes this one. Gotta go, bye.”

“So you have permission to elope with me from Morgan,” Sarah said, grinning.

“I would say you have been properly vetted and cleared,” Chuck replied.

“It’s a shame they take care of that stuff at the courthouse for you and your vehicle,” Sarah said. “We could kill two birds with one stone.”

“Yeah, between Morgan and Molly signing off, it’s almost like the universe is trying to tell us something,” Chuck said grinning.

“Don’t forget Emma,” Sarah added. “She all but told me to drag you down there today.”

“You sure do drag me a lot, I’ve noticed.”

“Have a problem with that, Bartowski?”

“Nope, your surprisingly gentle when you do it,” Chuck said flippantly. Sarah burst out laughing. 

“I’m going to try backing this in,” she said. “I want to try out this back up camera. I’m going to park it right past that Crown Vic. Casey would love that one.” Chuck stared at it.

“It looks a lot like Casey’s,” Chuck said. Sarah began to back up, and they both noticed the lines on the camera. As they started to go back, Chuck couldn’t help himself.

“Stay on target,” they both said together. Sarah stopped the car, looked at him and grinned smugly.

“You are so lucky they take care of the paperwork and we aren’t going to the courthouse.”

“You’d drag me?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No, I’d give you the Bartowski eyebrow dance, and then you’d drag me.” 

“Careful, Chuck, the way I’m feeling, you pull that out, I may just drive there regardless,” Sarah replied. Chuck waggled his eyebrows. “That’s it! Let’s go buy this vehicle and I’m taking you to the courthouse.” Both were laughing as they went inside,

They talked to the salesman, who seemed a little bothered, and eventually a manager came over.

“I’m so sorry,” he began. “We can’t do any of the paperwork today. If you were to buy the vehicle, you’d have to take it to the courthouse,” he said. Sarah and Chuck shared a look, both of them looking a little pale. Chuck looked over at the SUV and noticed the Crown Vic was gone.

“What would we need to do?” Chuck asked, trying to keep his voice from squeaking, afraid to look at Sarah’s face.

“It’s quite simple, we’ll prepare everything, you just take it to the courthouse,” the manager replied. “When you go in, it’s on your left. You obviously know where the wedding licenses are.”

“We do?” Sarah asked, her voice a hair high.

“I’m sorry,” the manager replied. “I assumed…I shouldn’t have, you two just seem like you were married. So, when you go in, it’s on your left, and if you hit the wedding license, you’ve gone too far.”

“So either get married and come back and take care of the car, or go do it after,” the salesman said, trying to joke. Chuck and Sarah forced out laughs. They glanced at each other. They saw what was in the other’s eyes, and quickly turned back to the manager and the salesman. A half-hour later, they walked out of the dealership, into their new SUV.

“So,” Chuck began, trying to keep the air light. “On to the courthouse, and whatever other adventure we may find there.” Sarah turned to look at him. They held a look for a few seconds. She nodded, started the car, and took off, neither noticing the Crown Vic, tailing them.

}o{

They walked into the courthouse, Sarah’s stomach doing flips, Chuck’s hands sweating. They headed to take care of the car taxes and title, when they both saw the sign down the hall for wedding licenses. Chuck tried to pry his eyes off of the sign. He noticed a small commotion in the room, but the line to the taxes moved, and he had to move forward. A tall bulky man in a trench coat, sunglasses, and a hat passed them, not making eye contact. Chuck thought it was a little suspicious given it was rather warm outside.

“Sarah, doesn’t he look strange?” Chuck asked. 

“Who?” Sarah asked.

“You’re not noticing people? What is wrong?” Chuck asked, becoming concerned. 

“I’m just thinking,” she said softly.

“About the room at the end of the hall?” he asked. Sarah nodded.

“I mean, we’ve got so much going on, and it will take forever to have an actual wedding, but we could just go down there, get married, and have a ceremony later,” she said. 

“I’ve kinda been thinking the same thing,” he said softly. Their eyes met. “It’s an awfully big decision.” Sarah nodded. The line moved, and they took care of the taxes and tags for the vehicle. They both came out of the office, looking down the hall. They both paused, and at the same time they both reached out their hand to stop the other from walking. Their hands met and they both looked at each other. They both had indescribable looks on their faces. Chuck looked Sarah right in the eyes.

“Don’t freak out,” he said softly.


	16. It's About Time

Sarah looked down at the table waiting for everyone to file in. It was Thursday afternoon, they had just gotten back in for the day. She was looking at the ring on her finger that would be used during their mission, the one to take place in a few hours with Chuck. She looked over at the ring on his finger for the mission, and then up at him. He looked a little nervous, which was understandable, being it was his first mission. They were sitting in the conference room quietly. It was a comfortable silence. His hand reached out, and she held it. She gave it a little squeeze in case he needed reassurance. They were going to beat Bryce to the computer info, and maybe then he would believe them. Not that either of them cared, but it killed Sarah how little Chuck’s friend seemed to think of him sometimes.

“We need to get two more car seats,” Chuck said, staring off at a wall, lost in thought. He turned to look at Sarah. 

“Maybe this weekend we can try and get the crew together to move what few things are left in my apartment to our house,” Sarah added. Chuck nodded, grinning. She returned the grin. There was something about that nerd that just made her insides do things. She had seen men all around the world in her CIA days, but none of them made her insides do what Chuck Bartowski did with just one look.

“Get the new SUV bought?” Carina asked as she walked in.

“Yes,” Sarah answered rather excitedly.

“What took so long?” Carina asked, watching the two as they answered.

“Well, we didn’t want to dress up to well when we went to the dealership, so we went home and changed,” Sarah answered.

“Oh, tell the truth Sarah, you took it for a ride now that it’s yours,” she said, brining her coffee cup up to her lips, smirking. Chuck blanched.

“I mean it’s always best to break new things in as soon as possible,” Sarah countered, with her own smirk.

“I feel like I’m missing part of the conversation,” Chuck said. Sarah turned toward Chuck.

“I think Carina is implying we went home and had sex before we came back here,” Sarah explained. Chuck nodded.

“Well, that would make that conversation make a lot more sense,” he replied grinning. Casey walked in, saw Chuck and Sarah, and just grunted.

“I don’t know that one yet,” Chuck admitted.

“Me either,” Sarah said, intrigued. Carina just grinned. Morgan joined them and the chit-chat ended, the work turning serious. They went over the plan and after an hour or so everyone was satisfied with it.

“One last thing, Sarah,” Carina began. “You can’t take the mommy mobile tonight.” Sarah grinned. “You know it would project a certain image if you let Chuck drive her.” 

“Chuck is welcomed to drive anything of mine, anytime he wants,” Sarah replied nonchalantly. Casey nearly choked on his coffee. She turned to Chuck. “We have to get the Porsche.” Chuck’s eyebrows shot up. “I need to do a few things, I’ll meet you in the garage in a minute.”

“So the only car parked in that garage is the Porsche, surveillance van, and the Hummer?” Chuck asked.

“Mmmhmm,” she answered, knowing he was going to ask why only three cars got parked in an area big enough for twenty.

“Makes sense, to keep them off the street and not let anyone see inside when we pull up in our regular vehicles,” Chuck replied, heading out. “Carina, if you have a second, would you mind going over those blueprints with me one more time?” Sarah smiled at him. She should have known he’d figure it out, well, that and Casey kept the armory stocked down there. Carina joined Chuck and they walked to his office.

“What is it, Chuckles?” Carina asked. Chuck blew out a breath.

“There’s something I’ve got to tell you, but you can’t let Sarah know, okay?” Chuck asked. Carina nodded, ready for the news. “I made a backup plan, but I need you to look at it.” She wasn’t expecting that. They went to his office and he pulled up a private website. She looked at it, and her jaw dropped. “Is it too outrageous?”

“No!” she exclaimed, laughing. “It’s actually genius!” 

“I knew if someone would appreciate it, it would be you,” Chuck said. She turned toward him. “That didn’t come out right,” he began.

“It did, and you’re right,” Carina said, smiling. Sarah appeared at the door.

“All ready, Chuck?” she asked. Chuck turned to Carina, who nodded.

“You good to go, Chuck,” Carina said, patting his arm assuring him it would all be okay.

“You ain’t kiddin’,” Sarah muttered softly. Chuck grinned at Sarah and they left. Carina followed them until she saw Casey in the hallway.

“Anything?” Casey asked.

“It was actually mission related,” she said.

“They’re wearing the rings,” he replied.

“They say it’s for the mission. You know we have this place all to ourselves now,” Carina said, softly.

“Nope, my daughter and Grimes are here,” Casey replied, turning and leaving. Carina watched him go, shrugged, and walked to the front office to find Alex.

}o{

Sarah and Chuck pulled up to the restaurant in Sarah’s Porsche, she was driving.

“I really don’t mind,” Sarah said with her Texas drawl.

“I know you don’t, Sugah, but I also know how much you just love your car. What kinda husband would I be if I didn’t let you drive it here. Besides, it just makes you a little tigress. Rawwrr,” Chuck said, making a claw with his hand and scratching at air.

“Rawwr,” she drawled back, giggling the entire time. The attendant, blinked a few times, watching the show. “Oh, Charlie, they’re waiting for us.”

“Well, Sugar, perhaps we should continue this later,” Chuck said waggling his eyebrows. 

“Rawwr,” she said, getting out of the car. The two walked inside, and approached the maître d. 

“We have a reservation for The Charleses,” Chuck said loudly. “I am Mr. Charles and this pretty thing right here is Mrs. Charles.”

“Oh, Charlie, this place is so swanky!” Sarah drawled. The maître d rolled his eyes out of their sight and led them to their table. They played up the newly married couple out on the town like it was second nature to them. After desert, Charlie signaled the waiter, who just happened to be Casey.

“Johnnny, old boy,” Chuck began.

“It’s John,” Casey growled.

“Nonsense, we’re family here, right sugar plumb?” he said turning to Sarah.

“Oh you know it, darlin’,” Sarah drawled.

“Is there any way we can talk to the chef in the kitchen, I loved the fixins! I’d just love to see where he makes the magic, if you know what I mean,” Chuck spouted off, his big grin making Sarah laugh. She was so glad of her cover right now.

“Come with me,” Casey said, his trigger finger itching from all the gooeyness. He led them to the kitchen, but took a sudden left once inside, they went down a hallway and down an old door. Downstairs Casey pointed to two rooms. “I’ve got you serving outfits in there, that way if you’re caught you’ve can say you were off playing hanky panky.” Chuck gave Carina a look. She smiled, this would fit in perfectly what Chuck had planned. They went in the rooms, changed, and Casey led them down the hallway. When they came to the end, there was a staircase leading up. “Up there lets out behind the door. The computer is in an office.”

“We got it from here,” Sarah said. “Thanks, Casey.” Casey grunted and the two climbed the staircase. Sarah opened the door, slightly looking both ways and then led Chuck down the hallway to the target. They found the room, unlocked, and hurried inside. Chuck found the computer and did his magic. It took little time to find what he was looking for and to begin the download. Sarah watched from the doorway making sure the coast was clear. She caught herself looking back at him, typing away, a confident grin on his face. Her insides started doing flips and flops and she had to make herself concentrate on her job. “Uh, how much longer?”

“A minute, tops, why?” 

“Because someone is coming,” she whispered, pulling the door shut without it clicking. He pulled the flash drive out, handed it to her, removed all traces of them being there on the computer, and shut it down. He looked at Sarah, and didn’t see the flash drive anywhere.

“Where’s the drive?” he asked. Sarah got a coy smile on her face.

“You have to find it later,” she said. Chuck’s brain started to short circuit. “Focus, I really need you to focus. We have to do something and I need you to stay in spy mode, okay?” Chuck nodded, he had a serious look on his face.

“I really hope you’ll forgive me for what I’m about to do, trust me,” he said. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk. He pushed he skirt up her legs, and stepped in between them. Sarah’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He heard someone at the door, and turned to her, apologizing with his look. Sarah had a look of hunger on his face, and she began to undo his pants. He kissed her, and she forgot what she was doing or where she was. She heard someone clearing their throat and she waved a hand at them to go away. This time it was much louder, and she realized they were caught, and she had lost track of where she was.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the guard asked, as they turned toward him and another large man.

“Well,” Chuck began. “When two people love each other very much-” He stopped when the other large man pulled a gun and pointed it at him. 

“Chuck,” Sarah said low in a whisper. He turned to her, and winked.

“Darlin,” he drawled. “I think the jig is up and we need to be honest with these men.” He looked at them, and then tried to delicately move her skirt down. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that in public,” he mocked whispered where they could hear him.

“I’m sorry, Charlie,” she drawled. “I just got scared.” He patted her hand, the grin on her face told him to go with it. He turned to the men after his pants were adjusted. 

“I apologize,” he began. “We’re the Charleses. We sometimes like to go to places we’ve never been, and well…make love.” The two bodyguards eyebrows both went up. “It’s kinda our thing,” he said, with his hand against his mouth like he was telling a secret. Behind him, Sarah giggled. He was having a lot of trouble keeping in character. 

“Charlie and I, well, we’re newly married, and we just can’t keep our hands off each other,” she said, sliding her arms around him from behind.

“She’s a tigress!”

“Rwarrr,” she said, making the claw motion, he turned back to her.

“Rwarrr,” he said. The guards cleared their throat again. Chuck turned back around. “We even have a private website. Nothing naughty, just a blog of all the places we’ve been where we shouldn’t have been.” Chuck made a motion to a laptop that was sitting on a shelf and the guard nodded. Chuck typed in the address and showed it to them.

“I like it,” the bigger man said. “Where in the World are the Charleses Doing it? It’s a take off of Where in the world is that girl.” The other guard looked at him like he was nuts. Chuck logged off the website and computer, erasing any clues he had been on it.

“Can’t be too careful,” he said. “It’s private, and like I said, we don’t show anything, it’s just a blog.”

“I do enjoy bloggin!” Sarah drawled.

“What’s your favorite place,” the bigger man asked. The other one turned, a questioning look on his face. “What? I’m a romantic.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Chuck said, trying not to lose his Texas drawl. “It was just after we were married. It was a private ceremony, the public one was latter, but it…it was just for us. We went home,” he stepped back and put his right arm around Sarah, as she leaned in to him, putting her right hand on his chest. “I carried her over the threshold, and at our home. That’s my favorite.” The big guy was sobbing. The other one rolled his eyes.

“That’s the most beauty iful thing I’ve eva herd,” the big guy said through sobs. “Go on, get outta here, and don’t let us find you back here again.” The two walked out and just as they got past the door he yelled. “Wait.” He looked at them, tears in his eyes. “Take care of each other.” Chuck nodded and they walked off. As they walked away they heard the one not crying say.

“Will you just call Sofia tonight and ask her to take you back!” Chuck and Sarah hurried, but didn’t run, and held back the laughter. When they got in the tunnel, Carina was crying from laughing so hard, and Casey was grinning.

“Gotta love ear wigs,” Casey said. Chuck shook his head. Casey handed them packages with their clothes. “Go, make sure you’re not being tailed, don’t wait to change.” They hurried through the tunnel, through the restaurant, and headed out front. The attendant looked at their clothing.

“Told you she was a tigress,” he mock whispered to him. 

“Rawrrr,” Sarah responded, grinning. The attendant took a deep breath, and just handed them their car keys. They hurried over to find their car, hopped in and took off for the office to swap vehicles, and then home.

}o{

The next morning, Chuck woke up and looked down. There was a mop of blonde hair on his chest, and he was aware they both weren’t clothed.

“I forgot how good after mission sex is,” Sarah mumbled. She looked up at him, grinning. 

“So can we make everything a mission?” Chuck asked with the same grin. “The hunt for a lost Lego? Finding the lost coat?”

“Getting the good parking spot?” Sarah asked. Chuck’s eyes got wide, and Sarah just laughed. “We should probably keep these rings on for cover in case we need to be the Charleses at any moment.”

“Good idea, how long should we?” Chuck asked.

“Oh, fifty years or so should do it,” Sarah replied. Chuck just watched her, in a minute she nodded. “One confirmed bogey was at the door, but I believe there was a second.”

“They could just ask,” Chuck replied, grinning. Sarah lifted up and kissed him. 

“Hey, remember last night when you apologized about what you had to do for our cover?” she asked as she kissed him.

“Uh-huh,” he managed to get out.

“We might ought to try that again at our office one day, with the door locked, for the cover.”

“For the cover?” Chuck squeeked.

“And I don’t want any apologies,” Sarah said as she kept kissing him.

“Okay,” Chuck squeaked again.

“Oh, and Chuck,” Sarah said as she pulled back, looking him right in the eye. “We’ll have to make it so convincing people will believe it’s real,” she said with her version of the eyebrow dance. Chuck’s mind exploded. “I have to take a shower now,” she said and got up and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Chuck’s brain rebooted. Sarah came out of the bathroom, and noticed he hadn’t moved. “Gonna lay in bed all day, Chuck?”

“Nope, I’ve got to get moving, today is someone’s birthday!” and with that, he headed to take his own shower. He came out, and Sarah was dressed quite casually. “Going to work?”

“Oh, this, yes. I just know we’ve got a lot to still do for the party, and we own the place, plus it’s Friday-” Chuck cut her off by leaning in to kiss her. “Right, spiraling. How are you? It’s Clara’s birthday.” Chuck stopped getting ready, aware of what it meant.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Right now, I’m fine, but at some point…I just don’t know Sarah.” Sarah walked up to him and pulled him into her. 

“You know that’s why I’m here, right? I’m here for all of us, and that includes you,” Sarah said.

“I know,” Chuck replied.

“Chuck, when this all started I told you I could be your baggage handler,” she said, bringing a grin to his face. “That hasn’t changed.”

“I hope not, it wasn’t that long ago since you said it.”

“It feels like forever, and I mean that in the best way,” Sarah said, with a sly grin on her face.

“I know,” Chuck replied. “For now, I’m fine, but if you wanted to keep close today, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Deal,” she said. With that, Chuck finished getting ready and they headed into the girls’ room, were Clara was still asleep. He picked her up gently, and she woke up.

“Hey, Clara,” Chuck said softly. Clara gave a yawn and stretched. Both parents awed. She reached for Sarah. “Traitor,” he said with a smile on his face.

“How’s my big girl?” Sarah asked.

“Mamma,” she said as she snuggled into Sarah’s neck. They felt a pair of eyes watching them, and they turned around. There stood Molly, staring at them.

“Is everything ready for the party?” she asked.

“Do we salute?” Chuck asked behind his hand. Sarah fought off a laugh.

“Yes it is,” Sarah replied. “Do you and Emma have the cupcakes ready for preschool?” Molly nodded. “I’m getting the cake this afternoon, Emma will pick you two up from school.”

“Who am I riding with?” Chuck asked. 

“You’re riding with Mommy, Daddy,” Molly answered shaking her head. She looked at Chuck’s hand then she looked at Sarah’s hand, and she smiled. “May, June, July-”

“What’s she doing?” Chuck asked.

“I don’t know,” Sarah replied.

“December, January,” Molly said, counting out nine months. “Oh, well. I was hoping for Christmas, but after New Year’s is fine.” And with that, she turned and left, leaving her parents’ jaws on the floor.

“IS she saying…” Chuck began but couldn’t finish.

“Oh, boy,” Sarah replied.

}o{

“I’m telling you, she isn’t into guys,” Bryce complained at the table. The screen popped on, and Bryce popped up out of his chair where he had his feet on the table.

“Excellent work, team,” Beckman said. A chorus of ‘thank you general’ came out of everyone’s mouths. “Larkin, you’ll be coming back to D.C. with this bevy of new info we have. The rest of you at Carmichael, we will have further computer needs from you down the road, but for now, that’s all. Good work.”

“General,” Bryce began before Beckman could cut them off. “I don’t understand, I didn’t get the info.” Beckman folded her hands together with a look of confusion on her face.

“Larkin, the team got the info, which is all that mattered. A team you are a part of,” she said, and disconnected the feed. Everyone turned toward Bryce.

“Well,” he said and turned to leave. He stopped and turned back. “I guess I still have a lot to learn about people.”

“You do, Buddy, but we’re here to help. Come to the party tonight,” Chuck offered. Bryce shook his head.

“No, I think for right now, I’ll go to D.C. Next time I’m in town, how about we try fresh and I not be a jerk,” Bryce offered with a smile.

“I don’t think it’s possible for you not to be a jerk, Larkin,” Casey said. “But I have feelings, so who knows.”

“Casey, that may have been the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me,” Bryce said, and then he turned and left.

“Enough of this,” Sarah said, a gleam in her eye. She turned to Chuck. “Our baby girl only turns one once, let’s head out and get the party started.”

“Hey, we’re coming to,” Morgan said. The office closed early for the day, because as Sarah said, you only turn one, once.

}o{

The party was a smashing success. There was the attempt at Clara to eat her own cake. Casey thought they should use a water hose to clean her, but Sarah put a stop to that. There were games for the kids, the adults got to have fun. Morgan was upset to learn there was no bounce house for him, but there was a small one for the little kids. As the evening progressed, more and more left, until it was only the work group and the Bartowski/Walker clan. Sarah brought a cup of hot tea to Chuck who was sitting on the couch.

“Here,” she said handing it to him. “It’s decaffeinated and it will help soothe you.”

“You are the best,” Chuck said.

“It’s a curse,” she replied. Chuck laughed. They sipped their tea in silence as five adults and two children stood in front of them. Chuck turned to Sarah.

“I feel like we’ve done something,” Chuck said.

“We’ve done many things,” Sarah admitted. Chuck nodded and they took another sip of tea.

“Spill it,” Carina said.

“Are they nuts, this tea is hot,” Chuck said to Sarah.

“I think they mean whatever it is that we’ve done.”

“Okay, then we do it the hard way,” Carina said, and they parted to where Chuck and Sarah could see the TV. In front of them was the scene yesterday morning at the courthouse, where they got married. Sarah leaned over.

“Told you it was a borescope,” Sarah said to Chuck.

“It gets a better picture quality than I thought,” Chuck admitted. “I’m really shocked Casey didn’t pass out from the heat.” Six of the seven turned toward Chuck and Sarah. Clara didn’t really care, she was nearly asleep from the sugar comma of her cake.

“Wait, you figured out we knew?” Casey asked. Chuck just looked at him.

“It’s about damn time,” Chuck said.

“How?” Casey asked.

“The crown vic?” Chuck asked.

“We can’t send the paperwork to the courthouse?” Sarah added. She turned to Chuck. “Those two looked like someone from the mob threatened them.” Casey shrugged. “Casey, I’m a former spy. I’m not that oblivious. You should know better than that!” Casey grunted, proud of her.

“We assumed you would just join us,” Chuck said to the group. “I mean it was so obvious what was being done. After you didn’t show, and we figured out how you watched, we were just going to wait you out.”

“I told you we should have just gone in there,” Molly said, arms crossed staring at Casey. Casey gulped. She walked over and climbed into Chuck’s lap. “You’re married to Mommy?” Chuck nodded. “You’re going to adopt me?”

“If you want I’ll start the process on Monday,” Chuck said. “Along with Clara.”

“You’ll adopt Clara too?” Molly asked Sarah.

“I want to,” Sarah replied. Molly hugged Sarah. 

“I’m really upset we didn’t get to do a bachelor party,” Morgan said. 

“How about one weekend you and I, a game marathon, and all the grape you can drink?” Chuck asked.

“Dude, don’t tease me like that,” Morgan said.

“Only if Alex and I get to go shopping,” Sarah added.

“Deal!” Morgan said.

“Who gets the kids?” Chuck asked.

“I do,” Carina said. “I can do it!” she said in response to all the shocked looks. Chuck shrugged.

“Are we still buying the duplex?” Alex asked. Everyone concurred. Plans were arranged for the next morning to move everything out of Echo Park to the house. With that, everyone started to leave, children were put to bed, and an hour later, one tired couple found themselves back on the couch.

“Been a bit of a whirlwind hasn’t it Mrs. Walker,” Chuck said. Sarah gave him a look.

“It’s Bartowski now,” she said. Chuck grinned.

“So I’m not Chuck Walker?” Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged.

“Maybe on some special days,” she said. Chuck shook his head, trying to keep it from overheating. Chuck sat up, realizing something. “What’s wrong?”

“My game launches Tuesday!” Chuck yelled. Sarah sighed.

“It’s always something, isn’t it?” she asked. Chuck grinned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replied.

“Me either,” she said smiling.

“So, did you ever figure it out?” Chuck asked. Sarah gave him a confused look. “What you’re gonna do with me.” Sarah grinned leaned over and whispered in his ear. Chuck’s eyebrows nearly shot off of his face. She got up, headed to the staircase, and paused on the bottom step.

“Well, you coming to bed, or not?” she asked, and started up the staircase. Chuck’s brain came back online, and he hurried after her.


	17. I'll Think About It

Shots flew over their position and Sarah turned to look at her husband. Her husband, she liked the sound of that. It had been just over nine days since they were married. Since then she had moved out of her Echo Park apartment (that had once been his, weird right?) the game had launched, Manoosh had been hired on full time to help Skip and Chuck handle any bugs found in the game (there had been very few). The game was selling much better than anticipated, and they had a bona fie hit on their hands. The girls were getting along great and she and Chuck…a smile made its way to her face, she felt her cheeks turn red, and parts of her flipped and flopped that hadn’t in years until she met him.

“I swear, I can’t figure out if you’re getting turned on just looking at me, or the gunplay,” Chuck said, with a grin on his face. Sarah bounced a shoulder.

“Why can’t it be both?” she asked. Chuck’s brain would have smoked but two more shots flew over his head. “You understand that plan?”

“I do, are you good with it?” Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head.

“No, but what choice do we have?” she asked. She leaned in and kissed him quickly. “For luck,” she said with a smirk. He just looked at her. “Okay, terrible time to bring it up, but does it bother you that Luke and Leia were brother and sister?” she asked.

“At the time, no, because we didn’t know, but down the road…this should have been a sign for the prequals, I’m telling you.” 

“Under gunfire and you have me talking about nerd movies,” she said, with a grin. “I love you Chuck Bartowski.”

“I love you Sarah Bartowski,” Chuck replied.

“We go on three,” she said.

“Wait. Is it one, two, three, and then we go, or actually go on three?”

“Seriously, we’re going to do the Lethal Weapon thing right now?”

“I’m not doing the Lethal Weapon thing, I’m genuinely asking,” he replied. His brow furrowed. “Although, I did always think that it would make a better TV show.” Sarah studied him and shook her head.

“No, they’d get someone like Jordana Brewster to play the psychiatrist,” Sarah said. “Something about her.”

“I thought she was pretty good in The Fast and the Furious movies,” Chuck replied. Sarah just gave him a look.

“You know I can drive better than all of them, right?” Chuck just waggled his eyebrows. “Three then go, ok?” Chuck nodded. Sarah squeezed his hand, took a deep breath and began to count. “One, two, three, go!” On go, Chuck went left and Sarah right. Sarah managed to take out three of the ten since they naturally went to their right when someone popped up. Chuck was riddled with gunfire, and made some scream that didn’t sound manly at all. “Chuck!” she screamed. The remaining seven turned toward her. She fired off as many shots as she could, but she felt the gunfire slam into her. She stood there for a second, as a few more shots hit her. When they were done, she looked down at the multitude of colors on her chest. She took her helmet off, and as she did, a paintball caught her in her hair.

“Hey!” Chuck yelled.

“Sorry,” came the mumble. The two already had a good idea who had done it. 

“Looks like we win and you lose,” said one of the remaining four on the other team.

“Well,” Chuck began. “You might ought count a little better.” The other team just looked at him. “The name of the game is capture the flag, and if you’ll turn around and look. The group did and there stood Molly, holding the flag high, being as humble as only she could.

“We got the flag-ag, we got the flag-ag! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! We got the flag-ag, we got the flag-ag! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!”

Chuck and Sarah turned to each other, pointed at each other, and said at the same time, “That’s your child.”

}o{

“Bartowski, you have the most effeminate scream I have ever heard in my life,” Casey grumbled when they found themselves at the pizza buffet later. 

“I assume you have a point?” Chuck asked, grinning. Sarah grinned at Chuck and shook her head. She and Carina shared a look. There was no telling where these two were going with this.

“You should go out with honor,” Casey said.

“So, my scream is dishonorable?” Chuck asked. Casey nodded. “Then I guess the fact, I stayed ‘alive’ longer than you, means nothing?” 

“Look, we all know it’s because Walker protected you,” Casey replied.

“Bartowski,” Sarah corrected. Casey rolled his eyes, and grunted.

“You know what I mean,” Casey said.

“So, I only stayed in the game because of Sarah?” Chuck asked.

“Don’t get your feelings hurt, Bartwoski,” Casey said, grinning. “She’s former CIA and she still let’s you mix her chocolate in your peanut butter.” Chuck dropped his pizza.

“He needs better food metaphors,” Chuck whispered to Sarah. Sarah chuckled.

“It’s a testament to her that you stayed alive as long as you did,” Casey finished.

“Huh, so my wife,” he said, turning to Sarah, who beamed. “Managed to keep herself and me alive, even though I’m a deterrent, longer than two former agents could keep themselves alive?” Casey stopped mid-bite on his pizza. Carina roared with laughter. 

“You kinda set him up for that one, Dad,” Alex said. 

“I hate you, Bartowski,” Casey said, shaking his head.

“Love you too, Casey,” Chuck replied. Casey just grunted.

“Okay, to business,” Sarah said. “First, thanks for coming in on your day off. Chuck and I are a little concerned and we wanted all of your assessments.”

“So, Burke Industries wants to meet with us on Monday to discuss a contract?” Alex asked. Sarah nodded. “So, what does that have to do with the paintball game?”

“Lacy Burke was the older kid who shot Sarah in the head with the paintball after the game was over,” Morgan replied. “His younger brother, the infamous Jerry.”

“The one that wants you two to order the baby brother?” Carina asked, laughing. Sarah nodded.

“Here’s the problem, from what Chuck and I have been able to figure out, Lacy is putting all this mess into Jerry’s head. Jerry seems to be a good kid, but Lacy..” Chuck pulled out a packet on the kid.

“This is all sealed by juvie,” Chuck said, looking around. Casey gave him a look. “I know, Casey, but I really think you should see some of this stuff.” Casey poured through the papers and shook his head.

“They try to make it go away by throwing money at it,” Casey said. Sarah nodded. 

“But, it’s not our kid,” Chuck added. “So, do we leave all of this out, and do the job, which is easy and will make us some serious payola, or…” Chuck shrugged with his hands out to the side. Carina shook her head and grinned.

“You have become the biggest softie in the world,” Carina said, pointing at Sarah. Sarah didn’t disagree. Casey was quiet for a moment.

“God, country, family,” he said softly. “These parents have no idea and they think they’re doing the right thing, don’t they?” Sarah nodded. 

“I have no idea about Lacy, but Jerry, he just idolizes his brother,” Sarah said.

“You have a plan?” Casey asked. Chuck just grinned and turned toward the arcade where Emma had Molly and Clara. Casey followed his eyes, and Casey’s nearly bugged out of his head. “Chuck me,” he muttered.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah got everyone home, exhausted from the day. Everyone went to bed rather quickly, and soon Chuck and Sarah found themselves alone. Chuck walked into their bedroom and feel face first on the bed.

“I do scream like a girl, don’t I?” he asked, his mouth full of comforter.

“Chuck, I love you, but please don’t insult girls that way,” Sarah said grinning.

“Admit it, it’s why you feel for me.”

“Chuck, it was despite that,” Sarah answered, heading into the bathroom, not shutting the door.

“I know what you’re up to, you temptress, but I was riddled with gunfire today, and I’m sorry, but the answer is no,” Chuck said. Sarah came to the doorway.

“You should try getting hit with a real bullet having one of those vests on,” Sarah said. Chuck turned his head toward her.

“I don’t get excited over gunplay, that’s you,” he said, still not moving. “It really hurts?” She nodded.

“I know several that have broken bones,” she said heading into the shower.

“I’m not coming in there,” Chuck said.

“I know,” Sarah replied.

“I mean it’s not that I can’t.”

“I know, the past few weeks have been too much on you,” she said, amusement in her voice.

“Woman,” he began. “You’re right.” 

“Chuck, are you okay?” she asked, real concern in her voice. 

“I’m fine, but the last month my life has been turned upside down, and some days I just wonder why you chose me,” he said. 

“Because you love me, and I love you,” came the reply. “Oh, shoot,” she said.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get this paint out of my hair,” she said. Chuck groaned and pushed himself off the bed. “Don’t, you’re tired, and you’d have to get your clothes off, all you want to do is lay on the bed.”

“Sarah, if we don’t get that paint out of your hair, you’ll get angry, and I don’t like it when your angry.” Chuck walked into the bathroom. 

“Seriously, I need you in here to help me so you’ll have to lose the clothes,” Sarah said. Chuck undressed, climbed in the shower, and began to look through Sarah’s hair. “Sarah, there’s no paint in your hair.” A giggle was his only answer. “Oh, well played, well played.”

}o{

Monday morning found Molly not in school, but at work with her mother and father. Chuck opened the door to leave the conference room, where a shocked Mr. and Mrs. Burke were sitting hearing everything that Jerry had said to Molly over the past several weeks.

“And on the oneymoon, you have to make multiple calls,” Molly said, as the door swung open and shut.

“Sarah just keeps sitting there, blinking,” Carina said.

“Is it Morse Code?” Casey asked.

“I think her brain has shut down from everything Molly has already learned,” Chuck said, leaning again the wall, not looking at the conference room.

“You’ve already solved their computer problems, haven’t you?” Carina asked. Chuck gave a tired grin and nodded.

“These poor people,” Chuck began. “They thought by making Lacy watch his younger brother it would keep Lacy out of trouble, and it has, but Jerry’s learning things that he’s too young to understand.”

“Speaking of oneymoons,” Carina began. Chuck just rolled his eyes.

“When would you like us to go?” he asked. “The merger, the game, preschool graduation…” Chuck just stopped and shook his head. “Plus the girls without either of us…and, Molly wants me to be the one to straighten out the Jerry mess someday.”

“That’s no time soon, right?” Carina asked, a little worried. Chuck gave her a look. Carina looked away. “Let her stay as innocent as you can as long as you can,” she said softly. Chuck looked at Casey, who nodded. He knew he wasn’t Ellie, but he knew what she would do, and he pulled her in for a hug.

“You know I will,” he said softly. 

“He said you had multiple pills to help you call the stork,” Chuck heard Molly say as the door opened. He looked over and saw Sarah who seemed surprised at Chuck hugging Carina. Sarah glanced at Casey and then at Chuck.

“She okay?” Sarah mouthed. Chuck nodded, pulled away, and looked Carina in the eyes. Carina gave him a tight smile, and hugged him again.

“You’re a good one, Chuckles,” she said, let him go, turned, walked by Sarah, squeezed her hand, and headed off.

“I’ll go..”Casey said, and took off after her.

“I could be wrong, but that looked like lady feelings out of Casey,” Chuck said. Sarah just grinned. 

“Come on,” Sarah said. “We need to take care of this.” The two went inside.

}o{

A few hours later, Chuck, Sarah, and the Burkes left the conference room, handshakes all around.

“Seriously, if she learns anything new, let us know ASAP,” Mr. Burke said. “We’ve got work to do with our oldest.”

“Hey, as a guy who grew up with no father, let me just say, you just being there means a lot,” Chuck said. The Burkes thanked them again, and left. Alex walked up with Molly.

“I need to get back and check on Clara,” Molly said. Chuck squatted down.

“What are you going to do next year when you’re in different schools?” Chuck asked.

“I’ve got to get her ready this summer,” Molly said. “I’ve planned it all out.” Chuck looked up at Sarah.

“I mean seriously, I won’t be mad if you tell me she’s really yours.” Sarah shoved Chuck in the shoulder, making him tumble. Molly pounced Chuck, and Chuck made dramatic noises.

“See, Bartowski, effeminate,” Casey said as he walked by.

“Does he stand around and wait for those moments?” Chuck asked.

“Maybe there are more of them than you realize,” Sarah answered, walking away, with a grin on her face. Chuck laid there and tried to look hurt.

“I still love you, Daddy,” Molly said. She grabbed his cheeks. “Now take me to school.”

“Okay,” he said, her hands still on his cheeks.

}o{

The week flew by, and Chuck and Sarah started to settle into a routine with the kids, work, and life in general. Friday morning rolled by, and Sarah woke up, finding herself in bed, along. She got up and went into the kids’ room, and found Chuck sitting in the rocking chair, holding Clara.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Chuck just shook his head, and offered Sarah sleeping Clara. Sarah took the little girl, happily. Chuck woke Molly, and the morning ritual began. Chuck told Sarah he needed to drive himself to work this morning, and Sarah offered to take both kids to school. When she got to work, Chuck was no where to be seen. She went inside, and as usual, found Morgan at the front desk with Alex. What was unusual, was the look on his face.

“Where is he?” Morgan asked softly.

“He said he needed to come in by himself this morning,” Sarah replied. Her phone made a noise. She looked down and saw it was a message from Chuck. “It’s from Chuck,” she informed Morgan. She read the message. Tell him I’m okay. We need to talk. Can you meet me at the beach? I need my baggage handler. She looked up at Morgan.

“Go,” he said. “Trust me, go.” Sarah took off, jumped in her vehicle and drove to their spot at the beach. She found him sitting there, looking at the waves, tears streaming down his face. She walked over, sat down beside him. He took her hand and didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry,” he began. “I know I should have told you this morning, but I thought I could get through it. It’s just been me and Ellie for so long that even though I love you, it’s hard sometimes to remember you are a willing part of this.” He looked over at her and smiled. She squeezed his hand.

“Tell me.”

“It’s their wedding anniversary,” he choked out. Sarah pulled him into her, and they stayed there. He cried, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She never tried to stop the sobs. That was the problem, for so long he kept it all inside, and now that this emotion was finally coming out, she would be damned if she was the one stopping it. After thirty minutes he ran out of tears. “I keep soaking your shirts like this,” he said. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly, rubbing his neck. “I’ve got this amazing guy at work who makes me lots of money so I can go shopping anytime,” she said, haughtily with a grin on her face. Chuck laughed, and she joined him. When they stopped, she continued. “And, he loves me and trusts me enough to let him in.”

“I didn’t immediately,” he said. “I’m sorry for that.”

“This is the first time for you being married and figuring this out as well,” she said, winking at him.

“Well,” he began, and he stopped. “I was going to make a joke, as far as you know, but since you’re former CIA I’m sure I’ve been vetted,” he said, grinning. Sarah returned the grin, and looked away. “When?” he asked softly.

“The first day I met you,” she replied. Chuck’s grin got bigger. She pulled him close. “What am I gonna do with you, Chuck Bartowski?” she asked softly while smiling.

“Be here for better or worse,” he replied softly. “I only hope I can do as good a job as you’re doing for me.”

“You’re doing just fine, Chuck,” Sarah said, grinning.

}o{

The rest of the day the two spent together, away from work. Sarah called Morgan to let him know Chuck was okay. As the day went on, he got better, and the afternoon ended with them meeting for dinner, and celebrating the Awesomes’ wedding. Molly watched Clara very carefully to make sure she was okay. Chuck tried to explain to her that Clara really didn’t understand, and Molly nodded during said explanation, and went right back to her duty. Chuck and Sarah shook their heads, but silently both were pleased about how much the two cared about each other.

The next morning saw Sarah going for a jog. One of the rooms downstairs was being outfitted as a gym, but Sarah wanted to run outside. She went past a park, when she heard someone call her name. She turned and didn’t see anyone, her spy senses on high alert.

“Don’t beat me up,” the familiar voice said.

“What do you want, Bryce?” she asked, venom dripping from her voice.

“First, congratulations,” he said. Sarah stared at him. “Tell me you really love him.”

“I do, not that you’ll believe it,” she replied. Bryce just looked at her, and shrugged.

“I just can’t see it,” he answered honestly.

“You just can’t see anyone with me other than you,” she countered. Bryce had to agree with her.

“Look, I’m going to be sent here for a mission, but I needed you to give Chuck a heads-up.” Sarah just raised an eyebrow. “There’s a kill order out on Jill,” he said. Sarah just kept staring at Bryce. “Jill from Stanford.” Sarah kept staring. “Chuck’s Jill.” Sarah was done staring. Bryce took a step back. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly.

“Well, what exactly did you mean?” she asked, biting off each word, close to beating Bryce within an inch of his life.

“This is Chuck we are talking about,” Bryce said. Sarah continued to stare. “Sarah, what’s he going to do if she’s killed and we could have saved her.”

“Why do you want her saved?” Sarah asked. Bryce looked away. “She’s your mission.”

“I need help,” Bryce admitted. “I…care…for her..” Sarah’s eyebrows raised and she took a step back.

“Wha? You, Bryce Larkin, care?”

“I’m not a robot,” he said. Sarah just stared at him. “I wasn’t that bad,” he insisted.

“Conceited, arrogant, trying to hide who you were,” Sarah began.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?”

“You’re just a big a nerd as Chuck and Morgan are, and all you ever did was talk trash about them,” Sarah said. Bryce looked away.

“Sometimes you hate on others because they can be themselves,” Bryce said softly. “Would it have mattered?”

“Would it have mattered?” Sarah replied. “No, because I never loved you, Bryce. I do care about you, and I want you to be happy. So, by all means, embrace your inner nerd. Embrace you, and live, and quit making decisions for others.”

“So you’ll tell him?” Sarah looked away, and huffed. “Please.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sarah said.

“Sarah, if you all don’t help me, she could die, I mean you don’t hate her that much do you?” Sarah gave him a look. He stepped back. “Right, you’ll think about it.”

}o{

Sarah opened the door to her house, she liked the sound of that, and heard the trash talk immediately. 

“I thought you two were game geniuses?” Molly asked.

“Seriously, Dude, she doesn’t have to be so mean,” Morgan replied.

“Molly, where did you hear that kind of talk?” Chuck asked, never looking up from the screen.

“It’s what Uncle Morgan said to you while you two were playing video games one day,” Molly replied. Morgan and Chuck shared a look.

“I’m sorry, Chuck,” Morgan said. “I didn’t realize words could hurt like that.”

“Molly,” Chuck said.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Morgan, I just wanted to be like you and Daddy,” she said. Morgan grinned, and Chuck knew she could call him whatever she wanted to now during games. Molly beat them at Mario Kart, AGAIN, and began her victory celebration.

“She’s got moves,” Morgan admitted.

“As long as they’re none of Carina’s moves from when she’s drunk, I’m good,” Chuck replied. Alex came down the stairs holding Clara.

“Mama,” Clara said, reaching for Sarah. Sarah immediately smiled and took her.

“Hey, Sarah,” Alex said. “Good run.” Sarah shook her head.

“Not exactly,” Sarah replied. 

“Let me guess,” Chuck began. “You just met the spouse of someone you had to,” he paused looked at his oldest daughter. “ ‘take care of’ and now that spouse has it out for you?” he said, grinning. Sarah just looked at him.

“Why would ask something like that?” Sarah asked, a little worried.

“Because that’s the life we live,” Chuck said, watching his wife’s face, and now noticing that she wasn’t smiling back. “Has that happened?” he asked in terror. Sarah worked her jaw for a second and looked down. 

“So there’s this test, called the red test,” she paused and let it sink in. Chuck nodded. “And I did have to ‘take care of’ someone. I found out later her spouse was killed here in LA when he went to stop the Ring, or FULCRUM or whatever they’re calling the bad guys these days.” Chuck’s mouth dropped. She held up a hand. “I’m fine, but since you said that, I just wondered how you knew.”

“Lucky guess,” Chuck choked out. Alex, made a head movement at Morgan, and he jumped off the couch and headed toward her. Alex took Clara, and then made another head movement toward Molly. Morgan turned mid-stride, but Molly had already figured it out.

“Just don’t order a brother down here,” she loud whispered to Chuck. Chuck dropped his head. Sarah came over, and Chuck pulled her into his lap, as everyone cleared out.

“I’m sweaty,” she said.

“For better or worse,” he countered. Sarah looked at him.

“I don’t think sweat was included.”

“Uh, husband,” he said pointing at the ring. “So I should know.” She just looked at him. “Fine,” he said, fake exasperated. “Wife trumps husband.”

“And don’t you forget about it,” she said, nipping at his ear. “Monday we have to go to court for Molly and Clara, and there is something else that did happen in the park,” she said. Chuck just waited. “Bryce was there.” Chuck just groaned. “It gets worse.” Chuck looked at her like, “how?” “There’s a kill order out on Jill.” Chuck just sat there. “The one you dated.” Chuck nodded. “Should we help him?”

“What did you tell him?”

“I said I was thinking about it,” Sarah replied. “But, I had to tell you or I was no worse than Bryce.” Chuck nodded. He looked at her hair closely. “What are you looking for?”

“Paint,” he replied, grinning. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and let him to the stairs. “We’re gonna help, aren’t we?” Sarah sighed.

“Yeeeessss,” she whined.

“You really don’t want to,” he said.

“Naaeeiioouu,” she whined.

“Then we shouldn’t,” he said softly. She turned to him and grinned. 

“Come on, help me find paint in my hair and I’ll call it even,” Sarah said, pulling him upstairs.

“Wait,” he began. “How is this…you know what, never mind.” Sarah gave him a huge toothy grin.

“See, you’re learning.


	18. Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

Chuck woke up feeling something playing with his hair, and hearing giggles. He was confused. He knew it wasn’t Sarah playing with his hair, but it was her he heard giggling, well, part of the giggling.

“Get him again,” he heard Sarah say, then he felt the hands in his hair, followed by them leaving his hair quickly, and giggles by two voices. The hands were small, and Chuck had a good idea whose they were.

“Please don’t get me,” he said softly, smiling.

“Dada!” Clara yelled, and the hands went to his hair again and pulled away just as quickly. “Mama say get!” Chuck rolled over, and tickled his little girl, listening to her squeal. Suddenly there was a cry from the other room, and someone running down the hall. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other wide-eyed.

“CALL EVERYONE! SOMEONE STOLE CLARA!” Molly bellowed entering the room.

“Mol!” Clara yelled from the bed. Molly shrieked, dove across Chuck, landing with her knee in his stomach, to which Chuck made a noise that sounded like “offff”, Sarah tried not to laugh at Molly clutching Clara. Clara grabbed Molly’s hair. “Mol hair retty!” 

“Yep,” Chuck grunted and rolled the other way, not realizing where he was, and fell off the bed.

“Dada fall,” Clara said to Molly.

“It’s fine,” Molly replied. “He scared me so he deserves it.”

“How did I scare you?” Chuck asked from the floor.

“You didn’t tell me where Clara was,” Molly replied sagely.

“Your mother brought her in here,” Chuck said, exasperated. Molly got off the bed, leaned down and looked Chuck right in the eye.

“She wants her own baby, so she’s not thinking clearly, so it’s up to you to tell me this stuff,” Molly answered.

“Jerry tell you that?” Chuck asked, trying not to burst out laughing. Molly nodded and gave him a kiss. “Go get ready.” Molly left, and Chuck looked up, seeing Sarah peer over the bed laughing.

“Chuck, are you sure about this adoption?” she asked softly. Chuck got a confused look on his face. “I mean you’re signing up for some insanity.” Chuck grinned.

“I’m already all in on all the insanity, this just makes it legal and easier, that’s all,” Chuck said. Sarah grinned.

“Clara, tell them what I taught you!” Molly bellowed from the hall.

“Mama, Dada, tis!” Clara yelled. Sarah shrugged at Chuck.

“We can’t disappoint the kids,” she said grinning, and leaned down to kiss him.

}o{

“You do know, she wasn’t required to be there?” Chuck asked.

“Hush,” she said, but the grin wouldn’t leave Sarah’s face. They had just finished with the initial adoption appointment, and were driving into work. Clara had woken up cranky, and the only person who made her happy right now was Sarah. “Sometimes a girl just needs her mom,” Sarah said, with a grin on her face. Chuck grinned back.

“Sometimes a mom just needs her girl,” Chuck retorted. Sarah bounced her shoulder, but she didn’t deny it. “You’re taking her to work with you today, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Sarah said, popping the p, proud of herself. Chuck started to say something when his phone went off. 

“Casey,” he said after looking at it. “Beckman wants to talk.”

“We knew this was coming,” Sarah said, blowing her breath out in a huff. “Have you decided?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“And sleep at night?” Sarah countered. “Chuck, we both know if you don’t try and help, and she dies, you’ll never forgive yourself. Besides, she appears to be trying to turn over evidence on the enemy.”

Chuck was silent as they pulled into work. He went to get Clara out of the back, but she grinned, pulled away, and then reached for Sarah as she opened the other car door. Sarah had a huge smile on her face as she picked up the little one. Chuck had a fake shock look on his face.

“Luv u dada,” Clara said, and Sarah had an, “aww” look on her face. Chuck walked around, gave Sarah a peck on the lips, and raspberried Clara’s face. She squealed. They walked in together.

“Packin’ one on the hip already, huh, Walker?” Casey asked as he saw the three. Sarah glared at him. “Sorry, if you want to pack one, that’s your business.”

“It’s Bartowski, Casey,” Sarah replied. Casey just stared at her. “The name,” she said. Casey shook his head. He had a look of shock on his face, when she walked by him, patted his shoulder and grinned at him. She turned to Chuck. “I need to get set up in my office, but I’ll see you in the conference room in a few. Chuck nodded and headed to the conference room, with Casey in tow.

“Bartowski, I don’t know how, but you have ruined a perfectly fine agent,” Casey said, grumbling.

“Casey, Molly is responsible for most of that,” Chuck replied. Casey thought for a second.

“Well, you finished her off.” They walked into the conference room and waited. A few minutes later Carina and Sarah walked in, fussing over Clara. Chuck leaned over.

“Looks like someone else is having lady feelings,” Chuck said. Casey grunted, but his heart wasn’t in it, watching Carina. The screen popped on, and Beckman raised an eyebrow when she saw Clara hoisted on Sarah’s hip. Sarah gave her a challenging look. Beckman had a small smile and began.

“I realize I have no way of ordering you, but I need your help. Jill Roberts has a kill order on her from FULCRUM. If we can get to her, and persuade her to join us, we can find many of their agents, and stop this group before they give us any more problems,” Beckman said. Chuck stood there, quiet. The three in the room turned to look at him. He looked around, surprised.

“What are you looking at me for, I’m the one person, besides shortstuff over here, who isn’t a former agent,” Chuck said. He tickled Clara’s tummy.

“Hat’s me!” Clara yelled. Beckman nodded. Clara blew Beckman a kiss.

“Mr. Bartowski,” Beckman began. Clara blew Beckman another kiss. Beckman tried to start again, and Clara blew Beckman another kiss. Chuck and Sarah were struggling holding in their laughter. Casey was in shock, and Carina was crying trying not to laugh. Beckman finally swallowed, and blew a kiss back.

“Hank you!” Clara yelled.

“You’re welcome,” the general said. She closed her eyes a second and tried to begin again. “Mr. Bartowski,” she started and then paused looking at Clara. Clara was ignoring her, playing with Sarah’s hair, all while Sarah was fighting the grin trying to overtake her face. “You are the one with the history with Roberts, and, it somehow seems while you are the only one that is not a former agent, how you go, the rest go.” Sarah looked at Chuck and shrugged. Chuck’s mouth dropped and he looked at Casey and Carina. Casey didn’t look at him, but grunted, and Carina winked. The door opened and Morgan came in. “Mr. Grimes, so thrilled you could join us,” Beckman said, sarcastically.

“Sorry, Bryce is outside,” Morgan said, and realized Beckman was on the monitor. “I guess you are expecting him.”

“Let him in, Buddy, and come back here, you’re part of this,” Chuck said, turning to Beckman. Beckman rolled her eyes but acquiesced. Morgan called up front, and Bryce joined them a moment later.

“Chuck,” Bryce said, nodding. Chuck stepped towards him and Bryce backed up quickly. Chuck opened his arms, and Bryce watched him, not trusting him, but allowed Chuck to pull him into a hug.

“Next time you want to talk to me, talk to me,” Chuck whispered into Bryce’s ear. Chuck pulled away, giving him a look. Bryce nodded, understanding.

“If that’s over with,” Beckman began.

“Nah, it’s really not,” Chuck said. Beckman wasn’t pleased. “I understand we have a working relationship with you, but I’m not thrilled about agents coming and going through here, and how is Bryce a part of this. You’re NSA, general. Last I checked, Bryce is CIA.”

“I’m dead as far as the CIA is concerned,” Bryce answered. Chuck turned, concerned.

“I’m sorry, Buddy, does your family know?” Chuck asked.

“They think I’m dead,” Bryce responded.

“Dude, you’re a douche bag, but no one deserves that,” Morgan said. Bryce nodded.

“Language!” Sarah said to Morgan, who immediately hid behind Bryce.

“Morgan, don’t do that, she has no problem taking me out to get to you,” Bryce said.

“If we’re finished reminiscing!” Beckman said. 

“Not really,” Chuck said turning back to the monitor. He saw Beckman’s face. “Right, not a question. Shutting up.”

“To your point Mr. Bartowski, the only agent I’m comfortable with you working with is Agent Larkin,” Beckman said. Chuck saw something on her face.

“Have I done something, more than the normal something I usually do?” Chuck asked. Beckman just looked at Chuck.

“I’m just thinking of the irony of the situation is all,” Beckman said. Chuck started to ask more, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Beckman sighed. “You five,” she began as Sarah raised an eyebrow. Beckman looked at Morgan, shut her eyes, and continued. “Your group, however many you actually have working there,” she said looking at Sarah. Sarah nodded. “Are the only ones I can truly trust right now.” Chuck raised his hand. “Chuck, Casey wouldn’t work with anyone that would join FULCRUM,” she said trying to take control of this briefing. His hand stayed up. “What is it Mr. Bartowski.” Chuck turned to Bryce.

“Sorry, Buddy,” he said and turned back to Beckman. “How do you know you can trust Bryce?” Bryce leaned in toward Chuck.

“I get it, I’m not mad,” Bryce said. Chuck turned to him.

“Good, I really want to find some common ground again, Morgan too,” Chuck said sincerely.

“You’re not a total D-bag, Bryce,” Morgan admitted.

“Thanks, Morgan,” Bryce said.

“WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!?” Beckman yelled.

“Shhhh!” Clara said with a finger on her lips. Sarah lost it. Carina lost it, even Casey laughed. Beckman shook her head, and cut the feed.

“Oh, we’re gonna pay for that, but it was worth it,” Casey said. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock. “What?”

“How do we know we can trust you Bryce?” Sarah asked, trying to get control of the situation again. “Let’s be honest, a few of us have reason to question you.” Bryce nodded.

“I haven’t told Beckman your secret,” Bryce began. Sarah gave him a look. “And I’m not going to,” he quickly added. He took a deep breath. “It was my fault about Jill,” Bryce began. “But, not how you think. I always had feelings for her, but I knew I was CIA. I also knew she was being recruited into FULCRUM. I set you up with her because…” Bryce looked away for a second, and then he turned to Sarah. “Do you remember the times I told you about my friend?” Sarah nodded. “What did I say?”

“That he could see the good in anyone, and he had the ability to save people,” she said. Chuck looked at Sarah and then at Bryce. Bryce looked up at Chuck.

“I never slept with her, that’s the truth,” Bryce said. “I love her,” he said softly. “I always have,” he mumbled looking at Sarah. “I’m sorry.” Sarah nodded. 

“Bryce I think we both know what we had wasn’t love, it was what we thought we deserved,” Sarah said, reaching over to rub his nearest hand. Clara bent over and patted Bryce’s head. Bryce leaned over and kissed Clara on the cheek, making her giggle.

“Retty!” she said. Sarah tried to stop the grin.

“He is one pretty man,” Chuck said, Bryce backhanded him in the gut. 

“He’s alright,” Sarah admitted. “Finish telling it, Bryce.”

“She was threatened by her father’s friend, Bernie Ominsky,” Bryce said. “He threated to kill her family if she didn’t join FULCRUM. I thought by setting her up with Chuck, he could get through to her if anyone could, I just didn’t know she was being threatened at the time. She dumped you on orders when FULCRUM found out you had cheated on the test. They thought all of your scores were faked.”

“Okay,” Sarah said nodding. “Now a lot of things are starting to make sense.”

“Uh, one doesn’t,” Chuck said. “Why do you think she’ll turn now, what about her family?”

“Bernie is dead, heart attack,” Bryce replied. “When he died, Jill got her parents off the grid.” 

“So, she was forced to do what she did,” Casey said. Bryce nodded. “I don’t know, Larkin. Does she actually have any feelings for you?” Everyone turned and looked at Casey again. “What?”

“Dr. Phil here does have a point,” Chuck said, pointing at Casey. Casey grunted and then realized what Chuck said and scowled. 

“That’s why I need you,” Bryce said. “You can help me get her safe. If she wants nothing to do with me, I get it. But I don’t care how she feels about me, I need her to be okay.” Chuck looked at his friend, and then over to Sarah. She nodded. Chuck looked at Morgan.

“Dude, if you’re getting played, we’re all getting played,” Morgan said.

“Bryce, if you are pranking any of us,” Carina began. “I will castrate you. I’m not even joking.”

“I believe you, Carina, I believe you,” Bryce said, terrified. “The problem is where do we keep her.” Casey and Sarah shared a look.

“You have containment cells downstairs in the ‘garage’ don’t you?” Chuck asked. Sarah looked over at her little girl.

“Daddy might be mad at me,” Sarah said.

“Bad mama,” Clara said hugging her. “Tis!”

“I’m outta here, come on, Larkin,” Casey said.

“Martin, let’s go,” Carina said, knowing it would be best to leave them alone.

“Again, Morgan, is that so hard to remember?”

“Whatever, Marty.” Morgan chased after her, going on about his name. Chuck turned to Sarah.

“What would have happened to me if Jill hadn’t have broken up with me?” Chuck asked.

“FULCRUM would have killed you,” Beckman said from the screen. Both Sarah and Chuck turned around. “I never cut the audio. Chuck, she probably saved your life by doing that.”

“So leaving me was the best thing for me,” he said, softly. 

“Chuck,” Sarah said, grabbing his hand thinking he was about to spiral. Chuck shook his head.

“No, I’m good,” Chuck said, looking at her thankfully. “I don’t like what happened, but I do understand.”

“Chuck, I can’t make you take this case,” she began. “Damn it, Bartowski,” she grumbled. Chuck looked up, shocked. “I was going to make you a deal, but I can’t. I can’t hold this over you. I am going to have your adoption proceedings moved up. What you decide to do about Jill is your decision, but I will say this, if you don’t help her, she’s probably dead.”

“I’ll do it,” he said softly.

“No,” Sarah said, making Beckman’s head whip to her. “We’ll do it.” Beckman nodded, and cut off the feed. “Come on,” she said, taking his hand. “Let’s go find the others.” Sarah led him downstairs. They found the cells, and even an interrogation room. 

“I know I never asked,” Chuck began.

“Sometimes we hold people or extract them for a pickup,” Casey said. Chuck nodded. “We haven’t done that much lately.” 

“One way mirror?” Chuck asked, pointing. Casey nodded.

“Your boyfriends are over there,” Casey replied.

“I’ll just go join them for our hen session then,” Chuck snarked, leaving.

“What’s eating him?” Casey asked.

“He just found out Jill dumped him to save his life.” Casey grunted and then laughed.

“Casey, he’s not like us,” Carina said. “He’s a civilian.”

“No kidding,” he replied. Chuck walked into the observation room, where Bryce and Morgan were.

“Why aren’t you in there with them?” Chuck asked. “I mean Morgan and I are the two civilians.”

“Right now I feel more like you two,” Bryce admitted. Chuck nodded, and all three turned to watch the spies discuss strategy. “You know, you’re a lot like Peter Parker.” Chuck turned to him. “If things don’t mess up, Jill would have chased you til the ends of the earth. She’s your Gwen. But, because of Parker luck, you meet Sarah, who’s MJ.” Chuck turned to Bryce.

“You’re still as mad about One More Day as I am,” Chuck said. Bryce nodded.

“Don’t get me started!” Bryce answered.

“Sarah reminds me more of Black Cat,” Morgan admitted. All three men turned, looked at Sarah, and nodded as one. “Does that make Lou Debra Whitman?”

“Lou?” Chuck asked. Morgan rolled his eyes.

“Dude, she named a SANDWICH after you!” Morgan nearly yelled. Bryce turned to Chuck.

“A sandwich?” Bryce asked. Chuck nodded. 

“She’s a deli owner,” Morgan explained.

“That’s next level,” Bryce said.

“Thank you. He never will believe me,” Morgan griped.

“I thought it was because we were friends,” Chuck replied.

“This is the guy that think you should bring roast beef on his sandwich if he were on a deserted island,” Morgan began.

“No,” Bryce said, shocked. Chuck just left the room. He started back upstairs. Sarah came into the observation room, looking for Chuck.

“Sarah, desert island, what kind of sandwich would you bring?” Morgan asked.

“My knives,” she said and left.

“See, that’s practical,” Bryce said.

“But, not a sandwich,” Morgan rebutted. Sarah started upstairs looking for Chuck. She found him in his office, staring at a phone, she stepped back and made a silent “shh” sound at Clara, who did the same back to her.

“I was mad for so long, and it wasn’t even her or Bryce’s fault,” Chuck said softly. “Sarah, I know you’re out there, I can tell when you’re around.”

“Sorry,” Sarah said, starting to leave.

“Don’t go.” She came back to the doorway, took a breath, and went inside. “What’s it like? Seeing Bryce again?”

“It’s not the same,” Sarah answered. “I’m in a different place, I know now I didn’t love him, or if I did it’s not the same love I feel for you. I may have loved him as a friend, but what I have with you…it’s just different. I was already on my way to breaking up with him, and then he left me, with Molly. That’s not fair, he didn’t leave me, because we weren’t together, we were convenient.” 

“I thought I loved Jill,” Chuck said softly. “But if I’m honest, I don’t know if I did. I don’t know if what happened between me and Bryce and then me and Jill, didn’t seem to make our breakup more than it was. But to find out she did what she did to save my life…how can I not do whatever I can to save her?” Sarah came over and hugged him. Sarah’s phone rang, she pulled it out. 

“They found her,” Sarah said. She looked at Clara. “Will you stay with Alex for a little bit and let Mommy and Daddy go save a friend.” Clara nodded solemnly.

“Frnd,” Clara said. 

}o{

The lady sat at a table, in the farthest corner of the room, situated where she could see everything. Her mouth dropped at the man who walked toward her.

“Chuck?” Jill said, her mouth open. He slid into the booth across from her when she noticed a tall blonde woman with him.

“Jill,” Chuck said. “I’m here to help.”

“Help with what, Chuck?” Jill asked, trying to figure out what his game was.

“FULCRUM,” he answered. “I’m here to bring you in to help save you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jill sputtered. Sarah slammed her hand on the table, both Jill and Chuck jumped.

“Jill, do you think he would ever try to hurt you?” Sarah asked, her eyes turning stormy. Jill shook her head. 

“Are you both CIA, NSA, FBI?” Jill asked.

“I’m former CIA, he’s Chuck,” Sarah answered, unable to keep the smile of her face. Jill looked at her.

“He’s more than just Chuck,” Jill replied.

“I never said, he’s just Chuck,” Sarah countered.

“Do I need to leave?” Chuck asked. “I’d hate for you two to talk about me like I wasn’t here.”

“Stay out of it,” they both said. 

“Right,” he grumbled, leaning back in the booth, crossing his arms.

“You’re together?” Jill asked. Sarah nodded. Jill looked at their ring fingers, then back to Sarah. “Kids?”

“Two,” Sarah said. Jill looked at Chuck, her eyebrows raised.

“Pretend I’m not here, you’re both doing it so well,” Chuck said grumpily.

“Did he always sulk like that?” Sarah asked. Jill turned back to Sarah and couldn’t help but grin.

“Yes, and then he’d do the puppy dog eyes,” Jill replied. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“He acts like he doesn’t realize,” Sarah said. Jill nodded. “Short hair or animal shapes.”

“Always animal shapes, although Ellie would never let him keep it that long for very long,” Jill replied. Chuck looked very uncomfortable, and Sarah glanced over to see if he was okay. “Is something wrong with Ellie?”

“She died,” Sarah said softly. Jill’s mouth dropped. 

“I know she didn’t like me, but she was practically Chuck’s mother,” Jill said to Sarah. “Wait, didn’t she have a child?” Sarah nodded. Jill closed her eyes. “So, you two are raising her?” Sarah nodded again.

“Plus the child Sarah adopted,” Chuck added, figuring if they were going to talk about him in front of him he was going throw all the monkey wrenches in it he could. 

“You two are raising two children that aren’t biologically yours?” Jill asked. Sarah nodded. Jill reach out and took Sarah’s hand. Sarah was shocked. “I am so thankful he found someone as wonderful as he is.” Chuck looked over at Jill and just put his head in his hands. “Did I say something wrong?”

“He may have been hung up on you for a while,” Sarah said. Jill nodded.

“I’m just glad you got his confidence up,” Jill said. Sarah gave a sheepish grin. “Still?” Sarah nodded. “Okay, I’m ready to go in.” Sarah and Jill got up to leave.

“You joining us, Chuck?” Sarah asked.

“Well I wouldn’t want to ruin your fun,” Chuck replied.

“Seriously, why do you put up with him?” Jill asked.

“We all have our crosses to bear,” Sarah said. Chuck groaned and followed along behind.


	19. May Days

“You probably shouldn’t play that game, it’s very violent,” Molly said. Chuck just turned and looked at her.

“My former girlfriend and your mother, have teamed up against me,” Chuck answered. “What do you think I should do?”

“Uncle Casey says Johnny Walker Black solves a lot of problems,” Molly answered shrugging. Chuck blinked a few times. “Don’t worry, I haven’t drank any.”

“Does this game bother you?” Chuck asked. 

“Nope, it’s a video game. I get why it might some kids, but not me,” she said. Chuck leaned over.

“You terrify me a little,” Chuck whispered. Molly leaned over and grabbed his face with her hands.

“Mommy tells me the same thing,” Molly whispered back.

“That’s kinda impressive, given all she’s done in her life,” Chuck admitted, his face scrunched in her hands.

“Molly, quit scaring your father,” Sarah said, with a smirk on her face walking into the living room. They both watched her walk in and sit in the chair.

“How does she do that?” Molly asked.

“You mean walk in a room, dressed in normal clothes, but take my breath away from being more beautiful on the inside than on the outside, and she’s already gorgeous on the outside? Chuck asked, face still squashed. Molly stared at him.

“What did you do wrong this time?” she asked. Sarah was trying to recover from Chuck’s comment and not laugh all at the same time. Clara got up off the ground, walked over, unsteadily, and tried to squash Molly’s face the same way. 

“Why did I have to do something wrong?” Chuck asked. “Or are you trying to get something?”

“You’re the one saying all those nice things,” Molly countered her face squashed as well. Chuck gently did Clara’s face the same as Molly’s and Chuck’s and Clara began to laugh.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Chuck said. “I got lucky enough to marry a real life angel.”

“You definitely did something wrong,” Molly replied.

“Bad Dada!” Clara said. There was a knock on the door at that point.

“Since you three are tied up, I’ll get it,” Sarah said. Chuck heard the door open, and Sarah make a surprised noise. He looked up and saw Bryce come in. Clara took her hands off of Molly, and Chuck took his hands off of Clara’s cheeks.

“Retty man,” she said to her sister.

“If you’re in to that sort of thing,” Molly said to her, letting go of Chuck. Sarah winked at Chuck.

“Wow, Bryce getting shot down by five year olds,” Sarah said.

“I’ll be six soon,” Molly answered, haughtily. Chuck nodded, “there you go” at that one.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Bryce said looking uncertain. “I kinda need some advice.” Chuck gave Bryce a look and nodded to the couch.

“I’m going to take Clara and go play,” Molly announced. She turned to Bryce. “I apologize, you are nice looking, but it takes more than a pretty face to win my love,” and with that, she was gone. Bryce looked over at Chuck, who shrugged. Bryce pointed toward the other controller, Chuck nodded, and the two men played in silence for a few minutes.

“Bryce Larkin, you’re scared,” Sarah said softly after a few minutes. Chuck paused the game and looked over at Bryce who was staring at the floor. 

“I’m a spy,” Bryce said quietly. “I do the job, I’m not supposed to have anyone, especially not someone who isn’t a spy.”

“Spies don’t fall in love,” Sarah replied. Bryce nodded. Chuck looked at Sarah his eyebrow furrowed. “Sex, that’s fine, love…that’s bad.” Bryce nodded again.

“So what do you do when you find someone you’re in love with?” Bryce asked.

“You get them away from you,” Sarah answered. “You set them up with someone who’ll take care of them.” Sarah looked at Chuck. Chuck looked over at Bryce in shock. 

“What do you do when she’s made your asset?” Bryce asked.

“You get reassigned,” Sarah answered. Bryce shook his head.

“What if you told them you were compromised and your boss doesn’t care?” Bryce asked finally looking at Sarah.

“What exactly did she say?” Sarah asked.

“That I do the job and do not show my feelings,” Bryce answered. “That I do not act on them. Because as long as I do not act, I am not compromised,” he answered. Chuck’s face was hardening.

“Then you don’t have a lot of choice do you,” Sarah said softly.

“How does she feel about it?” Chuck asked, his voice hoarse.

“I have no idea because I’ve never got the chance to find out,” Bryce admitted. Chuck got up and left the room. Bryce looked over at Sarah, who was leaned back in her chair. A grin was covering her face.

“What would you do if you could find out?” Sarah asked. Bryce shrugged.

“I have no idea because I know I’m not allowed so I never thought about it,” he answered honestly. Sarah’s grin broke into a full fledge smile.

“You better figure something out then, because I think you may get your chance,” Sarah said, watching Chuck walk back into the room. He had a determined look on his face. “Have you thought this all the way through?” she asked. He nodded. “Then run with it.”

“You sure?” he asked. “Some of it will affect you.” She stood up, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him. Colors melted, sounds exploded, the world tilted, and Chuck would have fallen if Sarah hadn’t been holding him. She pulled away grinning at him.

“You still haven’t figured it out yet,” she said softly. “I’m all in. Everything you do affects me, and hopefully everything I do affects you. I trust you in this.”

“AHEM!” came the loud voice from the TV screen. Bryce jumped up, but Chuck looked at the general, leaned down and gave Sarah a peck on the lips. He then looked back up at her.

“Can I help you with something?” Chuck asked. Beckman looked furious.

“Why are all my computers frozen Mr. Bartowski?” Beckman asked in a growl.

“Oh, I did that,” he said, planting another soft kiss on Sarah’s lips. Sarah giggled, knowing they were gonna pay, but she didn’t care.

“BARTOWSKI!” she roared.

“What?” he spat at her with venom. He let Sarah go and walked toward the TV, the general in shock. “Did I inconvenience you? Did I mess up your life? Did I stop you from getting something you wanted done? Did I tell you who you can and cannot love?”

“Now see here-” she began, smoke coming from out of her collar.

“No, you listen,” Chuck said, ignoring her. 

“BARTOWSKI!” she screamed. Chuck went over and unplugged the TV. Sarah’s mouth dropped open and Bryce looked like he might faint. He looked over at Sarah.

“The best thing to do when a child throws a temper tantrum is to ignore them,” Chuck said sagely. He calmly plugged the TV back in, went and sat down on the couch. Sarah sat in her chair, Bryce stood there shell shocked. The TV flashed back on and this time she sat there, breathing loudly, but a distinguished gentleman stood behind her, smirking.

“Ah, Charles,” he said smiling. “So you’re the one who made Diane blow.”

“ROAN!” she yelled. The man she called Roan placed a hand over hers. She seemed to calm down. 

“I believe you had something you wanted to discuss, Charles?” Roan asked.

“Yes, sir,” Chuck began.

“Agent Montgomery, Charles, or Roan if you will,” he replied.

“Roan, has anyone stopped for a second and thought there is some merit for why this other faction even exists?” Chuck asked. Roan straightened, put his left arm down, cupping his right elbow, with two fingers from his right hand on the side of his face, intrigued and grinning.

“Please, do go on, Charles,” Roan said.

“You’ve got people turning against the alphabet agencies, for what they’re calling the greater good. Well no wonder they are, and no wonder you’re losing. They’ve become cold, heartless, all because you have the dumbest rule in the world, ‘Spies don’t fall in love’.” Chuck just stared at the two in the monitor.

“Don’t stop, Charles, I think you’re on to something,” Roan said. Beckman was slow boiling, but quiet.

“People fall in love,” Chuck said. “People fall out of love. Robots don’t fall in love, and robots don’t have something to fight for.” Roan raised an eyebrow, the grin now a smile. “I don’t know much about spying, but I know this, if you sent someone to take me, or either of my girls, than a certain former spy would move heaven and hell to find me.”

“Giant blonde she-male,” Roan said softly. Sarah grinned. 

“You want our help?” Chuck asked. Roan nodded. Beckman never moved. Chuck just stood there. She nodded. “Isn’t that against the rules?” Sarah turned away before she laughed out loud. “We can hide Jill, we change her last name, and hide her in our company. We help Bryce, we give him back-up as we can, we are his civilian assistants, and no one is the wiser. You defeat FULCRUM, and you let Bryce have whatever love life he wants or doesn’t want.”

“A partner would help,” Bryce added. Chuck looked at him. “Not you, buddy, or anyone at Carmichael, just a partner in general.”

“There’s no one we can trust,” Beckman said.

“There’s someone I trust,” Sarah replied. The General looked at her. 

“She’s CIA,” Beckman said. Sarah bounced a shoulder.

“All you can do is ask,” Sarah offered.

“If I do this, will you give me back control of my office?” Beckman asked, trying not to stay angry.

“If I do, will you agree to at least listen to us, since you’re in unchartered territory?” Chuck asked. Beckman sighed, losing a little of her anger.

“You’re right, Chuck,” Beckman said. Even Roan was impressed with that. “We are losing. This is very unorthodox, but so is a civilian taking out my computer system. I will leave you a contact number where you can reach me. Never, do that again.”

“I didn’t want to, General, I just had to get your attention. I do apologize,” Chuck said apologetically and truthfully. Chuck pulled up his phone, hit a button, and she had control back of her computer. Beckman gave him a long look.

“One day, we should have a talk about things,” she said. With that Beckman signed off. Bryce grabbed Chuck.

“Don’t EVER do that again!” Bryce screamed. Sarah was confused. “Dude, you have no idea how close they came to recruiting you back in the day.”

“So?” Chuck replied.

“What if they decide to pull you in?” Bryce asked. Sarah stood up and stood beside Chuck, her arm around him. 

“Let them try,” she said, looking straight at Bryce. Bryce stared at her for a second. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sarah,” he began quietly. He looked at her for a long second. “I swear to God, if you’re playing him…” he couldn’t finish. Sarah smiled.

“I’m not,” she said. Bryce just stared at her. “Besides, if they tried to take him, I don’t think it would just be me, Casey, and Carina trying to save him, would it?” Bryce didn’t answer for a second. He looked over at Chuck who was grinning at him.

“Welcome home, Bryce,” Chuck said. Bryce shook his head, and backhanded him in the stomach. Sarah let go, and the two roughhoused for a minute, like it was Stanford all over again. “How do I do it?” he asked softly.

“Just be yourself, Bryce, if she doesn’t want you for you, then it’s not meant to be,” Chuck replied. Sarah nodded. Bryce started to leave, but paused at the door.

“I never thought I’d see this day,” he said at the door, grinning. He left, and Chuck found himself holding Sarah.

“Zondra?” he asked softly. Sarah shrugged.

“You got your friend back, maybe I want mine,” she said softly. Chuck kissed the top of her forehead.

“I think that would be great, but are you sure she won’t kill Bryce?” Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged and grinned into his chest. Chuck began to laugh out loud.

}o{

Preschool graduation was Friday, and everyone from Carmichael Industries was there, including Bryce. During the ceremony, the children did different skits, recited things they learned, and sang songs. At one point Chuck asked Sarah if one of the children looked a little green for a lack of a way to describe the child. Sarah whispered back that the child had told their parents earlier she didn’t feel good. Chuck had a bad feeling.

His feeling got worse when he saw Molly and Jerry leave the group that was set up on bleachers to form a chorus to go stand in front of the microphone on the opposite side of the room. The other children had finished the song, and Molly and Jerry were supposed to recite I’ve Never Seen a Purple Cow. There were three tiers of bleachers and the child that looked a little green was on the top row. Just as Molly began to speak, it happened. The child that looked green projectile vomited all over the kids in front of her. The child beside her jumped away, landing on another child’s foot, which caused that on to punch the jumper in the eye. Chaos erupted, and the teachers scrambled to resolve things, not thinking Mrs. Wood yelled over to Jerry and Molly.

“Tell them what you’ve learned!” Mrs. Wood said. Jerry grabbed the mike. Chuck blinked, knowing what was coming.

“When a mommy and a daddy love each other, they get married and go on a oneymoon and call the stork, unless you take a special pill and then you can call a whole bunch of times…” Jerry began. His parents turned white, and his mother passed out on the floor.

“I knew I should have brought my knives,” Sarah muttered. Casey and Carina were beside themselves laughing. 

}o{

Two days later, Sarah awoke to find Chuck not in bed. 

“Mama!” a voice called to her. She opened one eye and smiled at Clara who was sitting on the bed. “Hap Mama day!” she said.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy!” Molly yelled, bringing a tray into the room. Sarah sat up, a little surprised. She had forgotten it was Mother’s Day. Clara handed her the small package she was holding.

“Is this for me?” she asked. 

“Yep, for Mama,” Clara said. She tried to help Sarah open it. It took a few seconds but they got it unwrapped. Sarah felt tears come to her eyes. 

“Are these your handprints?” Sarah asked, looking at gift in her hand. She looked up at Chuck.

“Don’t look at me, they did that at preschool, and I was under orders from the General not to say anything,” he said. Clara wrapped her arms around Sarah’s neck. Tears were in Chuck’s eyes as well. 

“I made breakfast, Mommy,” Molly said. Sarah looked at Chuck.

“She made pancakes,” Chuck said, winking. Sarah grinned. “I tried to get them to let me take them shopping but they both wanted to give you stuff they made.”

“Well, they know it’s made with love, and I prefer that,” Sarah said, hugging both her girls.

“Then I’ll just return my gift, and find a stick out in the yard and carve something with it,” Chuck said grinning, and dodging the pillow thrown at him.

“Why did you get me something?” Sarah asked. Chuck handed her the small box. She opened it, it was a charm for the bracelet. She looked at Chuck, who looked very unsure of himself.

“I, uh,” he stammered.

“It’s perfect,” she said softly. “And, so are all of you. Come here.” Chuck sat on the bed with the three, and Sarah wrapped her arms around all three of them. 

“Ever figure out what you’re going to do with me?” he asked. Sarah grinned.

“Yeah,” she replied. “Love, and cherish each moment.”

“Walker!” they heard from downstairs. Sarah looked at Chuck, her eyes wide. Chuck grinned.

“Maybe we have one more surprise, not that we planned it for Mother’s Day, but it worked out,” Chuck said. “Go.” Sarah scrambled off the bed and ran to the stairs, and looked down. There was Carina and Zondra.

“You’re right Carina,” Zondra said grinning. “She’s only missing footy pajamas.”

“I’ve got a pair,” Sarah said haughtily. She sprinted down the stairs, and caught Zondra in a hug. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I’m not,” Zondra said, grinning. Sarah pushed her away playfully. “Now go eat your breakfast your daughter made.” Sarah turned and saw Chuck bringing it down. “Not bad, cute, and you have him trained.”

“You should see the tricks he knows,” Sarah replied. Zondra turned and looked at Sarah.

“Keep it in your pants, Walker,” Casey said, sitting at the table. Sarah had missed him in her exuberance.

“Are you joining Bryce?” Sarah asked. Zondra nodded. 

“We good?” Zondra asked. Sarah nodded. Carina came between them and threw one arm over Sarah, and one of Zondra.

“You know,” Carina began.

“I’m not in the field anymore,” Sarah said. 

“We can still hit the club,” Carina suggested.

“Shopping?” Sarah offered. Carina’s eyes lit up.

“Casey want to stay and help me babysit?” Chuck offered. “I have Johnny Walker.” Casey grunted in acceptance. The group had breakfast and the three ladies left for a shopping spree.

“Bartowski, I heard about what you did for Larkin,” Casey said after they had left. “You didn’t have to.”

“Sarah didn’t have to bring you in, or Carina,” Chuck said, shrugging. “I told you, I don’t leave my friends behind.”

“You may have involved yourself more,” Casey countered. Chuck grinned at Casey.

“And if they come after me?” Chuck asked. Casey grinned, a scary sight.

“My itchy finger will be waiting for them.”


	20. Daddy Issues

“What am I doing here?” Bryce asked, perturbed. It was the Monday after Mother’s Day, and for now, Beckman had stationed Bryce at Carmichael Industries.

“Protecting your cover,” Chuck said, grinning, enjoying this a little more than he probably should. 

“How?” Bryce wondered, finding himself in a room with Skip, Monoosh, Morgan, Chuck, and himself. 

“I’ll tell you, Mr. Anderson,” Chuck said, enjoying the look on Bryce’s face. “You and your wife, Jill Anderson have just been hired by Carmichael Industries. She, a leader in biohazards will help us make companies safe with protocols and operating procedures of how to deal with possible bio risks, and help us to design early detection devices.”

“And me?” Bryce asked, ready to crawl under the table.

“You’re a nerd,” Chuck said, the grin covering his complete face. “You’re going to help us with our newest game, C.A.T.S. Combat Advanced Tactical Squad.” Bryce made a face.

“You are not seriously going to make that game?” he asked. The grin was gone, and Chuck’s smile was genuine.

“Not only am I, but Sarah and Zondra insisted on it, after we talked with Beckman,” Chuck replied. He turned to Manoosh and Skip. “You two got this, right? Get to work on the game and we’ll go from there.” They nodded, and left. Chuck turned back to Bryce. “Now we three need to talk.”

“We three?” Bryce asked looking at Morgan.

“Well, two of us are with the women of our dreams in here, and one is not,” Morgan said. Bryce looked at him and dropped his head. “You want a relationship with Jill, and we have decided to help you.”

“I don’t know how to have a relationship with anyone,” Bryce admitted.

“We are aware, buddy,” Chuck replied. “You’ve always had feeling for her?” Bryce nodded.

“I tried to push her off on you, thinking it would help,” Bryce said softly, not making eye contact. “It didn’t.” He looked up at Chuck. “We’re going to be cover married and living together?”

“Yep,” Chuck replied, just watching Bryce. Bryce struggled for a minute, and then finally looked up at the two.

“Help me Chuck-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda Morgan, you’re my only hope,” Bryce said, grinning.

“I thought I would be Yoda,” Chuck said.

“I’m more likely to make strange grunting noise and talk nonsensically,” Morgan offered. Chuck could only nod. “What is your goal, Bryce?”

“I want something real,” he said.

“Then knock off the seduction crap,” Chuck said. “Look, you had a revolving door at Stanford, and that’s what you wanted then, according to what you told me, but if you want Jill, in a real relationship, then you need to put her first. Find out things about her, find out if you really want a relationship with her, or if you just want a relationship and thought she was the right one.” Bryce nodded.

“Okay, but what about living with her?” Bryce asked. Chuck leaned back and grinned.

“Bryce, you be a perfect gentleman, put her first in everything,” Chuck replied. “If there’s something there, it will work itself out. Pop quiz, you two have a few too many, and she tells you she wants you right then, and there, what do you do?” Bryce started to answer, and then stopped.

“I say no, because she’s not in control, and I want anything we have to be special and memorable,” Bryce replied. “I respect her.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Chuck asked. Bryce shook his head.

“No, it’s not, because I do care about her, or at least I did, or thought I did,” Bryce answered. Morgan and Chuck shared a look.

“Did he just spiral?” Chuck asked. Morgan put out his thumb and forefinger together, close.

“Just a skosh, just a skoch,” Morgan answered. 

}o{

Sarah was in her office thinking about taking her husband out for lunch when her phone went off. In town, lunch? Sarah groaned. She picked up the office phone and made a call. 

“Chuck, I need to take care of something at lunch, I could be gone for a bit. No, I need to do this by myself. Love you.” She pulled the cell out and text back 30 minutes? The text came back OK.

}o{

Chuck hung up the phone and Bryce just looked at him.

“That was rather a weird phone call,” Bryce said. Chuck sighed.

“She’s not a spy anymore, Bryce. She has a personal life,” Chuck answered. 

“So you have secrets from her?” Bryce asked. Chuck’s eyes got big.

“NO! And for the love of God never let her think I do, because then she wears the thing….the really sexy thing…. and we can’t …. JUST DON’T!” Chuck yelled. Morgan put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder.

“I think was Chuck is trying to say is they both trust each other,” Morgan said. “Why don’t you go by your cover wife some flowers?”

“Okay, but just be careful, Chuck,” Bryce said. Chuck nodded and Bryce left.

}o{

Bryce found the flower stand Chuck had told him about. He was looking at all the different flowers when he noticed a reflection behind him. He turned and couldn’t believe his eyes. There was Sarah at lunch with a man…a much, much, much older gentleman…well, gentleman was questionable, and she was acting like she knew him. As Bryce was watching, the older gentleman said something, and Sarah laughed and touched his arm, very familiar. He stood, as did she, and hugged him. It wasn’t a client, it was something more. Bryce hated himself. His friend was going to be crushed, but what could he do about it. What should he do about it? He got his phone out, and pulled up the camera. He zoomed in to take a picture and it happened. Bryce flashed. The man’s name was Jack Burton and he was a con artist. 

}o{

Morgan was sitting at his office when his cell phone went off. I need you to meet me at a secure location, urgent DON’T TELL CHUCK! Morgan stared at the phone, shrugged and typed Lou’s? A minute later he got a thumbs up emoji. Morgan got up and told Alex he had to meet Bryce, but not to tell Chuck about it. If Chuck asked, Morgan told Alex to tell Chuck he was craving the Chuck sandwich, but it was too embarrassing to invite him along. Alex asked if she could go with him, and Morgan text Bryce to see if it was okay. A minute later, he got back the thumbs up emoji. The two headed out to lunch, and got to Lou’s. They saw Bryce in the back, and went and sat with him.

“Okay, Bryce, what’s wrong?” Morgan asked. Bryce pulled his phone out, and showed Morgan the picture.

“This!” Bryce said. Morgan looked at it, and looked at Alex. Lou came over and looked at the picture.

“Who is that?” Lou asked.

“Jack Burton, a real bad guy, a con man,” Bryce answered. “I think Sarah’s fallen for him.” Lou looked at Morgan. Morgan shook his head.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Morgan said. “No, she passed. She passed the test. She can’t be cheating on Chuck.”

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Alex said.

“She told Chuck she had to meet him by herself,” Bryce said. Alex and Lou gave Bryce a look.

“He’s right,” Morgan said, with a sick look on his face. Alex and Lou shared a look.

“It could be her father,” Alex offered.

“I mean he is a very handsome fellow,” Lou replied. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. “What, he’s a good looking guy, older, but good looking.”

“We need to talk to Chuck,” Bryce said. Morgan nodded.

“Let me lead,” Morgan said. He took a deep breath. “How I hope we’re wrong,” he said with a catch in his voice.

}o{

“For the last time, my wife is not cheating on me,” Chuck said. 

“Dude, she met a guy-” Morgan began. Chuck cut him off.

“Morgan, she had no one for years, then she meets me, and now she’s going to have an affair?” Chuck said. Morgan turned to Bryce.

“He’s got a point,” Morgan said.

“Chuck, he’s a con man,” Bryce insisted.

“I get it, buddy, I do, but Sarah Wa-Bartowski is not going to be conned into some whatever it is you’re thinking,” Chuck answered. He held up his hand, walked over, punched a button on his office phone, activating the speakerphone.

“Hello, Mr. Bartowski,” Sarah’s voice came over the line.

“Dear, you’re on speakerphone,” Chuck said smiling.

“Thank you for the warning,” Sarah replied giggling.

“I need your help,” Chuck replied. 

“Anything,” Sarah said.

“I need you to answer with a yes or no, truthfully,” Chuck said.

“Okay,” Sarah said, wondering where this was going.

“Are you having an affair?” Chuck asked.

“What? NAEIOU!” Sarah answered. Chuck turned to the two, and shooed them off, he picked up the receiver.

“Thank you,” he said. “Bryce is worried about me, I think he’s nervous about Jill and he’s just projecting.”

“Do I need to have a talk with him?” Sarah asked. Chuck chuckled.

“No,” he replied.

“Chuck, there is something I’m going to need to talk to you about,” Sarah began.

“Is it the meeting you had today?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, sighing. “It’s complicated.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he answered.

“It’s not that I care to tell you, it’s just…”

“Sarah, I get it, and I trust you,” Chuck answered.

“Wait, is this what Bryce is going on about?” she asked.

“Yes, he heard the phone call earlier,” Chuck replied.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” she began.

“No, you’re not,” Chuck replied. “Not until you’re ready, can, or whatever. It will do Bryce some good to see how a real relationship works.

}o{

The next day, Sarah left at lunch again to meet with her father. Four different cars took turns tailing her when she left the office. 

“Cobra, you’re up,” Bryce said. After a while, Morgan peeled off.

“Sandwich artist, you’re up,” Morgan said. After a while, she hit her mike.

“Little grunt, the show’s all yours,” Lou said.

“Why am I little grunt?” Alex asked.

“In case we involve Casey,” Morgan answered. After a bit, she pulled off, and let Bryce finish the tail.

“Bond, it’s all you,” Alex said. If Sarah had paid any attention, she’d of caught what was going on, but she was thinking about many different things. She parked at the luxury hotel, and started upstairs. Outside, those tailing her scurried into the van.

“She’s meeting him at a hotel!” Bryce said, when they all got into the van. 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Morgan said. “Many meetings take place in a hotel.” Bryce just looked at him. Alex took his hand and gave him a look. His head dropped, and then it sprung up. “I just remembered, when I interviewed Sarah, she said her dad was a con man!” Bryce closed his eyes.

“It’s worse than I thought,” Bryce said. “She was creating a cover.” Morgan stared at him. “She’s going to pass him off as her dad. Morgan, do you truly believe Harvard educated Sarah Walker is a con artist?” Morgan slumped. 

Inside the hotel, Jack Burton was explaining the spot he was in, and it wasn’t pretty. He was two million in the hole to some rich oil men. 

“Dad, give them the money back,” Sarah said. Jack just looked at her. 

“Darlin’, that money is long gone,” Jack admitted. Sarah slumped. 

“I can get maybe half of it, can you get the rest?” Sarah asked.

“Not without a con, and we’ve got a week, tops,” Jack said. 

“Dad, I’ve got a family. I’m married, and have two girls,” Sarah told him, tears streaming down her eyes. Jack smiled.

“That’s great, darlin’,” he said. “I never figured you for that life, but if you’re happy…you are happy right?”

“I was until I found out my father owes two mil!” she replied. Jack dropped his head. 

“I’ll have to talk to Chuck,” she began.

“No, no way, darlin’,” Jack said. “Keep them out of this.” He walked over and took her hands. “It’s time you started worrying about yours.” Sarah cried again, and hugged her father. 

“Can you at least meet them?” she asked. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said. She stood and looked in the mirror. “Take a shower, and clean up,” he said. “You don’t want to go back looking like that.” Sarah nodded. She was shot, and thought the shower would make her feel better. She took one, and when she left she realized she had been there nearly two hours. 

As she walked by the van, with Bryce taking pictures, he realized something was different about her. He flicked back to when she walked in, and pulled up a current picture. 

“Guy, she’s showered,” Bryce said, showing the other three the picture. Morgan sank. 

“It’s time for the big guns,” Alex said. Morgan nodded.

“Casey,” they all agreed.

}o{

At the office, Sarah walked into Chuck’s office, and shut the door behind her.

“Well,” he said, grinning. “What did I do to have the pleasure?” Sarah gave a halfhearted smile, and came and sat in his lap. As soon as she put her head in the crook of his shoulder, she started crying. “Sarah?”

“My dad,” she said softly, trying to control the tears. She told Chuck the entire story. They sat there quietly after she had finished.

“Let me help,” he said. Sarah shook her head. 

“He won’t take the help, plus what can we really do?” she asked. “No, this is all I need. Well, that, and don’t let anyone know he’s here. No one else knows anything about him.”

“I won’t say a word, even if I get kidnapped and tortured,” Chuck promised. Sarah pulled away and gave him a look. “You can try every seduction move you know and I won’t tell you anything.”

“You wouldn’t last five minutes,” she said, grinning.

“Challenge accepted,” Chuck said. Sarah burst out laughing, and hugged him.

“This, this is what I needed,” she said.

“Have dinner with him, try to get him to at least see his family,” Chuck said. Sarah nodded. “Molly’s staying with Alex and Morgan later, and Emma has Clara, so it works.”

“You’ll be all alone,” Sarah said. Chuck shrugged.

“Guess I’ll be forced to play video games,” he said. 

“And, prepare to withstand my seduction technique,” Sarah said. Chuck grinned.

“If I don’t?” he asked.

“We’ll just have to keep trying until you do,” she replied. Chuck’s grin nearly broke his face.

While this conversation was going on, Bryce, Morgan, and Lou found Casey while Alex went to get Molly. They finally cornered him downstairs in the armory.

“Casey, we need help,” Morgan said. He explained the whole thing, while Bryce showed him pictures. 

“Oh, hell,” Casey muttered when Morgan was done. “I never thought Walker would do this to the kid. It’s a shame Carina and Zondra are off to Vegas.”

“Wait, Zondra is in Vegas?” Bryce asked.

“Uh, so is Jill,” Morgan said. Bryce looked at Morgan in shock. 

“How did I miss this?” he asked.

“Paying attention to the important stuff,” Morgan answered. During all of this Molly showed up at Carmichael. She went into Sarah’s office and found her getting ready for dinner.

“You look pretty,” Molly said to Sarah.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Sarah said.

“Are you going out with Daddy?” she asked.

“No, not tonight,” she said. “I need to see someone else.” Molly didn’t look happy.

“You’re only supposed to go out with Daddy,” she said. Sarah turned to her daughter and smiled.

“We’ll talk later, I have to get going,” she said, gave Molly a kiss on the head, and left. Molly walked out of Sarah’s office down to where Alex was.

“Where is my Mommy going?” she asked Alex. Alex gulped, and did the smart thing, she took her downstairs to Casey. She was not aware of the meeting taking place.

“Her car is on the move, she’s going to go meet this guy,” Bryce said, getting a notification on his phone.

“Where is my Mommy going?” Molly asked, hands on hips. Everyone turned toward her. 

“Chuck me,” Casey muttered. Bryce showed Molly a picture of Jack.

“Do you know this man?” Bryce asked. Molly shook her head and gave Bryce a glare. “This isn’t good,” Bryce said. 

“Why isn’t Mommy going out with Daddy?” Molly asked. Everyone turned to Casey.

“We’re going to get your Daddy and take him to your Mommy, but it’s going to be a surprise.” Bryce smiled.

“Come on, Casey, you’re always up for a good sneak attack,” Bryce said. A few minutes later, Chuck was shutting down his computer, standing up, and getting ready to leave, when he saw Casey standing in his doorway.

“What’s up, Casey?” Chuck asked. Casey pulled a gun and grunted.

“Sorry, Bartowski…for everything,” and fired. Chuck looked down at the dart.

“S’wasn’t nice,” he slurred as he hit the ground. The group loaded him into the van and followed the tracking device. As Chuck lay there and began to come around, he heard arguing.

“They’re at a fancy restaurant,” Bryce said. “What else do you need?”

“I’m telling you there is nothing going on, she wouldn’t do that,” Morgan insisted.

“Mommy isn’t with Daddy,” Molly insisted.

“Molly?” Chuck asked, groggy. He looked up, and she was furious and near tears. “What’s going on, Pumpkin?” 

“You’re not on a date with Mommy, and I want to know why!” she said. Chuck looked around. 

“Sweetie, it’s complicated,” Chuck began.

“Daddy, go in there and get her,” Molly said. Chuck put his hands on her shoulders.

“Molly, your mother loves me, and I love her. I want you to know everything is fine with us,” he said, giving everyone a look.

“Then who is he, Chuck?” Bryce asked. 

“Chuck, Bryce is right, I looked him up,” Casey said. Chuck sighed.

“What would make you happy?” Chuck asked.

“Get in there,” Bryce said. “Get in there, and get her back, and wear this,” he said, handing Chuck an earwig. Chuck blew out a breath. 

“I would like it known for the record I am really against this,” Chuck said. He took the earwig, placed it in, and exited the van. He walked cautiously, and found a table, where he could see Sarah and her father. He took his menu and pulled it up where he thought Sarah couldn’t see his face.

“What’s going on?” Bryce asked.

“Will you cool it?” Chuck replied. Jack heard Chuck, and noticed no one was with him.

“Don’t look now, but there appears to be another LA nutjob at the table behind us,” Jack said. Sarah grinned, found a reflective surface, and saw who it was.

“Will you excuse me for just a moment?” Sarah said. She got up, and walked back toward Chuck, a grin on her face. 

“Yes, I-I’d like the linguini with the clam sauce, please,” Chuck said, trying to stay hidden.

“Animal shapes, drop the menu,” she said with a small smile on her face. Chuck pulled the menu down and started to talk when someone made their feelings known.

“WHY AREN’T YOU ON A DATE WITH DADDY!” Molly bellowed over the earwig. Chuck ripped it out, and was shocked blood wasn’t pouring out of his ear.

“You brought Molly?” Sarah asked.

“I was tranqued and kidnapped,” Chuck countered. Sarah stared at him.

“Casey,” she growled. The van sped away.

}o{

“So let me get this straight, they followed me because the guy recognized my rap sheet about my cons?” Jack asked when they got back to Carmichael Industries.

“Yep,” Chuck answered.

“And you weren’t worried?” Jack asked.

“Nope,” Chuck answered. “She told me after your lunch today, I actually told her she should try and get you to meet your granddaughters.”

“I don’t supposed my rap sheet said I was a hell of a dancer?” he asked. Chuck shook his head.

“It’s no surprise, because Sarah’s a great dancer,” Chuck replied.

“Do you think she’s done yelling at them yet?” Jack asked. Chuck shrugged.

“Since Molly was involved she may not have yelled,” Chuck admitted. 

“My little girl, raising someone else’s,” Jack said, amazed. “That’s her mother’s doing.” Chuck gave him a look. “That sounded wrong, I’m impressed. Obviously, it’s not my life.”

“It could be,” Chuck answered. Jack looked at him. “You’d have to give up some stuff, but you know who’s the best at security? Those that know how to beat it,” he said, looking at Jack. Jack thought for a second.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jack answered. “We have a two million dollar problem.”

“That we are going to take care of,” Sarah said, entering the conference room. “Are you okay?” she asked Chuck. Chuck grinned and nodded.

“I might need a little TLC later,” he said, smiling, and then he glanced to his side, and remembered who was sitting there. The smile fell quickly. Jack laughed.

“Don’t mind me, Charlie,” Jack said. “You’re the one married to her.”

“I feel kinda bad I didn’t ask your permission,” Chuck said. Jack looked at him. Then he looked at Sarah.

“This schnook’s for real,” Jack said, amazed. Sarah smiled. “Don’t let him go,” he said to her. He turned back to Chuck. “What did Emma say?”

“She gave me her blessing,” Chuck replied. Jack shrugged.

“There you go,” he said. Jack stood to leave.

“No, you’re staying with me tonight,” Sarah said. “And tomorrow, we figure out a way to help you.” Chuck started to grin. “No, Chuck.” Chuck put his finger on the side of his nose and grinned at Sarah.

“He really is a schnook,” Jack said.


	21. Daddy's Girl

“I need to talk to Bryce,” Chuck said to Sarah.

“I don’t know, Chuck,” Sarah replied. “There was that one time you two talked, you punched Bryce, twice.”

“I’m not planning on punching him, but I have to say some things to him, and I don’t know if I can with you there,” Chuck replied.

“That settles it,” she said. “I’m there. You say whatever you have to, but I can’t have you beating up a NSA or CIA agent.”

“Wait, pretty boy is an agent?” Jack asked. “So copface is a cop?”

“No, he’s former NSA, but not a cop,” Chuck answered.

“Same thing,” Jack said. “So, how about you let me watch Molly for a bit and you go straighten up pretty boy.” Chuck and Sarah shared a look.

“I don’t know,” Sarah began. Chuck took her hand. Sarah shook her head. “I thought I was the more open of the two of us,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Family can make you do weird things,” Chuck said grinning. Bryce walked by, and Jack got up to take Molly. Chuck stepped outside. “Bryce, we need to talk.” Bryce turned to argue it was late, he was tired, and whatever other excuse he could think of, when he saw Chuck’s face. He walked into the conference room.

“Chuck, I messed up,” Bryce began.

“Save it, Bryce,” Chuck said. “Save it, shut up, and listen. Whatever you think you know, you’re wrong. Sarah is not, has not been for five years, and will not be an agent any more. Bryce, she has a child. Even without me, she has a child, a child that is adopted and does not have her natural parents. There is a worry there, you cannot understand. There is a worry there that one day, we,” he said pointing at himself and Sarah. “Are going to leave her. There is a worry that everything she is fighting for will be gone, and she’s only five, Bryce. You didn’t hurt me, you didn’t hurt Sarah, you hurt Molly, and that, Bryce Larkin, is unacceptable. You don’t know Sarah. You knew a façade that Sarah put up. You don’t know this funny, passionate, charming, warm, loving, incredible woman that I do. You know what she chose to show you, and she only showed you the exterior. You’ve never seen the interior because you have never looked past the surface. Now you have to stop this. Not for me, not for Sarah, but for Molly.” Bryce nodded.

“Bryce, you need to leave,” Sarah said. Bryce’s face fell.

“I’m really sorry, Sarah,” he said. “I was hoping we could work together again.” Sarah shook her head.

“No, not like that,” she said, a little frustrated. “I’m about to jump him, and for your sake, you better leave.” Bryce’s eyes got wide. She shrugged, spun Chuck towards her, and Bryce fled.

“Well played,” Chuck said. He looked in her eyes and saw a whole lot of emotions. “Why Mrs. Charles,” he said going to his Texas drawl. “You look like a hungry cyote, and I am your dinnah.”

“Rwwr,” she said, throwing him on the table.

}o{

“You alright there, Chuck?” Jack asked as they started into the house. Sarah hid her grin.

“Yeah, I somehow wrenched my back earlier,” Chuck said, not looking at Jack.

“Probably getting so animated telling off Bryce,” Sarah replied, fighting the grin. Jack looked at her and shook his head.

“I’m still you father,” was all he said. Chuck opened the door and headed inside, when it dawned on him, there was a small problem.

“Chuck,” Emma said. “Do you mind taking the trash out, and not bringing it in?” Emma turned and left the room. Jack and Sarah shared a look.

“Granny doesn’t sound like she missed you,” Molly said. Jack reached down and ruffled her hair.

“We just have a special way of showing each other how we feel,” Jack replied. Sarah gave Jack a look. 

“Dad, a friendly heads-up, just be honest with Molly, she’s a lot tougher than you think and she can see through a scam quicker than anyone I know,” she told him. Jack nodded. Chuck walked away to give them some time. He found Emma in the living room.

“Emma, I’m sorry, I should have thought,” Chuck began. She shook her head and smiled at him.

“Chuck it’s your house,” she began. Chuck shook his head.

“Emma, it’s our home, you included,” he reminded her. She smiled at him. “He’s in real trouble this time.”

“He’s always in real trouble,” Emma said.

“Two million in trouble,” Chuck countered. Emma’s face fell. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, Chuck following.

“Jack!” she bit off. He whipped around to face her, knowing that voice. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Em, you don’t understand,” he began.

“No! You don’t understand. These two,” she said pointing at Chuck and Sarah. “Have built an amazing life, and you can’t come in here and disrupt everything. You can’t just show up, do your thing and take off. Jack, you’ve wasted your life, and you have every opportunity now to be a part of something. A part of something you told me you wanted.” Jack looked down, ashamed.

“Mom,” Sarah began. Emma whirled on Sarah.

“No, not this time,” Emma said to her. “You protect him, make excuses for him, and then let him walk all over you. I am your mother and I’m supposed to take care of you. That’s what I’m doing. I want him to be a part of your life, but he’s not going to hurt you like he did in the past.” Sarah hugged Emma.

“Mom, I love you,” she said softly. Jack looked like he wanted to flee.

“There’s a place here for you, Jack,” Emma said. Jack grinned at her, and she shook her head. “No, not with me like that. You made your choice, and I moved on.”

“Are you happy?” he asked. She smiled and nodded.

“Yes, he’s a good man,” Emma replied. Jack nodded. 

“Charlie, you’ve been the man for my family I couldn’t be, thank you,” he said offering Chuck his hand. Chuck shook it. “I think it’s time I get going.”

“No, Dad,” Sarah said. “We can fix this.” Jack studied her for a moment, and then nodded.

“Okay, we’ll fix it, and then I’ll get out of your hair,” he said. “Some place I can sleep?”

“There’s some guest rooms downstairs,” Chuck said.

“Come on, Jack,” Emma said, taking his arm. “Let’s make you as comfortable as possible.” The three headed down stairs. Molly came over to Sarah.

“I’m going to fix it,” she said to Sarah.

“What exactly are you going to do?” Sarah asked.

“I’m going to get Granny and …what do I call him?” Molly asked.

“I guess whatever he’s comfortable with,” Sarah replied.

“Grandpa,” she decided. “I’m going to get them back together,” she said, proudly. 

“Molly, stop.” Molly’s mouth dropped. “It’s not your job to fix people. I understand you gave me a push, but I was ready. I understand you gave Chuck a push, but he was ready. I don’t know if those two will ever be ready. Your granny is very happy with Ted, and Dad…I don’t know if he can ever be happy with someone. He thinks love is for suckers, and while he’s never told me, I’ve always wondered what kind of home he came from. All we can do is be here for him, do you understand?”

“Granny and Grandpa won’t get back together?” Molly asked, with tears in her eyes. Sarah shrugged.

“I won’t say no, but I doubt it, Honey,” Sarah admitted. “I told you I’d always tell you the truth.” Molly nodded. “As for me and Chuck, you have to trust our love for each other. He may have to do things in his job that involves him having dinner with women, that doesn’t mean he’s cheating or is in love with someone else. Same goes for me. I know you’re scared. I know that you think you’re going to get left again, but do you think either of us would do that? If something happens between Chuck and I, and I cannot imagine a scenario except on some crazy TV show, that could happen, we would both still love you.”

“What if you lost your memory?” Molly asked.

“My heart would remember,” Sarah answered confidently. “Just like it would remember you.”

“Is Grandpa going to stay?” Molly asked. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath, and then opened them.

“Probably not, and you know what, that’s his loss. Sometimes people don’t realize what they have, and until they do, they’re not ready to change.” Sarah pulled her in for a hug. “That’s what happened to me, you know?” Molly gave her a look, and Sarah smiled. “I rescued this beautiful baby and it made me realize what I was missing out on, and I made the best choice ever.”

“Are you sure?” Molly said, giving her a look. “What about choosing Chuck?”

“You got me ready for Chuck. If I had met Chuck then…I wasn’t ready,” she admitted. “It would have taken a lot, but I think we’d of figured it out eventually.”

“I love you, Mommy,” Molly said. “I just want you to be happy.” Sarah flashed her megawatt smile.

“Baby girl, you always make me happy.”

}o{

“Chuck, are you asleep?” Sarah asked in the quiet bedroom.

“Nope, just waiting on you to talk,” he said. She smiled into his chest where her head lay.

“I can’t save him, you can’t save him, no one can,” she said quietly.

“Oh, someone can, but it has to be his choice,” Chuck replied. Sarah sighed.

“I always thought I wasn’t good enough for him to come home,” she said. Chuck felt some dampness on his chest, but he didn’t say anything, he just listened. “It took a long time for me to figure out it was him, not me. I thought I was broken. I thought I wasn’t good enough for him to stay. If I had been a better con artist, daughter, or just a better person, then he would stay. I was wrong, but I took so long to figure that out. I’ll be honest, it probably took Molly. It took me understanding that parents make choices, and Dad…he just wasn’t a good dad. He did the best he could. He just didn’t have it in him. You know you’re were already more invested in Molly’s life before I ever met you than I think Dad was in mine.”

“Do you think he’s already gone?” Chuck asked. He felt her shrug. 

“Maybe, but if he is, it’s his choice again, he knows he has family,” she said softly. Chuck squeezed the arm around her. “Thanks.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For being my baggage handler,” she said. Chuck kissed her forehead.

“Just part of the Chuck Bartowski experience,” he said, grinning. He felt the tears begin to flow from her, and he just held her. “No charge on dry cleaning the shirt either.” She barked a laugh, tears continuing to fall. They stayed like that, until Chuck noticed her breathing pattern change and the tears had stopped. “He was an idiot for ever leaving you behind,” he said softly.

“Glad some guy finally figured it out,” she mumbled, snuggling against him. “Actually, the right guy figured it out.” He smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

}o{

After the morning routine, dropping off the kids, and arriving at work, the three made their way into the building. Chuck watched Sarah when she got up but noticed no surprise on her face when she saw her father. Emma had been watching him closely all morning, but never said anything. Chuck grinned when he saw Ted in the lobby as they walked in. He winked at Chuck. Chuck wasn’t sure where Emma’s and Ted’s relationship was or was going, but he suspected it was in much better shape than Emma’s and Jack’s ever was. The entire gang was in the conference room, and Beckman came on the screen. Bryce explained the entire situation to Beckman.

“Mr. Burton, I assume you have a plan?” she asked. Jack looked at Sarah and grinned. Sarah squeezed Chuck’s hand, and Chuck winced a little.

“General, I owe some men, some very bad men, two million dollars, and my daughter believes she has a plan to capture said men. General, for far too long I’ve put my family in harms way, and today that ends. I am surrendering. I am turning myself in.” Sarah’s jaw dropped and she turned to stare at her father. Chuck turned to Casey.

“I didn’t see that coming,” Chuck said. Casey just grunted.


	22. Yippie Ki Yay

“Wait, what?” Sarah yelled. Jack turned to her.

“Darlin’, I can’t do it to you. Do you know what they’ll do to me for two million, to my family?” Jack asked. Chuck put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Jack, I appreciate the sacrifice,” Chuck said. Casey stared at Chuck. Chuck turned to the monitor. “General, I guess you’ll need to send someone down to pick him up.” The general looked confused. 

“Wait, who was the sheik that you owe money to?” she asked. Chuck happened to be looking directly at Bryce when Jack answered.

“Sheik Ahmad,” Jack answered. Bryce flashed, and Chuck saw it. As he watched Bryce’s face, it was like he was looking at many pictures at once, and it reminded him something of his past. 

“Professor Fleming,” Chuck said softly. No one heard him, but Bryce saw his mouth say the word. He shook his head, and Chuck kept his mouth shut. Bryce told the general everything Ahmad was involved in. “It’s obviously much too dangerous for my family, and Jack,” Chuck said. Sarah stared at Chuck. She knew he had become very withdrawn, but this was weird. This wasn’t Chuck.

“Charlie’s right,” Jack agreed. “I can’t take a chance of my family getting hurt.”

“Give me a moment,” Beckman said and the monitor went off. Jack smirked at Chuck, and tapped his finger on the side of his nose. Sarah’s mouth dropped.

“You…,” she said to her father, and then turned to Chuck. “And you…” Her mouth was wide open in shock. 

“Charlie, I didn’t think you had it in you,” Jack said softly. Chuck shrugged. 

“I don’t want to see my family hurt, what have I said that’s untrue?” he asked. Sarah just shook her head.

“And he’s family,” she said softly.

“Five bucks says she does him right here in the next ten minutes,” Carina whispered to Casey.

“I might take that just because I think she’s about to drag him to the supply closet right now,” Casey countered.

“How?” Sarah asked to her father. Jack shrugged.

“Lichtenstein,” he answered. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Really? That’s what you want to go with?” she asked.

“Some one really wants to buy a building and rename it,” Jack said, grinning. “The sheik really wants to buy the Fox Plaza building and rename it to something more appropriate.”

“Nakatomi Plaza?” Chuck asked in a hushed tone. Jack nodded. Sarah looked confused. Chuck caught Bryce’s eye. 

“Yippie Ki Yay Mother-” Bryce began as the screen flipped back on.

“Father,” Chuck finished looking at Bryce. “I know, it’s weird calling someone a mother-father, but that’s what they do so who are we to tell them they’re wrong?” Beckman’s eyebrow was raised, and Sarah was biting the inside of the cheek to keep from laughing.

“I mean who are we to tell someone what sounds weird or not, right?” Bryce agreed.

“If you’ll excuse the interruption,” Beckman said. Everyone turned toward the screen. “I have an offer. If you can get the Sheik’s accounts, we can make…some deal.” The last part was made as if there was a bad taste in her mouth. “First, Jack, your record will be cleared.” Jack stuck his bottom lip out as he nodded. “Second, we can make sure that the adoptions are done within a week.” She held up her hand before Chuck could cut in. “By not participating we will still do all we have previously agreed. Third, there are some new weapons we can provide for you, plus give special NSA status, you wouldn’t be active agents, but it would help you get around some…things…shall we say should you need something working for Carmichael.”

“Well, I don’t know, what about Charlie’s family?” Jack asked. Sarah glanced at Chuck. Chuck winked at her.

“State of the art security at his home, plus the two duplexes the other employees are looking to purchase,” Beckman offered. Jack looked at Chuck.

“Come on, Bartowski, we could use the weapons,” Casey said.

“Dear, this is your call,” Chuck said looking at Sarah. She gave him a level look and extended it to her father when he looked over at her. 

“Are you staying?” she asked. Jack looked her in the eye.

“I can’t just stay here with your Mom here with someone else,” Jack admitted. “It would kill me. But, I’ll go clean, when I’m here I’ll even work here, if you’ll have me.”

“That may be the most honest thing you’ve ever told me,” Sarah said. She looked up at Beckman. “We’re in, plus we keep any of the money actually get out of the Sheik.” Beckman nodded. “The rest of the team is back later today, we’ll gameplan tomorrow and call you tomorrow afternoon with our plans.” Beckman nodded, and cut the feed. She turned to her father. “You could have let me in on it.” Jack grinned.

“Nope, after what the schnook has been through the past few days with all of you, I figured he was perfect for the job,” Jack said. Chuck grinned. Sarah shook her head and left.

}o{

The three met at Lou’s. They sat in the back, trying not to draw attention, but who are we kidding, three of the most gorgeous spies that ever lived were sitting at a table and talking in hushed tones, men and women stared at them.

“I may have to pay you three to come in more often, I can’t ever remember a time we were more busy,” Lou said with a grin to Sarah, Carina, and Zondra. “Sarah, I want to apologize.” Sarah waved it off.

“I’m aware most of that was Bryce’s doing, what I really don’t get is how no one put together Burton Industries and Jack Burton,” Sarah replied. Lou shrugged.

“At one point Morgan mentioned it,” Lou said. She took a deep breath. “And, to be honest, I kept noticing how good looking your dad is, and may have gotten distracted.” Sarah had an amused smile on her face.

“Total hottie, right?” Carina said. Sarah shook her head.

“Please, continue telling me how good looking my dad is, Carina,” Sarah said. Carina looked at her. “You’re going to do what you want anyway, I might as well tell you to. Wanna join us Lou?” Lou shrugged and sat down.

“Okay, what are you three up to?” she asked.

“We took Jill away to Vegas to try to get the low down on her and Bryce,” Zondra said. 

“We’re hoping if we get Bryce and her together, she’ll lay off blondie,” Carina explained.

“So, spill,” Lou said grinning.

“Well, Jill thinks he’s good looking,” Zondra began.

“He is pretty,” Lou said. Sarah nodded.

“Worse, he knows it,” Sarah added. Carina snickered

“Who took longer to get ready, you or him?” Carina asked.

“Oh, him,” Sarah said, shocked Carina would even asked. “That man would primp, and put product in his hair for hours.” Zondra and Lou were rolling. “The thing is, I would catch him doing stuff like Chuck does, watching sci-fi shows, looking at a comic book in a store, or something nerdy like that, and he’d hide it, and act like I was wrong. Or he would say he was just getting info in case he ever had to go undercover in that scene again.” Sarah shook her head. “He denied himself everything he really wanted, including Jill.”

“Do you think if he were himself you two wouldn’t have broke up?” Lou asked. Sarah thought for a second.

“Well, we wouldn’t be together, but I wonder,” Sarah began. The three looked interested so she plowed ahead. “What we had was convenient.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that,” Carina said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“What I’m saying is, we were both looking for something else, and neither of us was truly honest with the other, or ourselves. IF Bryce had opened up to me, then maybe I would have been more honest with him, and then we would have realized, we’re friends. Great friends, and colleagues, but that was all,” Sarah explained.

“You think he wanted Jill even when he was with you?” Zondra asked. Sarah nodded.

“So we’re back to him being pretty,” Lou said, grinning. “How does she feel about him?”

“She doesn’t know, it’s been a while, and frankly, she’s beating herself up for losing Chuck,” Carina said, glancing at Sarah. Sarah shrugged.

“She should be,” she said, smirking. The other three laughed. “But what did they really have, her and Bryce I mean? What Jill thought they should be, or was there something really there?”

“That’s what Jill is wondering,” Zondra replied. “Spy life is not conducive for relationships.” The three spies nodded. Lou just gave all three of them a look, and rolled her head.

“Oh wah,” she said. The three dropped their jaws. “I get to be beautiful and go to glorious places, and have excitement, and danger, and good looking men buy me drinks. Try sitting here, waiting on some of the guys I wait on.”

“You do know that some of the criminals we have to get close to aren’t that attractive,” Sarah said grinning. “And some of the good-looking men, are absolute disgusting pigs.” Lou leaned forward.

“Okay, I have to know, when you do these missions, do you ever have to seduce a man?” Lou asked. All three grinned.

“Who said they’re all men?” Carina asked. Lou’s eyebrows went up.

“How far do you go?” Lou asked. Sarah sighed.

“There are missions, typically long term, get close to a mark or even get the mark to fall in love with you, where that is required,” Sarah said. “But, an agent is never required to do them. Those are volunteer. The best seduction is flirting, teasing, and promising more. That’s all I ever have done, others…” she said, looking at Carina, who shrugged. “Believe why waste the good time that is available.”

“Hey, I’m a one guy woman now,” Carina said, and then paused as she thought about that. “Walker, you ruined me.”

“I think it was Casey that ruined you,” Zondra said, batting her eyes at Carina. Sarah burst out laughing and Lou wondered if a fight was about to break out. Carina stared at Zondra for a minute and then shrugged.

“He gives me lady feelings,” she said grinning. Everyone groaned and Sarah tossed a napkin at her. 

“And my lunch is ruined,” Sarah said. “Although I’m shocked I could ever eat again after catching you two in the supply closet.”

“TMI!” Lou said. The door opened and they all noticed Chuck walk in. “Someone misses you.” Sarah turned and saw him. He noticed all four women at the table, and got a strange look on his face. He waved, then reached in his pocket for his phone, he said something, waved again and left. Sarah raised an eyebrow, pulled out her phone, and called him, all while watching him through the window. He had already put the phone in his pocket, and pulled it back out.

“There is no way I am coming in there with the four of you having lunch,” Chuck said. Sarah burst out laughing. 

“Would you like me to bring you a sandwich later?” she asked.

“Nah, I’ll find something, just tell me, did I do anything wrong?” he asked.

“No, you’re good,” she said. “Love you.”

“Love you,” he said and disconnected.

“Well, we cost you one sale,” Sarah said, grinning.

“I mean do you blame him?” Lou asked. 

“I’m shocked he works with all of us,” Carina replied. “Back on topic, Jill and Bryce.”

“So Bryce brought flowers, and they talked last night,” Zondra said. “She said she wants to take it slow and figure out how she really feels about him.”

“How are you with working with Bryce?” Carina asked.

“I’m fine with it,” she replied. “I’m about out of my contract,” she said, looking down and then back up at Sarah. Sarah reached over and put her hand on Zondra’s.

“There’s always a place here for you,” Sarah said. The door opened back up and there was Chuck, looking defeated.

“Your man must love that sandwich,” Lou said, and got up to go make him one. In a minute he walked over to them. 

“I’m not trying to horn in on your conversation so I’ll gladly go sit by myself on the far side of the room,” Chuck said, hoping they’d let him go. Zondra patted the seat right beside her.

“Sit, Chuckles,” she said, grinning. He sat and saw the grins of the other two.

“I should have gone fast food,” he muttered. 

“Pretty brave today, Chuck,” Carina said. “Pulling that con on the general and not letting your wife know.” Chuck shrugged.

“I just played along,” Chuck said. “Can I ask you guys a question?” They all nodded. “You know that class that Bryce planted those tests in?” They nodded again. “Why is that class so important for the CIA?”

“Recall would be extremely useful as an analyst,” Sarah replied. Chuck gave her a look. “Really, do you think you could do some of the things we did?” Chuck grinned. “I’ve seen you trap a spider and carry it outside.” Chuck dropped his head. She reached across and put her hand on his. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“I thought it was my girlish screams,” Chuck said.

“We’re going to need you to quit insulting girls like that,” Zondra said, shoulder bumping him.

“Watch it, Zondra,” Sarah said. “That’s my move,” she said smiling, but a little serious. “Why the questions about Stanford, is this about Bryce?” Chuck bobbed his head around and glanced over at Zondra. “She’s one of us.” 

“Today during the meeting with Beckman, when your dad mentioned the sheik, Bryce’s eyes did something and then he started spouting of information,” Chuck said. “It’s like he saw a bunch of stuff really fast, it kinda reminded me of Professor Fleming’s class at Stanford.”

“What are you saying, Chuck?” Zondra asked.

“I’m saying, I think there is a reason Beckman keeps giving me those weird looks, I think there is a reason Bryce wanted me out of Stanford, I think there is more going on than we realize,” he replied. “Think about it, we’re civilians, yes, former agents, but civilians. When have you ever heard of one agent being partnered with all these civilians?” He turned to Zondra. “Before you came along of course, and I’m glad you’re here.” Zondra smiled at him. Sarah studied Chuck for a minute.

“She’s hiding an agent,” Sarah said. “Bryce is a good spy, but not that good, so why?” Chuck nodded. 

“It’s got to be something else,” Chuck said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“So, you think it’s got something to do with the recall?” she asked. 

“That’s the thing,” Chuck said. “Bryce wasn’t anywhere as good as me on recall.”

“You think whatever’s going on, it was supposed to be you instead of him?” Sarah asked. Chuck shrugged.

“You said it yourself,” he said to Sarah. “I couldn’t do what you do. Why create something like we’re talking about for an analyst?” Chuck studied her for a bit and grinned. “Is this what you were like in the field, figuring out the next move?” She bounced a shoulder with a grin.

“Easy, Walker, you don’t want your nerd overheating,” Carina said.

“It’s Bartowski,” she corrected. “And you’re wrong. I like it when my nerd overheats,” she said giving Chuck a wink.

“I bet you’d be a mastermind as a tactician in Call of Duty,” he said.

“The three of us would wipe the floor with you, Bryce, and Morgan,” she said, grinning.

“Oh, of course you would,” Chuck said. “Bryce would go off and play hero, and destroy our gameplan.” Sarah glanced over at Carina. 

“Someone on our side does tend to go off by herself a lot,” Sarah said, grinning. Carina shrugged.

“So me and Morgan against you and Zondra,” Chuck said. “We wouldn’t last a minute.” Sarah grinned at him.

“We need to get back and figure out what we’re going to do,” Sarah said. Chuck nodded.

“I figure you’ll just tell me to stay in the car,” Chuck said grinning. Sarah had a twinkle in her eye.

“I’m thinking I might keep you nearby,” she said.

}o{

“Zondara and Casey are obviously our security,” Sarah said. Jack nodded. “You’re the point man,” she said pointing at her father. “Bryce is Lichtenstein, I am his business manager, and Chuck is my personal assistant.”

“I don’t know about Charlie,” Jack said. “No offense, Charlie.”

“None taken,” he said. “I figured I’d stay in the car with Morgan and Alex.”

“They’re overwatch, I need you there in case we run into any problems with the money tracking,” Sarah explained. “Bryce is the main guy, but I’m the one that gets everything done, so I need an assistant. It’s not that uncommon, plus an assistant should be very good with computers.”

“It does make a lot of sense,” Chuck said. Jack turned to him.

“Whose side are you on?” Jack asked.

“Oh, no one’s,” Chuck replied. “I’m just as shocked as you that she wants me there, but she does make a lot of good points.”

“What do you expect, she’s my girl,” Jack said. Chuck smiled.

“You raised a good one,” Chuck replied.

“Okay, you both did great, one donated sperm, the other-” Carina began.

“STOP!” Sarah said, scared where that was going. Chuck and Jack both looked a little uncomfortable standing beside each other. “Chuck plants the tracer, we find the accounts, we’re in and out, any questions?” Chuck raised his hand. Sarah grinned. “Yes.”

“Will I have on a vest?” he asked.

“Why will you need a vest?” Sarah replied.

“In case there are bullets,” Chuck responded. “These things always seem to go bad.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Casey said. Sarah nodded. She turned to Bryce. 

“Can you speak German?” she asked. Bryce looked insulted. “You couldn’t when we worked together.”

“He can now,” Chuck said, eyeing him. Bryce gave him a look. Chuck barely cocked his head to the side. “Vay' vIghel stanford nIS maH.” (We need to talk about Stanford-Klingon)

“QaSpu'DI' Qu',” (After the mission-Klingon) Bryce replied. Carina turned to Sarah.

“Spałeś z nimi i poślubiłeś jednego z nich,” (You slept with both of them and married one of them-Polish) Carina said.

“Czy to czyni mnie Królową Nerdów?” (Does that make me Queen of the Nerds-Polish) Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

“While I don’t know exactly what you two are saying there, Carina,” Chuck began. “Let me remind you that your boytoy mostly communicates by grunts.” Carina gave Chuck a look and then looked over at Casey and winked. Casey grinned and grunted.

“Johnny, I told you don’t grunt at me like that in front of others,” Carina said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“So we have the plan, we’ll give it to Beckman, and go from there,” Sarah said. “Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads and left the conference room except Chuck and Sarah. She walked over to him. “Chaq polish vaj ghojmoH SoH jIH?” (Maybe I should teach you Polish-Klingon) Chuck grabbed her hand and led her out of the conference room. “Where are we going?” She asked with a coy grin on her face.

“Supply pa'Hom Samta'meH,” (To find a supply closet-Klingon) Chuck answered as Sarah laughed and happily came along.


	23. Doing the Typity Typity

She walked down the hall, exhausted. They were all fighting again, and she didn’t have the patience for it. She walked into the conference room, saw the big monitor and the button marked General. She pushed it, and sat back in the chair. The monitor came to life and she saw a red headed woman she didn’t know.

“Can I help you?” the red-headed woman asked.

“Why when I push my button do you show up?” she asked.

“Your button?”

“Yes, the one marked General, that’s what I am, the General,” she said. The red-headed woman stared at her for a second and grinned. She looked through some papers. 

“You must be Molly,” the red-headed woman said. 

“How do you know that?” Molly asked, giving her the stinkeye. The red-headed woman leaned forward.

“Because I’m a General. But you can call me Aunt Diane,” Beckman said. Molly thought about it.

“Do you know my Mommy and Daddy?” 

“You mean Chuck and Sarah?” Beckman asked. Molly nodded, and sat back in thought. “You’re a little young to be a General. How’d that happen?”

“Because I did what had to be done,” Molly said, shrugging. Beckman grinned.

“Can you give me a briefing on it?” Molly thought for a second.

“I don’t know you are a stranger, but so was Daddy, and he works with you….okay, only because you’re a fellow general,” Molly said. Beckman nodded. “So I met my Daddy at daycare the day I was adopted, and I was sad. He told me he was in a similar situation and we had people who chose to love us, and chose to care for us.”

“That’s very kind of Chuck,” Beckman said. Molly nodded.

“He’s the best, that’s when I decided to create my operation,” Molly said. “I didn’t name it until later, but that’s when it started.”

“What operation was that?” Beckman asked.

“Project OMAHA,” she said. Beckman’s eyebrows shot up. “Operation Married and Happy Always,” she said. Beckman grinned.

“How do you know when your project is complete?” Beckman asked.

“When both Clara and I are adopted by both Mommy and Daddy,” she said. She looked around, leaned forward, and whispered. “There’s a sub-mission, I want a baby brother.”

“You know I think except for the sub-mission I think your mission is going to end very soon,” Beckman said, a tear in her eye. Molly smiled.

“Uh, what are you doing, Pumpkin?” Chuck asked. Molly grinned and spun around in her chair.

“I’m just talking to a fellow general,” Molly said. Chuck grinned.

“Well, sweetie, she is very busy,” Chuck said. 

“Nonsense,” Beckman said. “One should always make time for fellow generals,” she said winking at Chuck. Chuck mouthed a “thank you” “Where is everyone Mr. Bartowski?”

“They’re fighting about how the mission didn’t go the way it should,” Chuck said.

“What went wrong?” Beckman asked, concerned. Chuck gave a nonchalant wave.

“Oh, it was no big deal. The computer thingy in Bryce’s head didn’t work right for him to speak German, and we had to improvise,” Chuck said as casually as possible but watching Beckman the entire time.

“Bryce Larkin told you about the Intersect!” Beckman roared.

“Nope,” Chuck said. “You just did.” Beckman closed her eyes and sighed. She looked down at Molly.

“Should we have this discussion in front of her?” Beckman asked.

“You’re worried about a child talking about having a computer in their head?” Chuck said. Even Beckman had to smile about that one. 

“General, I’m going to be frank, if that class I got thrown out of in Stanford has anything to do with what Bryce is trying to do, he’s nowhere good as me,” Chuck said.

“Oh, I am well aware Mr. Bartowski,” Beckman agreed. “You are actually the best candidate for the Intersect.”

“I’m assuming that’s the name of the program?” Chuck asked. Beckman nodded. “You do know that because human’s have feelings, even spies, that it sometimes effects how the brain works, that’s why the program malfunctions, people aren’t computers.”

“That’s why we need perfect spies to be the Intersect,” Beckman said. Chuck shook his head.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Chuck asked. “I’m not trying to be disrespectful, but a cold calculating spy is the last person who should have that program. Interpretations of data, understanding what it at stake, and thoughtful logic, instead of read and react are always better than point and shoot, which is what you are basically asking for.” Beckman pursed her lips.

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard this,” Beckman admitted. “The creator of the Intersect felt the same way.” Chuck nodded. “Chuck, I want Bryce around you on a semi-permanent basis. You have this way of dealing with people…”

“I have a lot of emotions and feelings,” Chuck said. Beckman nodded. 

“You also have a keen mind that analyzes things that are missed,” she said. “I need your insight, Chuck, even when I might not always want it.” Chuck grinned.

“I’m a pain,” he said.

“Yes, Chuck, yes you are,” Beckman said.

“Aunt Diane, don’t be mean to my daddy,” Molly said. Chuck raised an eyebrow. Beckman stared at him, and Chuck could only grin and nod.

“Now, what happened on the mission?” Beckman asked. 

“Well…”

}o{  
The Sheik showed up to the meet that had been prepared by the team. He was very anxious to purchase the building.

“I love Die Hard, John McClain is my favorite action star!” the sheik said. Bryce and Chuck exchanged a glance. Everything was going smoothly, when, the sheik introduced the German translator. Bryce glanced at Chuck again and Chuck realized something was wrong. He took a chance.

“If you will give me the access codes I will do the typity typity and transfer the money,” Chuck said in a horrible German accent. Sarah blinked at him, trying to figure out what had possessed him to do that. Jack gave him a look and Chuck returned it, flicking his eyes to Bryce. Jack took one look at Bryce and looked back at Chuck. Jack gave a small nod to both Chuck and Sarah. Sarah leaned down to him.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered without moving her mouth.

“Bryce doesn’t actually know German and he’s not going to learn it the way he though,” Chuck said in the lowest tone possible. “Trust me, berate me in front of them.” Sarah stood straight, looked at Chuck, and slapped his face.

“You know better than to talk for Herr Lichtenstein,” Sarah said, fury on her face. Chuck was rubbing his cheek. 

“I was just trying to finish the deal because you taught me time is money,” Chuck said in the terrible German accent again. 

“Typity, tpyity,” Bryce said in an equally horrible German accent waving at Chuck. Chuck looked at the sheik.

“The account numbers?” Chuck asked. The sheik gave a look to his men, and they drew weapons. “Really,” Chuck said dropping the German accent. He looked over at Sarah and took her hand. “Don’t blame yourself, you did the best you could,” he said, calm, cool and collected. Bryce looked a little frazzled. He kept blinking his eyes like he was trying to force something. Chuck walked from behind the table as everyone kept the guns trained on him. 

“You know sheik, I really want to sell you this building,” Chuck said. “I just wanted to keep my name out of things.” The sheik looked at him.

“You don’t own this building,” the sheik replied.

“No, but I do one all the shell companies that eventually leads to this building,” Chuck said, looking around. “Die Hard was filmed here.” The sheik grinned and nodded.

“Who are you?” the sheik asked.

“I am a guy who had to hire an actor to be Lichtenstein, but he froze up, that’s why he never gets the big parts,” Chuck said, relaxing against the desk. “You may have heard of me. Charles Carmichael.” The sheik stared at him. 

“You’re not Charles Carmichael,” the sheik said. “Charles Carmichael, is suave, sophisticated, and can have any woman he wants.” Chuck just grinned. He turned toward Sarah, who grinned, came around the desk, sat on his lap the best she could in the position she was in, and kissed him hungrily. The sheik stared.

“She’s an actor,” the sheik said.

“Did that look like an act?” Chuck asked. Sarah laid her head against his shoulder. Jack was grinning from ear to ear. He may be a schnook, but he knew what he was doing. “I want to sell this building sheik, do you want to buy it? Put down the 10 mil and we all walk away happy.” The sheik thought for a second, and nodded. Chuck walked over and put in the account numbers in the computer as the sheik told him what they were. He stood up straight, put his hands nonchalantly in his pants, pressed the panic button on his key fob, and grinned. “Yippie Ki Yay,” Chuck said. The doors burst opened, and everyone was stunned. There stood Casey, Carina, Morgan, Alex, and Zondra with guns pointed at them and jackets on that said US Treasury. 

“Freeze Peralta,” John said, his gun aimed at Sarah. 

“I told you he was close, Sugarbear,” Sarah said to Chuck in a Jersey accent. Casey grimaced. 

“Sugarbear,” Casey said through gritted teeth. “Give the sheik back his money, or I will let them kill you.” Chuck leaned down, and transferred the money back to the sheik. “Arrest them.”

“He’s got more of my money,” the sheik said, pointing to Jack.

“Fine, we’ll do a thorough audit of all your accounts and find the money,” Casey said. The sheik did not want the US treasury anywhere near his money. He nodded.

“I will pass, and chalk it up to the price of doing business,” the sheik said. He and his men left. When Casey had verified they had left the building he turned to Chuck.

“Good back up plan,” Casey said.

“Thanks, Casey,” Chuck said. Bryce was livid.

“What the hell was that?” Bryce asked. Casey turned to him. 

“That was Chuck having your back, you idiot,” Casey said. “He knew you didn’t know German in college and he created a backup plan in case things went pear shaped. What happened?”

“I have no idea,” Bryce admitted.

“You nearly got everyone killed you idiot,” Casey said, and with that he stormed out.

}o{

Beckman held her head in her hands. Chuck stood there waiting for the explosion, while Molly was slowly swinging herself in the seat.

“So, what’s the big deal, Pretty Boy didn’t do his job and Daddy did,” Molly said. Beckman looked up. Chuck squatted down beside her.

“What did I tell you about calling him that?” Chuck said.

“I’m sorry,” Molly muttered. “Uncle Morgan keeps doing it.”

“You shouldn’t tattle on Morgan like that, and really what can I do to him?” Chuck asked

“You could tell Alex,” Molly offered. Beckman grinned.

“Chuck, if she ever-” Beckman began. Chuck stood quickly and cut her off.

“NO! Absolutely not,” Chuck said, fear on his face. “First, Sarah would kill both of us, second, she doesn’t need that life.” Beckman nodded. 

“What are we going to do about Bryce Larkin?” Beckman asked. Chuck grinned.

“It’s kinda being taken care of,” Chuck said. Beckman raised an eyebrow. Chuck stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down. “I got Bryce to admit he and Jill got into a fight before the mission and he was a little bothered by it. It appears emotions do affect your Intersect.” Beckman groaned.

“And if I put it in those without emotions, I get cold-blooded killers which can be useful,” Beckman began but trailed off.

“But, have no ability to make a decision in the field analyzing all the data,” Chuck finished for her. She sat back in her chair. 

“There’s no way I could convince you to upload the Intersect is there?” she asked.

“General, are you out of your mind?” Beckman nodded. 

“Your right, you have a responsibility to your two girls,” she said. “And, it’s time I held up my end of my bargain.” She looked down at Molly. “Good-bye, General,” she said to Molly. Molly hopped out of her chair and saluted Beckman. Beckman returned the salute, and looked at Chuck with a grin. “Casey?” she asked. Chuck nodded with a grin of his own. She cut the feed.

“I need a setup like this so I can talk to my troops the same way,” Molly said.

“You’re retired,” Chuck said. “You have first grade next year.” Molly sighed dramatically and slumped down in her chair.

“You’re going to be a taskmaster about this, aren’t you?” Molly said dejectedly.

“Yep,” Chuck replied. Molly smiled, got out of her chair, crawled into Chuck’s lap, and hugged him.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Pumpkin,” Chuck said. They sat there quietly listening to the argument continuing in Sarah’s office. 

“Are you gonna fix it?” Molly asked. Chuck shrugged.

“They’re all partially right and all partially wrong,” Chuck replied. Chuck’s cell phone rang and he answered it. “Chuck Bartowski,” he said. He sat up in his chair as he listened to the words being said. “Yes ma’am, we can be there tomorrow morning, 10 AM. I see. Do we need to bring anything? Yes ma’am, all four of us can be there. Family and friends? Are you sure? There’s over a dozen of them. Okay, sounds great. No, thank you. Thank you so much.” He hung up the phone, a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Molly asked. Chuck smiled at her. 

“Pumpkin, I’m better than okay, come one, let’s go talk to Mommy,” he said. They walked down to Sarah’s office where everyone was still arguing. Sarah was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands. Chuck looked around the room, and down at his soon to be daughter. “Can you get their attention?” Molly smiled, and then put her index and pinky finger in her mouth and whistled so loud, Chuck jumped. Everyone was quiet and looking at her.

“If you’ll all be quiet, my daddy has something important to say here!” Molly yelled. 

“First, the mission is over, it was successful, it didn’t go as planned, but we have ways to fix it. Instead of getting mad, we can chose to correct problems. Second, and much more importantly,” Chuck began, fighting the grin. He caught Sarah’s eye and she held a breath, thinking she might know what was next. He bent down, and picked up Molly and held her. “I hope you all can come with Sarah, Molly, Clara, and myself to family court tomorrow.” Sarah put her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. Chuck was feeling a few of his own right then. “The judge told me to bring our closest friends and family. The adoption goes in front of the courts tomorrow.” Chuck didn’t expect what came next, the cheers. Everyone was trying to hug him or Molly, or Sarah. The fight was all forgotten. After ten minutes or so, Chuck got Bryce by himself.

“I can help you,” Chuck said. Bryce nodded. “Beckman messed up and told me about the Intersect.” Bryce gave him a look.

“I need to tell you the truth, I sent this to you several years ago, on your birthday,” Bryce said. Chuck thought for a second.

“Zork?” he asked. Bryce nodded. Chuck laughed. “Morgan deleted it because he was mad you sent me anything.”

“It was probably best, although you probably would do better with this than I am,” he said, looking down.

“You think I would do better than you?” Chuck asked. “You do realize I have no skills as a spy, I had no confidence in myself, and I probably would have yelled and ran constantly.” Bryce grinned.

“You have no skills? What was that today?” Bryce asked. Chuck shrugged.

“The love of a good woman, a family to come home for, and friends to make sure stay safe,” Chuck said. Bryce nodded.

“I get it, get my head back in the game and figure out what’s going on with Jill,” he said. Chuck nodded. “I’m happy for you and Sarah. I really am, I hope neither of you hurts the other.”

“Well, we probably will at some point, because we love each other, and it’s always easiest to hurt those that you love because they are vulnerable. However, we love each other and we’ll work through it,” Chuck said. 

“It was still fast,” Bryce said, shrugging. 

“Not as fast as me lapping you in Mario Kart,” Chuck said, a grin on his face.

“It’s on,” Bryce said, hugging Chuck. Bryce walked off, and he felt her behind him.

“We’ve got to help him,” he said softly. He felt her arms snake around his stomach and her head rest against his back.

“Everyone else would have thrown him out into the cold,” Sarah said. “This is one of the many reasons I love you.” Chuck put his hand on hers, and felt something tackle his leg. He looked down at Molly.

“Tomorrow,” he said, messing with her hair. Molly shook her head.

“Since I’ve met you, you’ve been my daddy,” Molly said. Sarah bent down and picked her up.

“So, tomorrow we legalize what we already know,” Sarah said. Molly grinned.

“Go ahead,” Chuck said.

“And then…” she said.

“A baby brother,” all three said, grinning.


	24. Project OMAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, are you ready? Get a few tissues, I’ve already used a few and haven’t even typed the whole thing. Here’s what I’m thinking, this is the last chapter of this (calm down) and then part 2 is Christmas Time is Here, and then part 3 is going to be called Growing Pains….We can talk more, because Molly has her arms crossed, foot tapping, waiting for this. Oh, and I blame quistie64 and the ending from Chuck vs the Sound of Music II for this, and I can’t thank her enough!

Hi, I’m Molly! Here are a few things you might need to know, or maybe you just forgot. Five years ago, my mommy saved me and brought be to California. She and my granny Emma raised me like I was their own. A few months ago, I met my daddy; he didn’t know it then. He was the kindest, nicest, and most wonderfulest guy I had even met. He told me how his parents left him and his sister raised him, and how she died and he was raising her baby. From that moment on, I decided I was Clara’s (that’s the baby’s name Chuck is raising) sister. Now I just had to get Mommy and Daddy together, and I did. It took FOREVER (although a lot of people said it was really quick. I mean it took a whole week!) but eventually they got married, and today, Daddy is going to adopt me, and Mommy and Daddy are going to adopt Clara. And then, I’m going to make them go on their oneymoon, and order my baby brother. I’m gonna get a baby brother, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I feel I deserve a promotion from general, but Daddy says I’m retired….but maybe I’m going to just say I’m retired and work black ops missions (Uncle Casey told me about those, so I’m not sure if Daddy is allowed to know or not.) Anyway, it’s the day I’ve been waiting for FOREVER AND EVER!!!! I’m getting adopted. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

And now Ch 24, Project OMAHA

Sarah woke up early. She slid out of bed, and walked down to the nursery, where she saw Molly just standing there watching Clara.

“What are you doing?” Sarah asked softly.

“Just remembering what it’s going to be like before I am not only child,” Molly said. Sarah laughed softly. 

“Are you okay with today?” Sarah asked.

“Mommy, are you suggesting I should walk away from the plan just before we reach the conclusion?” Molly asked. Sarah grinned. 

“Well, let’s let her sleep,” Sarah said.

“What are you doing here?” Molly asked.

“Remembering what it was like before I legally had two daughters,” Sarah replied. The two walked back out of the room and saw Chuck coming out of their bedroom.

“Is there a pre-party I wasn’t aware of?” Chuck asked. There was a knock on the door, Chuck checked his watch. “Morgan?” Sarah nodded and laughed. Chuck went down, opened the door, and there was Alex looking embarrassed and Morgan had food. 

“I’m sorry, Chuck,” Morgan began. “But I thought you might need me.”

“I’m good, Buddy,” Chuck said. “But, you know you’re welcome to come on it.” He started to shut the door when he realized Casey and Carina were sitting in the driveway. He stepped outside and waved them in. “I can make pancakes!” Chuck yelled. Casey got out of the vehicle quickly.

“Big day, Bartowski,” Casey said as he went inside. Carina followed behind. 

“He’s may be more excited than you are,” Carina said. Chuck smiled. “Zondra is out in the car, on the phone with her boyfriend from Great Britain.” 

“Boyfriend?” Chuck asked. Carina winked. 

“It’s all Walker’s fault,” Carina said, heading in.

“I’ll tell her you said thank you,” Chuck said as he began to shut the door as he noticed two others walking up. “Bryce and Jill, how are you?” Bryce caught Chuck in a hug.

“I’m great, man,” Bryce said. “Look I know we’ve had our differences, but I am so happy for you two.”

“Thanks, Bryce, it means everything for me that you’re here today,” Chuck said. 

“Chuck, I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” he said, and then slipped inside. Chuck found himself outside, alone.

“Hiding?” Sarah asked. Chuck spun around, smiling.

“Trying not to freak out,” he said. 

“It’s going to be a good day, Baby, I promise,” Sarah said. “Now get in here and eat breakfast.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said grinning going, inside. 

}o{

The Carmichael Industries crew took up most of the family court seats in the courtroom. The bailiff came in and asked all to rise for the Honorable Brenda Jenkins. She came in smiling. Chuck noticed someone sit down behind him and turned to see General Beckman and Roan Montgomery.

“General?” Chuck said.

“You think I’d let my favorite general get adopted and not be here?” Beckman asked smiling. 

“Roan,” Chuck said, nodding to him.

“Charles,” Roan said. “Well done, well done.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Chuck replied.

“So we have two adoption cases today, where Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski want to change their legal status of guardians to adoptive parents. Would the two of you rise and raise your right hand?” Chuck and Sarah stood and were swore in. “I have the Final Decrees of Adoption here in front of me. I have recommendations from Dr. Beverly Charlotte encouraging these adoptions. I do however have a few questions.” Chuck held Sarah’s hand.

“Your hand is sweating,” Sarah said.

“I know,” Chuck said. 

“I would like to talk to Miss Molly for a few minutes,” Judge Jenkins said. Chuck blew out a breath and Sarah closed her eyes. “Is anything wrong?” the judge asked.

“No, they’re just worried I’m going to talk about what they should do on their oneymoon,” Molly said. The judge just looked at her. “My friend Jerry at school told me all about how you go on a oneymoon and call the stork.” The judge nodded. “But, my Daddy told me that’s not how things work. He also was the one who talked to me the day I found out I was adopted.” Chuck smiled at his daughter. “Even though he wasn’t considered my Daddy, he has been since that day. No one understands what I’ve been through like he has.”

“Well said,” Judge Jenkins said, grinning. “Mr. Bartowski, what possessed you to talk to her that day?”

“You ever see someone each day and they are happy and carefree, and then one day, it’s obvious something is wrong?” Chuck asked. The judge nodded. “This little girl was down, and I just asked why. She told me what was wrong, and I knew what she’d been through. I have no parents, with only my sister to raise me, and then she dies…I understood.”

“Mrs. Bartowski, you are already the adoptive parent of Molly,” the judge stated.

“Yes, your honor,” Sarah said.

“Does Mr. Bartowski have any clue what he is getting into with Molly?” she asked. Sarah laughed.

“He has some idea your honor, but let’s be honest, even I really don’t,” she answered. The judge laughed.

“Mrs. Bartowski, do you hearby intend to provide a loving home for Clara?” the judge asked.

“I do, your honor,” Sarah answered. The judge turned to Chuck.

“Mr. Bartowski, do you hearby intend to provide a loving home for Clara and Molly?” the judge asked.

“I do, your honor,” Chuck answered. The judge signed a few papers, and looked up at the family.

“It is terrible the circumstances these two children have had to go through,” the judge began. “The lost of parents is a terrible thing. However, you two have provided a home to these two beautiful ladies. According to Dr. Charlotte, Clara wasn’t even verbal until Molly and Sarah came into her life.”

“That’s me,” Clara yelled out, making the room laugh.

“And as we see, she is very verbal now. She also wasn’t very mobile.” She got up and walked over to stand a few feet away from the table. “Clara, can you walk over here?” Clara got down and walked over to the judge. Sarah had to fight the tears from falling down her face. “And according to Dr. Charlotte, Molly was a huge part of that.” She looked at Chuck and Sarah who nodded.”

“Your honor?” Molly asked. Chuck started to reach over, to get her attention to tell her no, but he caught the judge shaking her head. Chuck sat back. “I want to adopt Clara as my sister.” The judge grinned.

“Clara who is your sister?” she asked.

“Olly!” the little girl yelled. 

“Do you promise you’ll always be her sister?”

“Yep!” Clara said.

“By the power invested in me, and the state of California, I hereby make you sisters. Go hug your sister, sweetie,” she said, sitting Clara down. Clara ran to Molly, catching her in a bear hug. Chuck and Sarah were near tears. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. The judge smiled at them, and went back to the bench.

“Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, it pleases me to no end, to say this court has no reservations about you being the adoptive parents of these two young ladies. These adoptions are granted, and are found to be in the best interest of the children, the parents,” she paused and looked around. “And, the friends and family in this courtroom today. Today is a good day, and I thank you for the opportunity to be a part of it.” She rapped her gavel. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Chuck and Sarah both said. Molly beamed at them.

“I knew I could adopt Clara,” Molly said. Chuck hugged her and Clara as Sarah joined the hug. 

5 Months Later

Sarah was thankful for the regular chairs in the 1st grade classroom. Chuck’s height would have made him folding himself into one of the 1st grade chairs interesting, and humorous. Molly led them through what she had learned, and then she excused herself so they could talk. Sarah was proud of her. She had the best marks in everything.

“Anything we need to know?” Sarah asked. The teacher grinned.

“Know? Not really, hear because it’s funny and you know how children are, yes,” the teacher said grinning. “A few days ago, I overheard her talking to her classmate about Jerry, and yes, I was informed of Jerry’s antics in kindergarten.” Sarah and Chuck both smiled. “He’s been the perfect gentleman to her, and they have become close friends. She has decided that she wants to marry Jerry, and was telling her friend.” Shock and concern hit Sarah’s and Chuck’s face. The teacher waved it off. “Kids say all sorts of stuff at this age.”

“Did she say she had a plan,” Chuck said, his voice raising octaves. Sarah took his hand, whether it was for his comfort or hers, she couldn’t say.

“I mean, yes,” the teacher said smiling. Chuck tried to smile, but it looked like pain on his face. “She said, she has a team and a plan.” Chuck started to slide down the chair. Sarah was sweating. He looked at her.

“Your hands are sweating,” he said, wide-eyed.

“I know,” she said, freaking out. 

“I don’t understand,” the teacher said.

“Molly decided we should get married,” Chuck said. “We were married a little over a week after we first met.” The teacher looked from Chuck to Sarah. The smile feel. “What else did you hear?”

“She said it was a long term plan, that the earliest she would get married was after high school, but she really wanted to wait until after college. He needed to have a job, because she wasn’t supporting him,” she said.

“Good for her,” Chuck and Sarah muttered. The teacher looked at them.

“Are you two okay?” she asked.

“Just getting myself mentally prepared to have Jerry as a son-in-law,” Chuck said. Sarah looked at him let out a deep breath and nodded.

“You really don’t think…” the teacher began. She looked at the two of them again. “You do.” Sarah leaned forward.

“This child had at least five adults involved in her plan to get us together,” Sarah said. “I mean, maybe she falls in love with someone else as she grows older.” Chuck shook his head. “I know sweetie, the boy’s a good kid.”

“There’s more,” the teacher choked out, now worried. Sarah and Chuck turned toward the teacher. “She’s having a minimum of three kids.” Chuck shrugged.

“That’s her and Jerry’s concern,” he said. The teacher looked shocked and Sarah began to laugh.

“I think what Chuck is trying to say is, she’s going to do what she wants, so as long as she’s happy, we’ll support her,” Sarah said. “I know you have other parents, just keep an eye and make sure they aren’t doing anything inappropriate.” The teacher smiled, and shook their hand. They went and got Molly and headed home. 

“She ratted me out, didn’t she,” Molly said, walking to the vehicle.

“I don’t know that I’d use the term ratted,” Chuck said. 

“Are you mad?” Molly asked. Chuck shook his head.

“I just want you to make sure you really love him,” Chuck said. Molly nodded.

“Don’t worry daddy, he has to earn my love,” Molly said getting into her car seat. Sarah exploded with laughter. She came over and put her arms around Chuck’s waist.

“I’ll go home and start sharpening my knives,” Sarah said grinning. Chuck grinned back. “Don’t freak out, we got this.” Chuck leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“That’s one thing I know for sure, we got this,” Chuck replied. They gave each other a quick kiss, got in the van, and started home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For 24 chapters, you folks have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed, and I can never thank you enough. This story ends here. Next is part 2, already published (Christmas Time is here) Part 3, Growing Pains will be pick up a few months after Christmas Time is Here, I’m going to give the Mollyverse a few days, or even weeks to breath and grow, and then we’ll be back. Don’t worry I pretty much have the first story figured out. Thanks to those who have pre-read, made suggestions, and thank you, Steampunk .chuckster, who told me, make my fluffy world because God knows we could all use some fluffiness.


End file.
